


Afflicted

by Neko_Positive



Series: A Rather Peculiar Diet [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Prompto, Blow Jobs, But only a bit, Cute Prompto Argentum, Desire For Blood, Eventual Smut, Feelings Will Develop, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis has Issues, Ignis is Anxious, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, One-Sided Attraction, Poor Noctis, Poor Prompto, Promptis - Freeform, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Small Inferiority Complex, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Spoilers, Story Based in Canon, Stress Relief, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, That'll Turn Mutual, These Tags Are Embarrassing To Write, Torture, Vampire Noctis Lucis Caelum, Vampire Turning, Violence, Worry, bisexual Noctis, relief sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 91,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Positive/pseuds/Neko_Positive
Summary: Now that Insomnia has fallen, Noctis must face the music and gain the blessings of the Astrals. After handing the Mythril Ore over at Cape Caem, the prince and his friends travel around Lucis to deal with any unfinished business.However, Noctis is struggling against conflicting feelings about his own strength, and whilst in a dungeon, gets bitten by an unknown daemon. He is 'healed', but unbeknownst to his companions, this sort of ailment can't be cured so easily.





	1. An Injury To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to be writing another story, I'm totally excited for this one! X3
> 
> I really hope that you all enjoy this, please comment down below and tell what you think! ^w^

Maybe it was just because this was the fifth Magitek Engine that had practically dropped MTs onto their heads since they had left camp, but to be honest, lately, Noctis was really tired. Always running around, risking his life in fights that were seldom fair, and exploring both vast plains and cramped dungeons, thoughts always attacking him from all the corners from inside his head. His mind and body were both, for lack of a better term, exhausted. 

But even so, his comrades were with him for the entire journey, and they had to endure and sacrifice just like he had to—and yet none of them were bitching about it. Well, maybe Prompto did a little, but that was beside the point. Their quartet was usually honest amongst themselves, and Noctis more or less believed that if one of them was truly uncomfortable about something, they would speak up. After all, they were in this together.

So why then? Why did only _he_ feel like this? Why did he find himself struggling to catch up? Why did his arms ache after they would all fight a monster, him saying that he was fine, and that it was 'too easy', because everyone else was already moving towards the next objective?

It wasn't rare for Gladiolus to tease him about his build, how he didn't have rock-solid muscles like his sworn Shield. But lately... Noctis couldn't help but wonder. Was he truly just weak? Were his friends stronger than him, the Prince of Lucis? In truth, he swore that he could feel things drag him down, stress, piercing holes in the mental barrier that he forced around himself. The Empire. The fall of Insomnia. How Luna was still held by the enemy. His... Father.

Despite his struggles, no matter how worn-out he was feeling, he would never admit it to his companions. He couldn't stand the idea of expressing to them that he was constantly tired. What would they think about him? Him, who his Crownsguard, and everyone else, were looking at to purge Eos from chaos? Noctis already felt useless enough just by having these thoughts. 

So onwards he charged, to protect the ones that he loved, and for the future of his people. For such was the role of a King.

His sword flashing into his hand with a brilliant burst of blue, crystal sparks, Noctis leapt at the first MT, the sharpened blade easily piercing through the machine's head. Not missing a beat, with the current momentum that the initial jump provided, he ripped the sword through the enemy, landing nimbly before springing at the next, burying his weapon to the hilt in MT scrap.

Noctis heard a cry, his eyes hastily moving towards the direction of the sound, revealing Prompto pointing to the prince's side. Noctis glanced over, and barely had time to phase through the oncoming barrage of bullets from a Magitek Soldier's machine gun. As if on cue, a shot rang out, the MT crumbling to the ground, its head burst open.

"Thanks, Prompto," Noctis grinned, the blonde nodding in response, before dodging a slash from a blade.

A crash from behind him alerted him, Noctis spinning around to face his attacker, which turned out to be multiple MTs. Summoning a fire flask, he threw his sword behind him, aiming for the sky, phasing through the air, the flask flying towards the machines with a powerful mid-air throw. The primary burst of inferno sent a wave of warmth that even he felt. The flames spread still, engulfing the machines in the blaze, their bodies all falling apart at the same time. Adding a flip to complete the technique, Noctis landed on his haunches, his sword in his hand already. 

Peering around, Noctis saw that there was only a single MT left, right before Gladiolus' greatsword flew through it, its body falling in two pieces. The blade disappeared, appearing in Gladiolus' strong hands once again.

"Ha, didn't even break a sweat!" Gladiolus barked a laugh as that massive sword vanished into sparks.

"So it would seem," Ignis declared in his usual rational tone, giving the impression that he wasn't just in a life or death battle. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeeesss!" Prompto exclaimed as his pistol also dissipated, "It's a shame these MTs aren't made of meat, we'd be able to eat for days."

"And yet," Noctis sighed as he too put his weapon away, "that would feel like cannibalism."

"Ah, guess you're right," the blonde murmured.

With a throat clear to grab the men's attention, Ignis spoke up. "We have a job to do," he reminded them, "Let's get this hunt over with. I have an itching desire to clean myself. We should stay at a hotel for tonight, agreed?"

"Awesome." Noctis groaned as he stretched his back, Prompto yelling out something similar.

"Oh?" Gladiolus pronounced with a smug expression as he stared at the prince, "Would you like a massage before we head off, Princess? You're looking awfully stiff."

"Shut up," Noctis replied, too hastily he realized, but no one seemed to take notice. Thank the Gods.

The hunt was easy enough, just a pack of voretooth in the Fallgrove, nothing serious. Even Noctis didn't have any trouble whatsoever. Until, however, Ignis spotted something in the distance. 

"Noct, over there," Ignis pointed out towards the direction he was facing, calming his pace to a standstill.

Squinting, Noctis saw, through all the trees, what looked to be a large structure, circular in shape. A large, crumbled tower stood firmly in the centre, higher up, with stairs leading up to it, almost ominously. "Uh, some ruins?" Noctis inquired, peering closer at the layout, broken pillars and walls scattered around.

"I believe that is Costlemark Tower. Noct, we should go investigate before the sun sets."

No thanks, I'm tired. Let's wait till tomorrow. "Sure, Specs. Let's go." 

The men approached the ruins, the sun getting lower by the minute. Now up the stairs, they all stood on a bridge within the tower, the scenery oddly quiet. Peering over, a massive, round hole bore its way deep into the ground, the darkness concealing everything within.

"Uh, we should head back guys," Noctis attempted to sound nonchalant, a carefree stroke to his bangs, "the sun's hitting the horizon."

"Ah, come on," Gladiolus spoke loudly, "There's a camp not far from here, we can stay at a hotel tomorrow. Right?"

"Indeed." Ignis agreed as he adjusted his glasses, which Noctis secretly believed he did just to look cool.

They spread out to cover more area, but nothing made itself known, even some stairs beyond leading to nothing. After the flashlights were switched on, they decided to give up on discovering a secret tomb.

They regrouped, there at the tower, when Prompto suddenly gasped. Everyone turned around, and blinked when they saw lofty, red patterns decorating the corners of the tower, glowing against the dark gloomily.

There was a harsh noise, almost like boulders crumbling, before Prompto pointed through the doors of the tower towards the other side. A large cube-like form pulled away from the floor, revealing an entrance of some sort. 

Noctis, Ignis, and Gladiolus jogged over, peering into the dark hallway.

"It's like back with Aranea," Prompto exclaimed as he stared after them, "it only opens at night.” The gunner turned back to the patterns. “What do you think it means?" He traced one with his finger. Nothing happened.

"Noct, this could very well lead to a tomb," Ignis stated, a hint of seriousness in his voice, "We have plenty of curatives; shall we go forward?"

Swallowing, Noctis nodded, the brave façade he was wearing not wavering for a second. A King shouldn’t fear something as trivial as a dungeon. He told himself that this would be easy, that he just needed to stay aware of his surroundings. Going deeper and deeper into the dungeon, Noctis found out that philosophy didn't apply to their current situation.

This dungeon was by far the hardest that they had ever encountered, new and dangerous daemons lurking in every room, by every corner. Noctis had used up all of his spells, and they were each practically taking potions like addicts.

Noctis was literally punctured straight through by a Yojimbo's katana, the phoenix down working too slowly for comfort to completely heal the gaping wound. Prompto and Ignis kept getting struck by lightning magic, their hair going wild. It would've been amusing, if not for the blood and cries that followed before their fingers could crush the potion bottle.

Gladiolus varied a bit better than the rest of them—his vitality, as much as Noctis hated to admit it, was pretty outstanding. But even with that masculine build and his powerful attacks, he still went down more than once.

They were busy descending yet another ramp when Ignis spoke up. "Noct, we're low on curatives, and we've used over half of our stimulants. I believe that we are a tad in over our heads."

Sighing, Noctis was about to agree, before being cut off by Prompto's hasty input. "But we've come so far! We can just get to the tomb, right? I mean, it can't be far." 

"Yeah," Gladiolus concurred as he stretched his arms, "I didn't slash through this whole place just to turn back."

Ignis hesitated, before finally turning to Noctis again. "Highness?"

Not portraying any signs of frailty, Noctis nodded his head gently. "Yeah. Let's get this over with."

After some more daemons rushed them, they encountered a most confusing puzzle made out of more massive cubes, similar to the one at the entrance. After battles that would've given most people nightmares, they finally ended up at an elevator.

"Oh! Is this it?!" Prompto shouted in a hopeful voice.

"Let us hope that it is," Ignis accorded as he started walking, the rest following shortly after. They rode the elevator down for a while, before ending up in the middle of a room with a creature that let off an ear-splitting roar as soon as it was visible.

Prompto yelped as he took in the sight of the massive monster. "What the hell is that?!"

"A Jabberwock," Ignis answered as he summoned his daggers. "Ready yourselves!"

The Jabberwock was a force to be reckoned with, its stone strikes doing a real number on them. However, after poking it enough with their sharp blades and repetitively sinking bullets into its body, it finally fell to the ground. Turns out there wasn't even a tomb, but they received one of the Royal Arms after all.

Now, after they had received the equipment, they made for the entrance, the cube maze not looking anymore familiar than when they had descended. There were still some daemons, but most of them were already disposed of.

Cubes moving as they touched them, the one in front opened, the one behind closing. Without warning, from the roof a slime dropped, aiming at the men’s heads. Noctis grabbed Prompto and leapt one way, back to where they came from, and Gladiolus shoved Ignis away, the daemon landing on the Shield's back. The last thing the gunner and prince heard before the cube separated them was Ignis crying out to Gladiolus. And then there was no sound except the rumbling of the walls as the ground moved upwards, carrying them with it.

"Shit," Noctis muttered, Prompto climbing up onto his feet next to him. 

"Thanks, Noct. For pushing me out of the way, I mean," Prompto smiled at him, despite them now being alone, "Uh, do you think they'll be okay?"

"Knowing them, they've already killed that slime and are trying to find us," Noctis reassured him, "Now let's just hurry up and regroup so we can get the hell out of here."

"I second to that," Prompto assented.

They moved some more cubes, only encountering a single room of enemies, and yet they still had no idea if they had been here before. Sighing, Noctis pressed on another wall, his irritation probably radiating off of his sore body. The cube rumbled backwards, only to reveal a hole.

"Ah, not that way," Noctis observed as he turned around, only to see that the wall had closed off, and another was pushing towards them, as if to push them off the edge.

"Ah! Noctis!" Prompto yelled as he looked around frantically for a way out. They tried pushing it back, to no avail, and then there was no foot space, and they were falling down. Noctis summoned his sword, and with an almighty thrust, he shoved it into the wall, sparks lighting up the area as he caught Prompto's flailing arm, slowing their descent right before they hit the floor with a thud. 

"Hah!" Prompto let out a massive breath of relief, slowly pulling himself off of the floor, "That could've ended a lot worse."

"And now where the hell are we?" Noctis growled.

Their flashlights could only illuminate so much, and the room they were in looked huge and spacious, not a single source of light to be seen. After the rumbling sounds of those cubes, the sudden silence was almost... dangerous.

The two looked around, not knowing whether to press on or not. Noctis suddenly twitched. "Prompto, stop moving."

Both of the men now frozen, Noctis shut his eyes and focused, sure that he had heard something just then. And it was confirmed; a repetitious noise, with two different tones. Something was breathing.

Noctis summoned his sword, Prompto slightly shocked, before pulling his own weapon out, trusting in Noctis’ senses, aiming at the abyss. 

Suddenly, and now even Prompto heard, a barely audible word was spoken. The blonde looked towards Noctis, but he couldn't make it out either. They both waited to see if it would be repeated.

"F-Food..." A voice spoke especially softly, raspy and lifeless.

"Eek!" Prompto squeaked as he recoiled, even though nothing was visibly in front of him. Noctis shushed him with a sharp gesture.

"Food," the voice said once again, the tiniest bit louder this time.

And now Prompto was straightening up, his eyes scanning. "Are you hungry?"

Noctis wanted to yell at him for talking to the thing, because they had no idea what it was, but at the same time he found himself waiting for a response.

"Y-Yes... I'm so hungry..." 

Prompto took a step forwards, but was suddenly yanked back harshly by Noctis. "What are you doing?!" He demanded as he glared at the gunner, not with a look of anger, but shock.

"Noct! It's probably a hunter who got lost here, just like us! He's starving, we have to help him!"

And then Prompto rushed forwards, the pit of Noctis' stomach quivering abruptly as he reached out, missing the blonde's arm by centimetres. 

"Prompto, no!" he shouted after him, running forwards to match his speed.

"Come on, Noct!" he yelled, not slowing down.

They ran for 10 seconds before the voice spoke up again, much nearer this time. "P-Please, I'm so hungry..."

"I have some food with me, where-" Prompto came to a halt so suddenly, Noctis went two steps ahead. He spun around to face him, but the blonde was looking past him, the flashlight brightening up a crumpled form on the floor.

Noctis blanched as he took in the sight. Whatever it was, it was beyond skinny, its skin shockingly pale. Wearing nothing but a cloth on its waist, it turned its hairless head to look at them, its eyes strikingly large, and they could both see how both eyes were completely black.

"I have food with me; I can give you some..." Prompto cleared his throat.

"Food... I need... food... I need... you..." 

Noctis was too busy staring at the man's mouth to hear the words being spoken. Two sharp-looking fangs protruded out of his gums, bone white.

“You want me… to give you some food, right?” Prompto nodded to himself, taking a step forwards.

It was impossible, Noctis knew, for a person to move so fast that the eye couldn’t comprehend the movement. So when the man was suddenly on his feet, in that instant, Noctis realized that they weren’t dealing with a human. The thing launched itself at Prompto before he could even cry out, but Noctis was ready, not hesitating as he slammed against Prompto, the thing crashing into him instead with enough force to knock the wind out of him.

They flew backwards, Noctis’ head banging against the floor painfully. He was ready for what he would’ve expected, like them rolling over until he managed to stab it, or Prompto shooting it as the prince held it away from his body. So he could only widen his eyes as the thing didn’t waste any time fighting, instead just sinking those massive fangs into his neck.

Noctis screamed, out of pain or shock, he himself couldn’t tell, not at that moment. A flash of light exploded for a split-second, a harsh bang resonating as the bullet flew through the thing’s head, black blood shooting out of the opposite end.

Mouth open, shivers racking his body, Noctis felt those fangs pull out of his neck, the pain indescribable. His vision was blurred, but he could make out the body being pulled off of him, and yet he couldn’t feel the weight on his body lessen. In fact, it felt like he was being crushed. He couldn’t stop spasming.

 _“Noct!_ Noct, are you alright?!” Prompto cried as he fell to his knees at the prince’s side. Noctis couldn’t respond, his body too busy convulsing. He bit his tongue.

“Here, Noctis,” Prompto told him in a shaky voice as a bottle appeared in his hands, the sparks blurry in Noctis’ vision. “It’s an elixir, take it, now.”

Trembling, numb fingers reached for the bottle, crushing it immediately, the magic working throughout his entire body, the holes in his neck tightening and healing instantly. Those spasms stopped rocking against his body altogether. Only the burning, crushing sensation remained.

Noctis’ eyes blinked, focusing onto Prompto’s face, “P-Prompto, it hurts…” he moaned, his limbs locking from the pain.

“W-Wha?” Prompto gasped in surprise, “Are you poisoned? Uh, ah, here...“ The gunner hastily summoned forth another bottle, though this time Noctis recognized the antidote.

The liquid took effect quickly, Noctis gasping in relief as that horrid feeling gradually faded away. He still felt off, but he didn’t make the fact known, not wanting to worry Prompto anymore than he already was. The prince sat up slowly, his arm wiping sweat from his forehead. He sighed.

And then Prompto’s arms were around him, squeezing him like his life depended on it. Noctis couldn’t hold back the squeaky chirp that emitted from within him, the firmness of the hug startling. 

“Y-You… You pushed me out of the way again,” Prompto muttered against Noctis’ ear, the sound strangely miserable, for Prompto at least.

Letting out a breath, Noctis gave him a good-natured smack to the head. “Well, what in the name of the Astrals were you doing, running off to a creepy voice at the bottom of a dungeon? You’re not making my job any easier.” It was meant in a joking way, but the sudden look of anguish that washed over Prompto’s features snagged at Noctis’ heart.

“I-I… m’so sorry, Noct…” Prompto sobbed, “I didn’t know, didn’t think… and you ended up… ended up…” And then to Noctis’ astonishment, a single tear rolled down the blonde’s cheek.

“No no no, Prompto, it’s fine! Oh, Prom…” Noctis laughed despite himself, hugging the blonde back tightly, the sudden warmth pathetic compared to the previous burning, “You dummy. If I didn’t push us backwards earlier, we wouldn’t even be here, right? Today, we were both idiots. As for the biggest idiot… well, we can settle it over King’s Knight later, okay?”

And then Prompto was laughing as well, Noctis grinning, the current circumstances alleviated. “I’ll take you up on that.”

“We need to find the others, but first we need to get out of this place. It’s freezing down here.”

Noctis took Prompto’s hand, pulling him off of the floor. They both stared at the limp creature on the floor. “What kind of daemon is that, Noct? I’ve never seen it before.”

“One that likes the taste of handsome men,” Noctis responded with a quick smile, “I guess it was only natural that it went for me instead.”

“Oh,” Prompto scowled, eyebrows narrowing, “I’m so gonna kick your ass in King’s Knight.”

Wondering around the massive room took ages, but eventually they found a door, following the hallway until they ended up at yet another cube. “Ugh, I sort of don’t wanna press it,” Noctis complained as he reached forwards, fingers applying some pressure against the wall. It moved to the side, and the one underneath it took them upwards, where they were faced with another set of the blocks, the two eventually ending up in the room that they had arrived in.

“Noctis! Prompto!” They both spun around to see Ignis and Gladiolus rushing up towards them, no injuries visible.

“Hey, Specs,” Noctis greeted as they closed the distance, “You two alright?”

“Heh,” Gladiolus smirked as he put his hand on his hip, “As if a measly slime is enough to injure _me.”_

“And you two?” Ignis inquired with raised eyebrows, “What took you so long? We went searching, but we just ended up back here.”

“We ran into a daemon,” Prompto told them, his face twitching slightly.

“And?” Ignis prompted, “All’s well?”

“Ha,” Noctis snorted, “Prompto just forgot that you’re not supposed to feed the wild animals.”

Ignis’ eyes narrowed. “You tried to _feed_ the daemon?”

“Noct!” Prompto whined, the prince pretending that he was suddenly deaf. The gunner returned his attention back to the other two. “Long story short, we were attacked by a hungry daemon, who, uh, bit Noctis as he… well, and then I shot it, and it died right there, because it was so weak already, and then we made it back here.”

Gladiolus’ head tilted as Ignis adjusted his glasses. “The important thing is that we have retrieved another Royal Arms, and that we are all still standing. Let us get back to the surface.”

No one disagreed. Taking the warp tile, they all teleported to the entrance, walking out into the cool, morning air. The sun was starting to rise, and the group spun around at the sudden noise, the cube closing behind them, sealing off the dungeon. 

“Well,” Gladiolus stretched his muscled arms, “Glad that’s over with.”

Prompto and Ignis agreed with the Shield, but Noctis was too focused on the rising sun to listen to them. Normally, you could stare at the sun if it had not yet risen above the horizon, but Noctis couldn’t even stand it in his peripheral vision. Gods, it was bright. It almost burned.


	2. Exacerbated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making it to a hotel, Noctis' condition takes an intense dilapidation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys my next chapter, I'll try to update the next as soon as I can! X3

After driving to Galdin Quay, the four of them eagerly booked a room at the hotel, yawning as they opened the door to the room. They each took turns showering, Noctis collapsing onto the bed as soon as he was finished, clad only in his boxers and a T-shirt. 

“I’m hungry,” he murmured in an even tone. 

“Iggy already arranged for food to be brought in,” Gladiolus told him just as he walked out the door, most likely going for a run. 

Ignis eyed the prince from the couch he was sitting on, his wet hair drying gradually. "Whose turn is it to sleep with Gladiolus?" he enquired, his voice expressing a calm demeanour. 

Noctis flinched, a grimace on his face as he peered over at his advisor. No one looked forward to sleeping next to the Shield; not exclusively because of his snoring that was so much louder when you were right beside him, but because of his sheer size. He hogged the covers with impetuous content, and didn't leave any space for the person next to him. If any of the four did something ‘wrong’, which would undoubtedly be Noctis or Prompto, they would be sentenced to three nights next to Gladiolus. 

"Ugh..." Noctis groaned at the thought alone, "It's not gonna be me." 

"Me neither!" Prompto yelled out from the bathroom, obviously having overheard their conversation. 

A laugh nearly escaped the prince when he saw the brief flicker of exasperation light up on Ignis' features, mixing with the look of him with his hair down, an almost incapacitated quality being produced. "I suppose _I'll_ join him in bed." 

And this time a curt wheeze escaped Noctis, whose hands quickly cupped his mouth, sucking in his cheeks to prevent himself from laughing. "You're gonna... _join_ him in _bed,_ Specs?” 

An almost untraceable flush blossomed on the man's cheeks, who sighed in response. "Pardon my poor choicing of words—I will share the bed with him. Is that more suited to your tastes, Noct?" 

Noctis just shrugged with feigned indifference, rolling over to nuzzle into the covers, ecstatic that he could rest after having his muscles relaxed from the shower and a meal. He heard Ignis grunt from behind him, and his smile grew wider there in the mattress. 

Prompto exited the bathroom at around the same time the meal arrived, steaming hot seafood and chips, a classic to eat this close to the ocean, even if it was for breakfast. The smell was warming, and Noctis was more or less salivating, his stomach a bottomless pit after all this time. Sure, they had brought some snacks when they left, but their last proper meal was yesterday’s lunch. 

Gladiolus returned just in time, and the four of them being as ravenous as they were, tucked in with delight. 

Separated as each of their individual servings were, Prompto always managed to eat faster than the rest of them. “Don’t forget to chew,” Ignis cautioned like a chastising mother, much to Noctis’ amusement. 

“But it’s so good!” Prompto argued, his face scrunching in some sort of bliss that seemed to apply to the blonde exclusively. 

Gladiolus and Ignis were eating slower, but with about as much gusto. It was Noctis, however, who was the slowest out of all of them. 

The prince picked up a chip, the heat inviting, the smell tantalizing—but for some reason, it just didn’t taste right. 

“Jeez, Noct,” Prompto commented as he looked over to the amount of food Noctis still had left, “I know you’re the prince and all, but you don’t have to be so stereotypically picky.” 

“Don’t you know, Prompto?” Gladiolus added with a smirk, “The Prince can only eat food with gold sprinkled on top, or else it won’t suit his delicate palate.” 

Scowling, Noctis shook his head. “It’s not that, it’s just… Prompto, does this taste weird to you?” He handed over one of his chips, and the gunner eagerly chomped onto it, eyes rolling to the corner thoughtfully. 

“Nope, it’s delicious,” the blonde let a grin pull at his lips, “but… now that I think about it… not enough gold sprinkle. Or would you prefer platinum?” 

“Oh, shut up,” Noctis mumbled with a pout, “Maybe I’m just not as hungry as I thought.” 

But that was a lie, he thought as he handed his plate to Prompto, who had no objection to devouring even more food. The prince just didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, or let his team have any more ammunition to use against him and his tastes. He would slip out later and grab himself something to eat, so no biggie. 

Before bed, as promised, Prompto and Noctis faced off in a vicious game of King’s Knight, the former letting out a massive cry of defeat as the prince held the upper hand at the last second. Grinning, Noctis shot out a peace gesture towards the defeated gunner, pursed lips and a dirty look targeting him back in response. 

“Well played, Highness. Now I just have to figure out how you cheated.” 

With a chuckle, Noctis flipped his hair back dramatically. “Believe what you want—your prince is just too good.” 

“Noct!” Prompto whined as he pounced onto him, the bed creaking at the sudden shifts of weight, “That’s mean!” 

Noctis let himself get shoved backwards and forwards, the rhythm just falling short of making him dizzy. 

“Okay,” Gladiolus called out from the other bed, “Time to shut up. _Some_ of us are trying to sleep.” 

Ignis was on the other side of the Shield, but Noctis could still imagine just how little space the advisor must have had, considering that he was well-toned and broad-shouldered. Well, whatever. 

Still smiling, Noctis fell backwards onto the bed, his hair now dry and his body pleasantly cool. Prompto joined him a second later, clothes similar in fashion to the prince's. "Sweet dreams, Noct," he whispered kindly, even though he was mad a second ago. Prompto somehow always managed to make Noctis smile. 

"Yeah, you too." 

 

 

Noctis woke up with a jolt, his forehead slick with sweat despite the cool temperature. The window was open, a gentle sea breeze cleansing the room with an aroma of salt water, but it didn't do any good against the nauseating heat that was practically incarcerating him. 

With a forced breath, the prince gently pulled himself off of the bed, careful to not wake Prompto up, and nearly fell back with the unanticipated vertigo that attacked him from out of nowhere. 

Making for the door, Noctis forced himself to exit as quietly as he could, the sun raging as he left the shaded room. He had to squint even at the reflection on the floor, his skin instantly burning under the rays. It was torturous, he couldn't take it. 

Foregoing any manners of composure, Noctis raced towards the railing, ignoring the gasps as he threw himself over, landing painfully on the sand. Everything was so bright that he felt like he was having a migraine. This felt worse than when the Archaean had spoken to him. He was sure his head would explode. 

Noctis dashed for the water, the first thing that came to mind to stop the burning. He didn't even take off his clothes; just diving into the shallows, to submerge himself in coolth. 

The relief almost made Noctis cry out whilst he was submerged, the water frigid against his scorching skin. His body partially lost feeling, and he made no move to stand up or breathe. He was fine just like this, floating blissfully in the water. He opened his eyes, and was astonished at the sight. 

The water flowed as usual, but there were particles floating with the wave, tiny creatures swimming in sync. Turning his head, Noctis observed the rest of his surroundings, his air supply all but forgotten. He could spot fish that were miles away, his vision sharp and crisp. It was beautiful. 

He felt a tug from inside of him, a natural reflex that indicated that he needed to take a breath. But he didn't want to. Out of the water, everything was blindingly bright, and it burned him. Here, in the ocean, everything was pretty and relaxing, and nothing hurt. He didn't want to go back up. He didn't want to breathe in that blistering oxygen. He was fine where he was. 

His mouth went slack, his eyes gradually rolling into the back of his head. He was... totally fine... 

An iron grip seized his wrist, ripping him away from his hallucinogenic euphoria as it ripped _him_ from out of the water. His head broke the surface, and all of a sudden he was gasping as if his life depended on it, his eyes widened and burning. 

"Noctis!" A voice resonated again and again, Noctis unable to focus on the face. The shape was huge, and after a second, his head cleared enough for him to concentrate. It was Gladiolus. 

"Noctis!" The Shield called out his name yet again, but Noctis was too busy staring at the sky. He had expected more agony, but the azure was adorned with fluffy white clouds, the sun just sitting there, not doing much of anything. Naturally, he couldn't stare straight at it, but other than that, he was fine. 

A slap roused him from his thoughts, hands gripping the front of his shirt with a violent firmness. "Noctis! What the hell’s wrong with you?!" Gladiolus yelled as he shook him. 

"Gladio, stop!" A voice called from the somewhere near, easily recognizable. Prompto. 

Noctis gripped the wrists that were grabbing his shirt and yanked, freeing himself and landing back into the water. He quickly straightened and broke the surface yet again, his hair clinging to his face. He brushed it backwards. 

Standing there in the water, Noctis peered at the faces that were on him, and hesitated. Gladiolus and Prompto were both in the water, the Shield with a stormy look on his face, the gunner with one of worry. Random people were looking at him from the dock, the restaurant railings, the sand. Noctis spotted Ignis standing there where the waves broke. 

“Uh…” 

The march back to their room was positively mortifying, strangers rushing up to ask if he was okay, offering their aid. Noctis just kept politely declining, since it appeared that his friends didn’t know if he really did need help. 

The door to their room closed with a soft click, the crowd from outside dying down rapidly and visibly returning to the scene of any other ordinary day. 

Prompto sat down on the bed, sighing heavily as he fell backwards, ignoring how wet his lower half was. Ignis faced the door for a moment before turning around, Gladiolus already glaring at the prince. 

“Noct…” Ignis spoke with a hint of unrecognizable emotion in his voice, “I’m sure you have a perfectly reasonable explanation for what the hell all of that was.” 

Opening his mouth, it took a second for Noctis to realize that no words had come out. He sighed as well, taking a seat on a towel next to Prompto, actually stumped. What the hell _did_ happen? Back then, was he going to spontaneously combust? It had felt like it. 

“I-I think that… maybe… I was about to…” Noctis decided to just blurt out what he thought it was, “Like, spontaneously combust or something.” 

Gladiolus grunted, Ignis not taking his eyes off of the prince. Prompto’s mouth was open when Noctis glanced to the side—all eyes on him, then. 

“For real?” Prompto exclaimed, “You’re serious?” 

“Prompto, zip it,” Gladiolus growled, the blonde shooting him a glare, “What’s important is that you just pulled a stunt like that in front of all of those people. What the fuck were you thinking?!” 

“Gladio,” Ignis warned in a low tone. 

“No, Ignis,” Gladiolus snapped as he returned his full attention back to the prince, “I want to know. What were you trying to accomplish? Did you do it for attention? Is this some rebellious act or some shit?” 

“Gladio, I’m serious,” Noctis’ eyes narrowing, “I don’t know why, but it was like, just some phase that-“ 

“Are you literally going through a _phase?!”_ Gladiolus’ gaze darkened, an emotion much like repulsion spreading over his face, “It’s a little late for that; the King’s already dead, you-“ 

“Gladiolus!” Ignis screamed at the Shield, who glared at Ignis, then at Noctis, before storming out, the door slamming behind him. 

Noctis could only stare, his mouth slightly parted, eyes shaky. Gladiolus was wrong, this wasn’t something stupid to get attention! How old did he think he was?! Why couldn’t he just take him seriously? Hadn’t he earned at least that much? Noctis bit his lip in frustration. No, he told himself as he took a breath, he wouldn’t cry. 

“Uh, Noct?” Prompto bent forwards to see his face, “Are you okay?” 

With a sigh, Noctis nodded, adding an easy ‘yeah’ just to prove that he wasn’t anywhere near tears. He turned towards his advisor, expecting some words of support, but was instead treated to no eye-contact. “Noct, I’ll go and check on Gladiolus. Prompto, stay with him?” As if he now needed a babysitter. 

“Of course,” Prompto murmured, sounding as if he was thinking the same thing as Noctis. 

The door clicked shut, and the silence that followed was infuriating. 

Noctis spun his head around. “Prompto, I swear to the Gods, I wasn’t trying to do anything, I was seriously in pain, and-“ 

“Noct!” Prompto exclaimed, a hint of hurt in his voice. “Of course I believe you, idiot. You’re my best friend, dude; you wouldn’t lie to me, or any of us. And I’m sure Ignis believes you too, he just... can’t help but be a bit… sceptical. 

“I mean, so you were, like, burning from the inside out, caused a massive scene, jumped into the ocean, nearly drowning yourself until Gladiolus pulled you out—thank the Gods we heard someone yell, I don’t think anyone was willing to jump in after you so suddenly without knowing what was wrong. And then, right after, you’re suddenly fine, and we just waltz back here, you claiming that it was just a ‘phase’ of sudden excruciating pain. It’s just very… odd." 

“But you believe me, right, Prompto?” Noctis pressed even though it was already confirmed. 

“Of course, Noct. If you’re telling me that that was what happened, then I believe you. Don’t ever doubt that.” 

Breathing in relief, Noctis let out a laugh. "Stupid question." 

After a quick hug, which actually managed to calm Noctis down considerably, they both waited for the other two to return. They exchanged some conversation, Prompto curious about what it had felt like. Noctis pondered what words he could use to describe what he saw in the water. 

"Oh, Prompto... it was amazing. I could see _everything,"_ Noctis explained, noticing how his mind could no longer render the unimpeded sight his eyes took in. 

Prompto leaned forwards, now practically on Noctis lap, eyes widened. "That must have been so cool!" He faltered for a second, "The ocean part, not the painful stuff." 

Noctis gave a chuckle, his eyes locked onto the blonde's. "It was. I wish I could show you." 

"I want superpowers, too," Prompto whined, even though he was grinning. 

"Well, whatever," Noctis stated with a sigh, "It was a one-off. An unexplainable one-off. But..." The prince gave a sly look to the blonde, a smirk on his face, "It _was_ totally awesome. Once-in-a-lifetime experience. A shame you'll never get to sustain God-Level eyes." 

"Noct!" Prompto mewled as he pushed him backwards, landing on him without any concern of hurting him, "You're gonna make me jealous!" 

And at that moment the door clicked open. Noctis, who was unexpecting any sudden movements, had barely registered Prompto leaping off of him, spinning around and parking right next to him, his eyes on the door, and a flush on his cheeks. Ignis and Gladiolus entered, taking Noctis' attention off of the blonde, the Shield with a gruff look, a hand behind his back, and the advisor giving the impression that he was waiting for something to happen. 

Gladiolus sighed, other his hand scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry, Noct. I got a bit carried away." And he didn't say anything else. 

"Uh," Noctis responded cautiously, "No problem, Gladio." 

Silence followed. The prince more or less expected Prompto to break it with something irrelevant, but he was still flushed and now looking down at the floor. 

“I’m telling you, I’m not lying,” Noctis spoke up, his previous irritation resurging and spurring him on, "I don’t know why, or how, but it’s true.” 

Ignis took a step forwards, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder, gentle yet firm. “Noct, I would like you to explain exactly what happened. “ 

And that’s what Noctis did, going into vast detail about the heat, the pain, and how, before Gladiolus had pulled him out, his vision had strengthened impeccably. 

Gladiolus shook his head, more to himself. “Yeah, I doubt you could have sleep-walked through all of _that.”_

“Indeed,” Ignis seconded reluctantly, “I’m sorry, Noct, I have no idea what could have happened to you for such a thing to occur. Did you realize that anything was weird, or slightly off before you went to bed? Or last night?” 

Taking a breath, Noctis’ eyes narrowed as he thought about it. “The sun. The sun was so bright that I couldn’t see. When we left Costlemark Tower, I couldn’t even look at the horizon.” 

With a nod, Ignis summoned a bottle into his hand. “I don’t want anything like this to happen again, so you’re going to use this. I don’t know of any ailment that could cause what you’ve just endured, nor one that could’ve lasted this long before really making itself known, especially in such a sudden, violent attack. Here,” his advisor handed him an enforced remedy that they’ve been saving. 

Crushing the bottle, Noctis could feel everything that was deterring him physically dissipate, any sweat, even fatigue, fading away. “I swear,” said Noctis in a much more lively voice, “If that didn’t kill whatever the hell it was, I don’t know what will.” 

“So you’re okay now?” Noctis was mildly surprised to see that Prompto seemed to have woken up from his little space-out, “All’s good?” 

After a pause, Noctis spoke. “Yep, I’m good. Thanks, Iggy.” 

Gladiolus coughed, before throwing what looked like a large squashed ball wrapped in white plastic to the prince. “Thought you might be hungry,” he mumbled as he leaned against the wall. 

Blinking, Noctis finally grinned at his Shield, who in turn ended up doing the same. “Thanks, Gladio.” 

“Ooh, and me?” Prompto piped in, “What did you get me?” 

“You don’t get anything, kid.” 

Prompto gasped in mock horror. “Why not?!” 

“Because you didn’t just go through what Noctis did. Also, I just like you less.”

“Gladio! You big jerk!” Prompto yelled as he grabbed a pillow, launching it at the Shield, who was too busy indecently guffawing to dodge, the soft missile smacking into his face, bouncing off with a poof. 

Noctis couldn’t hold it in, he just burst out laughing, even Ignis cracking a smile, who quickly retreated to the bathroom, most likely to avoid the ‘violence’ that was about to occur. Gods, they were going to have to replace the pillows again. 

Later that afternoon, the pillows scattered here and there, they all lounged around, talking and making jokes. Noctis unwrapped the burger that Gladiolus had given him; different kinds of meat, no vegetables, just the way he liked it. This wasn’t just any ordinary burger—it was a peace treaty. And so, even when the taste nauseated him, the texture making him want to faint, he swallowed every bite.


	3. An Alarming Comprehension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without telling the others about his condition, Noctis agrees to go to Myrlwood Forest for Dino to retrieve a stone. However, not eating whatever his body is craving does not end as nicely as he might have hoped for, and... well, things don't go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know violence is in the tags, but just as a warning, this chapter is especially nasty. If you're fine with that, please enjoy my latest update! ^w^

The next day, the four set off to Myrlwood Forest, Dino’s irritating smile still in Noctis’ mind as the man one again requested yet another stone retrieval. The prince was a bit sullen today, probably because he hadn't eating anything since that disgusting burger. Maybe he was just too afraid that whatever he ate would taste horrible. Drinks were off the table as well, much to Ignis distress. Noctis blamed it on a stomach ache, but claimed that he was fine enough to go once Ignis questioned his ability to do so. The drive there was more or less pleasant, but Noctis did detect some change. Not often, but he definitely noticed. A stray glance, a murmured conversation, a hesitated question about his health even though there was no fight. They were probably just worried about him, but it was seriously getting annoying. 

They parked nearby; the four of them riding their rented chocobos through the woods, halting at a clutter of trees that the birds refused to enter through. “I guess it’s on foot from now on, Noct,” Prompto said as he hopped off of his ride, the others doing the same.

“Yeah,” Noctis muttered to himself, his sudden moodiness startling to him. Didn’t the whole hormones thing end by now? He was twenty years old, for fuck’s sake. The prince mentally paused. He normally didn’t swear in his head, not unless he was fighting with something, or someone. Gods, whatever the fuck this was was even affecting his mind. And there it was again. Heck, maybe Gladiolus was right, and he really _was_ going through a phase. Even so, he wouldn’t speak up about it.

The four strolled into the thick growth of trees, but were still cautious and alert. There were some oddly shaped creatures that they had to take out, but they were easily dodged. It was about half an hour before they finally reached the conclusion that they were lost.

“Noct,” Ignis spoke calmly, “It would appear that we are lost.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Noctis snapped with a roll of his eyes, the abrupt aggravation he felt towards his advisor melting away any form of poise. It was obvious, what’s the point of voicing it? Ugh.

Ignis’ eyebrows rose in surprise, Prompto’s doing something similar. Gladiolus grunted. “Watch it, Princess. I don’t care if you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, I’ll beat the respect back into you.”

Fuck you. You’re all idiots. You don’t deserve my apologies. A waste of my time. Just wanna fucking beat the looks off of your stupid, bloody faces, you bunch of—

Noctis sighed as he forced his mind to clear. “Sorry, Specs.”

With a nod, Ignis spoke up again. “We should retrace our steps.”

“But like,” Prompto piped in, “If we don’t know where we are, how do we retrace our steps?”

With an exasperated groan, Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. “Very well, let’s split up. Noct, with me, Prompto, go with Gladiolus. Shout out if you find anything of… interest.”

Nods all around, the pairs went their separate ways, Noctis glancing backwards to see Gladiolus give Prompto a leg up onto a rock.

Ignis and Noctis encountered another creature on the way, its tail forcing them to keep their distance. Noctis warp struck it with unusual haste, his sword slicing the thing’s neck open, a violent spray of blood erupting from the wound, the creature crying and screaming in terror.

Noctis normally would’ve hastily finished the job, but now he only stood next to it, staring at the struggling thing. The blood kept pouring, the creature’s cries noticeably getting weaker and more choked. How pathetic, living its life only to die by the sword of someone who would just move onto the next—of no use to anybody. 

Surprisingly, the thing was still kicking, spasms rocking its body as it leaked out more and more of that liquid. It was a darkish purple colour. Unexplainably, Noctis felt a little desire to save the blood, as if it was precious. Why waste, right? He now fully craved to collect the blood, maybe purify it or something. He leaned forwards, just to see if he could smell it. He could see how it tasted, right? Maybe even-

Ignis dagger pierced the creatures jerking head, slicing right through, sinking deep into its skull. The struggles died down immediately. “Noctis!” the advisor half-yelled with a look of shock on his face, “It doesn’t have to suffer! By the Gods, what’s wrong with you today?”

With a simple head turn, Noctis glared at Ignis. “What the hell do you mean?”

“This!” Ignis gestured at Noctis, “This right here is what I mean.”

“If you cared so damn much about this thing, you could’ve killed it sooner,” Noctis declared, distaste colouring his tone.

Ignis stared, eyes searching as if he’d physically spot what was wrong. “Is this about yesterday? Are you still upset over something? Noctis, if I did something wrong, I apologize, but you-“

“You didn’t do anything wrong!” Noctis yelled, his fury now not entirely because of Ignis. The man’s words had woken him up a bit, enough for another emotion to slip in and top off all of the anger. Fear. 

Noctis took a step back, his breath coming out quicker than before. What was wrong with him? Why was he thinking these things? Did he seriously just think about _eating_ the creature? In his mind, the questions were being screamed at him. It was too much, too loud.

“Just leave me alone!” Noctis screamed as he spun around, warping from rock to rock until he was out of sight, Ignis’ voice eventually dying out. He just needed to get away for a while, long enough to clear his head.

Finally coming to a standstill, Noctis found himself high up on a boulder atop a hill, surrounded by plants, still. He sat down, screaming silently into his hand. Something was wrong with him. First his fatigue and weakness, and now… _this._

His mind sparked as he heard a rustling in the bushes. It was instinctive; survival first. Rolling over, Noctis prepared his sword, ignoring the tears in his eyes that he didn’t even realize were there. The thing broke out of the brush, just as tall as him, and the prince lunged. He only had time to redirect his sword as he noticed the blonde hair, but still unable to slow down his momentum. He crashed into Prompto, a yelp escaping the gunner as he flew backwards, off of the rock.

Noctis reached out, but was much too late to grip his arm, the man crashing down onto the rock below, a scary crack resonating as his body crunched against it, bounced off of it, and continued to roll down the hill, screaming wordlessly.

With a sprint, the prince charged after his friend, slipping in the thick underbrush. He finally reached the bottom, only to see Prompto propped up against a different boulder, blood oozing from his nose, hairline, and mouth. His arm was already swelling.

“Prompto!” Noctis cried out as he rushed towards him, kneeling down to help him.

“N-Noct,” Prompto sputtered in a pained voice, eyes locking with the prince’s, “W-Why?”

“I’m sorry!” Noctis blurted out as he leaned forwards, “I didn’t know it was you!”

With a cough, Prompto started to gag, blood suddenly shooting out of his mouth, staining Noctis’ clothes and face. Looking down, the prince noticed the sharp wooden shard that stuck out of the gunner’s side. Noctis' vision dimmed, his mind dulling, a sudden need cancelling out any others thoughts. Blood was soaking through the man’s shirt, dripping down his face. Noctis was overcome with a feeling so strong he couldn’t even identify it at first. Only when he realized that he was licking his lips, Prompto’s blood from his cough slipping into his mouth as he did, did he recognize the feeling. He was thirsty. So, so thirsty.

“Noctis?” Prompto stuttered as he watched Noctis lap up the blood on his own cheeks, “I can’t move my arms. Please, give me a potion. _Please,_ Noct, it really hurts.”

Noctis would’ve given him a potion immediately. Noctis wouldn’t have hesitated. But Noctis wasn’t awake right now. Something primal within him had woken up, and now the prince was held under water. He couldn’t break the surface. He had no control. He only subconsciously knew that he needed to drink. And there was an unimaginably appetizing dish right here in front of him.

His arm slithered towards the blonde, caressing his face gently, smearing liquid. “Oh, Prompto…” Noctis moaned as he bent forwards still, the blonde’s breath gentle and warm on his face. It reeked of blood. He needed it.

With a swift movement, Noctis’ tongue traced Prompto’s jawline, the blood pooling in his mouth. He swallowed, immediately panting. More. Gods, he needed more.

“Noctis, stop it! Stop it, please!” Prompto begged as he tried to kick him away, but after that tiny supplement of blood, Noctis was feeling things in his muscles that he had never felt before. He felt strong.

In his trance, he didn’t care about much else then the blood that was leaking out of the blonde, and so as an experiment, he punched Prompto’s leg. Downwards, against the ground, with quite a bit of strength behind it. He didn’t really try, and so he was surprised when he heard the crack, followed by Prompto’s blood-curdling screech. 

“Prompto!” Noctis heard a voice call out; far away, but loud enough to identify as one of his friends. 

“Iggy, hel-“ 

Noctis slammed his hands against Prompto’s mouth, the blonde locking up in fear, tears brimming over. 

A spark of humanity flashed within the prince. This was wrong, he realized. He cared about Prompto, he couldn’t be this cruel. “Uh,” Noctis panted, eyes unfocused, “Prompto, please, I won’t hurt you anymore. I just… I want you to hold still, okay? Okay?”

With not much else to do, Prompto whimpered against his hand as he nodded slowly. Noctis let out a breath, pulling the blonde into a hug, licking at the blood on his forehead, the taste indescribable. It was like tasting life itself. It was addictive.

Prompto was sweating now, the saltiness mixed with the blood providing an odd, spicy flavour. A sudden gasp from the blonde startled Noctis, who turned his gaze downwards. Prompto was staring at the prince’s mouth. Was it covered in blood? That was to be expected. Hesitantly, Noctis removed his hand.

“N-Noctis, your teeth…” Prompto whispered now that his mouth was free, his eyes wide. 

Okay, not what he was expecting. The unanticipated surprise distracted him slightly from the bloodlust, his fingers reaching up to his mouth, only to poke against two fangs. They had grown without him even feeling it. It was just like the thing they had seen in Costlemark Tower. And that thing… was a daemon. 

“Noct, you’re… you’re a… a-”

The prince quickly shut the gunner up, his mouth crushing against his, a surprised squeak being released from the blonde. Not in the mood for games, Noctis squeezed Prompto’s thigh, the man opening his mouth to scream, but only ending up emitting the prince entry.

Noctis was as thorough as possible, gathering all traces of blood that was collecting within Prompto’s mouth, pulling out with a lewd noise, saliva and red trailing between their mouths.

For some reason, Prompto was blushing, despite himself. Noctis would’ve laughed, if it weren’t for his realization that it wasn’t enough. Gladiolus and Ignis would find them soon, and he couldn’t just lick the whole time. He needed to _suck._

But he couldn’t bite Prompto. He wouldn’t. Not at the risk that he, too, would turn into whatever the hell he himself was becoming.

Noctis wasted no time, ripping away the gunner’s shirt in a swift movement, the material flying away from them, Prompto gasping. The wood was like a thorn in his side, dark brown against his pale skin, a strip of shirt stuck against it. Grabbing a thin branch from the ground, Noctis shoved it sideways into Prompto’s mouth, the blonde biting down harshly in confusion. It held. Good.

With a jerk, Noctis ripped the wood out of Prompto, the blonde screaming against the branch in his mouth. The prince made sure to keep one hand over Prompto’s lips to make sure he wouldn’t spit it out and scream. Not now, now that he was so close to what he’s been waiting for. He needed this.

Curling over, Noctis’ mouth neared the hole, blood pouring freely out of the wound. His tongue darted out onto Prompto’s hip, trailing a way up, not missing any of the blood streaming down, until he reached the hole. He pushed against it with his mouth, careful not to puncture Prompto with his fangs, and started sucking out the liquid.

Even with the ‘food’ he had eaten prior, he felt as ravenous as someone who hadn’t eaten in days. He continued to consume as much of the warm liquid as he could, a drunken, almost orgasmic sensation overcoming his body. His thoughts went haywire. He didn’t even care that Prompto was still screaming against the makeshift gag, the euphoria too great, too sudden.

After a while, he was full. Noctis noted, to his satisfaction, that he was full. He pulled away from Prompto, the hole gaping and ugly. The water that he was submerged under was getting shallower. He wasn’t swimming anymore; he could stand. He could move. 

Noctis gasped as he abruptly jerked against himself, now able to feel those fangs somehow retract into his gums. He peered upwards to see that Prompto was pale, his eyes glassy and unfocused.

“P-Prompto!” Noctis wailed in horror, the taste of his blood still on his lips. 

He summoned a phoenix down and held it over Prompto’s unmoving body, flames bursting forth, curling around him. The hole healed, skin and sinew sewing together. His arm’s bones realigned, the swelling dissipating. His leg clicked. Prompto suddenly woke up, gasping for breath.

“Prompto! Oh, Prompto!” Noctis cried as he pulled the blonde into his arms, squeezing as tightly as he could.

“Ow, Noctis, stop!” Prompto howled in anguish, struggling to escape from the prince’s grasp. In the second that the prince released him, the shock just registering on his face, hands gripped Noctis’ jacket from behind, effortlessly ripping him away from Prompto, hurtling him backwards. He landed on his side with a grunt, rolling over and giving a snarl to whoever dared interrupt them. It died on his lips when he recognized Gladiolus.

“What the hell is going on here?!” the Shield demanded, a stormy look on his face as he glared at the prince. Ignis appeared from out of the bushes, rushing over to Prompto.

“Prompto, are you alright?” Ignis helped the man up, the curative that was previously used obviously having done its job, “What’s going on?”

Prompto let out a stuttered breath, eyes gluing onto Noctis’, the advisor and Shield’s doing the same. Noctis couldn’t do anything else but stare back, his stomach flipping. What was he going to do now? He was technically the King. He had to purge Eos from chaos. He was destined for this. And now... now he was a daemon. The very thing that he was fighting against. Bile rose in the back of his throat. How quickly could he run away from here? Where would he go?

“Uh… a monster,” Prompto spoke the words slowly, “Gladio, after we got, uh… split up, I went looking for you, and I got attacked by a monster. Noctis killed it for me.”

Ignis and Gladiolus’ attention were both on the gunner now, but Noctis was too shocked to keep up from the words that he had just heard. “But we heard you screaming," Gladiolus said, "More than once.”

“It… it stabbed me with its stinger, and I was poisoned. It really hurt, so I just let it out verbally. But Noctis killed it, and he healed me, so it’s fine. Sorry if I made you two worry.”

Ignis peered into Prompto’s eyes with a look that Noctis couldn’t quite comprehend. There were so many things wrong with that story; the main being, where was the body? But, much to Noctis’ surprise, Ignis ended up sighing. “As long as you’re alright.”

“Jeez, Prompto,” Gladiolus complained, “What did I tell you about wondering off by yourself? I nearly had a heart attack when you were suddenly just gone. Honestly.”

Noctis was still flabbergasted at the outcome of this situation. His jaw was hanging.

The prince's attention flew towards Prompto when the man gasped, but not in pain. Prompto was flushed, his eyes on his chest that was now bare from where Noctis had ripped it, a light smattering of freckles adorning his pecs.

"We'll replace your shirt when we get back," Gladiolus told him with a grin.

“Noct, are you alright?” Ignis asked with concern, Noctis startled at his adviser's apparent kindness. He felt as if he deserved to be hanged for what he did.

“I thought you were hurting Prompto,” Gladiolus explained to him seriously, “Was about to beat the shit out of you.”

“No guys,” Prompto spoke up, “He just hugged me too tight. I probably looked really bad poisoned and screaming. No biggie.”

It took a moment for Noctis to find his words. “I’m sorry, Iggy, about earlier, I don’t know what came over me, I just-“

“Noct,” Ignis interrupted without malice, “It’s alright. Let’s just get out of this forest, and then we can… give explanations when we’re at the hotel in Lestallum.”

“Yay, no camping!” Prompto exclaimed in his usual cheery voice, astonishing Noctis. Was he going insane? Was this a dream?

“I got the stone,” Gladiolus spoke up, giving the blonde a sour look at his distaste for camping, “We should be sure that there isn’t anything else of interest here.”

The four set off again as if nothing out of the ordinary had occured, a pathway through trees they hadn’t noticed before looking promising. Noctis led the way, a certain nausea never leaving, Prompto next to him. The prince cleared his throat. “Uh, Prom?”

“Oh, look!” Prompto yelled, turning his back to Noctis, “Butterflies! Wonder if we could catch one?”

“Aren’t you a bit old to be hunting for bugs, Prompto? And I thought you hated them, anyways.” Gladiolus spoke in his usual tone.

“Butterflies aren’t bugs, they’re butterflies. Totally different.” 

“Totally,” Gladiolus mumbled.

And that was that. Prompto ignored Noctis, the two behind them not noticing how shiny the blonde’s eyes were, how shaky his movements. Yeah, Noctis definitely wasn’t dreaming.

They made it to an opening, a tomb in the distance, a treant falling from the tree tops. The group moved onto the attack, bullets ringing out, steel crashing against the creature’s woody body.

Despite its size, it leapt into the sky, landing not far from where Prompto was shooting. It pressed towards him, Ignis yelling out a warning. Noctis didn’t hesitate, sprinting after the monster, his sword disappearing. It raised its massive hand, swinging with crushing force for Prompto, who barely managed to dodge it. He rolled onto his feet, turning to see that massive fist about to pummel him into the ground yet again, but unable to do anything about it. 

Noctis leapt off of the floor, the thing’s fist coming down, his own crashing into the forearm before it could make its mark. There was a nasty crack, and Prompto cringed in fear. Opening in his eyes, he saw that it wasn’t he or Noctis who went crunch, but the creature itself. Its arm was snapped clean off, flying off into the direction that Noctis landed in. Thick blood spurted out of the wound, the treant howling its agony.

Spinning around, the prince could feel the strength within him. It was brilliant. He could take this thing down. He’d do it with his bare hands.

Soaring off of the ground yet again, hurdling through the air, much higher and faster than any ordinary human could, Noctis flew back downwards, the treant not even taking notice, too distracted with its pain and confusion. He raised his leg, shooting it downwards right before it connected with the monster’s head. It caved within its body, no time for it to even cry out. Its heavy corpse fell to the ground, Noctis landing just before it with a final thud.

He let out a breath, smiling to himself at his new feat. Not exactly with his bare _hands,_ but close enough. _He_ just did that. Noctis spun around on his heel, different emotions flooding through his body like a tidal wave. 

The others were staring at him wordlessly, their breath suddenly the only audible things in the current silence.

“Uh…”


	4. A Different Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other two discover what Noctis has tried to hide, and whilst he's asleep they try to come up with a way to try and save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys my latest update, feel free to comment down below and tell me what you think, it's really appreciated! X3

It was hard, Prompto had to admit, to lie right to his friends' faces. It was difficult to put on a smile, make a joke, when he felt like curling up and crying. And most of all, it was hard to accept that Noctis was no longer human. 

The prince was his best friend; he had been since their school days. There was a point in time when Prompto even fancied that they could be more than that, but those moments were long gone. He tried not to think about the night when he had heard about Noctis' upcoming betrothal to Lady Lunafreya, how he had cried himself to sleep, forcing himself to feel happy for the prince. He always knew it was stupid, and impossible, to even have a chance with Noctis, but he accidentally let a sliver of hope curl up inside of him. Only for it to hurt that much more when it shattered. 

But he had moved on. Sort of. And he was now assigned to the Crownsguard, travelling throughout Lucis with Noctis. He guessed he must feel grateful to even have this much, but just the horrid feeling of holding it in the whole time, never being able to admit how he felt... It was just too unfair. Noctis would get married to Lunafreya; whatever. But he must first damned well know just how much he meant to him. 

At least, that was what he had thought. After he had slipped away from Gladiolus in the Myrlwood Forest, he had his mind set on finding Noctis, of catching a moment alone with him. Maybe the prince could've told Ignis that he had to take a leak or something, and then he would've snuck over to Prompto after seeing the guy wave him over like an idiot. 

He didn't even know what he was going to say, but after all these weeks and weeks of 'I'm going to do it today!'s, and never actually doing it, he felt compelled to speak up as soon as possible. After all, Altissia was only getting closer, and what better place to do it then in the middle of a forest, right? That made total sense. 

But no, it wasn't meant to be. Noctis had lied about his health, keeping it to himself until he could no longer handle it. And it was just Prompto's luck that he was there to bleed right at that moment. This must've been a sign from the Astrals. Either that, or this was just a massive middle finger to indicate that they were fucking with his life. 

Besides, a story he made up for himself sounded pretty funny, in a pathetic way. As soon as he tried to tell the prince of Lucis that he had feelings for him, the Gods were so disgusted that they'd rather turn the prince into a daemon just to hurt and mentally scar the blonde instead of chancing their relationship, which wouldn't have happened no matter what. And now? Now he felt scared just by the idea of being inside the same room as the prince. After the few minutes of sheer horror that Noctis had put him through, his perceptivity had changed. He knew what it was. It was fear. His trust of the prince was gone. He couldn't trust Noctis not to hurt him like that again. He was scared of him. 

Seeing him lash out at that treant didn't do his subconscious any favours, either. Superhuman strength and a diet of human blood. Someone who would hurt another in order to get what he wanted. And even if he didn't want it, he couldn't help it. He was unstable. He was dangerous. He was a daemon. 

But even so, Prompto still loved him. Maybe he was the real sick one here. He could barely handle being next to Noctis. Felt nauseous to even think about him, one event standing out over the others. And yet he wanted to be next to him. He wanted to go hug him and tell him everything would be alright. He wanted to kiss the daemon who nearly killed him. 

He would've liked to believe that he had lied to his friends out of love, but that wasn't true. Not entirely. The truth was a lot grimier. 

Maybe he couldn't have feelings for Noctis because he wasn't human now, and Prompto still was? The concealed mark on his wrist told him something different. He lied to his friends because, in a way, he related to the prince. Prompto didn't fully understand exactly what the bar code on his wrist meant, but he doubted it was a good sign. 

And so, there was him, and there was Noctis. Now they were both different. Both in defective manners. The only way it was contrary, was that Noctis' issue is now known to the others. Prompto frowned at the memory of earlier that seemed to be engraved into his mind, the scene replaying vividly. 

"Noct, what the hell?" Gladiolus demanded as he stared at the prince, his jaw hanging. Even Ignis lost his composure, his mouth open as well. 

Noctis was standing by the corpse of the treant, eyes wide, lips parted. Now breathing heavily, he walked over to help Prompto off of the ground, who hesitantly took his hand and let himself be pulled up. 

"Noctis?" Ignis called out again, "Noctis, what's going on?" 

But it appeared that the prince couldn't even hear them. His eyes were locked onto Prompto's, the deep cobalt orbs shining against the rays that glowed through the leaves of the thicket. His mouth opened as if to speak, his jaw visibly quivering. It took a moment for words to come out. "Prompto?" 

Prompto didn't know what to do. Was he going to snap or something? Was this an act? No, Noctis wouldn't do that. Well, now he didn't know what Noctis would do. Daemon's weren't known for playing nice. 

"Y-Yes?" Prompto whispered, suddenly hyperaware of just how close Noctis was to him. This was—used to be—his best friend. He shouldn't feel this scared just by looking at his face. 

"I'm so sorry, Prom..." Tears were now freely flowing down the prince's cheeks, those eyes now tinted with red; not because of something unnatural, but because of crying like that. "Oh Gods, I'm sorry, I-I..." 

Prompto stared at Noctis with uncertainty. What the hell kind of daemon apologizes to someone they tried to kill earlier? In the back of his mind, Prompto warned himself not to let his guard down, not to believe in anything Noctis was saying. His true colours had revealed themselves when they had entered the forest. He was literally blood-thirsty. 

"Noctis!" Gladiolus yelled as he stormed over, fists clenched, "Answer us for fuck's sake-" 

In the blink of an eye, Noctis was on top of Gladiolus, the Shield falling backwards, the prince on top. Prompto cried out in sudden terror, the fear that Noctis'—the daemon's fangs were already piercing him immense. 

Ignis had rushed over, the idea of Noctis being an enemy obviously throwing him off, the man not knowing how to approach the situation. But it was unnecessary. Noctis was just pinning the Shield down, his mouth nowhere near his neck. But Prompto wasn't taking any chances. 

"Noctis! Noctis, get off of him now!" Prompto cried, his voice shaky and raw. 

After a second, the Prince swiftly leapt off of Gladiolus, landing lightly by Prompto's side. Gladiolus pulled himself up, preparing as if to leap at Noctis at a moment's notice, anger written all over his face. 

"Noctis," Ignis demanded in a firm voice, "What are you doing?!" 

"I don't know what I'm doing!" Noctis screamed as he curled his hands around his head, body shuddering. And then, all of a sudden, he stopped. He breathed out loudly, then did it once again, his eyes shooting from Ignis to Gladiolus, and then to Prompto. He looked confused. As if he didn't know where he was. 

"Prompto?" He called with perplexity lacing his voice. 

And then he collapsed, his head landing painfully against the shrubby ground, not moving at all. 

The three of them just stared at him, trepidation flowing through Prompto, the others looking just as worried. He was just unconscious, they had checked after standing around for a few seconds, the guys too stunned and shocked for any sudden movement. 

Gladiolus had carried him back to the car, Prompto steadfastly informing them that he would explain once they got out of that forest. He didn't exactly know what a good idea it was to bring a daemon back with him... wait, no. He was starting to doubt that logic. On the ride to Lestallum, Prompto couldn't help but fixate on everything that had happened that day. 

Daemons were pure evil; incapable of feeling any positive emotions, let alone sympathy. And the sun was still out. Daemons couldn't be out in the sun, it was just impossible. Sure, Noctis had trouble with the sun the day before, but he had gotten over it. What that meant, was that he wasn't a daemon. Not yet. He must just be turning into one. 

The venom from the daemon in Costlemark Tower must be doing what poison does best—it spreads. It was slowly eating away at Noctis' humanity from the inside. Prompto was sure of it. He saw the look that Noctis gave him once he had gotten over the adrenaline and blood lust. It was human. It was pure. It meant that they had a chance. 

That was what Prompto had told Ignis and Gladiolus, their expressions getting more and more terror-stricken the longer the gunner continued his elucidation. Especially when he clarified on how it wasn't some monster who attacked him. 

"We can't let this continue," Ignis spoke gravely, "Noctis is the King of Eos. We can't let him fall to the likes of a daemon. There must be some way to... delay it, or something similar, until we can come up with something more fruitful and effective." 

Gladiolus agreed solemnly. "So, what the hell's wrong with him now?" 

They all peered over to his sleeping form, sprawled over the back seat, head resting heavily on Prompto's lap. It wasn't the gunner's idea to let the person who nearly sucked him dry like an orange lie against him, but Gladiolus refused to do it without an explanation. 

There was nothing Prompto wanted more than to get out of that horrid thicket, and so he reluctantly agreed to sit in the back with unconscious Noctis. Although, it was actually kinda nice after a while. After all, how could he be afraid of the prince's sleeping face? It reminded him of back in high school, how they would fall asleep on each other's shoulders and laps whilst playing video games and such. It really was such an easier time back then. No daemons, no protecting the land from evil. It was just him and Noctis, goofing around like teenagers should. 

A lump formed in the back of Prompto's throat when he thought back to how much had happened in the past three days. It just showed how you really should cherish everyday, because tomorrow you could be dead. But no, Prompto told himself firmly, no one was dead yet. They would solve this. 

For some reason, Noctis just refused to wake up, and so they had to try to inconspicuously carry his limp body over to the hotel, the people's faces they passed shocked and curious. They finally managed to pay for their room, the person who worked there asking some hesitant questions before eventually letting them go. 

Laying Noctis down carefully on the bed, they all huddled together to discuss their next plan of action. And they were still going through options. 

"Should we tell someone?" Prompto inquired, wondering if anyone would be able to help them. 

"What good would telling people that the King of Lucis is turning into a daemon? It would be chaos," Gladiolus argued. 

"Either way," Ignis mumbled, "We have to do _something._ I have an idea, though. I'm going to go buy something that might help." 

Both Gladiolus and Prompto were curious and spoke up in question, but Ignis was already out the door. His usually casual and elegant movements were hasty and unorganized. Maybe this was affecting the advisor more than he was letting on. 

Gladiolus let out a breath, his eyes narrowing as he got up. "I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head." 

Prompto nearly choked. "What? You're leaving me _alone_ with him?!" 

The Shield peered at Prompto, opening the hotel room door. "It's just Noctis. If he wakes up, call us." 

"B-But-" 

The door shut with a thud, the footsteps gradually disappearing. It was suddenly so quiet that Prompto could hear his own heart beating. He glanced over at the prince, who was still sleeping quietly. Noctis wasn't snoring, and if it weren't for the rising and lowering of his chest, the blonde would've been worried. But the man was just very still. 

Prompto took a breath before getting up, hesitantly making his way over to the prince. He took a seat next to Noctis, gently laying himself down parallel to him. He was really tired, to be honest. Just too much had happened, in too little time for him to comprehend. He needed sleep right now. 

He kicked off his shoes, suddenly uncaring about the noise. He lay back down, his clothes still on, and faced the prince. He was still unmoving, hair hanging over his closed eyes. He seemed peaceful. 

Sighing, Prompto placed his hand on Noctis' cheek. In that moment, he forgot that he had to be afraid. It was just Noctis; the same Noctis he had known for years. Just Noctis, who was playing King's Knight with him the day before. 

Prompto sniffed, promptly aware that a tear had slid down his own cheek. He let out a single laugh. "Why did you have to push me away?" the blonde sobbed, "Why did _you,_ the King of Lucis, push _me_ out of the way? Did you not take the whole of Eos into consideration? It's up to you to save the world, Noct." 

For some reason, at that moment, it didn't matter that he was speaking to an unconscious person. He felt like he could hear him well enough. "You'll get over this. You'll fight it. We'll fight it; together, like it always has been. This is just a boss-level problem. And you always ask me to help you fight the boss, right? We can tackle this together, and then we can go back to saving the world," Prompto realized that he was rambling, trying to distract himself from any negative emotions. "We've totally got this." 

Prompto lowered his hand from the prince's face, caressing down his arm until his hand met Noctis'. He laced his fingers between his, squeezing for comfort, but couldn't decide who for. He bent their arms upwards, so that they were in-between their chests. Prompto gave a final squeeze before muttering, "Sleep tight, Noctis." 

And then his eyes were closed, and it wasn't even half a minute before the door slammed open. Prompto startled, jumping from his current position, ripping his hand away from Noctis'. It was Gladiolus, Ignis right behind him. 

"What's going on?" Prompto demanded, heavy breaths emitting from within him. 

The men didn't answer, instead approaching Noctis. For some reason, Prompo's heart sank. "What are you doing?!" 

"He can't be allowed to live, Prompto," Ignis stated, the light against his glasses concealing his eyes. 

Gladiolus grunted as he grabbed a handful of Noctis' hair, yanking his head upwards. The prince's eyes fluttered open, the orbs blacker than night. 

"You can't!" Prompto screamed, his body frozen, "We have to save him! There is plenty of time!" 

"No, there isn't," Ignis sighed, before nodding to Gladiolus. The Shield summoned a dangerously long dagger, the hilt concealed by his fist. 

"No, please!" Prompto begged, rushing over to save Noctis, but Ignis was faster. Or instead, Prompto was slower. All of his movements were dragging, his grogginess even affecting his mind. The advisor flew behind him, arms curling around his neck and arm, affectively holding him back. 

Gladiolus raised the knife to Noctis' throat, the prince's dark eyes glued onto Prompto. "Prom? Why aren't you helping me?" he asked in a calm voice that portrayed no actual emotion. 

"I'm trying to!" Prompto fought against Ignis, but he was much too strong, his grip like iron around him, "Iggy, let go of me, we can still save him!" 

The advisor sighed. "Sorry, Prompto. All daemons must die. Noctis is gone." 

Prompto let out a loud, stuttered breath, eyes growing increasingly wide at the dagger that was now in position. "B-But... I never got to tell him..." 

Noctis' eyes were still looking at him, eyelids blinking against those abysses. "Tell me what?" 

"That I... That I..." Prompto stuttered, his tears cascading down his face, "I love-" 

"Enough," Ignis interrupted, signalling Gladiolus with a nod of his head, "Get it over with." 

Prompto raged against the advisor, trying so desperately to get away. Noctis was looking at him, but after the blonde blinked, the prince's eyes were back to normal. "Prompto?!" Noctis cried in actual fear, "Prompto, please help me!" 

"Noctis!" Prompto screamed, the blade of the dagger slicing neatly along Noctis' throat, blood shooting in a spectacular shower of gore. Noctis was gurgling as he was released, Prompto's cries overshadowing the noise. 

Noctis peered over at him, his eyes wide and teary. "I'm sorry," he muttered, his voice croaky and dead. And then he stopped struggling. 

Prompto screamed, shooting upwards from the bed, hands shooting up to his mouth as uncontrollable fits of noise burst out of him, tears spilling with uncanny speed. 

"Prompto!" a voice called out from outside the room, and then again before the door bursting open to reveal Gladiolus and Ignis, their eyes locking onto him immediately. 

Shaking like crazy, Prompto finally stopped screaming, his breathing loud and jittery. His eyes glued onto theirs, their bodies unclear through his tears. "Iggy? Gladio?" he breathed in an astonished tone. 

"What's going on?" Ignis demanded, eyes roaming over Prompto for injuries. 

Unable to calm down, Prompto glanced down to his side. Noctis was still sleeping, his eyes closed, nowhere near open and black. 

Prompto let out a huge, spluttered sigh, his hands wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Oh Gods, it was just a dream." He spoke more to himself than to the other two. 

After a little rehabilitation session, Prompto had finally calmed down, his temperature finally going back to normal. 

"Must've been one hell of a dream," Gladiolus commented, shaking his head. 

Prompto was too busy hugging Ignis to listen. "It was so real. I could've sworn it was real." 

Ignis patted the man's back in a comforting manner, "It's alright Prompto." A second passed before Ignis leaned backwards. "And speaking of alright, I got what I left for." 

The advisor pulled out an amulet of some sort from his pocket. "It is imbued with substantial amounts of holy magic; I saw it earlier, not giving it much thought, but now I think that it could serve its purpose for Noctis. If he really is, as you say, not _entirely_ daemonized, the amulet's power should attack the daemon's poison, and not Noctis himself," Ignis glanced at Noctis, and then back to Prompto, "It's worth a shot." 

Prompto literally couldn't agree more. "Leave it to you to think of something this awesome, Iggy." 

Ignis nodded, moving over to Noctis. Gladiolus lifted up the prince's head, and for a second, Prompto's breath hitched. A bit too similar to his dream, he guessed. But unlike his dream, or well, nightmare, the amulet was pulled over Noctis' head and around his neck, Gladiolus placing him back down gently. 

After pulling all their hands away, the amulet faintly glowed, a white light slightly illuminated within the curling metal design. It almost pulsed. 

And then they waited, much to Prompto's dismay. "These things take time, Prompto," Ignis had explained, "And we're still just seeing if this works. I'm afraid that there are no guarantees." 

Prompto sat on the bed whilst Gladiolus went to get dinner, Ignis not wanting to leave the man alone, which the gunner appreciated. Prompto's eyes were glancing around the room, always landing on Noctis, and suddenly the blonde's eyes shot open. "Holy Astrals!" Prompto exclaimed suddenly, startling Ignis, "He just moved!" 

Ignis' eyes were on the prince in a flash, he and Prompto staring impatiently for another sign of awakening. Noctis' hand twitched. They both breathed in sync. 

WIth a gradual pace, Noctis' eyes opened, revealing those beautiful, blue eyes that Prompto had been craving to see since he had closed them. Noctis blinked, looking at Ignis and then back at Prompto. 

"G-Guys?"


	5. An Undesirable Recurrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is told that he can be cured, and all is going well. Until he gets thirsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with this chapter, mostly because this is where the actual shipping starts, and I hope everyone enjoys it as well! Promptis 4 ever! X3

It felt good to be awake again. It felt especially good to wake up to great news. Noctis sat there, eyes wide as Ignis explicated the effects of the amulet around his neck to him, and what they hoped for it to do. 

"I believe that you can be cured, Noct," Ignis explained in a calm voice, softness expressed in the words. 

Hearing that one line shook the world to the prince. Tears pricked the corners of Noctis' eyes, his lips quivering slightly. "Really?" 

His voice sounded so hopeful and desperate just saying that one word, Prompto wanted nothing more than to hug him. "Really, Noct," the blonde smiled genuinely, "You'll be okay." 

After a second of looking back and forth at their faces, Noctis let out a massive relieved sigh, the tears never spilling. "Oh, thank the Astrals," he muttered to himself, his current solace obvious. 

"Aw, Noctis," Prompto let out a single laugh as he hugged the prince, meeting no resistance after the embrace, instead arms wrapping tightly around his waist in response. The gunner was too happy at that moment to worry about what daemon Noctis had done to him. That wasn't Noctis; it wasn't his best friend. He was hurt by a daemon that was trying to possess the prince. And they were gonna kick that daemon's stupid ass. 

Prompto squeaked in surprise as another pair of arms curled around him and Noctis, the blonde's eyes practically bulging, jaw dropping as he took in the image of Ignis hugging him and the prince, eyes closed with a smile on his face. Maybe this was _really_ affecting the advisor more than he was letting on. 

After they had separated, the three opted to chat whilst waiting for Gladiolus to bring back their food, which would be any second now. 

 

 

It was easier to converse about his condition with Ignis and Prompto than he had originally thought. It also helped him feel less daemonic to chat.

"How do you feel, Noctis?" Ignis inquired, the back of his hand grazing against Noctis' forehead, lingering for a tad too long. Noctis noticed Prompto twitch, but the advisor's hand pulled away at last, the blonde's sudden movement ceasing. Weird. 

"I'm not hungry, that's for sure," Noctis responded hastily, his upper lip curling marginally. Just the thought of earlier today made him feel nauseous. It was perplexing to believe that it was still the same day. It felt like he had slept for a week. 

"But what will we do about that, Iggy?" Prompto piped up, "What should he eat?" 

"Well," Ignis said, "I don't think-" 

The door opened loudly, everyone's attention thwarted all of a sudden. Gladiolus stood in the doorway, pausing as he stared at the prince. "Sup, Gladio?" Noctis called casually. 

"Squirt," Gladiolus grumbled, Prompto quickly holding back a chuckle. 

"What?" the Shield demanded as he glared at the gunner. 

"Aw, Gladio, sweetie," Prompto cooed hysterically, "Are you still upset that Noctis was able to take you down so easily?" 

Gladiolus visibly stiffened, a satisfying flush colouring his cheeks. "As if!" he eventually exclaimed, crossing his arms dramatically, "I was just startled to see him not trying to kill and eat something." 

Ignis and Prompto froze, but Noctis grinned. "Sorry to disappoint ya, big guy." 

Now smiling, Gladiolus pulled out the bag of food, and joined in the conversation. 

Would it matter to them that he didn't eat as well? Noctis didn't quite know. Ignis told him that they would find something for him to drink the next day, so he should really calm down. 

After some awkward small talk and blunt questions, they were serving up some spicy, Lestallum dishes after Prompto's whining about his empty stomach proved to be too much for them to handle. The aroma filled up the air in the room quickly, Noctis noticing that the others were all of a sudden tense. 

"What?" Noctis asked, brows furrowing in annoyance. Not the daemon kind, thought, much to his reassurance, but the ordinary kind. "You guys don't have to act any differently around me, okay? I'm sure this amulet will purge every last drop of daemon inside of me, and it's already started doing so. I'm not gonna... be bad anymore, alright?" 

Ignis and Prompto nodded, Gladiolus grunting before doing the same. 

"I'm just worried about you, Noct," Prompto said quietly, looking at the other two before adding, "We all are. Even Muscles over there." 

Noctis opened his mouth to speak, closing it, before finally adding, "I understand. I mean, it's unnecessary, but I understand. Now someone start eating before I do." 

Even though it was an unsettling thing to say, the uneasy tension in the room dissipated, much to everyone's content. Things got so comfortable that, as usual, questions were fired off without any hesitancy. It made Noctis feel better, so he didn't mind. 

"So like," Prompto fired off his next question, "What does this food smell like to you?" 

"Hmm..." Noctis murmured thoughtfully, "Like burning car paint." 

"Really?!" 

"No." 

Prompto sagged, an adorable pout on his lips. "Oh, come on, Noct!" he whined as he bumped the prince's shoulder. 

Laughing, Noctis rebounded into his original position. "It smells the same to me as it always has. It's just the taste." 

Prompto made an expression of curiosity, but Ignis adjusted his glasses, nodding to himself as if he was taking mental notes. 

"So," Prompto continued, "What does it taste like?" 

Noctis hummed as if in question, before swiping up a slice of mushroom from the container on the table. He plopped it into his mouth, chewed for a second or two, before swallowing. He nodded. 

"I'd imagine it tastes like you, after a week without a shower." 

"Noct!" Prompto whined, punching his shoulder this time, "You don't have to be an ass about it!" 

"Okay, Okay," Noctis commended, his grin contagious, "It tastes awful. _Nothing_ like you. You taste great." 

Second of silence. 

"I-I..." Prompto sputtered, suddenly unsure of what to say. 

"I'm joking," Noctis quickly put in, forcing a smirk. 

The night was completed without too much drama, but Noctis was worried that he overdid it. Prompto was uncomfortable after his careless words, lost in thought when they would ask a question. It would've been annoying, if he didn't know the reason behind it. Damn, he had messed up. 

That night, when they were choosing beds, Prompto willing chose to sleep besides Gladiolus. "Wanna give Speccy a break, ya know?" he had said, a smile on his face. It was a poor façade, Noctis knew, but he didn't speak out about it. He had done enough. 

They bid each other good night, and the prince fell into a blissful, dreamless sleep within seconds. 

Noctis woke up way too early that morning, the sun having yet to rise. Rubbing his tired eyes, he gently pulled off the sheets as not to wake up Ignis, his stomach rumbling. Ah, what would Ignis make for breakfast, again? Maybe he could... 

Noctis jerked against himself, eyes snapping open wide. He wasn't hungry. He was thirsty. 

He glanced at the others, Ignis sleeping soundly, Gladiolus' massive frame snoring loudly, drool most likely accumulating on the pillow. Prompto was sitting up, gazing at the prince. 

They stared at each other silently for a while, before the blonde got up. He slowly made his way to the prince, his steps hesitant. "What's wrong?" he whispered to the prince, now within arm's reach. 

Noctis wanted to tell him, but he thought against it. "Why are you up?" he said instead. 

"Couldn't sleep with his snoring," Prompto told him quietly, "And my mind was too all over the place. Now tell me, what's wrong?" 

With a pressured sigh, Noctis opened his mouth. He could feel those fangs sticking out. Prompto blanched, taking a step backwards. The prince hurried to reassure him that he wasn't in danger. "I'm in control. But it'll get worse unless I... eat." 

Prompto nodded eventually, but he still didn't move. Noctis had no time to waste. 

"I have to go," Noctis said as he made for the door, but much to his surprise, Prompto's hand reached forwards and grabbed his arm. The prince stared at the gunner, who was shaking where he stood. He could feel it in the grip. 

"I wanna go, too." 

"Prompto," Noctis spoke ambivalently, "You don't have to-" 

"I want to go," Prompto told him firmly, his eyes staring deeply into his own, the orbs shining despite the darkness. 

No argument came to mind, and Noctis was more or less in a rush. "Okay." 

The two closed up softly after leaving the room, not even bothering to get changed, rushing out of the hotel doors. "You can't just..." Prompto started as they walked down the road, avoiding the masses, "You can't just choose a person to bite, Noctis. Even if we heal them, they could be traumatized." Prompto paused for a few seconds, "I would know." 

Noctis couldn't immediately respond to that. "Prom..." 

"Let's just get this over with," Prompto said without looking at the prince. 

"You were the one," Noctis reminded him, a stinging sensation in his heart, "who wanted to come with me." 

"I came to make sure you don't murder someone. I can't trust you to do this alone." 

Opening his mouth, Noctis opted to just close it again. Prompto was in pain, and it was because of him. He was upset, and he didn't know to fix it. Well, surely he could try. 

"What if... maybe, I don't bite anyone," Nocit suggested, hoping for Prompto to finally look at him. 

It didn't happen. "I'm not chancing your starvation that could trigger some frenzy again. But right now, I just don't know what to do. Hell, I don't even know where we're going." 

"No, Prompto, listen," Noctis tried again, "I won't bite anyone _human."_

Prompto finally stopped, much to Noctis' relief, and peered over at him with curious eyes. "Is that possible? You could eat an animal? Won't it taste... horrible?" 

The prince took a deep breath. "If it means that much to you for nobody to get hurt, I would gladly eat dirt if that was what it would take to placate you. I would do anything for you, Prom. You're my best friend." 

The blonde stared at him for a moment, his blue eyes wide and shimmering from the lights above them. "You'd do that? For me?" 

"Of course, silly," Noctis laughed despite his discomfort within his body, ecstatic to see Prompto less tempered. "The first animal we see, we can kill, and I can take it from the corpse. No pain, as I said." 

After a moment, Prompto was smiling, the kind of smile that he gave back in high school when they defeated a boss together. "You're kinda awesome, Noct." 

The emotions within the prince at that moment overpowered even the immense thirst that he was experiencing. "I have my moments." 

They rode their chocobos down the road from Lestallum, Prompto cautious about Noctis' condition whilst riding living creatures. "I'm good," Noctis told him, "Just... let's hurry." 

They made it to open plains, the two searching for some sleeping Garulas. Better those than another human. 

"Noct," Prompto murmured warily, "I don't think we thoroughly thought this through." 

Daemons were crawling around, giants climbing out of the ground at the sound of their footsteps. It was fearsome, but Noctis' thirst was something to behold. It had gotten so much worse, so quickly. He needed blood, and he needed it now. He refused to even look at Prompto. 

"Are you okay still?" Prompto inquired as they ran after a fleeing Garula, "We'll be done soon, just hold on, alright?" 

Noctis nodded mechanically. He couldn't trust himself to speak, lest his mouth closed around Prompto's neck. 

The prince summoned his sword from the Armiger, launching it at the creature and warping right next to it. He dodged some strikes from the animal, Prompto shooting from a slight distance, before going for the kill. Noctis plunged his weapon into its neck, blood soaking through the fur. It smelled awful. 

At that moment, unbeknownst to the prince, an iron giant crawled out of the ground, its massive sword wielded in a single hand. 

"Uh, Noctis!" Prompto called out in alarm. 

Noctis could barely hear; he was too busy sucking out the blood of the dead Garula. It was nasty. It was from lobster to expired beans. But it was edible, and it was doing its job. 

"Noctis!" He heard the voice call out as if from a distance, the urge to look scratching at the back of his mind. It finally got the better of him, and he continued to suck, but adjusted to see what Prompto was talking about. The gunner was dodging the massive sword of an iron giant, and it was about to slice him in half. 

The sword came down, Noctis leaping to intercept, his sword clashing against the massive chunk of metal. He held his other hand on his own blade, struggling to fight against the oncoming pressure. 

Prompto lay on the ground, staring. "Aren't you super strong?!" 

Noctis was sweating, the giant testing his strength as it applied even more power. "Only if I drink!" 

"But you did!" 

"N-Not... enough..." Noctis cried out as a pulse of fire burst out of the daemon's sword, burning away at the skin of his hand. Prompto rolled to his feet, only for the giant to grow bored. It grabbed the sword with its other hand and drove it downwards, knocking Noctis' blade away, the strike continuing, meeting its mark on Noctis' leg. 

It neatly sliced through the meat from the lower thigh down, the sword crashing into the ground as Noctis fell over, screaming obscenities. 

_"Noctis!"_ Prompto yelled as he summoned a flask of magic that he was saving. An almighty multi-element spell that they had poured a lot of kick into. The gunner lobbed it high into the air as the giant prepared for another slice at Noctis. 

Prompto gripped Noctis' shirt, the prince grabbing his dismembered limb from the grass, and pulled as hard and as fast as he could. The flask fell back downwards, falling right next to the giant, exploding on impact. Ice burst forth, freezing the giant's body, lightning shooting from the sky and bursting chunks out of the daemon, fire blazing out and engulfing the monster. The daemon fell to the ground with a horrid, inhuman groan, the sudden barrage of damage effectively killing it. 

The prince was still screaming, blood gushing out of the stump of his leg. Prompto fought past the nausea of the sight of it, summoning a phoenix down and placing it there, the limb and stump flaming together in an attachment of sinew and flesh, and it even healed his burnt hand. It was amazing how these curatives worked, but Prompto still couldn't look until it was finished. 

Noctis was panting harshly, his forehead slick with sweat, his fangs gone. "Oh Gods... That really... hurt..." 

Prompto knelt down next to him, scooping him up into his arms. "You saved me again," he whispered, embracing the prince tightly. 

At that Noctis grinned, a tired, weak grin, but a grin nonetheless. "Anything for my Prompto." 

Blushing, Prompto pulled back and swallowed. "Can I do something... before you go and drink again?" 

The prince lay still in the blonde's arms, blinking. "Sure." 

Prompto hesitated. "Close your eyes first." 

After a moment of uncertainty, Noctis obeyed, his lids closing off his vision. He didn't know what he was expecting, and so he was tensed. That was until, of course, he felt a soft pair of lips on his own. He relaxed into the kiss, breathing in the scent of Prompto. Too soon, the blonde pulled away, grinning as he looked down at Noctis. "Thank you for always having my back, Noct." 

After a moment of staggering emotion, Noctis grinned as well, placing his hand against Prompto's cheek. "Anytime."


	6. The Love of a Vampire Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing Prompto was breathtaking, and Noctis is now invested in the blonde, despite how abnormal and surprising a relationship between them might be. The two strive to spend some moments alone.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys my latest update, and again, your comments are much appreciated! Thank you very much! X3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the beginning of the whole smutty side of this story, just so you know~

Noctis and Prompto got their chocobos to ride back to the hotel−after, of course, the prince had finished with the corpse of the Garula. It tasted even worse having cooled down slightly after the attack; that alone affected the flavour exponentially. But it was what Prompto had wanted, and after those few seconds that they had shared together... well, right then, there wasn't much Noctis wouldn't have done for him.

He had never really thought about the idea of Prompto. At least, not in that way before. Now mostly because he was on his way to be betrothed to Luna. And he was still doing so; there was no changing that. But... yeah, that was what it was. A big, giant 'but...'. Did this change anything? The reason behind their marriage had changed since the attack on Insomnia, but he still wanted to go through with it. Every time he writes to Luna in their notebook, he feels a little bit closer to her, even more intimate, in a way.

And yet even so... why did he feel this way for Prompto all of a sudden? Was he like, mentally connected to him in some way because he had sucked out his blood? Nope, definitely not. There was a perfectly rational explanation for his current emotions; one that didn't involve freaky daemon powers. He had a crush on him. That was all. He had never looked at Prompto from a romanticized perspective before, and he was only now discovering just how charming the man really was. It wasn’t because he was male, or not female. It was just Prompto. Now that the prince had opened up his mind, how could he not be enthralled by the gunner's natural charisma?

The chocobos ran up the road at a sturdy pace, a cute 'kweh' sound escaping from the two birds every few seconds. Noctis glanced over at Prompto, who saw the movement in his peripheral vision, turning to look at Noctis as well. An adorable smile lit up his features as their eyes connected, his blonde hair flowing in the wind, his frame wobbly above the dashing chocobo.

Noctis blushed, looking back at the road with a smile of his own. How could a motion so small and innocent make him feel like this? Wasn't it too soon to get all love-struck? Prompto smiled at him all the time. Why was it affecting him so differently all of a sudden? How could such a simple gesture, in particular that kiss, do so much in such a brief amount of time? The prince felt like something world changing had occurred. 

And then, with the night air and wordless running, mental worries attacked Noctis, much to his dismay. What if it was only a heat of the moment kiss? Did it not mean to Prompto what it had meant for him? What _did_ it mean to him? The blonde hadn't brought it up; he just let him finish the blood of the Garula, and they had left. Maybe he was grossed out after remembering how the prince needed blood to survive for now, and was totally put off of him. 

Noctis kept sneaking glances towards the blonde, trying to see if he could spot any indication of repulsion or discomfort, but it was hard to do with the darkness of the night. 

What if he was totally misreading the entire situation? What if-

"Noct?" Prompto called out, the prince startled out of his thoughts. He struggled to remain upright on the chocobo, his legs having kicked out in surprise. The chocobo squawked in question, but decided to ignore him and kept running.

"Y-Yeah?" Noctis responded, his voice sounding as uncoordinated as his mind felt, "What's up?"

"It's just, you're being a bit quiet? Did I do something... wrong? About before, I mean... did you- did you not like it?"

"No no no," Noctis blurted out without thinking, "I-I liked it."

Both Prompto and Noctis blushed at the words that came out of his mouth. Too late to turn back now, Noctis mentally cursed himself. Gods, that was an embarrassing thing to say.

"S-So..." Prompto started again, thumbling for words, "Do you think... it's something we could do again, sometime?"

Noctis' face flared up beet red, the tips of his ears burning. This was taking an unexpected turn. "I-I... wouldn't mind, exactly."

Prompto let out a jovial noise, nodding awkwardly in comprehension of his answer. Noctis didn't vary much better in keeping his composure.

It was a few seconds before the prince finally mustered up the courage to ask something that he was dreading to hear the answer for. He had to swallow twice. "P-Prompto?"

"Ah- yeah, Noct?"

Noctis managed to face him, the blonde doing the same. Thank the Astrals they were running on a straight road at night. No interruptions.

"I... I need to know. What are you hoping for? I mean, I understand if... you like, just want to relieve stress or something. But, it's just... you know I'm about to get married, right? At least, that’s the plan."

Prompto’s eyes were widened, lips parted as they continued their return to the hotel, the lights of Lestallum becoming brighter. “I know that.”

Noctis sensed the discomfort in his voice. He's known Prompto for years, shouldn't this be easier to say? “It’s just that… I don’t even know what this is, Prom. I’m going to go get married to Luna. And you know how I feel about her. But… when you kissed me… and since then… I feel fuzzy.”

Prompto stared, eyes slightly squinted. “You feel… _fuzzy?”_

The flush on Noctis’ cheeks didn’t disappear. “Don’t you know what I mean? I… I don’t know if you’re feeling what I’m feeling right now,” Noctis turned back to look at the road, embarrassment stabbing at him, “And I don’t see how this could work. Not in the long run. But I just have to know… what do you think about me?”

No word left Prompto for a while, and Noctis was starting to get worried that he was being ignored. “I like you,” the blonde murmured just loud enough against the wind to be audible, “a lot. I have… for a while, now.”

Noctis was taken aback. “Really?”

“Y-Yeah,” Prompto muttered, staring down at his chocobo’s feathers.

“I guess,” he continued, “that I might… feel fuzzy when I’m with you. And… I’ve always wanted to kiss you like that, but I never had the guts to. Even if you get married to Lady Lunafreya when we reach Altissia… I’d like to be closer to you before the time. Even if it was only for a day, or not even that… if it was merely just that one kiss; I’d be content with the memory alone. It meant a lot to me.” 

There was a long pause. Noctis was still processing as Prompto spoke up again. “I can’t believe you just let me say all of that. I think I might actually die.”

“No!” Noctis interjected, awe in his voice, “It was awesome! You were… you were great. And it… it meant a lot to me, too.”

They had arrived in Lestallum, the lights bright around them, the sky starting to light up as dawn approached. They got off the chocobos and continued on foot.

“And,” Noctis continued, “if it was okay with you… I’d like to be closer with you as well, until Altissia. I know it’s selfish… but I… I _really_ like you, Prompto.”

Prompto laughed, closing the distance between them and halting Noctis with a hug. “I’d like that.”

Noctis didn’t even take in how difficult it could be to let go once they got to Altissia, or how they could keep their… ‘relationship’ under the radar, especially with Ignis being with them every step of the way. He was too happy to see that Prompto had felt the same way, even if it was just for a little while.

“Thank you, Prompto,” Noctis hugged him back tightly, “For coming with me, for forgiving me for what I did to you… For everything.”

Prompto giggled, the sounds against Noctis delightful to hear. “We should get back. The sun’s rising.”

Noctis nodded, turning to go, but Prompto’s hand snatched his and gently yanked him backwards. He looked at the blonde, who was blushing furiously and staring at their hands. “Could we… hold hands? Just until we get there?”

Laughing, Noctis curled his fingers inside of Prompto’s. “Of course.”

The gunner was grinning ear to ear as they made their way back to the hotel, their hands only detaching once they had made it to the door. 

Prompto eyed Noctis’ outfit, rasing an eyebrow. “You’re still covered in blood.”

The prince shrugged. “It’s not mine.”

“I don’t think it matters.”

The door opened with a soft click, Prompto freezing as soon as there was an opening, staring through the crack. Noctis gazed in wonder. Did someone die in there?

"Where have you been?" Ignis inquired from inside of the room, his voice anxious, "Where's Noctis?"

"Right here, Specs," Noctis called out from behind Prompto, the blonde opening the door fully to also reveal the prince. Gladiolus was sitting on his bed, a bored look on his face as he stared at something irrelevant.

"My former question remains the same. Where have you two been? And... Is that- _blood_ on your shirt?"

At that Gladiolus' head whipped to Noctis, the prince looking down at the item of clothing. Dried excess blood from the Garula's fur was like dip on the cracker that was his shirt. An odd analogy, he'll admit.

"Uh, yeah," Noctis scratched the back of his head awkwardly, looking to the side of the room where Gladiolus was previously staring, "I got thirsty this morning. Prompto took me out for a snack."

The two men stared at them for the longest while, their mouths gaping. "Oh!" Noctis exclaimed after he glanced at Prompto's confused face, quick to say his next words. "It wasn't a human!" 

Prompto's mouth audibly popped open. "Oh yeah, they don't know..." he murmured ambiguously to Noctis, obviously having forgotten as well. 

"Yeah," he mumbled back.

"Okay, so uh," Prompto piped up, looking back to the advisor and Shield, "I convinced Noctis to change his diet for now, until he gets better. So, calm down you two."

Ignis adjusted his glasses yet again, and Gladiolus grunted in sudden disinterest. 

"Ha," Noctis spoke in a teasing voice as he pointed at the two, "You should have seen the look on your faces! 'Oh dear me, Noctis has gobbled up a human!'"

Prompto smirked as he glanced over to the side, failing to cover it up with a cough.

The advisor ignored that. "It's good news to see that no one else has to go through what Prompto did. This could even be another sign that the amulet has taken effect, considering how you didn't go for the creature back at the Myrlwood Forest.”

The smile died on Noctis’ lips. That was kinda blunt; at least, for such a touchy subject it felt kinda blunt. He was sort of waiting for imaginary idiots to scream ‘shots fired!’ or something. Whatever.

“Uh, yeah,” Noctis agreed half-heartedly, “Maybe.”

The four left the hotel not too soon from then, Noctis squinting as they made their way into the sunlight. It was bright, and so Prompto put his hand over his eyes. The prince grinned.

The boat was not yet finished, and so once again the quartet headed for something to do. Ignis recalled hearing something about something that was to be hunted near Wiz’s Chocobo Station, and so the four drove off to the destination with food on their minds.

Driving there was gonna take a while, the four pulling over every now and then, depending on the reason for doing so. Checking an outpost to see if anyone needed help, going for a new beast for Ignis to test out a new recipe, stuff like that.

Every now and then, Prompto and him would have a moment alone. Even if it was just a few seconds; holding hands when on the opposite side of the car, stealing a gentle kiss when going to the bathroom by themselves—it was amazing what new aspects and feelings they were thoroughly exploring with each other in such a short time. Thankfully, neither of them were complaining. 

That night was spent in a caravan, the prince thankful that his hunger pangs only made themselves known around once a day. He had eaten that evening before nightfall with Ignis this time, and so he was covered for the rest of the day, and hopefully morning as well.

This time, Prompto chose to sleep on Noctis' bunk, the prince uncontrollably grinning as the blonde climbed the ladder. It didn't last long, his eyes lowering onto vague and disturbed stares from his advisor and Shield, most likely thinking he was crazy for smiling his head off at Prompto climbing a ladder.

An hour later, Noctis whispered softly to see if he'd get a response. Ignis remained silent. Gladiolus remained snoring. 

With the swiftness of a feline, Noctis pulled off the bed and onto the floor, slipping out the door without any audible noises, even making sure the door didn't close fully. Half a minute later, Noctis smirked at the not-so-soft sound he heard from inside, followed by no movements for a second or two. A little bit later, Prompto had opened the door quietly, exiting without as much grace. 

With the memories of both of them being clumsy klutzes in high school, Noctis found himself thanking his current remaining daemon abilities without really thinking about it. He'd be upset with himself for even thinking about such things, but they were soon forgotten when he found himself in Prompto's embrace.

After a moment, they pulled together for a kiss, under the light of the moonlight away from the caravan. It was sweet, but increasingly needy from both parties.

"Hah," Prompto breathed after he pulled away, nuzzling at Noctis' neck, "Don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"Dude, you've kissed me like... what, four, five times?"

"I'm just saying," Prompto replied, still nuzzling, "for future reference, I doubt I'd ever get used to kissing you. A prince."

Noctis just stood there, Prompto wrapped around him. "I don't want you to kiss a prince. I want you to kiss me."

Prompto pulled away gently, looking into Noctis' eyes. "I _am_ kissing you, Noct. I don't remember spending time with a prince. I remember goofing around playing video games with my best friend Noctis. And later I'll remember these moments we're sharing now, of me getting to kiss you as I've wanted to for so long. Noctis, not prince."

Staring into those shining blue eyes, Noctis smiled sincerely. "Thanks, Prom."

"Although, I've _always_ wanted to kiss a princess... but, I guess you'll do."

Noctis laughed heartily, rolling his eyes as he pulled the blonde in for another kiss. "Lucky me."

Prompto grinned, shaking his head in disagreement. "Lucky _me."_

 

The next day, Noctis opted to drive, a plan that he had constructed in his head already falling into place. He had pulled over at an outpost to grab some food and snacks, Ignis and Gladiolus getting out first, pausing when they realized they weren’t being followed. 

“You aren’t coming?” Ignis inquired doubtfully as he and the Shield examined the two in the car.

“Nah,” Noctis said as he rested his head against the seat, “I’m good.”

Prompto just shook his head, a slight flush adorning his cheeks from the passenger side.

Ignis grunted dubiously as Gladiolus walked away. “Any requests?”

The prince finally realized that he was actually speaking to him, turning to stare at his advisor. “A-positive, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Ignis startled, his lips parting as he flushed. “Ah, of course, my apologies. I forgot about your… situation.”

“Mmhm,” Noctis hummed indifferently, turning his attention back to gaze out of the windshield.

After a few more seconds of waiting, Ignis turned around and left for the store.

“Thank the Six,” Noctis sighed as he closed the roof of the Regalia, the dark, custom tint of the windows now obscuring most of their movements, “I thought he’d never leave.”

Prompto, now grinning, leaned over to Noctis and placed his lips on the prince’s, who in turn kissed back with equal enthusiasm. They were getting used to this, the blonde moaning softly as Noctis bit down gently, nibbling at his bottom lip as the prince’s hands sensually slid around his neck.

These moments that they shared were not the first times either of them had done something sexual. Whilst the prince was still a virgin, during high school especially, he had made out with his fair share of girls, and even a guy once—although, he was so wasted at the time that he thought it was a girl. Ignis had shouted at him so loudly that night... 

Anyways, Prompto… well, he got around in high school too.

“Unfortunately,” Noctis moaned out in-between breaths after he pulled away, “We don’t have as much time as I would’ve hoped, so we can’t go overboard.”

“Good enough for me,” Prompto breathed as he pulled the prince back against him, their mouths crushing against each other, hands roaming over clothed bodies. Nowhere near the place he wanted touched the most, but the two ought to take what they can get.

This was just not enough to satisfy his urge. He wanted more of Prompto—needed, actually. This heat inside of him was taking over his mind, his senses in overdrive. He could take it one step further, right?

An embarrassing whine escaped from the blonde as Noctis slid his tongue into the man’s mouth, exploring every warm crevice within. Prompto’s own tongue danced along, even giving an experimental thrust into Noctis’ mouth, the prince letting out a moan that could’ve had him disowned had his father heard.

In the heat of the moment, Noctis fought even more against his own rule of going overboard, his hand gliding down to Prompto’s ass and giving a squeeze, the blonde whimpering at the contact.

“Hah… N-Noct…” he gasped out, his eyes half-lidded, erection prominent against his pants. Not that Noctis was any different, his own aching in its confines, begging to be touched. 

“Gods, I want you so badly,” Noctis purred as his other hand traced Prompto jawline, the man shivering; either at the touch or his words, Noctis didn’t know. Hell, even he himself was surprised at how seductive he sounded. Not bad for a first, eh?

“Oh, fuck,” Prompto whimpered, the freckles on his face standing out beautifully against the blush, “Don’t tempt me like this.”

Noctis gave out a laugh, the sound tinted with lust. “Only a matter of time—the moment will come. But as for now…”

The prince glanced back towards the store, Ignis and Gladiolus visible through the window of the outpost, paying at the checkout counter.

“…We’re out of time,” he finished, hand reaching behind Prompto’s head and gripping, pulling him forwards and shoving his tongue inside of him once again. He pulled out after a moment, a lewd noise following, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips.

“Until next time, Prom,” Noctis promised, a cheeky grin on his flushed face, hair falling over his eyes.

“Until then,” Prompto agreed breathlessly, his head probably still hazy from that last move.

Noctis waited for the two to return whilst Prompto awkwardly tried to cross his legs and will his erection to go down. It didn’t go down quite as easily as he had hoped, the prince struggling not to laugh.

His advisor and Shield made their way out of the store, striding back to the car with bags in their hands.

“Why’s the roof up?” Ignis asked as they made it to the Regalia, opening the doors to place the bags of food in the middle seat.

“Just playing around,” Noctis responded casually, giving Prompto a discreet wink. He was too busy being uncomfortable to notice.

Ignis let it go, probably also letting go of the whole him and Prompto not wanting to leave the car thing. At least, he didn't say anything as they ate the food and drove off again. Noctis dropped it, the prince still behind the wheel as they drove.

It was near evening when they arrived at Wiz's, the unmistakable smell of chocobos in the air as the four hopped out of the car.

“Ah!” Prompto exclaimed at the sight of the birds, “My beauties!”

“Noct,” Ignis said as they started for the post, “We should investigate and check the bounty list.”

With an unsure smile on his face, Noctis agreed. A week ago, Noctis would’ve thought that he was too tired, that they had been driving all day and he wanted to sleep first. He knew that it was bad to feel anything positive to the fact that there was a part of a daemon within him, but he couldn’t help but be the slightest bit relieved. He felt ready for anything.

“Before we go for it, I should drink, you know, before the sun goes down. Wanna be at full strength and all,” Noctis explained as they arrived at the table, Wiz nowhere to be seen.

Ignis nodded hesitantly. “And how are you feeling, Noct? You’re not passing out, you haven’t been going crazy, and the sun isn’t appearing to have any effect on you. Is the amulet working? Can you feel any difference when you drink?”

Did he? Noctis wondered about how he had changed since that first day. No sunlight effect, and he had been drinking animal blood, which did the trick as Ignis had said, proving that the amulet had its uses. Other than that… well, food still tasted awful; he had a chip in the car, coughing it up before he could swallow. Plus, it seemed that ever since switching to animal blood, he’d never re-experienced what he saw in the ocean at Galdin Quay, which was kind of disappointing. Speaking of which, he still needed blood. Maybe it was just a matter of time before he’d be cured.

“I don’t know for sure,” Noctis said, looking at his advisor with an earnest expression, “But here’s to hoping.”

“Noctis,” Ignis spoke sharply, “This is serious. We are days away from going to Altissia and seeing Lady Lunfreya, adding to that the retrieval of the Leviathan’s blessing. How do you think you’ll vary with part of a daemon inside of you?”

Noctis grimaced, his eyes narrowing. “Well, what do you want _me_ to do about it? I didn’t ask for this, and I’m doing everything I can not to be a monster. Isn’t that enough?”

“You’re asking for a God’s blessing. You’d be lucky to receive such a thing without _any_ hindrance, let alone daemon blood inside of you. At this rate, you will fail.”

Prompto and Gladiolus halted, staring at the two, Noctis’ mouth open. Where the hell was this coming from? Days ago, he had woken up to Ignis hugging him and telling him that he’ll be cured with an amulet that the advisor himself had given. And now he was upset that it wasn’t working fast enough? And he blamed _him_ for it?

“Ignis, I know that. I understand what’s inside of me. But I’m fighting it. Thanks to you, I’m able to fight it. I’ve gotten so much better, I’m sure that in a few days-“

“In a few days what? It’ll just disappear? All back to normal?”

“Iggy,” Gladiolus cautioned from his position, “Calm down.”

“It’s your plan!” Noctis shouted in a mix of bewilderment and exasperation, “What’s up with you?!”

“You guys!” Prompto chastised briskly, “Consider the place and time for your bickering.”

Both Noctis and Ignis stared at Prompto wordlessly. He sounded like the advisor, all serious and commanding. Noctis couldn’t tell whether he was too mad to be turned on right now.

With a deep breath, Ignis seemingly calmed himself. “I’m worried, Noct. For our future. This daemon situation has been a major setback, and it has opened my mind to so much more anxiety than I have originally expected. I wish that your condition would just… end.”

At least he was being honest. 

“Iggy…” Noctis murmured as he gazed at his advisor, “I’m gonna get better, okay? You don’t need to worry. I’m certain that by the time we see Luna, I’ll be fine. And I’m not just saying it.”

The four settled things between themselves quietly, each of them feeling more at ease in the end. After some apologies were given, Noctis led the way to find Wiz, who turned out to be inside the store. He had explained how some daemon’s were stirring up trouble on the road to the chocobo post, kindly requesting them to take care of the pests.

Not hesitating to attain any extra gil, Noctis accepted the bounty, deciding to finish the hunt before they slept. They set off, the destination not far, and went for a beast first, as planned.

Noctis requested that the others not look when he drank, because even though the warmth and taste of it tantalized him, he still felt disgusted, especially since at that moment, he was not incredibly thirsty.

He finished with a clear head, even trying to avoid getting his clothes stained and dirty. He felt stronger after he had finished, even more so than earlier.

“Okay,” Noctis announced, “Time to kick those daemon’s asses. They won’t stand a chance, now.”

Prompto raised his fist with a ‘yeah’, Gladiolus preparing to head off, but Ignis kept still, his gaze levelled on the prince. “I hope that you do not get into the habit of relying on your daemonic abilities to fight.”

Noctis immediately blushed, realizing what and how he had said it. “O-Of course, not! I’m just saying, for now, there’s no issue. I mean, even if I didn’t have anything, I’m sure that there would be no issue.” 

After a moment of awkwardness, the four set off to kill the daemons. They were nearly at the spot, the night sky glittering with stars, Noctis warping forward to scope out the enemies. Some slimes and an iron giant. With his current strength, he’d pulverize its massive body. And he knew, he knew, don’t rely on daemon strength and stuff. But now that he had it, how could he not? He understood that it was a bad thing, and that it wouldn’t last, but for now he could just take advantage of it. Why not?

“Noct, wait for us!” Prompto yelled from behind him, the three that were left behind running to catch up.

The daemons had heard them, and were turning to face the four. The slimes were roaring in their own way, the giant whirling its enormous sword. Noctis could take them down in the five seconds that it took for the others to arrive, couldn’t he?

He dashed forwards, even though in the back of his mind he knew he should’ve waited, and leapt at the first one, waiting for the slime to stop and face him. Instead, he missed, the slime heading off in the direction of his friends. 

Noctis whirled to face the next one, only to see it crawl past him, the sounds of the others fighting the slime that had slip past him already audible. There were five more slimes rushing past him, paying him no attention at all. The prince was too stunned to move.

The iron giant alerted him out of his daze, its footsteps approaching. Noctis realized that the slimes must’ve gone to distract his friends so that the giant could take care of him. Bet it didn’t count on his current... strength…

The iron giant, sword in hand, simply stepped to the side as it stormed over to Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto, who had already handled most of the slimes. Noctis stared after the giant, frozen on the spot where had originally landed. 

Did the daemons not see him as a threat? That had never happened before.

Noctis peered over to see the fight, Prompto shooting and Gladiolus swiping, his advisor not. Ignis was at the far corner away from the daemons, staring at him. His eyes, Noctis realized, were clearly visible to him from behind his glasses, even from this distance. They weren’t confused. They were horrified.


	7. The Love of a Vampire Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing that the amulet hasn't done what they had hoped for, Noctis flees from his friends, and attempts to end it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no smut in this one, but I'll make sure to add some in the later chapters ^3^
> 
> Also, some bad language, just forewarning you ;D
> 
> I hope that everyone enjoys!

Noctis was running; he didn't know how long he had been doing so, or where he was heading, but his feet kept moving, almost unconsciously, through trees and bushes alike. 'Oh Gods, this wasn't happening. It couldn't be. Not now.' The words kept replaying over and over inside of his head, the phrases starting to mix together and become garbled.

The prince finally came to an abrupt halt, his breathing not as hasty and desperate as a human's would've been after such a run at that speed. Nausea swirled around in his stomach, sobs racking through his body. After the earlier event, Noctis couldn't even bare to face his friends, instead breaking into that sprint into the opposite direction; one that would be impossible to catch up to.

Tears streamed down his face, the man curling over in a repugnant fit of hysteria. He actually did throw up, although that managed to only make him feel worse. Now his previously consumed meal was splattered all over the grasses and stones on the ground.

The amulet hadn't worked. Daemons didn't recognize him as human. He had failed his mission, and his friends. He had failed the world.

Even after all this time, and all this covered ground, no daemons were making themselves known to him. It turns out that they could sense whether or not an actual human was near. Noctis screamed into his fist, his nerves hyperactive. Soon after running away, he could suddenly unwillingly focus onto himself to such an extent that he could feel everything, even memories being able to be perceived as physical.

At the back of his mind, Noctis recalled the feeling of Prompto's lips on his own, the man's touch against his cheeks, the sensations impossibly realistic. But those caresses were overshadowed by a much more prominent trace. The prince could feel that disgusting daemon's teeth inside his neck, the pressure as it sucked out liquid from within him, staining his bloodstream with its own revolting essence.

Noctis cried out, the pain refreshed in his mind. He didn't know how it was possible, but he didn't care. He shot his hand up to his neck, scratching at the spot with sharp nails, but the delicate chain of the swinging amulet kept getting in his damn way. 'Take if off', said a shadowy voice in his head, the prince ripping it off of his neck and tossing it to the side. Not like it was doing him any good.

Screaming as he continued to rip into his neck, his inhuman strength unfailing, the prince tried to gouge the poison out, to purge his system of anything remotely close to resembling that of a daemon. It might've appeared to be impractical, but Noctis' mind was dead set on the task at hand.

Tearing through tendons and muscle, blood pouring freely out of the wound, Noctis' head started spasming, the man losing control of his ability to move it freely, the pain excruciating. But his hand didn't stop. It wouldn’t.

At this rate, he was going to die. He couldn't bring himself to bother caring. He'd rather die than be a daemon. He's doing the world a favour. His worries, troubles, fears; they all began to dissipate. Prompto, Ignis, Gladiolus, Luna, Iris, Cor—he'd never see them again. As a daemon, he chose not to mind too much. But as a human...

These thoughts and feelings, Noctis realized, were distracting him from actually seeing through his open eyes. He was on the ground, his hand no longer digging into his neck. He tried to speak, but could only manage a gurgled spurt of blood. Gross.

Despite his dying body, he could still concentrate enough to feel the vibrations in the ground on which he lay upon. Tap, tap, tap... a voice calling out. His name. Once more, in a different pitch. Ignis and Prompto. Gladiolus must be with them. A flicker of some emotion sparked within him.

They wouldn't let him die, and they were too close for him to try and kill himself quicker. He shouldn't be happy, right? Now he'd have to heal himself, run away, and try again later. Thoughts spinning around in his head, Noctis summoned yet another phoenix down, the magical properties radiating off of the feather. But the prince couldn't move his hand. He couldn't crush it. He was paralyzed. He could only manage a twitch. 

"Noctis!" The voices called out yet again, "Noctis, where are you?!" He couldn't respond no matter how hard he tried.

"Noctis, please!" That was Prompto's voice. Much closer this time.

His lifeforce was slipping away. His vision blurred. The unclear objects before him exploded into a churning wave of sparkling darkness, a night that beheld a mirage of shooting stars. The pain he had felt was numbed. A few seconds was all he needed. A few seconds and he could join his father. Not the best ending, he'll admit. But now, finally, he could truly rest. Someone else can save the world. This was what he wanted.

They were his own thoughts, and yet they couldn't even fool him. He tried to say Prompto's name, to tell him to save him, but he blacked out before the words could be uttered.

 

 _"Noctis!"_ Prompto screamed as he caught sight of the prince, spread over the ground, the hole where his neck should've been alarming church bells inside of his head. "Guys, he's over here!"

His stomach lurched as he ran up to Noctis, the sight the thing of nightmares and crime scenes. He normally would've quickly surveyed the area for the daemon that did this to him, but glancing down at the prince's hand, the action was thwarted. There was abhorrent evidence of self-infliction, but also a dull, glowing feather that was drenched with blood in his palm.

Ignis and Gladiolus were about to reach him, the blonde shooting forwards just as they arrived at the spot he was standing at a second ago. Prompto's fingers, trembling as they might’ve been, grabbed the soaked feather, crushing it over Noctis' body without a moment's hesitation. The flames danced across the prince, curling and swirling all over him. 

The gut-wrenching hole in his neck sewed up, those unseeing eyes suddenly blinking. Noctis' sapphire eyes focused onto Prompto's own, the orbs red-stained and shaking, tears still wet on his cheeks. 

"Noctis?" Prompto whimpered as he fell to his knees, eyes scanning over the prince's body for injuries, despite the curative that was just used.

“Prompto, the amulet,” Ignis warned from behind him, Prompto realizing that the charm was missing. 

Noctis grunted, climbing up from the ground, Prompto leaning backwards from his position there on the ground. The man peered past Prompto at Gladiolus and Ignis, face concentrated and focused. In seconds, the prince’s eyes darkened, until both of his eyes were wholly consumed into darkness. Just like in the dream. The blonde’s heart sank.

“Are you okay? Noct, answer me, please,” Prompto pleaded as he too got up from the ground, “We just want to help you.”

“There's no hope, no love,” Noctis muttered, his voice not having to be loud to be heard, “He's lost.”

Noctis took a step forward. All three of the men took a step backwards. 

“Noct,” Prompto tried again, “We’ll find a different way, okay? Just…”

Prompto’s eyes scanned the ground, the amulet easy to spot, the pure, white glow still pulsing. “…Put the amulet back on, okay?”

“That filthy thing? It could only hold me back for so long. But thanks to Noctis, I'm free.”

Prompto blinked, his mouth popping open. That was an odd thing to say. He was more expecting a 'thank you' or something. 

“Noctis,” Ignis spoke up, the prince looking at him, “I know you don’t want to hurt us. Put the amulet back on, and we’ll save you. I’ll make sure we do.”

“Oh ho ho,” Noctis chuckled, a sick, vile smile curling on his lips, “But that’s where you’re wrong. Your friend might not have wanted to hurt you…”

Noctis shot forwards with lightning speed, palm striking the advisor with such force that he took off, slamming against the ground a few metres back, Prompto and Gladiolus both crying out. 

“But _I_ do.”

Gladiolus summoned his greatsword without a second thought, swiping for Noctis, who laughed as he swiftly curled out of the way, the weapon slicing through nothing but air. That corrupted grin frozen like a mask on the prince’s face, he continued to play with Gladiolus, the Shield getting increasingly angrier with each missed attack.

Noctis was taken over. The poison had proved too strong, Prompto realized with a swirl of despair. 

It was within seconds that Noctis got visibly bored, the prince finally moving onto the offensive. Prompto could hear attacks clash against the Shield’s greatsword as he raced to Ignis, the man struggling to get up off of the ground. 

“Iggy,” Prompto spoke robotically as he summoned a potion, “Here.”

“I don’t need it,” Ignis declared hastily, “Get the amulet. We have to get it back onto Noctis. He’s still in there.”

“Are you sure-“

“Now Prompto!” Ignis yelled in a tone that expressed hostility, his eyes narrowed, “There’s no time to lose!”

Prompto hesitated before nodding, spinning around and dashing for the amulet. The glowing charm stood out against the darkness, not having moved from the place where Prompto last saw it.

His arm outstretched, Prompto bent to retrieve it, hoping with everything in him that Ignis was right; right before a massive weight smashed into him. The blonde cried out as he crashed down, rolling before clearing his head enough to see what it was that hit him. It was Gladiolus, the man both next to him and unmoving.

The gunner’s head whipped around to the direction from where Gladiolus had come from. Noctis stood there, Prompto's flashlight shining against those eyes that matched with the sky. It was menacing. It was daemonic.

Noctis took a step forward, and then another, not even noticing the amulet as he walked by it. His fangs were out, and they glowed against the moonlight. 

“N-Noctis,” Prompto groaned as he pulled himself up, “Stop this, please.”

“There’s no reason to call me by the name of a human. ‘Noctis’ is long gone—nothing but a little voice in the back of my head. And it won’t be long before even that ceases to exist.”

Prompto tried his hardest to resist looking at Ignis, the man creeping slowly but surely behind Noctis. The advisor wasn’t taking any chances with the daemon’s enhanced abilities. 

"Even now, he's screaming. It's just... delicious. He wanted you to help him before, but he didn't get to be the one to wake up once you did. Boohoo..."

“You won’t hurt me,” Prompto spoke loudly in an effort to cancel out any noise Ignis was making, “I know you won’t.”

“Are you so sure?” Noctis laughed, “Take a look next to you.” A gesture to Gladiolus’ unconscious body.

“But I’m not Gladiolus. And I’m not Ignis.” Prompto took a step forward, a hint of perspiration due to nervousness glazing his forehead. Noctis stopped his approach.

“You aren’t scared?” Noctis asked, a hint of incredulity in his voice, “Don’t you realize that I’m about to rip your throat out?”

Prompto shook his head slowly, his heart thudding in his chest erratically. He wondered if he could hear it. “You’re lying. You don’t want to hurt me. And I don’t want to hurt you. Noctis is stronger than any daemon. I'm talking to him now.”

Noctis smiled, but remained staring at Prompto. Ignis stalked closer, nearing the amulet.

The next words Prompto actually had to ponder on saying or not, due to Ignis being right there, but the stupid thought was quickly obliterated. This was a life or death situation.

“I love you, Noct. And you love me. No daemon can change that.”

Ignis was in his peripheral vision, and if he was surprised or shocked by his words, his body made no visible indication of being so. 

“You think that _I’d_ love a human? You’re nothing to me. A meal.”

Prompto took another step forward. The look on Noctis’ face when he said those words expressed something different than his own words. Uncertainty and indecision. It spurred the man on.

“Don’t you remember what I told you when we sneaked out of the caravan? I wanted to kiss you, Noctis. Not the prince, nor now a daemon.” Ignis carefully bent down and picked up the amulet. “Because no matter what title you place upon yourself, you will always be Noctis. And I’ll always love you no matter what.”

Noctis stared with hesitancy written all over his face. “P-Prompto, stay back, you can't-.” The daemon snapped his head to the side, grunting as if in strain. He returned his attention to the blonde, eyes shaky.

The blonde’s heart jumped at the words. He just knew that it wasn’t a daemon who spoke those words. He took another step, now only little more than a meter separating them.

“If you turn me, we can spend eternity together.”

And with those words, Noctis froze up. He blinked twice. “You’re bluffing. You wouldn’t do that.”

“Oh, won’t I?” Prompto inquired, his voice firm and certain, despite nearly cracking. “Why don’t you ask that little voice in the back of your head if I’d do this to be with you? Daemon or no.”

Noctis was visibly quivering, his jaw slack and shaking. Prompto took another stride right as Ignis did.

“Prompto, no!” Noctis screamed as he shoved the blonde away, the gunner screaming out “Now!” as he flew back.

Ignis looped the amulet around Noctis’ head, the charm glowing harsher as it made contact with the daemon’s skin. 

Noctis screamed as he tore away from Ignis, his hands curling up and locking. The daemon fell to his knees, screeching as he reached for the amulet. As soon as his fingers made contact, Noctis howled in anguish, yanking his hand back as if it had burnt him.

 _“NO!!!”_ Noctis roared as he locked eyes with Prompto, sudden rage exploding from the daemon. _”You fucking lying little cocksucker!”_

Prompto pulled himself up, closing the distance between them yet again, stopping at around the same distance Ignis was from him. “Give Noctis back now.”

The daemon screamed his rage, but there was definitely fear his voice. “Take it off, or Noctis will die! This will kill him, you hear me?!”

“Bull,” Prompto stated without doubt, “You’re only delaying the inevitable, and you’re hurting yourself whilst doing so. That amount of holy magic will repress you no matter what, so I’d suggest doing so and staying like that until we find a way to completely destroy you. Tough luck, you daemon bastard.”

The daemon’s struggles were visibly getting weaker. His fangs were retracted, sweat glistening all over his face. “I-I won’t… go away… I’ll kill you all…”

“Until then,” Ignis hissed from behind Noctis, “Now withdraw your petty control.”

Despite his obvious suffering, the daemon laughed. “I-If my control is so petty… Why did your prince fall so easily to it? He’s nothing… but a weak-minded fool… who gave in to me as soon… as it got too hard…”

“Big words for a daemon who just got his ass kicked. Now fuck off,” Prompto spat.

Noctis fell face forwards into the ground. No movement escaped from the man except for the up and down movements of his breathing.

Safety and surety be damned, Prompto knelt forwards, yanking Noctis over until his top half was cradled against the blonde's lap. The prince's breathing was becoming less and less strained, and after a moment, his eyes opened. Prompto nearly cried out in relief.

Instead of dark, abyssal orbs, those deep, blue eyes that he adored so much stared back at him. “Prompto…” Noctis turned his head and gazed at his advisor. “Iggy…"

Noctis yelped as Prompto punched the side of his head. “You big idiot!” the blonde cried out, the sudden emotions flooding in too fast for him to manage with poise, tears brimming over the edges. “You scared me half to death!”

And then Prompto pulled him in for a hug, squeezing with all of his might. “I was so afraid… I thought we might’ve lost you…” The words came out embarrassingly high and croaky, but Noctis better not dare complain.

"Prompto," Noctis whispered as he pulled his hands up against the blonde's chest, "It's not safe..."

"I don't give a damn!" Prompto yelled, gripping the collar of Noctis' shirt, anger clouding despite the tears. "What were you thinking?! How could you try to kill yourself?! What about Ignis and Gladiolus?! What about _me?!"_

"Prompto," Ignis spoke up, not having moved from his position, "enough. We have to get out of here, back to a haven."

The emotions were swirling like a storm within Prompto. Hurt, anger, relief, joy, and sorrow... it was almost too much to handle.

"P-Prom, wait..." Noctis murmured as Prompto moved to get up, the blonde stopping as he stared into the prince's eyes. A single tear slid down Noctis' cheek, Prompto gasping slightly. 

"I'm so sorry. I... I-I didn't want to die. Not really. I told myself that it'd be better to just end it then. To have you remember me as a human, and not kill me as a daemon."

Prompto took a sharp intake of breath. "We'd never have killed you."

Noctis shook his head. "I would've come for you. I know it. You'd have had no choice. That daemon... it wasn't an entirely separate entity. I could feel it; it was still me. Without humanity, and without any good emotion. That's what the poison does. It feeds off of my humanity and positivity until there's nothing left but an empty, malicious husk for the daemon side to take control of. After taking off this amulet, I was already nearly consumed from the hate with myself, along with my fear for the both of us. 

"But you saved me. You made me feel, when I was pushed under, such powerful emotions. I felt love, and hope. A desire to protect you, and shield you away from harm. You pushed back my hate. _You_ saved me."

There were tears in Prompto's eyes by this time, the blonde not even remembering where they were. He couldn't hear anything other than the words, over and over again inside of his head. He didn't even feel Noctis' hand against the back of his head. Didn't realize he was being gently pushed towards him. 

However, he _did_ realize, with an embarrassingly audible squeak, that his lips were suddenly connected to the prince's. Prompto blinked, thoroughly knocked away from his cogitation. But he couldn't make any move to pull away. This kiss was different than the other ones that they had shared. 

It wasn't sexual. It was gentle and calming. It felt like little sweet eruptions from his prince, Noctis' lips soft and soothing. Prompto was eventually released, the blonde pulling away with a high note in the back of his throat.

"Thank you, Prompto. Thank you so much," Noctis told him, his eyes like crystals under the moonlight. 

Gladiolus' grunting startled them out of their daze, both men peering over at the Shield. Ignis was standing over him and helping him up, an unrecognizable expression on his face. "Let's go," he stated sharply.

Prompto was still curled over Noctis, the prince smiling as the blonde wiped a tear from his face. "I love you, Noctis." The words came out as a whisper.

Noctis was staring into his eyes, a fond look of benevolence in the gaze that would've made Prompto feel awkward if it had come from anyone else. Anyone else other than Noctis.

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter took a turn down a different road that I had not originally expected or planned... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I'd like to hear what you all think, so leave a comment down below! ^w^


	8. Just For Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Prompto get into an argument, and him and Noctis end up being kicked out of the caravan. They head off to spend the night at a campsite, only to realize that they were really, truly alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a fairly large portion of this chapter is PURE SMUT. If you no like, turn back now! You have been warned! X3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my newest update, I tried my best to sliver some erotica into the story~ ;D
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment before you go, it's much appreciated! ^w^

The four finally returned back to Wiz's chocobo station after a long night of... issues, looking more or less like a hot mess. 

"Uh, whoa," WIz exclaimed as he caught sight of the men, their clothes and hair having seen better days, "Did y'all handle those daemons alright?"

Silence accompanied for a few seconds. Noctis coughed unintentionally.

"Yeah," Gladiolus murmured, his expression totally contradicting his words, "We kicked butt."

"Uh... Well, as long as you're alright," Wiz said, not bothering to ask if something actually had gone wrong.

Noctis accepted the reward in an absent-minded manner, the prince immediately leading the way to the caravan, leaving Wiz open-mouthed at their sudden absence. None of them really cared all that much at that moment. They had more important things to discuss.

The door closed behind them, the cramped space seemingly packed tighter with both tension and a certain kind of anticipation from the four. 

Prompto and Noctis made their way over to one of the beds, the prince immediately placing his head upon the blonde's shoulder after they had sat down. Ignis visibly stiffened as he stood at the foot of their bed, but Noctis didn't much care. To hell with what his advisor thought about him now. He was too busy being invigorated with Prompto's presence.

They all just stuck to their individual spots that they had chosen out, Gladiolus opting for the other bed, silence accompanying. Noctis wondered if Prompto had anything to say, but the prince was too busy trying to calm and relax himself, the feat being made much easier with Prompto's gentle caresses down the small of his back. 

The superseding daemon's essence was seeking negativity in order to thrive and control him. Hate, fear, worry. Stress, annoyance, and depression. These would only prove to help the venom survive within him, eventually taking over.

It probably didn't help how he was feeling when he had first been bitten, the same going for when he had taken off the amulet. He was unintentionally setting himself up to die. However, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Love, hilarity, hope. Joy, affection, and confidence. Now that he knew how to effectively counter against his enemy, he would strive to do so as positively as possible. He literally had no choice—and plus, it didn't sound that hard to just be happy. Wait... could physical ecstasy be counted as happiness?

A single laugh escaped Noctis when he thought about the idea of telling Prompto that an antidote for his condition was sex. He was sure that the blonde would contribute. With his body. Ha.

"Do you find something humorous about this situation, Noct?" Ignis inquired, his usual tone not having been used as of late.

Gladiolus gave out an almighty sigh. "I need a drink."

"No, Iggy," Noctis told him, not removing his head from Prompto, the blonde not complaining, "I'm just... happy to know more. To understand. It means we can- _I,_ can do more against this thing."

"Yeah," Prompto agreed heartily, much to Noctis' appreciation, "We can get a stronger amulet, or hell, even let him wear two. And all we have to do is take it slow until we leave for Altissia. Piece of cake, right?"

"Don't jinx it, stupid," Noctis argued as he elbowed the gunner's side, "Bad things happen when you jinx things. Like all of the blame landing on you when things go south."

"You speaking from first-hand experience, Noct?" Prompto smirked, shooting a sly glance his way.

"Enough," Ignis interrupted, the advisor's patience apparently worn thin, "We don't know if Noctis' body in its current state will be able to withstand the sheer amount of holy magic that wearing two amulets will provide, along with if this poison will even vanish if we do."

"But what's the harm in trying?" Prompto countered, peering over at the advisor, "It sounds like this 'poison' within Noctis is alive. And in order to stay that way, it will feed on his humanity until it completely wipes him clean and converts him into its daemony ways. If we can prevent it from ever getting as bad as it was tonight, we can keep trying until something works. Like being super happy and stuff. So, stop being such a grouch, Iggy."

The advisor actually glared at Prompto, the blonde flinching enough for Noctis to feel it against him. An irrational urge to stand in front of the gunner and shield him blossomed within the prince, but he knew it was a moot point considering it would just be against Ignis, even if he was barely a metre away from them.

"Even if this is true, it would mean that Noctis would've had to be deeply troubled and miserable when we were at Galdin Quay and the Myrlwood Forest, if you claim that its 'negativity' that explains and succours his daemonic behaviour."

All eyes fell upon the prince, Noctis' mouth slipping open with a stutter.

"Well," Gladiolus demanded in a tone not quite as antagonizing as Noctis would've expected, "Were you?"

"W-Well, uh, I-I uh, um... I might've been a bit upset, uh, over some things..." Noctis quickly rushed to speak again at Ignis' following facial expression. "...B-But I doubt it was anything that serious!"

'I'm weak, a failure, nothing but a disappointment.' Days ago. 'It'd be better if I just died, I'm a filthy daemon, suicide is the only option.' That very night. Noctis mentally shrank away from the words. Nothing serious, he had told them. He doubted that lying was a positive thing to do, but he refused to tell his friends what thoughts had used to terrorize him day and night. It _was_ only days ago, but it felt like a lifetime if he considered his near-death experiences. 

"Well then," Ignis snapped, returning his attention to the blonde, "I suppose your theory stands to be corrected."

Noctis stared at his advisor. This was weird. Ignis wouldn't normally talk like this, no way.

"Oh, come on, Iggy," Prompto complained, leaning away from Noctis' touch, "Why are you being difficult about this? Aren't you supposed to care about Noct?"

"Of course, I care about him!" Ignis yelled, apparently throwing composure to the wind, "That's why I want to be certain that I can help him!"

"Well, you can't be certain," Prompto spoke loudly, but was nowhere near screaming. "That's why we have to try the most possible scenario."

"Your scenario," Ignis growled, "Is flawed."

And with that, Noctis could practically feel Prompto snap. Oh, hell. Even Gladiolus, Noctis realized, was starting to sit up.

"Well," Prompto rose his voice to match Ignis' anger, "it beats the hell out of doing nothing! Much like what you're doing right now for Noctis, along with how much you're currently contributing to our plan. Oh yeah, I nearly forgot; you're _not."_

So quick that Prompto couldn't even turn his head out of the way, Ignis' hand struck out with the speed of a cobra, slapping the blonde with vicious force, the gunner recoiling with a pained cry. 

"Ignis!" Noctis screamed out in shock, both he and Gladiolus standing up and facing the advisor. The prince was halfway decided on blocking Prompto out of view and just plain out staring at Ignis, his advisor peering at both of them through the lenses of his glasses with a look mixed between anger and panic on his face.

With a semi-strained grunt, Ignis stormed out of the caravan, the door shutting harshly behind the man. The prince stared after him for a good few seconds, along with the Shield, before finally turning around.

Noctis was halfway turned when he was suddenly pushed out of the way, carefully yet forcefully, Prompto dashing past him and out of the door in moments, what looked like a horrified expression on his face. Noctis was about to charge after him, but a heavy hand on his shoulder held him back.

"Gladio, what the hell?" Noctis demanded, wondering for a second if the Shield wanted to see them fight it out.

"I thought you knew Prompto," Gladiolus mumbled disapprovingly, shaking his head slowly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Noctis growled.

"Look."

Gladiolus very carefully opened the window of the caravan and split the blinds enough for them both to see outside, Ignis and Prompto not far away, their voices just audible. Noctis' heart beat faster.

He didn't know why he was expecting them to be fighting, maybe even physically, and so it was an even bigger surprise to see Prompto on his knees. Noctis' mouth popped open for a second before he could close it.

The two were illuminated by the overhead light post, Prompto's tears cascading down his cheeks. Ignis had an almost regretful look, that apparent hatred dissipated, the blonde hugging his waist as he continued to sob. Noctis slightly turned his head to get a better position to listen.

"I'm so sorry, Iggy!" Prompto wailed, "I didn't mean it! I was wrong!"

For the second time Noctis' mouth opened, but this time his jaw nearly hit the ground.

Ignis looked just as shocked as Noctis felt.

"P-Prompto, what are you-"

"Please don't hate me, Iggy, please, please don't..." Prompto's sobs racked his chest so hard that his words were struggling to escape out of his mouth.

What surprised Noctis the most was how genuinely petrified Prompto sounded. It looked like Ignis was thinking the same thing, the advisor lowering himself onto the floor to hug Prompto back, the man bawling unharmoniously into his shoulder.

"Oh, Prompto, no, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have hit you like that..."

Noctis startled as the window was closed, even though it was done softly, the blind following shortly after. "Hey, why'd you do that?"

"Let them have some privacy, nosy," Gladiolus grunted, "That looks serious."

"You're the one who decided to peek on them!" Noctis whispered, narrowing his eyes at his Shield.

"Besides the point, Princess."

It was around ten minutes before Noctis picked up on approaching footsteps. The door opened softly, Prompto entering first. The blonde made a beeline for Noctis, not making eye contact as he sat next to him like earlier, this time resting his head on Noctis' shoulder. The prince was too stunned to ask.

Ignis had walked in as well, the man summoning ingredients from the Armiger without a word being spoken, besides the quaint yet authentic apology that he had let out to them upon entry.

"Um... So..." Noctis pursed his lips in question, "Are we gonna talk about it?"

"Nope," both Ignis and Prompto replied in unison, the advisor without looking away from his preparations, the gunner not moving from his shoulder.

Gladiolus was staring from one man to the other before finally shrugging and lying back down. "Can't wait for dinner, Iggy," he said calmly, as if nothing had just happened.

Well, it seemed to work for Gladiolus, so Noctis decided to just shut up for now. He decided to rub his hand down Prompto's back, the blonde letting out the most adorable little hums as he did so.

Noctis couldn't quite believe what was going on. Like, seriously. It was in the span of a few days that he himself was infected with a daemon's energy and had almost killed both his best friend _and_ himself, and now Ignis, _Ignis,_ the sophisticated voice of reason, and the embodiment and stature of never-ending poise and composure, was acting like a totally different person, even going as far as lashing out at Prompto. And then said man ran after Ignis, and _cried_ apologetically for upsetting the other. Sense was trying, but failing at the same time, to be made. The prince just couldn't wrap his head around it. He'd have to grab a moment alone with Prompto and hope that he explained it to him.

Dinner was made in a few minutes, something simplistic, yet tasteful, the others not speaking throughout the meal. Noctis just waited, finding himself sneaking glances at Ignis, as if he was doing something wrong by just having his advisor in his vision. 

"Noct," Ignis spoke up, slowly making eye contact with the prince, Noctis startling at the sudden name call, "I need some time to think, and I don't want you near me. If you wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate it if you'd go to the nearby campsite and spend the night there." Ignis seemed to take a breath, looking as if he was calming himself enough to finish his sentences. "Take Prompto, if you would."

Noctis was about to open his mouth to ask why, but suddenly he found himself standing outside the caravan door, Prompto on his arm, the noise of the closing door resonating along with the calls and squawks of the neighbouring chocobos.

"What just happened?" Noctis inquired without looking at the blonde. He finally succumbed to the action, Prompto already staring at him.

"We're gonna go camping!" Prompto cheered, a geeky smile on his face, completely contrary to his earlier temperament. 

"Okay, let's try this one," Noctis muttered, "Why, exactly, are we going camping? And since when did the advisor tell the prince what to do?"

"Since Ignis is Ignis, and because the prince is you," Prompto replied without skipping a beat.

Noctis glared at the gunner without animosity, finally pouting as he shrugged in defeat. "Camping it is, I guess. And anyway, I wanted to have a moment alone with you. A bit more time than I was imagining for, but I could make it work."

And so, much to Noctis' confusion, suspicion, a certain type of worry, and general yearning to be alone with Prompto, the two men made their way to the roadside campsite.

"It's so unlike Ignis to just let me go alone to places."

"Hey, I'm with you," Prompto reminded him, as if it wasn't obvious.

"I meant without someone of any use."

Prompto gasped, but Noctis' sudden grin made it turn into an impish one of his own. "Ha ha."

A second of silence passed. "I don't really mean that. You're totally useful, Prompto. Without you, I'd literally be dead right now. Don't forget that, okay?"

The blonde didn't speak right away, instead staring ahead as they made their way up the road. "I know, Noct. Same goes for you, y'know? We're both crucial puzzle pieces in each other's lives. Forever, right?"

Noctis nodded in agreement, his smile turning wistful and pensive. "Forever."

It was minutes later and they were standing on runed stone, the men quickly set up the tent. Now that it was just the two of them, there was plenty of room. That being said, It didn’t stop them from being snuggled together, just relaxing into each other’s embraces.

“Hey Prom…” Noctis attempted to sound spontaneous and casual, but it was probably evident to Prompto that he wasn’t, “I was wondering… Although I understand if you don’t wanna, uh, clarify… But I want to know why Ignis sent us here. And what earlier was about.”

Prompto was against his chest, his hair tickling against Noctis’ neck and chin. The blonde slowly gazed upwards, his eyes locking with the prince’s. “I’m not sure I’m the one who should tell you that, Noct. It’s not really my information to spill.”

“Like I said, I understand,” Noctis argued, trying not to come off as desperate, “But I swear I’m not doing this to share or hold against someone. I want to try and ensure that whatever it is doesn’t affect us in the future. I want to know what to avoid, for all of us. Things seem to be hanging by threads with us four lately, and to try and help couldn’t hurt, right?”

Prompto bit his lip hummed, nodding in consent to his latest question. “I get where you’re coming from, Noct, but this isn’t something that you could just help with and take away. Well, actually, I suppose you could, but I get the feeling you just won’t.”

Noctis tried not to let his shock at the man’s words show on his face, but his tone, he realized too late, expressed it all. “What it that supposed to mean?”

The gunner let out a breath, looking tense.

“Oh come on, man,” Noctis complained, “Just tell me, okay? What am I doing wrong?”

A few moments later, Prompto finally sighed. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you. And don’t forget that you’re going to keep this between us.”

Noctis nodded eagerly.

Prompto sighed as he lay his head down on the bed, making eye-contact with the prince once again. “Me. Ignis doesn’t want or like you spending so much time with me. He knows about our… relationship.”

Noctis was staring into Prompto’s eyes, but actually, he was expecting something a little less… meh. In terms of predictability, at least.

“So what? What I do in my spare time has nothing to do with him. And even though I’ll be with Luna in a few days, I can still have feelings for someone else, even if just for a little bit. Even if it’s for you.”

Once again, Prompto bit his lip.

“What aren’t you telling me, Prom?” Noctis asked in a more serious tone.

Prompto was visibly fidgeting, but he finally stopped as he took another breath. “Ignis spoke to me after I had run after him. Maybe it was because I looked like shit, but he kind of opened up to me.”

“And why did you run after him? What did you do once you caught up?” To Noctis, his oblivious act sounded like garbage to him, but it seemed to fool Prompto.

“I cried. It was shameful, and embarrassing, but I couldn’t help it. I know that you guys have yelled at me occasionally; seldom, but it still happens. I can’t blame you for that—after all, I’ve been in your circle for the shortest out of everyone, and sometimes I still feel like I’m finding my place. 

“And so, when Ignis got so mad at me that he hit me,” Prompto choked up a bit, but quickly swallowed and resumed, “I just got so… scared. Ignis is your advisor, Gladiolus your Shield. Who am I? I’m just Prompto. I was terrified that Ignis would just, make up his mind, and have me kicked off the team.”

“Prompto, we would never-“

“I know, I know!” Prompto quickly interjected, shaking his head there on the bed, “But I couldn’t help it, there in the moment. Nothing has ever gotten that bad between me and Ignis, or anyone for that matter. It sort of awakened my old anxieties when I first signed up, y’know? How I’d be useless, and you’d have to get rid of me. But even so... I still regret yelling at Ignis, but I’m glad, in a way, because of afterwards.”

Noctis waited patiently, but he couldn’t help but ask. “What did he tell you?”

“He told me a few things, Noct. One of them being, that when he heard about your upcoming betrothal to Lady Lunafreya, he was hurting inside, just like I had been. But for your sake, he had prepared himself both physically and mentally for constant support for you two, ignoring his own wishes. He was ready for you to travel to Altissia and get married. Maybe, in a way, he would be content just for your happiness with her.

“That changed when he caught onto you… with me. It made him think, and become increasingly anxious, too, the idea that your laid out future wasn’t what you really wanted. That what he had been prepared to let you have wasn’t good enough, and that you’d go behind his back and be with me, instead. He said that it infuriated him, like a crushing pain in his heart, to see you against me back in the caravan.”

Noctis remained silent, waiting for Prompto to continue, but inside, his thoughts were raging out of control with questions and demands.

“He wasn’t really upset with _me_ tonight. He was livid at the thought of me, as an item with you. Because if you wouldn’t go through with what he was waiting for you to do, then there was no reason for him to hold himself back from you. From having held back from you all this time. He was hoping with everything in him that what he heard and saw earlier tonight was a lie, a trick for the daemon. But it was obvious.

“He was letting out pent-up stress and anger when he hit me. He’d have never done it otherwise, you know he wouldn’t have. I knew it, somewhere inside of me, but I was too scared to acknowledge it. Once he finished explaining to me how he had felt for you, I told him that we had no future. You would carry through with the wedding, and how we were just a fling. I made sure to remind him just how much he meant to you, and that in no way were you and I trying to hurt him.”

The prince was still trying to comprehend what Prompto had said. Ignis? All this time, Ignis had feelings for _him?_ How was that even possible? What signals had he sent off, besides moody teenager?

“But, moving on, this campsite,” Prompto continued, adjusting himself next to Noctis, “Ignis had apologized to me, and it was genuine. I could tell. He explained to me that he understood how I felt, and that if the roles were reversed, he’d know what I would’ve wanted. And that’s tonight. As an apology, Ignis gave us just this one night to be alone together, before we go to Altissia. Before you get married and move on from us.”

Noctis was more or less rendered speechless. Okay, before, when he thought about how he had expected something less meh? Well, now he was mentally cursing himself. He should’ve known to expect the most extreme possible scenario. Then he wouldn’t have had to be staring with his mouth so wide open, like an idiot.

“Prompto… I don’t know what to say.”

“You understand why I didn’t want to tell you, now?”

The prince nodded slowly, the rest of his body unmoving. Ignis was most likely back at the caravan right now, crying on the inside, but keeping a straight face for Gladiolus. And it was for Noctis’ sake. Ignis had been so alarmed about his health, he was driving himself crazy. He was still devoting his entire life to him, and the prince hadn’t really acknowledged it. The idea alone was enough to make Noctis feel nauseous. 

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way, Noct,” Prompto apologized, slipping his arms around the prince comfortingly.

Despite his conflicting emotions and thoughts, Noctis shook his head. “No, I’m glad I know now. It’s shocking, but I’m still happy that you told me. Now I just feel bad for Ignis. He was never interested in the porn I gave him back in highschool. It makes sense, now.”

“What?”

“Nevermind. What matters is that Ignis gave us this night together... Don’t you, perhaps, think that we should at least respect his wishes?”

Prompto seemed to catch on quickly. “R-Right? I mean, why waste a perfectly good opportunity? And he _did_ give it to us. It would be impolite to turn down a gift, Noct.”

“Of course. Especially one from Ignis. He’s sacrificed a lot for us, and I believe that we owe this to him.”

“Y-Yeah! Totally!”

Okay, by this point, they were both just rambling. Noctis needed a distraction. He had gone through too much in too little time to be worrying over any stuff. He needed to be positive, right? Well, giving the whole ‘physical ecstasy’ thing a try wouldn’t hurt.

And so, without a moment’s hesitation, Noctis locked lips with Prompto, the blonde letting out a surprised gasp as the prince began to trace the edges of his lips with his tongue.

Noctis pulled away, both men already panting. “I’m tired of waiting, Prom. Now, we have time to go overboard.”

Prompto nodded with gusto, pulling the prince back to his body, their lips meeting eagerly and intensely. 

Under the blanket, their combined body heat was overwhelming, and yet Noctis’ wouldn’t have had it any other way. They were mainly just kissing, but the prince and the gunner were now feeling it elsewhere. 

“When you say overboard…” Prompto began, gasping as he broke off their make out session.

“Yeah…” Noctis nodded, already on board with what Prompto was thinking. The prince could cross new borders. Climb different heights. Span unknown bridges. Touch new places, is what he was getting at.

The prince’s hand slipped lower, crawling downwards until it met Prompto’s waistband. For now, Noctis opted to slither over it, rubbing against the blonde’s bulging erection through his pants. Prompto gasped and pulled away from the prince’s mouth at the contact, Noctis immediately switching target to his neck, sucking at the tender flesh with utmost arousal.

Prompto was letting out moans like never before, Noctis pulling away from the man’s neck to observe his current partner. The blonde’s cheeks were beautifully flushed, his hair rustled just in the right way. He looked too sexy. 

“Gods, you look so good like this…” Noctis breathed out as he continued to palm the man’s erection, a string of gasps and moans escaping from Prompto’s lips.

“Ah, N-Noct! Not… enough…”

Smiling, Noctis nodded to him. With haste, the prince slipped his hand under the waistband of Prompto’s pants, grasping at the throbbing member, the heat unsurprising. 

“Woah, Prom… You feel ready for action.”

Prompto gave out a single, strained laugh. Noctis decided to switch position, placing himself upwards and perching himself on Prompto’s lap, the blanket riding on his shoulders.

“W-What are you…?”

“Shh…” Noctis hushed the blonde with a finger, the man’s slightly swollen lips brushing against the digit slightly, “Save your voice for this next bit.”

With a seductive grin, Noctis bent down and kissed Prompto, but only for a little moment. After he was finished, he moved downwards; his jawline, neck and collarbones. The prince pulled the gunner’s shirt up, Prompto quickly pulling the item off of his body and discarding it carelessly to the side.

Noctis attacked the man’s chest with his tongue, slipping to the side and kissing at Prompto’s nipple. The blonde gasped as Noctis sucked it into his mouth, gently nibbling on the sensitive nub. 

“A-Ah… Ah… Noct, I can’t…”

The prince smiled as he brought his head up to gaze Prompto, his tongue lapping out at the nipple as he did so, the blonde crying out softly. 

“So you want me to stop, hm?” Noctis inquired gently, a smile on his face.

Prompto was biting his lip, the action looking like it hurt. He eventually shook his head.

“That’s what I thought.” And Noctis went back to work, but this time moving onto the opposite nipple, his hand sliding up to give attention to the other abused one. "I love how sensitive you chest is, Prom," Noctis purred, Prompto’s erection prominent against his ass. The idea of doing something with it nearly made the prince salivate. 

Moans and whimpers continued to pour out of the blonde, the sounds never failing to travel straight to Noctis’ member. He was aching through his pants, and he couldn’t wait for release.

Finally, Noctis gave each nub a single kiss, before sliding off of the blonde’s lap and ending up between his legs, trailing his tongue down to Prompto’s beautifully toned stomach, tracing lower and approaching his pelvis.

“N-Noctis!” Prompto exclaimed, his tongue dangerously close to the man’s pants line. “Y-You’re not… A-Actually…?”

Noctis gave a final grin as his hand slid down and pulled away Prompto’s pants, his cock throbbing against the underwear that held it back. “Hmm… Looks like something wants to get out of your underwear, Prom.”

Despite himself, Prompto laughed. “You’re such a weirdo.”

The prince slid the underwear down, Prompto’s member bouncing back now that it was free of its confines, the head deliciously pink and slick with precum. 

“May I have a taste?” Noctis inquired, the words seemingly strange coming out of his mouth. However, his horniness was overshadowing the norm, and anything seemed passable. In fact, everything seemed sexual and exciting.

Prompto nodded furiously, panting as he stared down at the prince. Noctis lay himself down flat, the blanket following, engulfing the head of Prompto’s cock as darkness engulfed him, licking at all of the pre at the slit, Prompto crying out from pleasure from behind the concealing blanket.

Noctis’ hands decided to join in, one rubbing up Prompto’s thigh, the other palming at the man’s balls, weighing the sensitive sacs with tenderness. Mixing that with the prince’s mouth starting to take more of Prompto into his mouth, the blonde was almost screaming. After all, there was no reason to hold back their voices.

Prompto slowly lifted up the blanket, Noctis' eyes meeting the blonde's, his mouth still working. He didn't know why, but found himself enjoying being watched by the blonde, and so he retained the visual contact.

Noctis wasn’t exactly used to this, but he was aware of the basics. He relaxed his throat to take more of Prompto in, making sure to stray away from any teeth touching the member. He kept his hands busy, and Prompto didn’t stop his delicious, erotic noises. His jaw was already aching, the taste of Prompto filling his cheeks and throat. Occasionally, the blonde would not be able to hold himself back, thrusting into the prince’s mouth without restraint.

For some reason, choking on his best friend’s cock seemed to turn him on even more, and so Noctis didn’t complain.

“N-Noct… I’m s-so close…”

The prince slid off of Prompto’s shaft, gripping the base with pressure, the blonde crying out from both the loss and the sudden unwanted gain.

“W-Why?!” Prompto demanded, Noctis’ hand not removing itself.

Noctis gave a sensual smile, gently releasing his hold on Prompto’s member, the cock still hard and throbbing against the heated air. “Can’t have you coming too soon, Prom. There’s something I want to try.”

Sitting up, Noctis quickly removed his jacket, shirt, and pants. Whilst doing so, Prompto had slid off his underwear, the prince doing so as well. And now they were both naked, the men staring at each other’s bodies with carnal thoughts on their minds.

Summoning a bottle that resembled the exterior of a potion, Noctis poured the lube onto his fingers, coating his digits in the thick liquid. “Now, I’m an advocate for protected sex, but today I’ll make an exception for you.” Prompto caught on immediately.

“W-Woah, Noctis!” he exclaimed, mouth dropping open at the sight, “We can’t have sex! Not proper sex, at least! What about your royal virginity and stuff?!”

Noctis gave the blonde a smile, his coated hand slipping backwards behind his back. “Prompto, there is a phrase that even I use sometimes. It’s called, ‘Fuck it’.”

And with that, Noctis shoved a single finger inside of himself, gasping at the sudden pleasure he was succumbing to. Prompto was staring with changing expressions, but one that kept resurfacing was lust. 

“That’s… uh,” Prompto licked his lips, “Quite the view, Noct.”

“Don’t be weird.”

“Uh, yes, Right.”

Noctis added another finger, and began to scissor himself, his face resting right between Prompto’s legs. He'd tried fingering himself before, but it didn't even compare to his current pleasure.

“I can’t wait any longer…” Prompto complained, his member still hard, “I’m dying over here…”

“Well, you’re gonna have to,” Noctis told him, panting and whimpering slightly as he attempted to add yet another digit.

Prompto patted his thighs, “Come here.”

And so Noctis, two fingers remaining inside of his ass, shuffled over until he was perched over Prompto’s lap, falling forwards onto one elbow, his face opposite Prompto’s.

“What’s the point of this?” Noctis gasped out, his fingers continuing their work.

“I needed a distraction,” Prompto explained, before pushing their lips together, the blonde’s tongue sliding into his mouth with a hot, wet thrust. Noctis was sure that the attention from behind and in front could make him cum from the actions alone.

Noctis had gotten used to three fingers, still making out with Prompto, when he had pulled out of himself, his own erection achingly hard and desperate for release.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Noctis said, sitting up and getting into a more prepared position.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Noctis?” Prompto asked, his worry for the prince emerging through his aroused state.

“I’m certain,” Noctis said, “Just… be gentle, on the thrusts, okay? This _is_ my first time.”

“Same boat, Noct.”

Grabbing the same bottle of lube, Noctis applied a lot more to his fingers, pouring the rest straight onto Prompto’s member, slicking his length up with generosity. He did this for a few more seconds, before settling himself up.

Noctis was on his knees, propped above Prompto’s waist. The prince gripped the base of Prompto’s cock and aligned it to match his position, lowering himself until the head pressed between his cheeks.

Taking a deep breath, Noctis settled down lower, Prompto’s cock pressing upwards, breaching past the tight ring of muscles, both men gasping aloud.

“Ohh… P-Prom…” Noctis moaned out as he continued to lower himself onto him, Prompto flushing even more furiously. 

“Y-You’re so… tight and w-warm… Oh, Astrals…” Prompto groaned out, visibly straining not to thrust upwards for Noctis’ sake.

Noctis was halfway down, and already he was soaked with sweat. Was sex supposed to be this hard? So far, as much as he was enjoying this, he was more scared of what more of Prompto inside of him would feel like.

“N-Noct, are you okay?” Prompto asked, panting heavily, staring at him through half-lidded eyes.

“Y-Yeah,” Noctis nodded, shivering slightly, “Just... let me try something.”

Noctis lifted himself slightly off of Prompto’s cock, the gunner gasping deeply, until only the head remained inside of him. Once there, Noctis slid back down, this time an extra inch making its way inside of the prince's heat. Noctis’ own cock was throbbing, the feeling determining that it did indeed feel more pleasureful than it did painful.

Doing this once, twice, several more times, Noctis finally slid down to the hilt, Prompto’s balls resting against his ass.

“H-Hah, it’s all the way in…” Noctis breathed out, his entire frame shaking from arousal.

Prompto was still lying there patiently, but he was desperately craving release, even more so than Noctis was.

Eager to please, Noctis started to move, up and down, the movements sending electricity throughout his body, his cock painfully hard and nearly pressing against his stomach.

Prompto’s hand slivered up, brushing at the tip of Noctis’ member and smearing all of the pre-cum that had accumulated over the minutes. 

Noctis whimpered, his body shivering, Prompto able to feel it against his dick, the blonde moaning out in pleasure as Noctis tightened around him.

“I’m close…” Prompto gasped out, continuing to rub at Noctis’ cock.

“Me too…” Noctis moaned, still continuing his movements. Every now and then Prompto’s cock would brush against his prostate, sending the most blissful and euphoric torrents to Noctis’ own member, both men’s balls already raised and ready to blow.

It was seconds later that they both started moaning louder, their movements getting more jittery. 

“T-Together now...” Prompto cried out, before gripping Noctis’ hips and slamming him down, the blonde’s balls slapping against the prince’s ass, Noctis crying out. Prompto burst inside of him, cum flowing within him and coating his walls with the sticky liquid. That last thrust had pressed against the prince’s prostate again, Noctis jaw hanging as stream after stream of cum erupted from his cock, painting over Prompto’s body, face, and the bed.

They were both on highs, too blissed out to move. Prompto’s cock was shrinking inside of him, the blonde eventually pulling out of the prince, cum leaking out of his abused hole in the most satisfying manner.

Noctis collapsed, all the strength sapped from his bones, falling right onto Prompto’s chest, his own cum smearing against their bare chests.

Prompto was still panting, his face adorned with Noctis’ warm cum. “That was… the best thing… I’ve ever done…”

Noctis laughed, leaning against Prompto’s shoulder to rest his head. “Same. I don’t think I’ve ever cum so hard.”

“Yeah, you got it in my mouth.”

Laughing, Noctis pulled away from Prompto’s shoulder, leaning back to place his tongue inside of Prompto’s mouth. He tasted himself, but was too exulted too determine whether it was bad or good. 

Noctis pulled out, that single trail of saliva connecting their tongues again. “Prompto… I love you with everything in me. Tonight… was perfect.”

Prompto beamed, obviously overjoyed at the prince’s words. “Noctis… Thank you for this. This might very be the last time we’ll get to do this, so I just want you to know that it was perfect for me as well.”

Noctis kissed him again, more passionately this time. “Shh… We can worry about stuff later. For now, how about we just snuggle under the blankets, yeah?”

“They’re covered in yours and my jizz.”

Noctis grinned, pulling the blonde back for another quick kiss before plopping down next to him. “Fuck it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry >w<


	9. Right When Everything Is Just Perfect...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after your first time is something to remember for the rest of your life. Prompto's isn't any different...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! It took a bit longer to update than my previous ones, but I think I'm gonna stick with weekly updates for now. ^w^
> 
> Please comment down below and tell me what you think! X3

Prompto woke up with a weird feeling in his belly−along with his entire frame; this feeling practically oozing out of every joint. Each bone, each muscle, everything just quivered with the word ‘jelly’. Yes, he felt like jelly. He was in a state that took him a while to comprehend as totally blissed out.

The blonde’s mouth slowly slipped open as he lay there, the corners widening ever so slightly. Holy shitsicles. He just slept with the Crown Prince. Technically, the King. Of all of Lucis. And _he_ was the _top._ Mind blown was a complete understatement.

A blush blossomed onto Prompto’s cheeks at the memory of the night prior, the sensations and emotions that he had experienced with Noctis still fresh in his mind.

It was almost stupid how late he remembered that he wasn’t alone in the tent. Prompto shot his neck upwards, blue eyes darting over to the pressure against his side. He was treated to the sweet sight of a most adorable sleeping Noctis, his hair brushed across the pillow, body curled up against him. His lips were slightly parted, and Prompto couldn’t help but notice at how perfect he looked right then and there. 

Prompto’s flush was burning now, and he couldn’t help but staring in… well, there were so many emotions flooding through his system at that moment that he couldn’t quite put a finger on one and choose it to describe how he was feeling.

Had he really thought this through? He had never expected, not in a million years, that Noctis would actually consent to this. Well, after he had snagged a kiss or two, maybe, at the very back of his perverted and lustful mind, there was a flicker of hope. But… thinking and reality were two very, _very_ different aspects, and Prompto was currently halfway through the process of going into cardiac arrest.

How could he ever look the prince in the eyes after this? He had stolen his royal flower, dirtied him beyond repair in his lustful epoch, along with pilfering his purity and... Okay, maybe he was playing too many video games. Either that, or he was just reading too many stories online. Stupid merging ideals.

Prompto could hear his own heart beating, and the traitorous organ wouldn’t shut up. Who knew if super-sense Noctis would wake up at the sound of it? Wait, why did he even care if he did? The prince couldn’t be mad; he was the one who did all the work last night, and could’ve stopped at any time if he so desired. …Or what if he would be upset that Prompto didn’t do enough on the one night that they had together? Maybe he would want to leave as soon as he woke up?! 

Thoughts that took nibbles at his insecurities, worries that made him feel self-conscious, had all replaced his former elated trance, much to the gunner’s dismay. This was supposed to be special, but he just couldn’t bring himself to calm down enough to focus on all the good that they both experienced together. 

What if only he felt pleasureful the whole time and Noctis just didn’t want to hurt his feelings?! Prompto suddenly felt faint. Did he ruin what was supposed to be perfect for both of them? Oh Gods, what if they couldn’t be friends after this?! What if this got Noctis killed?

Okay, by now the thoughts that were plaguing his subconscious were delusional at best, but that didn’t take away the sting of each and every one of them. Why did he have to worry about shit like this? He was going to go grey if he kept this up.

A ruffle in the blankets caught his attention. Prompto was abruptly distracted from the mental image of the missile that the Empire would shoot after them once they found out what he had done, only to lock eyes with the prince. Prompto went rigid, his breathing hitching.

“Good to see you too, dork,” Noctis laughed, his lashes framing his eyes too beautifully. It was straight out unfair. “You look like you just had a cork shoved up your ass. Ah, speaking of which—wow, mine hurts.”

Prompto’s eyes nearly blew out of his head, his jaw quivering before words could escape. “A-A-Ah, N-Noctis, what can I do?! Do you need me to get something for you?! D-Do you want a painkiller, or maybe a potion? Would that even help? We could try, just wait for-“

“Prompto,” Noctis interrupted, his hand covering his yawn, “Chill, dude. It’s too early for this.”

“But, what about your…?”

“No biggie. Besides… it’s not _completely_ unpleasant. Now come over here,” Noctis gestured Prompto towards him as he sat up, a grin on his face that would've shocked anyone who had known that the previous night he had tried to kill himself and in addition; partially turned into a daemon. Or maybe this was normal? Hell if Prompto knew.

He leaned over to hug the prince, but it was evident that he wasn’t as comfortable as his partner. 

“Prom, what’s up?” Noctis inquired, pulling back slightly to peer into the blonde’s eyes. Prompto tried to analyze the prince’s facial expression, but he couldn’t decipher much more than confusion and question.

“N-Nothing,” Prompto said eventually in an attempt to be assertive, having no desire to explain to the man his more fervent qualms. A doubtful look replaced Noctis’ earlier appearance. “I’m serious!” Prompto insisted, his tummy doing flips. 

“Dude, I’ve known you for how long, and you’re trying that on _me?”_ There was a pause. “Is it something I did?”

“No no no, Noctis, it’s not- I’m not… there’s nothing wrong.”

Noctis paused, a quizzical look on his face. “Oh, really?”

Prompto swallowed. “Yep.”

The prince let out a single breath, blinking twice. “Okay, then.” A dazzling half smile. “Kiss me.”

Prompto choked on air, quickly coughing to try and cover it up. It was a pathetic effort, even by his own standards. “W-What?!”

“You heard me. There’s nothing wrong, so there’s no excuse not to have a little good morning smooch, right?”

The blonde took a while to finally nod, nearly forgetting how to shut his mouth. Noctis knew that he couldn't kiss someone when he was feeling self conscious or awkward. Prompto had told the prince that in high school, and the damn guy remembered. That was the only explanation for that conceitedly smug look on his face.

Prompto leaned in, Noctis waiting patiently with open eyes. Nearer… Nearer… Almost there… Inches apart… 

…Alarms blaring, red signs flashing, a full-on firework erupting within him and exploding into the words ‘hell no’.

“I can’t!” Prompto wailed, pulling away from the prince in a dramatic fashion.

“Ha!” Noctis exclaimed, not even bothering to stop himself from pointing at his defeated other, “I knew it! I know _you!_ Spill!”

Prompto whined both to himself and the prince, his shoulders gradually slumping. “I-I…”

The words wouldn’t come. He didn’t want Noctis to think badly of him, or to consider that something was faulty or imperfect. Not after what they had shared last night. But would he really judge him for something so irrational? Noctis wouldn’t do it; he’d probably just make some cheesy jibe at him and they’d move on. And even with that in mind, Prompto had to take a massive breath first.

“I’m worrying over whether or not you enjoyed yourself last night!” Prompto blurted out, squeaking as soon as the words were out. The blonde was nearly melting from the shame, the man sneaking a peek at Noctis. The prince was open-mouthed and staring, no words emitting from him. Prompto waited in dreaded silence.

“Is that it?” Noctis asked, Prompto finally returning his full attention to the prince, “You’re worried that last night wasn’t perfect?”

Now that it was out in the open, Prompto was the slightest bit relieved. It wasn’t much, but it was just enough for him to respond without severe hesitation. “Isn’t that enough?”

It was almost eerily silent here alone in the tent with Noctis, and so with no words exchanged for a few seconds, Prompto didn’t want his breathing to break it.

The relief that washed over him at Noctis’ building grin could’ve flooded Insomnia. “Prom, last night was _amazing!_ Don’t ever doubt that it didn’t mean the world to me, to be able to do something so special and personal—and with none other than you! Prompto, listen; to be able to have my first time with the one that I love more than anyone else in the world…” A deep blush adorned Noctis’ cheeks as he spoke, but he didn’t dare retract eye contact from the blonde, “To me, that’s everything I could’ve hoped for. To me, that’s magical. I have you to thank for that.” 

Prompto’s lips pursed more and more as the prince spoke. His own face was burning, the earlier mental sensations he was experiencing changing colours, forming enchanting shapes. The figures started to dance with each other, lighting up his insides with vibrant feeling and emotions that were dead to him seconds ago.

“Prompto, please blink so I know you’re in there.”

The blonde snapped back to reality abruptly, Noctis not doing anything but sitting there and staring at him; and yet the image was picturesque enough with nothing more than the prince’s presence to take a picture.

Smiling broadly, Prompto purposely blinked multiple times. “How old am I, getting all flustered with nothing but your words…” Prompto giggled, the sound defusing any tension in the tent.

“Well, along with my looks, I like to think that I have a miraculous, entrancing way with my words…” 

“Oh, shut up, you good-looking bastard,” Prompto smirked as he pulled the prince in for a tight hug, the two laughing into each other’s shoulders. After all the sweat and… uh, fluids… of last night, he smelled surprisingly nice. He smelled like Noctis, if that made sense. Waking up in Noctis’ apartment with the prince sprawled over him; Prompto was still able to recall a unique scent that was exclusive to the man alone. Despite all that had changed, the aroma was the same. Prompto took some comfort in that.

“Now, you silly man,” Noctis chimed as he pulled away gently, “How about that good morning smooch?”

Prompto gave another laugh, tilting his head slightly to the side. “Gods, Noctis… I love you so much.”

Noctis seemed slightly taken aback, but it was quickly washed over with a joyous expression. “I love you too, Prom. Now gimme them lips.”

A chortle escaped from Prompto, his fingers delicately tracing Noctis’ jawline. “’Gimme them lips’, huh? Haven’t heard that one before.”

“Shut up, you know you love it,” Noctis countered as he pulled the blonde towards him, their lips firm yet gentle as they connected. ‘Delight’ couldn’t even begin to cover what Prompto was currently feeling. 

“Oh, wait!” Prompto exclaimed after he quickly pulled away, his earlier thoughts sending a reminder to him. The blonde quickly pulled out his camera from the Armiger, setting the right angle and filter. Noctis just stared at the piece of technology. “To make the moment last longer,” Prompto explained as he shifted over to be next to Noctis, pushing his face closer.

It was a tad dark, but Prompto could fix that later. “Say ‘chocobos eat hair’!”

Noctis let out a weird noise between a grunt and a laugh, quickly composing his features for the shot. “Chocobos eat Prompto’s hair!”

Multiple things happened at once. Prompto inadvertently glanced at Noctis with amusement at his statement, Noctis letting out a single, strained laugh. The blonde was already pressing the button, a second being all that stood between them and the photo being taken. In which time, of course, a kind of knock on the tent door alarmed Prompto, the man jumping at the sudden, unexpected distraction. 

The camera flashed, obviously indicating that it had finished. Prompto let out a stutter, him and Noctis both now staring at the closed off doorway. A second whistled by slowly.

“Noct?” That was unmistakably Ignis’ voice. “Prompto, are you two alright?”

Prompto didn’t answer. He was too busy being both enthralled and appalled by the image of his and Noctis’ naked bodies. Uh… yikes.

“Of course, Specs,” Noctis grumbled as he usually did when he woke up, the casual tone startling Prompto, “What’s up?”

“Uh, Gladiolus wants us to get going. He’s getting restless.”

Prompto knew it wasn’t his place to question the advisor’s words, but he _highly_ doubted that that was the case. The gunner guessed that Ignis was probably the restless one, and that he just wanted them to get the hell out of that tent. He couldn’t completely bring himself to blame him.

“Sure will,” Noctis said loudly, his position unchanging. Prompto knew that Ignis couldn’t see them, but he still hurriedly rearranged the blankets so that they were covered in the most pressing places. “We’ll be out in a few.”

Prompto heard Ignis grunt, and was partially wondering if Ignis wouldn’t accept the words of the prince. But, after a few seconds, Ignis finally concluded, “Very well, we’ll be at the post.”

The footsteps, now that Prompto was waiting for them, were audible until they gradually faded away until the only sound was their own movements and breathing. 

“You’re so cute when you’re worrying over things,” Noctis smirked as he leaned backwards against his hands.

Prompto reddened again, the morning turning out to be chock-full of the unintentional flushes. “You can’t call a guy cute, Noct! What about hot, or sexy, or handsome, or something.” Wait, had Noctis already called him cute? He couldn’t quite remember. Oh well.

Noctis brushed it aside, gazing deeply into the blonde’s eyes. “It’s fine if you’re cute. It’s part of your charm. That’s all I need.”

“Heh, you can’t live without my cuteness,” Prompto gave a petite grin, targeting the other with leisure.

“Naturally.”

Prompto pulled up his camera as Noctis went to hunt through the blankets for their clothes. The picture was there, the two figures obviously the two of them. Prompto was gazing to the side and Noctis had his eyes shut, a laugh evidently frozen on his face. It didn’t help that the whole thing was blurry. It was slightly disappointing, he had to admit.

“Sorry about the picture, Prom,” Noctis said as he tossed him his underwear, Noctis already wearing his own, “We can take another one later. But now, we oughta get back to Ignis before he bursts a blood vessel.” 

Now that he wasn’t… well, horny, Prompto could take the time to just admire his prince’s body, each and every curve attractive and defined. His hips were prominent above the waistband of his underwear, his skin pale and stunning. His chest was well-defined, and Prompto couldn’t get enough of the sight. It was like gazing upon a God or something.

“What?” Noctis inquired as he noticed the intense staring.

“A-Ah, nothing!” Prompto quickly piped up, averting his gaze and staring at the floor. “It’s just… you’re kinda beautiful, Noct.”

Noctis stammered, before finally muttering out a soft “Thanks.” He was embarrassed. Prompto nearly died from a cuteness overload.

The two finished getting dressed, wiping off the covers as best as they could. Next hotel they went to, they’d have to use the washer. Until then…

They took the tent down and wrapped everything into its appropriate bag, blue crystals scattering until it was just Prompto and Noctis standing upon the runed rock. The whole process was almost too familiar, the amount of camping that the four had done since their departure from Insomnia astronomical.

Prompto snuck his fingers between the prince’s as they made their way back to the post, Noctis smiling as he stared ahead.

“Watcha thinking about?” the blonde asked as he bent forwards, his already-styled hair slipping forwards.

They continued their march back to the post, Prompto easily matching Noctis’ leisure pace. “Nothing too special,” the prince responded after a bit, “Mostly just how I can’t wait to put this whole daemon thing behind me.”

“Patience is divine; anyone ever tell you that?”

Noctis snorted good-naturedly. “Well, I’m pretty certain that with your help, it’ll be a breeze.”

“Count on it.”

The men reached the post, immediately catching sight of Ignis talking to Wiz, Gladiolus on his phone against a wall. Prompto just followed Noctis as he fumbled with his camera, trying to salvage the picture as best as he could.

They approached casually, Ignis noticing them a few metres from his position. “Ah, excuse me, Wiz.”

“No problem,” Wiz responded kindly, “Take care.”

“Noctis,” Ignis acknowledged the prince, a second or two passing. The advisor’s eyes finally slipped to the blonde. “Prompto.”

Prompto felt the irrational urge to squint his eyes. He wasn’t used to seeing Ignis like this. He had no idea that Ignis _could_ be like this.

“Morning, Ignis. How was your night?” Prompto managed to keep his tone polite, and he realized that he wasn’t really upset with the advisor after all. Because like, Ignis had hit him; but he also allowed last night to be a reality. The gunner sort of felt like they cancelled each other out, in a way, and so they was back to their usual relationship. He just hoped that Ignis would cooperate.

“It was fine,” Ignis’ voice wasn’t curt, but it wasn’t exactly filled with sunshine and rainbows either.

Apparently, Noctis wasn’t such a big fan of Ignis’ attitude, the prince narrowing his eyes. “About last night, Ignis, I’d like to talk to you later, if you wouldn’t mind.”

The advisor stiffened, swallowing without losing too much of his composure. “Very well, Noct.”

Noctis nodded, before eventually reverting back to his previous stance. “So, how about we… w-we…” The prince squeaked as he straightened sharply, his face reddening all the way to his ears. 

Prompto and Ignis both stared, curiosity hitting before any worry did. “Noct?” They both asked as one.

“A-A-Ah… I… uh, I gotta g-go to the bathroom,” Noctis practically spluttered as he dashed past the two confused men, Gladiolus watching as he zoomed past. The Shield mouthed a ‘what the fuck?’ from his position against the wall.

Prompto was with him on that one. What was wrong with Noctis? Did he have sudden diarrhoea? Was it because of him, last night? Wait, did sex even cause diarrhoea? Prompto didn’t know. He had no clue what sex did other than… well, pleasure both parties. Was it because they didn’t use a condom? What would that even entail? Wouldn’t that mean that Noctis just had Prompto’s… oh. _oh._

Ignis, ever the intellectual strategist, had obviously figured that one out on his own, an icy glare slicing through the blonde with ruthlessness. 

“You didn’t,” Ignis growled, Prompto flinching back at the noise, clutching his camera tightly. Alarms, alarms, alarms.

A single whimper escaped from within the Prompto, the noise startling him. That was meant to be a ‘what?’

“You had unprotected sex with Noctis?” Ignis demanded, incredulity and ire lacing his tone like poison, the storm cloud visibly swirling above his head. “You would dare do such a thing to the King of Lucis?!”

“W-Well,” Prompto squeaked, the man suddenly feeling as small and insignificant as an insect, “We didn’t have any condoms on us, and things escalated… quickly…”

An emotion that made Prompto want to curl up and cry radiated off of the advisor, even Gladiolus noticing.

“How careless could you be, Prompto? How downright irresponsible and stupid could you be?! Do you have any idea how much you’ve put Noctis at risk with your careless actions? Do you even care?!”

“Oi, what’s going on now?” Gladiolus walked over, stopping at a respectable distance. Prompto was too horrified to take notice.

Ignis switched his glare to the Shield, Gladiolus’s eyebrows lifting at the angered sight of the advisor. Ignis reverted back to Prompto, twitching slightly in anger. “I can’t even be mad with you. I’m the idiot who let you do it, not even bothering to take into consideration that you have no self control. A most regrettable decision.”

The words struck home, Prompto unconsciously releasing hold of the camera. It clattered to the ground, the blonde not even caring.

If he stayed here any longer, he would say something that he’d regret later. He couldn’t risk damaging their relationship anymore, he wouldn’t dare. That was assuming that it wasn’t already shredded.

Prompto spun on his heel and half-ran back the way he came, Gladiolus calling out to him, the man ignoring it. Now at a full-on run, Prompto vaulted over the railing and dashed into the woods, tears stinging in his eyes.

His perfect night… it didn’t even take half a day for it to be crushed.

After a minute or two of mindless running, Prompto came to a standstill, clutching his knees as he gasped for breath. He needed to clear his head, to calm himself down, the surrounding forest much more comforting than his friends at that moment. The blonde didn’t really want to see Ignis or Gladiolus right now. He wanted Noctis. He wanted the prince to hug him, to make it all better. Gods, he was useless.

Prompto took a single step, tripping on a root or a stick, falling to his knees, his pants absorbing much of the impact. He looked back to identify what he had tripped on, confirming the culprit to be the root of a tree.

He didn’t pull himself up, instead falling onto his hip, resting their on the dry leaves and clean grass. The sound of a bird chirping distracted him, a sudden depression latching onto him. Why did he have to screw this up? He… had actually been hazardous to Noctis. That was something else he knew about unprotected sex; various dangers and STDs. Could a potion of some sort be able to cure something like that, or not? It was a chance at best. Prompto had chanced Noctis’ well-being. Ignis was right, he hadn’t cared. Not about Noctis, not at that time. Ugh… damn it!

The world was toned out to the blonde. He was so lost in thought, he didn’t even pay attention to the surrounding noises. He didn’t notice the small animal behind him run away. Didn’t take into consideration why the suddenly bird flew off. Didn’t even hear the Magitek Engine hover above him.

MTs fell from the sky, their heavy, metallic bodies crunching the dry leaves beside them, Prompto crying out in surprise. His eyes shot out to the direction of the noise, an MT’s face staring back at him. He screamed for about a half a second before it punched him. It was quick, and it was hard, bright lights flashed before Prompto's eyes.

He tried to quickly make a getaway, but strong hands gripped him from behind. More and more, MTs all clutching onto him, gripping his hand as he tried to summon his gun, to no prevail. 

The gunner tried another desperate attempt to scream, this time Noctis’ name, but an MT’s clothed hand clamped down on his mouth.

Thoughts blew up within him, like the fact that the MTs, well hurting him, weren’t trying to kill him. They were subduing him, and this cloth was definitely coated with something. A scented liquid, Prompto realized as he inhaled against the cloth after he ran out of breath.

They were ordered to capture him? For what? Where would they take him? Fatigue flooded his insides, Noctis’ name dying before it even tried to reach his lips. What if he didn't wake up?

Prompto blacked out before he could even attempt to explore the question.

 

 

Ah, Gods, this was embarrassing. Last night, Noctis hadn’t even taken into consideration that Prompto’s semen would’ve had to gone somewhere, and it definitely wasn’t up inside of him. He doubted Ignis hadn’t already figured it out, and the man was most likely interrogating Prompto right now. He was going to have to have a word with his advisor.

Noctis sighed as he cleaned himself off yet again with wet toilet paper, doing the best with what he had. He believed that he was fine to go out again, thanking the Astrals for his ability to put whatever he wanted into the Armiger. New underwear: check.

Feeling much better, Noctis slightly fixed his hair before he left, satisfied with the final look. He returned to the front, pausing at the sight.

Ignis was pacing, his hand resting against his forehead, his other cradling Prompto's camera. Gladiolus was nowhere to be seen.

“Uh…” Noctis spoke hesitantly, “Are you upset? Because, I swear, it was all on me, Prompto didn’t-“

“Noct,” Ignis interrupted, finally peering back at the prince, “Prompto ran away.”

…Okay, that was not what he was expecting. “What do you mean, ran away?”

Ignis coughed softly. “I got a tad… upset, and I yelled at him. He dropped his camera and ran off; Gladiolus is out searching for him now.”

Noctis narrowed his eyes yet again. “Damn it, Specs, what is with you and Prompto lately?” The prince mentally paused, recalling that he already knew the answer to that question.

After a little while, Ignis looked like he was about to answer him, right before being interrupted by a panting Gladiolus streaking up to their positions.

“Jeez, Gladio,” Noctis said as he stared at the Shield in confusion, “What’s the hurry? Where’s Prompto? Don't tell me you lost him.”

Gladiolus took a deep breath in, exhaling with about as much force. “They’ve taken him, Noct. The Empire—they’ve taken Prompto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muhaha... >W<


	10. In The Event Of Being Captured...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto wakes up in a cell after being taken by Imperial forces. He uses his current knowledge and resources to conduct an escape plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful words and comments, it is really inspirational to me! X3

Prompto woke up in a small, dark room, his eyes struggling to open from his position there on the ground. The first thing that registered was that the floor and walls consisted of a type of metal, the surfaces cold and uncomfortable. There were bars on the single doorway in there, the slits emitting light from beyond it. The dim beams were the only source of any visibility, the corners of the room almost pitch black. A strangled moan escaped from the blonde as he pulled himself up, his head pounding. He could still feel that MT’s fist connecting with his face, and the memory seemed to almost hurt more than his current throbbing headache.

He was taken by the enemy. He couldn’t fight them, couldn’t defend himself, and now he’s Gods know where. Prompto slowly took in his surroundings, scanning for life in the cell with him, or maybe a window for him to look out of. There was nothing of any importance to note except for a bed with a blanket and pillow in the corner, plus the only audible sound a strange, almost mechanical clanking that resonated every few seconds from outside of the room.

Breathing getting louder the more he stressed out, Prompto finally got onto his feet, the world slightly blurry and tilted. How long was he unconscious for? Making for the door, the gunner gripped the bars tightly, having no hope that the door would open, or that the bars would miraculously bend to his will. Prompto peered past the bars to the right, only to reveal a hallway, the light that enabled him sight embedded into the roof not far from the cell, another glowing from further down the hall. He checked the left side, only to discover a similar sight to the one in the opposite direction. He was stuck in here, Prompto confirmed, wherever the hell ‘here’ was.

What felt like an hour slowly drifted by, the feelings of dread and the irregular mirages of claustrophobia pulsing nauseatingly from within him. How long would it be until Noctis busted him out of here? How would the prince even find him? What if he couldn’t? What if he was stuck in here forever? Oh, how Prompto craved to have a single soul to talk to, to ask what the hell was going on.

Even with that previous thought in mind, Prompto couldn’t tell if he was more relieved or alarmed when he heard approaching footsteps. They belonged to more than just one.

Two men and a woman now stood in the doorway, all dressed similarly, partially blocking out the light. “Prompto Argentum,” said the man in front, a bored look on his face, “…Am I right?”

Prompto didn’t answer, instead just staring at the three people. The man in front didn’t look like he was a big fan of life, a military hat on his head. The man in the middle him gave off a totally different vibe. He looked happy, and sick; but not in the virusey way. His smile was twisted and vile, his uneven eyes antagonizing as they glared at Prompto, almost as if they were trying to stab at him. He was bald and had a stupid moustache with swirly ends, his teeth visibly dreadful. It was as if the Gods had accumulated all of the ugliness from humanity, mixed it into a bowl, and dumped it onto the poor fuck.

The woman, hair pulled back into a simple ponytail, looked out of place. She appeared to be uncomfortable, twitching from side to side. She made eye contact, only to rip her gaze away as soon as Prompto visibly noticed.

“Prompto Argentum,” the man repeated, not looking any more upset, “That is your name, correct?”

Overcoming the urge to remain frozen, Prompto nodded slowly. “Where am I?”

“It doesn’t matter where you are,” the bald man sneered, “You’re not what’s important, so listen up.”

The woman bit her lip, but remained silent. The guy in the hat didn’t pay the bald dude any attention. “As you may have noticed, the Empire hasn’t taken too kindly to your tendency to mess with our plans; you, as in the king and his accomplices. The King of Lucis, as you may have noticed, is somewhat of a hazardous infection that keeps making itself known for the Empire.” 

Of course, this was about Noctis. The Empire must’ve taken notice of his daemon issue. How had they found out about his condition? Have they been spying on them or something? They must’ve captured him in an attempt to lure Noctis in, maybe try and experiment on him before ultimately killing him. 

“It’s our job to put a stop to this meddling fool,” the man continued, distaste the only expression visible on his face, “And we’d like you to cooperate.”

Prompto waited for them to elaborate on the whole blood-sucking thing. Wasn’t it inevitable that the villain would explain their evil mastermind plot to the good guy once he was captured? Isn’t that how these things worked?

“And Noctis?” Prompto inquired, not bothering with pleasantries, “What’ll you do with him?”

“Dispose of him; quickly and painlessly, if possible. Nothing more, nothing less.”

"And that's it?"

"I don't see why not," the man responded, blinking occasionally.

…Okay, Prompto wouldn’t believe it. There was just no way, no way in hell, that this would all go down as soon as Noctis got infected. Just to kill him? Bull.

“Where am I? What is this place?” Prompto asked, struggling to ignore the obvious question that wanted to burst out from within him.

The hat guy looked at the woman, and she shrugged gently in response. “…Formouth Garrison,” the man said after a moment, “Underneath it, at least. You will be restricted to this cell until the arrival of the King.”

Prompto couldn’t tell whether or not they were joking. “Okay, first of all, that is a rubbish plan. Second of all… Nope, the first one says it all.”

The guy in front looked visibly taken aback, letting out a short, monotone noise. “And what makes you say that?”

“Do you really think, that Noc- the King of Lucis, will give himself up for _me?_ He has a duty to this whole world, and you actually believe that he would sacrifice all of Eos, which includes me anyways, just to save my life? That is a ridiculous concept at best. Sorry to disappoint you, dude.”

Silence followed for a second or two. “Y-You are behind enemy lines, of course you’d try to fool us. We have files and files of intel that support the theory that you and the King are inseparable. He would do anything for you, and if we offer your life for his, we have no doubt that he’d have no choice but to come here.”

“He would never do such a thing; you’re wasting your time,” Prompto argued, his tone confident despite being the one in the cage.

“We are not as stupid as you might think,” the woman spoke up, finally looking into Prompto’s eyes, “No matter what, we have no doubt that the king will come here. Even if he refuses our deal, he will make an attempt to rescue you. After all, what kind of king sacrifices one of his own, if he believes that he could save him? Save you. However, we have made all the appropriate measures for a trap; one that not even he could survive. One way or another, the king will make his way here, and he will die.”

…Eek. If Ignis got captured, he could just imagine how crazy Noctis would be to get him back as soon as possible. After what Prompto and the prince had shared the night before… was it possible that he’d come even sooner?

“W-Whatever you’re planning, it won’t work,” Prompto stuck to his previous words, his voice not as confident as before, “Besides, he doesn’t even know where I am. If you manage to get a message sent to him, he’ll know it’d be a trap for him to just waltz into, and he’ll never come.”

“Oh,” the man with the hat said, “but we have this.” Reaching into his pocket, the guy pulled out Prompto’s phone, the chocobo figure distinct as it clung to the outer rim. 

A flutter of trepidation sparked with Prompto, but he shook his head, not letting it show. “That doesn’t change anything. Text him, and he’d know that it was just you guys that stole my phone. Face it, there’s nothing you can do.”

A disgusting laugh escaped from the bald guy, that grin frozen like a mask on his face. “You really are stupid, aren’t you? Making contact; that’s where you come in. Don’t be so quick to forget that we have asked for your cooperation.”

“…You-You want _me_ to contact the king, and tell him to walk into a trap? Are you serious?” There was no way they were expecting him to do this; there just wasn’t.

“For your life,” the man in the hat explained, “If you help us, you’ll have our word that we will release you immediately. You will be free to do whatever you want; as soon as you fill out your end of the bargain. Do you agree to our terms?”

Prompto couldn’t quite believe it. He would never choose himself over Noctis. He’d rot in this cell forever if it meant that Noctis would live. These imperials obviously didn’t know what love felt like, not of any kind. “No offense,” Prompto stated simply, his voice clear and sturdy, “but fuck no.”

The guy in the hat and the woman both looked uncertain, but the bald guy was smiling ever so widely. “Ah, but you see, we need you to this. Whether or not it’s of your own consent.”

“I don’t care,” Prompto responded, trying to force disgust into his voice and glare, “I’d rather die here than betray Noctis. Hell, I’d stay locked up in here forever; I’ll never do it.”

“We’re not going to kill you,” the bald guy said, “nor will we let you stay here forever. Instead-“

“We,” the man in the hat spoke up loudly; interrupting the bald man, the guy grimacing deeply as a result, “will attempt to… persuade you, until you agree to meet our demands.”

Prompto’s entire argument died on his lips. He hadn’t expected that. He understood what it meant, he could connect the dots together. The enemy had captured him, and were going to get him to do something against his will. Was he going to be… tortured? The blonde blanched at just the thought of the word.

“You’re young,” the man continued, “You have your whole life ahead of you. Of course, you don’t want to die; let alone be rendered unmovable. We will try not to harm the king’s other friends; we only want him. We have grown tired of this charade; it’ll all end as soon as the king enters through these walls.”

A shiver rocked against the gunner’s body, the blonde suddenly realizing just how cold he really was. “I’ll have no life ahead of me if Noctis dies. Neither will all of Eos.”

“Then we’ll have to change your mind,” the bald guy twitched concerningly, “We’re good at changing people’s minds.”

Prompto’s hand shot upwards, aiming right at that bald guy’s ugly face as he summoned his gun. He was about to pull the trigger; right before he realized there wasn’t a gun in his hand. 

“Don’t even bother trying to use magic,” the man in the hat explained with half-lidded eyes, “These walls have been runed and tested; not even your king would be able to summon anything down here.”

“Please,” the woman stared at him with an emotion bordering pity upon her face, “Make this easy for yourself. Give the king up.”

Prompto felt like crying. He suddenly felt small, his confidence burnt up and ashen. He was suddenly so scared and anxious he couldn’t raise his voice above a whisper. “I can’t.”

After a few more attempts to change his mind, the three finally left, promising that they’d return. Prompto sank to his knees, small sobs emitting from within him. If only he hadn’t run away that morning, he’d still be with Noctis, and Ignis, and Gladiolus. The Shield could protect him from anyone. The advisor wouldn’t allow a chance for capture to even occur. Noctis would fight till the end by his side. It was his own fault that he was in here. 

So it was up to him to get himself out.

Prompto nodded to himself, a thought in his head to try and convince him that he'd find a way out repeating itself. He scavenged every corner of the room, searching for objects like he would if he was in a video game; sticking out nails, loose bricks and such. Considering that he was confined within metal, it had an insignificant chance of success. The bed had a metal frame, the screws melded shut and firm. Nothing in the pillow case or bedding to be of any use, either. Damn.

He moved onto the door, pushing and pulling, applying pressures to each and every spot. He even went so far as to try screaming out to see if there were other people in here, and if they had any advice. To no avail, might he add.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Prompto slowly spun around on the spot, the walls still the same as they were when he woke up. He needed to concentrate, think of a way to get out. The only chance he could come up with was when they opened the door. When the time came, he would go for it. He would fight no matter what; after all, what couldn’t beat torture?

And so Prompto waited, curled up in the corner of the room, the resonating metal sound never-ending. The memories of him and Noctis were the only source of warmth and comfort that he could feel, there alone in the cold, little cell. He convinced himself that it was enough.

 

 

Noctis was stressed out. It had been hours since Prompto had been taken from them, and they were still nowhere. What if he was dead already?

The prince had asked his advisor the same dreaded question, but Ignis had replied with, “If they wanted him dead, they’d have killed him instead of capturing him. They want something from him; either that, or to use him as leverage to get to you.”

Noctis couldn't stand the idea that Prompto was being hurt because of him. He couldn't help but feel responsible. Rotten. Every second that they spent wasting their time, Prompto could be resisting, enduring pain for his sake. The very idea made Noctis feel sick to his stomach.

They regrouped at the campsite where Prompto and him had spent the night, his Shield and advisor bent over a map upon a table. Noctis just stood back, quivering in anticipation and anger. He would murder every single imperial that hurt Prompto. He couldn’t handle standing still. Not when his best friend could be being tortured for information at the very same time.

“It would appear obvious that the Empire would have him sent to one of their bases," Ignis said in his business tone, pointing to points on the map, "That leaves Perpetuous Keep, the Tollhends Stronghold, and Formouth Garrison, for starters. We have already raided Aracheole Stronghold and Fort Vaullerey, so I doubt that he will be there; however, we shouldn’t completely rule them out.”

“And how long will it take just to get to each of these forts, Iggy? How long to search through each one for him?” Noctis’ voice was tempered and exasperated, fists clenched at his sides, “There has to be another way!”

“What way? We have attempted to call him numerous times, to no result. We need to start somewhere. If you have any better ideas, Highness, I suggest you speak up now.”

Noctis glared at his advisor, even though he knew that it wasn't supposed to be him that he was getting mad at. He shifted his gaze to his Shield, raising an eyebrow. “Well? Do you have anything?”

Gladiolus glanced down at the map, concentration on his face. Eventually, he shook his head in defeat. “No, Noct. I don’t.”

“We should go for Perpetuous Keep first. It isn’t that far, and we should make haste; along the way, we need to buy you another amulet.”

Biting his lip in an effort not to cry out of frustration, Noctis nodded solemnly. He’d need to drink on the way, as well. His emotions were going into haywire, and he could practically feel the daemon within him, pulsing sinisterly. It thrived in his distress, and he hated it for that. He swore that he could almost hear it laugh in response.

 

  
Footsteps were approaching, Prompto’s stomach tightening as he locked up with anxiety in his current position. He was curled into a ball on the floor, pillow case scrunched up in his palm, thumb hooking into the hole. The blanket from the bed was over his body, concealing all but his head. He faced the door, one eye squinting to see. It was an old trick in the book, pretending to sleep, and he just hoped these imperials were as dumb as they looked.

The bald man walked into eyesight. Prompto remained frozen. “Oi! Oi, wake up!” The man screamed at him again, but Prompto refused to move. This might be his only shot.

“Ugh, fuck it,” the man murmured as he reached into his pocket to remove a set of keys. He slotted one into the hole and opened the gate, a shrill noise emitting from the metal. Prompto was beyond petrified that he could see his slightly opened eye, but he didn’t dare close it. He needed to be sure that the man wouldn’t take out that gun from the holster around his thigh.

“Hey, are you dead or what?” the man yelled as he approached the blonde. Almost… so close…

He leaned down to shake Prompto, the gunner feeling his tight grip clamp down upon his shoulder through the blanket, and it was in that split second that he took action.

The hand that held the pillow case clamped around the arm through the blanket, his other arm shooting out of the covers. The guy managed a shocked cry as Prompto yanked him towards him with the grip around his arm, the other shooting out and meeting its mark right between his eyes. Gladiolus had taught him that one, the blonde making a mental note to surreptitiously thank the Shield later.

The man howled in pain, Prompto not wasting any time as he scrambled up to his feet, the pillow case already opened as he gripped both corners of the hole. He looped it over the fumbling man’s head, spinning around him as the man tried to pull away, Prompto trying his best not to let go. The case was beyond his neck, so the gunner wrapped his arm around his throat behind the fabric, squeezing with as much pressure as he could muster.

The man kept trying to shake him off, arms trying to pry his own from around his throat, but the gunner refused. Prompto continuously lost his footing and almost released his hold due to the man’s fervent struggles. After a second, the blonde leapt off the floor and tied his legs around the choking man’s waist, looking as if he was hugging him from behind. From this position, he managed to tighten the hold even further, the man making sputtering noises as he ran out of air.

As a last result, the bald man charged backwards and slammed his opponent against the wall, Prompto crying out and biting his tongue from the impact. He didn’t soften the hold, he wouldn’t dare. All that mattered was that this guy passed out. Nothing else was of any importance. Not even the slowly approaching logic that he had literally no reason to have pulled the pillowcase over his head.

The guy’s nails were ripping into the skin of his arms, but Prompto didn’t care. The guy was probably going purple by now, and his resistances were growing weaker. Any second now…

The man collapsed, Prompto colliding with him as they crashed to the ground. He waited a few more cautionary seconds before finally letting go of him, his own arms and back aching. There was blood in his mouth from where he bit his tongue. Thankfully, the adrenaline seemed to cancel most of the pain out, and so he ignored it with little effort.

He dragged the guy to the bed, grunting as he pulled him up onto the mattress. He dashed for the blanket, flailing it over his unconscious form. Nodding at a job well-done, Prompto stole the guy’s keys, just in case, as he made his way to the door. It opened with nothing but a push, Prompto spilling out of the room, eyes scanning the hallway. He tried to summon his gun, but nothing happened. It was infuriating.

The gunner opted to turn left after shutting the door and locking it, rushing down the hallway with haste. He noticed that there were other doors down here, but he didn’t even bother checking for anyone. Who knew when someone would just waltz down here, Prompto having no way to defend himself against their guns? He had no time to waste.

Prompto took a right, ceiling lights illuminating the way, and ended up at the foot of a staircase. He braced himself as he slinked down onto all fours and climbed up, attempting to quieten his breathing. He peered over the top step to reveal a room with windows, moonlight and searchlights both partially blinding his vision through the holes.

Oh, Astrals, he was finally outside again. Well, sort of. Prompto pulled himself up off of the steps, entering the room with attentiveness. He could spot MTs through the open door and windows, and boy, were they everywhere. How the hell would he manage to _sneak_ out of here? It was beginning to seem more and more impossible.

After taking a breath, Prompto kept to the shadows, waiting for the searchlight to pass before vaulting through the window. He stuck to behind what turned out to be a shed of some kind, much like the kinds at the other bases, and tried to count the sheer amount of MTs that were visible. 

He was beginning to seriously doubt that he’d be able to get out of here. But… maybe, just maybe, he could find the guy wearing the hat. He had his phone, and if Prompto could just call Noctis, tell him something about his condition or location, it could change everything.

Considering staying behind the shed until he finally came, Prompto pondered on the efficiency of that plan. He couldn’t help but fixate on the fact that there were two directions in which he could’ve ran through once leaving the cell. That could indicate more than one entrance to that hallway. That meant that eventually, someone could find the unconscious body of that bald guy. He could only imagine how loud the alarm would be once it was sounded.

So, Prompto had two options; one, staying here to wait for the man in the hat and risking another finding the mess he had left back in his cell, or two, trying to escape this base and risking being caught by the endless amount of MTs. They both seemed incredibly dicey, but Prompto eventually decided on the former.

It was a moment later when Prompto realized that he could summon his gun again; it was a damn shame he couldn’t just summon his own phone. His gun would do little against the sheer number of enemies. It was hopeless.

After Prompto summoned a potion to use on himself, it was maybe fifteen, twenty minutes before he spotted the man in the hat and the woman with the ponytail approaching. He pressed himself against the wall, sneaking peeks through the window. He tried to focus on their apparent conversation.

“-really think that the king will come?” That was the woman’s voice.

“I’m hoping, Alidia,” came the response. So that was her name. “But, knowing our dear friend down there and what he’s willing to do, I’m certain that Prompto is already talking.”

“He’s a disgusting pig,” Alidia said, their voices way louder now that they were just beyond the door, “Extracting information from prisoners is one thing; what he does is a totally different one.”

“Well, it works, doesn’t it?” the man countered as they entered the shed, not slowing down from their walking pace, “And you’re right. I don’t like it either. But right now, we have no choice but to get results, or else we’re both toast. The king has to die, and I’m certain that you and I will be rewarded for our actions.”

Prompto continued to listen even as the two started descending down the stairs, keeping his head down. “Caligo doesn’t even know what we’re planning; are you so sure that we will be hailed as heroes, and not executed as traitors?”

“Sometimes,” the man responded, his voice softening the further down they marched, “You need to take matters into your own hands.”

And then they were gone.

So, the Empire didn’t even know that these two planned to kill Noctis? They were just trying to get the glory of taking out the King of Lucis? It fitted their roles perfectly, at least.

Prompto silently crept back into the shed, peering down the staircase. He had to manage to get them before they got into his cell. Could he take them both down? As much as he hated to admit it, the woman didn't come off as totally coordinated or overly self-confident, so he didn't see her as such a threat. Then again, the guy in the hat looked a little under the weather as well. Gods... what would Noctis do? Or Ignis, if he was in the situation? He didn't feel like he could do this.

Biting his lip, Prompto realized that he really didn't have any time to think or doubt himself. He crept down the stairs speedily, making sure that they were past the corner. He forgot to keep his gun in his hand, the weapon unable to be summoned within the invisibly runed walls. Instead of heading back, he sprinted to the turn, sneaking a glance around the corner. They were about halfway to his cell, and Prompto's heart nearly exploded. It took him a few seconds to drop onto the floor and rip his shoes off. He was back on his feet in the next moment, and going against every single screaming nerve inside of him, the gunner shot out from his hiding spot.

He tried, he really did, to run quietly. It helped that the floor was metal, and the lack of shoes worked to his advantage. But nothing could've made him completely silent. He had to manage breathing, feet position, and the anxiety of not making it to the pair in time.

They were seconds away from the cell. He was seconds away from them. But he was running, and he was catching up. They didn't seem to notice him, thank the Astrals, and he was quickly closing the distance. He was going to make it. He would strike the woman in the head as he ran past, and body slam the dude in the hat. He'd think of what to do after once he did that.

Four seconds. The woman named Alidia said something. Three seconds. The man nearly reached the door. Two seconds. The man reached the destination, looking back at the woman. One second. The man's eyes shot open widely. Time's up. Impact.

Prompto struck Alidia with as much force as he could muster, her cry of pain and surprise echoing throughout the hall as she fell. Not slowing down, he launched himself at the man in the hat, the guy reaching for his gun much too late.

They collided, the man crashing to the floor with Prompto on top, the gun spinning across the floor. Thoughts were exploding within his mind, strategies and offensive manoeuvres sparking the brightest. Endless training sessions with Gladiolus had told him to go for the weakest points, and so Prompto fought against his icky and soft side, thoughts of what this dirtbag wanted to do to Noctis spurring him on, snarling as he dug his fingers into the man's eyes. The man screamed in terror, and Prompto prepared to fully penetrate the sockets. 

Right until a kick came out of nowhere, knocking him off of his target. It wasn't a very strong kick, Prompto rolling over and back onto his feet in moments. It was Alidia, the woman reaching for her weapon. Everything was overshadowed by the immediate alarm, the blonde charging forwards with nothing in his mind except for getting that gun away from her. 

A shot resonated right before Prompto slammed into her, the blonde crying out as a sharp pain exploded in his shoulder. He ignored the pain and realization as best as he could, grabbing her hair and slamming her head against the wall, the woman screaming in pain. She was dazed, and so Prompto spun around to his other assailant. 

A punch rocked his head back, lights exploding before his eyes. Gods, couldn't he catch a break?! Luckily, it seemed this guy really was an idiot, going for a physical attack instead of sparing a few seconds to retrieve the gun. 

Prompto switched his combat style, this time with grabs and a slightly more defensive approach. He swiftly dodged each lousy punch, sending one of his own to shake his opponents' brain. And he was obviously shaken, stumbling over and clutching his head.

Recalling what had just happened earlier, Prompto decided to send a vicious kick backwards, the blonde nearly crying out from surprise as his foot connected with Alidia's chest, the woman gasping as she shot backwards. 

A sudden impulse of victory lit up within Prompto, the gunner dashing for her. She gave him a sort of growl as he stole her weapon from the floor. He jumped a few feet backwards, aiming the gun at the two with momentous haste. "Okay, enough!" Prompto yelled, gasping loudly and heavily. Game over, dickheads.

The two slowly got up off of the ground, their hands in front of them. "Give me my phone," Prompto ordered in a raspy voice, glaring at the man in the hat.

He hesitated, the woman shaking her head slightly. "Look, you're not going to-"

"Now!" Prompto interrupted, thumbing back the hammer.

A second or two passed. The man in the hat finally sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone, the little chocobo bouncing against its chain.

"Throw it over, or I swear I'll kill you," Prompto threatened, the words only half a bluff. He was pretty sure he would do what he asked.

"...Have it your way," the man muttered, lobbing his cell over to him.

Prompto caught the phone, immediately returning his attention to pointing the gun at the two. "I don't even care if you have to sneeze; move and I shoot."

"We get it," Alidia grumbled, blood collecting in her hair. The man had liquid oozing out of his nose, and his eyes were red and irritated. Prompto couldn't bring himself to care.

Keeping one hand on the gun, Prompto noticed that his phone's settings were off, and quickly rearrange them. The amount of missed calls that popped up were astonishing. Breathing out an almost relieved breath, he quickly speed-dialled Noctis' number. It rang once.

_"Prompto?!"_ Noctis' voice yelled from the other end, his voice anxious and desperate. Thank the Astrals there was service down here.

"Noct! I-"

"Now!"

Prompto's eyes flicked up to the two, already snarling at them for interrupting. Their eyes weren't on him. They were staring behind him.

A muffled noise of some kind alarmed him, a tiny something hitting his back and sticking to him. In the next instant, he was screaming, dropping the phone and the gun, and soon after his entire body was on the floor, hit entire frame jerking wildly. He knew what it felt like to be shocked, and the amount of residual electricity coursing through him was nothing but.

The phone was right by his head, but no words could leave his mouth, instead only cries coming out jerkily and stuttered.

_"Prompto? Prompto?!"_ Noctis called out his name from the phone again and again, Prompto's vision failing slowly but surely. A hand reached down and picked up the phone, dismissing the call soon after it was grabbed. He couldn't do much more than give out a pathetic moan, spasms rocking through his body with excruciating pulses.

The MTs must have heard the gunshot earlier. If Prompto had been a bit more careful, or had managed to just tell Noctis where he was, this wouldn't have all been for naught. 

"Get this prisoner back in his cell," a man's voice called out, anger in his tone. Most likely the guy with the blood pumping from his nose.

The electricity had finally stopped, but Prompto was way far from okay. His eyes were slightly opened, but he couldn't see anything. A ringing has taken over his headspace, his body unable to move. A numbness had taken over, the pain of his shoulder slowly dissipating. He heard the ringtone of his phone chime, and he tried calling out to Noctis, to ask him to save him from this wretched place. He didn't want to be tortured. Not for such a reason.

But nothing happened. At the back of Prompto's mind, he could feel cold, metal hands grab at his arms and shoulders, pain that was once fading now flaring. Anything after that was engulfed in the wave of darkness that overshadowed his mind. He couldn't even think anymore. For a few seconds, he just knew that he was alive; and then, within moments, he passed out to the sound of his phone ringing once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let it be _that_ easy, y'know? ;D


	11. The Search Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a failed attempt at trying to escape the base and contact the prince, Prompto remains in his cell, whilst his friends travel to different Imperial Bases to search for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edit
> 
> I totally forgot to mention how the bullet wound was healed, I wrote it in now.
> 
> I'm so stupid lol XD

"I'm telling you Ignis, he summoned something from the Armiger,” Noctis said once again, his tone slightly irked. He could see how the sunset reflected against the amulets around his neck. “Maybe even twice. I could feel it.”

“You can feel that?” Gladiolus inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“Well... sort of,” Noctis looked over at his Shield, impatience emitting from the prince, “Often, if it’s relatively quiet, it’s like a sort of tingle inside of me. I’ve grown to recognize the feeling of one of you summoning a weapon or such. It’s faint, but it’s turned out to be quite an obvious sensation.”

Gladiolus nodded slowly, as if storing the information for later.

“And,” Noctis continued, turning his head to face his advisor once more, “that happened just a little while before he called.”

“And you’re sure that it was Prompto?” Ignis inquired, the man having no animosity in his voice, his tone instead expressing an emotion that Noctis couldn’t quite put a finger on. It was hasty, maybe even angry. Was Ignis truly worried?

Noctis mentally shook his head and smacked his own face with a stick, cursing himself for even thinking of such a foolish thing. He knew better than to actually consider that his advisor could possibly be buoyant about such a thing, even if he wasn’t getting along with Prompto at the very moment. Ignis wasn’t that petty.

“I’m certain,” Noctis spoke with confidence in his words; there was no doubt in his mind that it was Prompto who had called out to him from the other end. “It was him, Iggy.”

“Hmm...” Ignis murmured, probably to himself, as he spread his thumb and index finger along his jawline, “Considering that he managed to make contact with us _and_ summon something from the armiger, it does provide a certain kind of evidence that aids to the idea that he has escaped from whatever captors were holding him. However, there were the troubling sounds and moments after he had called, the phone hanging up a little while after, and the fact that he has yet to call again or summon anything else.”

“...Damn it,” Noctis murmured in frustration.

“Distressing,” Ignis agreed.

“Well, we very well can’t just sit here and talk about it,” Gladiolus spoke in that burly tone, his Shield’s eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest, ”We have to keep searching. If he truly has escaped, then there’ll be no harm in scanning over the bases. If he hasn’t, then we’re continuing from where we left off. Perpetuous Keep is ticked off, and we’re halfway to the Tollhends Stronghold. We should make for Fort Vaullerey if he’s not there, cos’ we have no time to lose, considering what’s at stake. We got the amulet, and Noct’s already had his daily fix. I say we get a move on, and hope that Prompto gets into contact again.”

After some exchanged words, Gladiolus went to clear up the three’s mess. Ignis and Noctis eventually made for the car. 

“Ignis…” Noctis murmured a little while before reaching the Regalia, the dread in his stomach that he was fighting so hard to push down eating away at his insides. The second, even stronger amulet bounced against its partner on his chest repetitively, and he wondered, but didn’t care, if it looked stupid. “I don’t know what I’d do if something has happened to him…”

His advisor stopped moving for a second, finally turning his body around to look at him. “Noct, if I know anything about Prompto, it’s that he’s a fighter. The Empire has nothing on him; we’ll get him back before they even dare try to break him.”

Swallowing against that feeling within him, Noctis nodded slowly. The sound of someone trying to _break_ Prompto made him want to throw up. “Gods, let’s get going.”

With Gladiolus now approaching the car as well, Ignis agreed solemnly.

 

  
Prompto woke up on a cold bed with a gasp, his entire frame seeming to ache at first notice of his arousal. One glance at his surroundings reminded him that he was still stuck in this shithole, much to his dismay. Blinking quickly, Prompto felt for the bullet wound in his shoulder, but thankfully, it seemed that one of the jailers had healed him whilst he was unconscious. Be thankful for small mercies, he guessed. He had a dream that he was back in Insomnia−Noctis, Ignis, and Gladiolus training him every day to be the Crownsguard member that he was today. Ah, how things had changed.

“-I’m telling you,” a woman’s voice just barely registering over the apparent ringing in his ears, drawing his immediate attention, “We don’t have time to wait.”

Prompto tried to focus on the approaching voice, willing his head to clear enough for him to absorb the words. 

“Caligo will be here in three days; he will _definitely_ take notice of our preparations.”

Yep, the voice definitely belonged to that Alidia chick. In the back of his mind, he wondered how these jailers’ conditions were doing. Did her bruises heal? Did the guy in the hat fix his nose? Was the ugly bald guy no longer purple and unconscious?

“There’s plenty of time,” said the guy in the hat, straightforwardly contradicting the words of the person who sounded a whole lot smarter than him all of the time.

“No, there isn’t,” Alidia responded curtly, “If the king was making his way north of where the prisoner was picked up, he would’ve been here by now. Our ships would’ve spotted him, at least. But he’s nowhere to be found. Which most likely means that he’s travelling west. If we don’t get Prompto to help us immediately, the king might not even make it here in time; not before Caligo comes and messes everything up.”

“Well, I guess our good friend will just have to work his magic.”

“You’re still relying on that idiot?!” Alidia’s voice rose an octave out of obvious anger, “Have you not taken into consideration that it was his foolish methods and thoughtless actions that nearly got us both killed?! He is as untrustworthy and useless as he is vile; he’s still in the medical bay after being asphyxiated by his own prisoner!”

“Have a little faith, Alidia,” the guy said, his voice much clearer now that he was closer, “He’ll do his job today, once he gets out of there.”

“Faith? Have a little _faith?!”_ Alidia exclaimed, the incredulity in her voice almost comical, “You told me that this would be a simple way to move up the ranks! That it would be _easy!_ Every step we’ve taken under your command so far has been ruined! The king is nowhere to be seen, we’ve gained nothing from the prisoner except for the needs for first-aid, and we _still_ aren’t any closer to achieving our goal!”

Alidia let out a massive, exasperated breath, her footsteps audibly halting a little further from the side of his door. “…We should just let him go, before Caligo comes.”

The guy in the hat made a sound between a grunt and a choke. “Are you serious? Did you just hear the words that came out of your mouth?”

“They’re logical, you imbecile! If Caligo finds out what we were planning, who knows what he’ll do to us! If we just let the prisoner go, it’ll be like nothing had ever happened! The MTs will go back to their regular posts, and we’ll clear up any traces of our trap. Three days, and our little injuries would’ve healed. And then we’ll _all_ end up walking away with an adequate and acceptable number of limbs attached to our bodies.”

“That’s out of the question, and you know it,” the guy snapped in a final tone, “We’ve spent too much, just to let it all go to waste. The effort I put into reprogramming those MTs and sneaking the Engine out to capture the prisoner without the Empire taking notice was a huge risk—and it would’ve all been on me. Now we both need to take a risk.”

“Think about it,” Alidia reiterated, as if talking to a toddler, “Think about it… The king, once notified, could take maybe two days to get here. Assuming that he’d just waltz in here as soon as he arrives, that leaves only one day left before Caligo gets here; actually, on the night of the third day is when he’ll turn up, so even less time when you think about it. So, that would mean that tonight is all we have to get the prisoner to contact the king. And right now, the prisoner is unconscious on the floor, and the person who’s supposed to get him to comply is in the medical bay, thanks to none other than the very prisoner that he’s supposed to be working on.”

A little pause hung in the air for a second. _“Where does that leave us?!”_ Aldidia screamed, her voice cracking halfway through.

“I don’t care!” The man yelled, Prompto mildly surprised that the weird guy could raise his raspy voice, “We’ll get him out of the medical bay, and then he’ll come over here and deal with the prisoner! Tonight, just like you said.”

“You can’t be serious,” Alidia replied after a moment.

“On the contrary, I’ve never been more serious. Our plan’s effect will not cease; the king will die, and it’ll be by my hands.”

 _”Our_ hands, don’t you mean?” Alidia snapped.

“Whatever. Wake the prisoner up, and I’ll go get yours truly.”

Alidia gave him a final snarl of frustration as his footsteps picked up again, this time in the opposite direction. The woman had to take only three steps to reach the door.

Her face was still clouded by anger, and when her eyes met Prompto’s, she let out a little surprised gasp. “Ah, you’re up.”

“More or less,” Prompto replied casually, still replaying the words that they had exchanged. He felt mostly relief that Noctis was still under the radar to these idiots. “How’s your body doing?”

Alidia squeaked softly, before giving a short laugh. “I’ll manage. Yours?”

“Hurts like hell, to be honest. What on Eos was I shot with?”

“A special electrical dart of sorts, Niflheim design. It won’t kill someone, but it definitely… well, I guess you already know how it feels.”

“That I do,” Prompto nodded, slowly pushing himself up off of the bed. He pondered for a moment if it was weird to exchange conversation with the woman who was involved in the plotted murder of his best friend/saviour of the world.

The two stared at each other from their positions through the iron bars. “Okay, listen,” Alidia spoke up, her voice different than before. Almost vulnerable-like. “You don’t know what that pig is going to do.”

“I’d figured a little spot of torture until I agree to do what he says, no? Can’t say I’m looking forward to that.”

“Please, don’t joke about this. You’ve made him very, _very,_ mad. You’ve humiliated him in front of the entire base. He isn’t the type to just let things go.” Alidia glanced down the hall to see if they were approaching, but turned back to him once she confirmed that they weren’t. “Once he gets started, he won’t stop; not even when you do as he says. He’ll be getting back at you, not getting you to do what we want—and we won’t be able to stop him.”

Prompto’s previous demeanour was all but squashed, a cold sweat rising within him. “Why are you telling me this? Is this some kind of sick way to make me feel even worse before it happens?”

“I’m trying to help you!” Alidia said quickly, her eyes not averting from his own.

“Helping… me?” Prompto asked with an eyebrow raised, his voice sceptical.

“What that man does… Not even the enemy deserves it. He has yet to fail at his job, and so he’s still employed. If he had messed up, he would’ve been killed long ago for his acts. But that’s what he does—he breaks people. And damn, does he enjoy it.”

“…Yeah, you’re not doing so well on the whole making me feel better thing.”

“What I’m suggesting,” Alidia growled, her eyes narrowing, “Is that you contact the king before he even gets into the cage. That way, he won’t be permitted to do anything. Not by me, anyway. If he gets in there once, not even I could stop him. He puts his mind to something, and there’s no stopping him. I don’t want to even give him the opportunity.”

“I told you,” Prompto said as he shook his head from side to side, “There’s no way I’d ever sacrifice Noctis’ life over mine.”

“You will anyway,” Alidia responded, and the sheer surety and unhesitating tone in her voice sent shivers up Prompto’s spine. “I just propose that you do it without pain. Please.”

“I-“

“Alidia!” the man with the hat called out, Prompto hearing another pair of footsteps with his. Alidia took in a sharp breath. “Is the prisoner awake yet?”

“Y-Yes!” she exclaimed, Prompto’s stomach dropping immediately, “In fact, he’s ready to call the king already. He knows what’s good for him…” she eyed him from the corners of her own, “…and understands that delaying the inevitable is nothing but fool’s play.”

There was a little pause, right before Alidia shifted her gaze. “Something that you’d know all too well.”

Prompto realized that last jab was directed at the bald guy, and his sharp intake of breath was nothing short of enraged. “Bullshit! That piece of shit is going to pay for what he did to me, you useless-“

The sound of a slap, most likely to the back of a head, resonated throughout the hallway. “Calm down,” said the guy in the hat, “If the prisoner has complied, then there’s no reason for you to be here. Is it true, Alidia?”

Alidia paused, but then she nodded quickly. “Come hear for yourselves.”

The footsteps kept approaching until, once again, three bodies partially blocked the light from the hallway.

“Well, you little shit?” the bald guy barked, “Did you finally come to your better senses?!”

Prompto looked at both men, before finally locking eyes with Alidia. He could see her features, even though she was practically a silhouette to him, and they were definitely pleading. How odd for an Imperial to feel any remorse. Maybe he truly just believed that these people were emotionless robots. Funny how, deep down, humans were all still the same in the end. Most of them, at least.

“I…” Prompto swallowed deeply, his voice cracking harshly on that single word, “I… refuse.”

Alidia let out an outraged cry, but the bald guy was sneering wildly, the large bag he was holding only now visible to Prompto. 

“Good boy.”

The man in the hat dragged Alidia away, the woman shouting curses at the only person left in front of his cage. The bald guy pulled his gun from his holster, and Prompto instantly tensed.

“Come to the door and turn around,” he smirked as he used his other hand to reveal a pair of handcuffs. He pointed the gun at Prompto with insatiable glee. “My terms now, bitch.”

Every instinct within him told him _not_ to allow himself to be handcuffed in the presence of this person, but really, with a gun pointed at you, you didn’t have a whole lot of choice. Biting on his tongue, Prompto sat up off of the bed and made his way to the door, complying to the man’s orders.

The guy’s hands slid through the slits of the cage, cuffing the gunner’s hands behind his back. Prompto struggled once, only to be rewarded with a merciless yank from the guy, his head slamming against the bars with a force that made him cry out from pain.

“I’m not playing games with you. Stay still,” the man threatened, snarling under his breath, “...or I’ll cut you up into tiny pieces and feed you to the daemons.”

Prompto didn’t fight against him after hearing that.

In barely two minutes, the blonde found himself face first on the floor, hands constricted behind his back. He was practically defenceless, and what seemed to currently be the worst possible enemy to him was now slowly opening the door to the room that he was stuck in. Emitting shaky breaths, Prompto couldn’t do much more then moan and wait in sporadic silence for his assailant to start his torment.

 

The Tollhends Stronghold bore no fruit, and the three had just scoped our Fort Vaullerey. Noctis guessed that after their visit from back when they were taking Iris to Cape Caem, the Empire had just abandoned it altogether. A feeling bordering insanity bubbled up from within the prince when he realized that they had driven all this way, wasted all this time, just to show up to an empty base.

 _”Fuck!”_ Noctis raged as he punched the dashboard, Ignis not even flinching at his sudden outburst. 

“Noctis, we’ll get him,” Ignis insisted, most probably in an attempt to placate the prince, “We should focus on the next base. The quickest option would be to scope out the Aracheole Stronghold.”

“And what if that base is abandoned, just like this one?!” Noctis yelled, his emotions somehow sharpened at the edges.

Ignis remained unaffected by his actions. “Then we’ll move onto the next.”

Noctis struggled just to shut his mouth, the prince unmoving as he seethed in anger.

“Ignis...” Gladiolus piped in, his voice low and raspy, most definitely sleep deprived. The three took turns driving, but besides the fact that it was difficult to sleep with the thought of a friend being in fatal danger, the two that were sleeping would have to be roused for the occasional blockading daemon. This resulted into a plethora of pathetic periods of resting that proved to only make Noctis more tired, and his exhaustion was truly forging a bond with his anger.

“Yes?” the advisor responded, looking into the mirror to make eye contact with the Shield, both men bearing bags under the eyes.

“What if he’s not even at a base? Would it be so implausible for the Empire to take him to Niflheim?”

Noctis suddenly felt ill. The idea of Prompto, fun, happy, and lovable Prompto, being held captive in Niflheim, enduring Gods knew what, because of him, was too much. It was too unfair. It was too awful. Noctis refused to even consider the possibility.

“He’s not in Niflheim,” Noctis interjected out of nowhere, Gladiolus blinking in surprise.

“But how can you be sure?” the Shield countered.

“I just know!” Noctis snapped, still not looking at the man.

“I’m inclined to agree with Noct on this one,” Ignis spoke up, actually surprising the prince enough for him to momentarily slip out of his rage. “The Imperials would want Prompto to be used as leverage to draw Noct in, and I doubt that they’d expect him to travel all the way to Niflheim in order for that to be done.”

Gladiolus opened his mouth, but ended up closing it with a grunt. “Touché,” he commended.

The phone ringing made Noctis nearly jump out of his own skin, his mind and body totally unprepared for the sudden noise that was so close to him. It rang for another second, before Noctis remembered who it was who called last, and whose name was currently lit up on the screen.

He ripped the phone from its position, answering immediately. “Prompto!”

There was no immediate response, but Noctis could’ve sworn he could hear breathing. _”...Ah- Ah, Noctis...”_ came the response.

“Are you okay?!” Noctis yelled into the phone, totally having forgotten his advisor and Shield next to him, “Where are you?!”

There wasn’t an immediate response, but seconds later, Prompto cried out.

“Prompto?!” Noctis exclaimed in alarm, “What was that?”

He could hear how strained his friend’s breathing was on the other end, and it made him feel beyond nauseous. _“S-S-Sorry, Noct... I-I... stepped on something... sh-sharp.”_

Noctis was suddenly petrified that he wasn’t just speaking to Prompto, but he was too relieved to hear his voice to pay that much attention to the paranoid thought. “Where are you?” he repeated quickly.

_“...Formouth... G-Garrison... I’m in a cell.”_

As much as Noctis just wanted to sing how everything would be okay to the blonde, he had to take some precautions. “They let you keep your phone? It was you who called earlier, right?”

Silence.

“Prom?” Noctis called out anxiously.

_”Y-Yeah, I called earlier. I... managed to escape the cell and grab my phone. I called you, but I was surrounded by MTs before I could actually say anything. They threw me back into the cell... but I managed to snatch my phone back from one of the guards. I... uh, don’t know why he had it. Probably to tease me.”_

Noctis didn’t know why he was rambling like that, but he decided that it must’ve been nerves. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you at all?”

_”...The MTs, they... uh, roughed me up a bit... but other than that, I’m fine.”_

“Okay, okay,” Noctis nodded quickly, relief flooding his insides, “That’s good. We’ll come and get you, okay?”

There was a sharp intake of breath from the other line. _”U-Uh... ah, yeah.”_

"Alright," Noctis said to Prompto, but really more to himself, the prince trying to arrange his thoughts. "Before you go, Prom, do you have any idea why they've taken you? ...Is it to get to me?"

There was a longer pause then the others. Something like a muffled gasp was barely audible. Finally, Prompto's breathing returned. _"S-Sorry about that, a... a guard walked past. W-What was the question?"_

Noctis didn't speak immediately. Something was off, but he had no way of knowing what it was. Ignoring that, the prince opted to repeat himself. "Do you have any idea why they've taken you?"

 _"Uh, maybe..."_ Prompto stuttered, his voice strange and monotonous. "They... said something about selling me, or something..."

Noctis' eyes bulged, his mouth dropping open with an audible pop. _"Selling_ you?! What the hell do you mean, _selling_ you?!"

_"I... I-I don't know..."_

“We’re on our way, Prom. Do you hear me?” Noctis said quickly, aiming to comfort the blonde with his words as he forced a confident vibe into his tone, “You just hang tight, okay?”

A few seconds pass. Was he still on the other line? Noctis checked, but he hadn't hung up. He called his name out, but nothing happened. Maybe he-

 _”Noct!”_ Prompto’s voice screamed so loud that Noctis flinched, nearly dropping the phone, _”Don’t-”_

The phone hung up, Prompto’s alarming shriek replaced with a beeping noise.

“What the hell was that about?” Gladiolus demanded immediately, obviously having heard everything.

To be honest, Noctis had no clue. He tried to call back, but it went straight to voicemail. “He said that he nicked his phone from a guard,” the prince murmured urgently, “So maybe he was caught by someone whilst holding it?”

None of them knew. ”Well, whatever!” Noctis exclaimed quickly, “Prompto said that he’s at Fortmouth Garrison, and that he’s being held in an underground cell. We have to go, now!”

“Roger,” his advisor nodded hastily, thrusting the key into the car and bringing her to life. He floored the pedal, the Regalia shooting forwards with a screech. How unlike Ignis.

Gladiolus pulled out his own phone, most likely sending a status update to his sister. Noctis wondered if he had already told her about Prompto’s absence. 

Well, that didn’t matter. After all this time, they were finally going to get him back. He’d handle whatever the Empire threw at him, and he’d annihilate everything that stood between him and Prompto. He guessed that he should probably try to sleep for the ride, but with the current emotions he was experiencing, the very thought seemed ridiculous. He was finally going to get Prompto back, after all this stress. That was all that mattered to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also writing a little 2 chapter story for what happens to Prompto whilst in the cell with ugly bald dude. I chose not to add it to the main story; didn't want to add icky tags, y'know? It's the part 2 of the series, in case you're wondering...
> 
> Don't forget to check it out! X3


	12. The Daemon Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making it to Formouth Garrison, Noctis unknowingly walks into the Imperial's trap that was made for him. In which time, he learns of Prompto's current condition, and loses his hold on his own humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to read my short story 'A State of Isolation' to know what happened to Prompto in his cell for more insight on his condition! (Unless you don't like extreme violence and disturbing themes, in which case don't XD)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys my latest chapter, I had a lot of fun with this one! ^w^
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment down below and tell me what you think! >w<

The three men reached Hammerhead Station two nights after receiving the mysteriously eerie phone call from Prompto, the moonlight currently illuminating the vast, desert plains with a melancholic glow. It was very, very early, maybe two in the morning, a time that Noctis is usually too busy sleeping like the dead to dabble around in, but right now was a completely different story. The prince was wide awake, his entire frame quivering in anticipation at their arrival. He had been so worried, so stressed, for this entire dreadful drive.

Prompto hadn't called back. It sounded like a guard had caught him with the phone and had stolen it back or something, and Noctis couldn't ignore the anxiety he was experiencing at the thought of his friend being punished for his actions against the will of the Empire. Well, maybe _friend_ was an understatement, but Noctis didn't have any patience for worthless, mental technicalities right now. 

"Okay, we need a plan of action," Ignis stated as he yanked the wheel to turn into the station, the Regalia pulling to a stop at the gas pump. "We have yet to infiltrate Formouth Garrison as of yet, and we also don't have a clue as to what precautions the Empire has set up in order for us, considering that this whole scheme is a trap. Our best choice of action would be stealth."

Gladiolus rubbed his tired eyes slowly, yawning momentarily. "...So, we sneak in, find the kid, and sneak back out?"

"In theory," Ignis responded.

"Good enough for me," the Shield nodded as he turned to gaze at Noctis in the passenger seat. "Let's go get him back, Noct."

Noctis could only nod fiercely, every nerve within him lit up on end with emotion. He couldn't decipher if it was positive or not, but he didn't care. He was finally going to get Prompto back to his side, and he couldn't see himself ever letting go of him again. 

An emotion bordering rage all of a sudden bubbled up within the prince. It was blinding, it was abrupt. It felt evil, and icky, but he found himself embracing the feeling, allowing the anger to flood his system unconsciously. He just couldn’t believe these fucking Imperial dickheads were trying to steal Prompto from _him._ Noctis could only imagine what he’d do to the poor fucks behind this, most likely entering into the realm of decapitation and-

Blinking suddenly, Noctis pulled himself away from his own thoughts. Well, that was dark. "I... think I'll need to eat, first. Quickly."

Ignis didn't seem taken aback, but there was a certain hesitation that the prince couldn't help but notice. "Very well, Noct. Let us be swift and vigilant."

They entered the store after a quick and unexplanatory greeting to Cid and Cindy, the three stocking up on curatives, just in case, before returning to the Regalia and continuing their drive until they reached the base's turnoff. Ignis parked the car on the side of the road, the three men quickly hopping out onto the dirt. Noctis was scanning the skies, Gladiolus the layout, whilst Ignis looked in the opposite direction to see if he could spot any beasts for the prince to feast on.

"Nothing," Noctis noted after another few seconds, "They must not know that we're here. Yet."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did, and were just biding their time," Gladiolus grunted, "Let's just get this over with. I want to slice apart some MTs already."

"Easy, Gladio," Ignis contested, "We're going to try to accomplish the task of retrieving Prompto _without_ getting spotted."

"And _I'm_ counting on our Highness over here to get caught," Gladiolus crudely gestured towards Noctis without much ire, "and _then_ I'll slice apart some MTs."

Ignis silently shook his head slowly.

"I won't be long, there's a mammal not far from here," Noctis spoke up as he peered over the railing towards the open fields.

Gladiolus frowned. "How can you tell?"

There was a moment of silence. "...I can smell it."

"Oh..." the Shield murmured with sudden comprehension, "...Creepy."

Noctis ignored the man’s remark, opting for leaving the two there as he dashed for the creature, having reached the beast that did not yet realize its own fate within two minutes. Noctis finished up quickly, only half-caring about staining his shirt with the warm, gushing blood. He still didn't have to worry about daemons, and he couldn't tell if he was glad for that or not.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his arm, Noctis sprinted back to Ignis and Gladiolus, making it to them in half the time it took for him to leave. The creature's blood that was currently working through his veins and pulsing within his system was inexplicably enhancing his senses and abilities, much to the prince's relief. He doubted anything could stop him from saving Prompto, now. He didn't even find it unnerving, the blood of animals. The taste of life on his tongue was an indescribable sensation, and after this was all over, he would miss it. 

At the back of his mind, Noctis recalled the taste of Prompto's blood, that sweet, rich substance that was brimming to the edge with raw strength, waiting for him to consume it...

That was something he'd _definitely_ miss.

"Are we good?" Gladiolus inquired as he stretched his arms, Ignis doing something in a similar fashion.

"Yeah," Noctis answered immediately, but quickly coming to a halt there on the spot.

"Noct?" Ignis called out cautiously, the advisor peering over at him through his glasses. Noctis still couldn't enhance his vision to such a degree as he had done after consuming human blood. ...Boring.

"I've just had an idea," the prince spoke quickly, "I'll go in alone."

The Shield and advisor quickly objected before Noctis could even explain himself.

"Okay, listen!" Noctis interjected between argues shooting from the two men, "I'll go in with my ultra-super powers, alright? If there is any kind of trap or something, I could handle it, as long as I've just eaten... drank... whatever. It usually wears off within an hour or so, so I'll just scope out the base."

Ignis was still quite visibly against the idea.

"Okay," Noctis hastily amended with irritation, "If I'm not back in say, ten minutes, then you come in after me. This is just a precaution now that Prompto is in danger. Let's not risk losing another."

The wind swept along a dead plant across the ground, the breeze chilling that early in the morning. Gladiolus grunted heftily, the Shield placing his hands upon his hips. "Hurry up, then."

"A-Ah, Noct," Ignis opened his mouth to continue, but nothing came out. Moments flew by, never to be seen again. "...Be careful. The last thing we want is for you to be captured, yourself."

"Oh, come on, Ignis," Gladiolus grumbled, "Just let him do his daemony thing."

"And why are _you_ so cool with this?" Ignis demanded with a hint of frustration in his voice, "Is it normal for sworn Shields to let their charges dash off into the enemy base without their protection?"

Gladiolus stared for a second, grunting whilst crossing his arms again. "When their charges have daemonic powers, then yes, occasionally they do."

"I'll leave you guys to it," Noctis mumbled plainly as he spun on his heel, not looking back as he charged forwards, cutting off of the pathway and into the shrubs just in case.

The prince had nearly reached the entrance when a Magitek Engine flew overhead, floating straight for the road where the Regalia was parked. They must've been spotted.

Crouching down, Noctis was about to rush to protect his friends, but then he thought twice about it. His Shield and advisor were well-past capable of taking care of themselves. There was also a chance that the Imperials assumed that they were all together, leaving a blind eye to the entrance. This was his opportunity.

Bidding his friends good luck, Noctis streaked out of the darkness, sprinting through the gate and dropping low behind a metal blockade within two seconds. Sneaking a glance around the side, he noticed that there weren't as many MTs as he would’ve thought. Sure, they were there; but the other, smaller bases seemed to have more.

What the hell kind of security was this? He was mildly disappointed. Ignis and Gladiolus had probably already ended the petty existences of the tiny little squad they had sent after them outside. 

Taking a step out of hiding, Noctis kept out of the view of searchlights, the wide and spacious layout posing a bit of difficulty when it came to being sneaky. Although, his added speed helped with that.

Noctis nearly jumped out of his hiding spot at the sudden, and very loud, noise that came from the direction that he had entered from. The gate of the base was closing slowly, before finally slamming shut with a cloud of dust arousing around it.

_"King Noctis Lucis Caelum!"_

Crouching into an even lower position, Noctis tried to make sense of his name being called out. It came from multiple places, all as if through a blown-out microphone. A guy talking into a speaker?

_”I am afraid that you have walked right into our trap,”_ the guy said, his voice almost disappointed.

The MTs all suddenly jerked slightly, each turning and racing for the arena in front of him. He knew it was dumb to feel any fear, but Noctis couldn’t help but feel the pit of his stomach drop. He felt... vulnerable, in a way. Illogical, due to his current condition, but true none the less.

“King of Lucis!” a voice called out from the centre of the spacious arena. A woman’s voice.

Noctis peered past his hiding place, and the lady was staring straight at him, the MTs all lined up behind her semi-circularly. Swallowing, the prince gave up his hiding spot. What was the use, anyway?

Cautiously, whilst scanning his surroundings with the corner of his eyes, Noctis made his way towards the woman, ignoring his better instincts. He did well to come here alone; he would be fretting like crazy if Ignis and Gladiolus were here, too.

Noctis stopped a few feet from the lady at her signal. Should he have run away? Toying with his inner lip between his teeth, the prince decided against it. He was getting Prompto, no matter what.

“I am afraid that this is the end game for you, your Highness,” the lady stated simply, her ponytail blowing in the wind, “Our plan has worked out perfectly.”

“Hmm?” Noctis hummed thoughtfully, not tearing his gaze away from the obviously Imperial woman, “And what plan would that be?”

“To get you alone. We had no idea that you would just stroll in here by yourself. The Engine we sent out as a distraction reported two men outside this base, indicating that you weren’t among them. We had a few more steps in line to separate you from your party, but with your help, they were completely redundant. I thank you for that.”

“Cut the unnecessary crap,” Noctis snapped angrily, “Where’s Prompto?”

The woman didn’t look shocked, but her lips did curl at the ends ever so slightly. “You must really care about him. He seemed to think the world about you.”

“What have you done to him?!” Noctis roared in sudden outrage, the fact that this woman just mentioned Prompto for some reason infuriating him to no extent.

“He is in a cell, underneath this base. He will be returned to your friends outside as soon as the requirements have been met; you have no reason to fret.”

“Requirements? What the hell are you talking about? What do you want?” Noctis demanded through gritted teeth. He was getting tired of this; he needed to get to Prompto.

“It’s simple, really. Your existence poses a threat to us as a whole; and therefore, we have been assigned- or rather, we have assigned ourselves, to take you out of the picture."

Noctis stared in dismay, his previous concern evolving into reality. "So, you kidnapped Prompto, to get to me? To kill me?"

"We did what we had to. That is all." The woman twitched after that sentence, her eyes unfocusing on him for a second.

There was disgust flourishing within Noctis. Prompto was somewhere in this very base, hoping that the prince would come and rescue him, the idea of being sold or whatever at the back of his mind. He was probably told that lie on purpose, and the gunner being able to retrieve his phone was most likely part of these Imperial monsters' plan. 

Prompto sounded so scared on the phone, being locked up in a cell after being stolen from them. All of this, just for the prince. Revolting.

"And what's to say, that I don't just kill you now?" Noctis spoke up after a few moments, his body unmoving as he stood his ground.

"We have some pretty sophisticated equipment that's been imported from Niflheim, some kind of artificial supercharger. I don't know all that much, but I do know that it has the power to sustain the runes that we've recently placed all around this base. Every exit has been sealed off, as well."

Right after saying that, two MA-X Angelus-0s paced towards them from the far end, their missiles and guns loaded and ready for violence.

"So, no weapons," the lady further explained, just in case he didn't already get it, "And we know how you need those to warp. Thus, you are rendered defenceless."

Noctis kept his back straightened, his eyes roaming over all of the guns that were pointed at him. "All of this, for poor, little, defenceless me? I'm flattered, truly."

"You should be," the lady countered, "It has cost us quite a bit of sacrifice to get these prepared. They have been reprogrammed to attack as soon as they hear the word out of the speakers that my colleague is handling. At his word, your life will cease to exist."

"And my other friends?" Noctis asked with the same voice, "They're alright? You haven't planned any other attacks on their lives?"

"No," the woman responded, "The attack group we sent is the same one you have repelled countless other times. Our other... ideas... were already called off. They have joined us, behind me," she explained as she pointed to the MA-X Angelus-0s.

"And Prompto? Is he alright?"

At that, the woman narrowed her eyes, but not at him. It was more so to herself. "He's... alive." Noctis didn't even want to know what the hell that meant.

"So, this is it? Nothing else I have to worry about?"

"You speak as if you will be living in the next five minutes; and let me assure you, you will not be. You cannot escape, and your friends cannot make it in. I'm afraid I see no way out for you in this one. I'm sorry."

_"You're_ sorry? Well, now I feel better."

The woman rolled her eyes, raising her arm moderately slow. Most likely the cue for the guy at the speakers to call out the kill word. Noctis tensed for immediate dodging.

And then his phone chimed, his set ringtone for a received text. The woman's arm halted halfway up, slowly dropping to her side again.

"Assuming that this is the last text you'll ever receive, I'll let you read it. Hope it's important," the woman spoke gently, her voice not expressing any patronizing or psychotic attributes.

Noctis slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket. Who the hell would be texting him right now? Was Ignis that paranoid about the closed doors that he decided to _text_ him? That was majorly unlike his advisor.

Switching his phone on, he realized it was a picture that was sent to him. He couldn't really make it out, the image to small and dark to see from the lock screen, but Noctis could definitely see the Prompto contact.

...Prompto sent him a picture? What the hell?

Sneaking a glance at the woman, Noctis saw her waiting expectantly for his reaction. The image enlarged, and Noctis had to place his hand over the screen to block out the light from above. It was a man that he didn't know, taking a selfie of himself with a dead body behind him.

Noctis stared at the photo in utter bewilderment. The body was naked, obviously male, and completely covered in horrifying wounds and marks. The right arm was obviously broken and bent at an odd angle, and the left seemed flaky and deeply reddened, the vulgar substance touching the body's side and hip, as well as part of the face, like a disease. The man's eyes appeared to be unseeing, what might've been once blue, now red and dead-like. He had a head of unruly blonde hair that pointed out in all directions, his entire face covered in blood and muck.

Frowning, Noctis enlarged the picture with his thumb and index finger, wondering why the hell someone would take Prompto's phone and send him a picture of this poor, tortured body. Now that the photo was a lot bigger, Noctis could just make out the freckles... on his body... and face... 

He was frozen. He couldn't move his body, Noctis' eyes frozen on the blonde guy in the photo. The man taking the picture was bald and unattractive, but he was sneering like world peace was attained. Like he was happy that this guy was dead, or at least looked that way.

But the body was young, and had blonde hair, and freckles that would've looked cute if he weren't so filthy. Blue eyes that would've been dazzling if not bloodshot and red rimmed from Gods knew what. Skin that would've been flawless if not beaten and covered in blood.

Noctis dropped his phone as he cried out into the hand that rushed to his mouth, his cell cluttering to the ground. That was Prompto. Prompto was the one in the picture, and he couldn't even recognize him. He couldn't recognize the mangled and tortured form of his best friend.

"I take it that it wasn't good news?" the lady called out to him, crossing her arms delicately. "Pity."

Noctis couldn't speak right away, his entire body trembling at the massive influx of emotions that were storming his body, his skin electrified with outrage.

"...Y-You told me... that P-Prompto... was f-fine...!" Noctis almost whined, his frame quivering still.

The woman frowned with what appeared to be confusion, before immediately grimacing deeply. "That fucking bastard..." she muttered under her breath, her eyebrows knitting together, "It's just like him to do something like this..."

"I-Is..." Noctis could barely get the words out, the question seemingly too evil and blasphemous to escape him, "...is he alive?"

Taking a deep breath, the lady met his gaze once again, an emotion bordering sympathy on her features. "I'm sorry, but your friend wouldn't cooperate with us. We had to get someone to force him to, and we couldn't stop him even after he broke him. I'm so sorry... but he will be returned to your friends outside, you have my word. He should be okay if treated immediately."

Everything seemed to crumble apart. His patience, composure, good will, absolutely _everything_ was falling apart. He was left empty, a desolated void waiting to be filled. And he could feel something approaching; it was hatred. Hatred, outrage, immense grief, and fear for Prompto. Somehow, they all formed together into mass, and Noctis welcomed it to fill the hole.

If he didn't, he'd have fallen apart.

The hole, he figured out, was his heart. And now black, raw, and daemonic essence was pouring itself into it. Noctis welcomed it with open arms. He couldn't take the realization. He needed help. He wanted help.

And now he had it. His vision was slowly dimming, the emotions taking control. He suddenly couldn't move his body; he could only focus on what he wanted more than anything else. And now that his vision had sparked back up with crystal clear resolution, he could _really_ focus on the woman standing right in front of him.

"You know..." Noctis almost whispered, words coming out of him that were formed from a place different than usual, "It might've been a good idea to let these guys have been automatic."

The woman stared at him, uncomprehending his words. "And why is that?"

"...You'll never find out."

Noctis was on her in a heartbeat, plunging his suddenly grown fangs into her neck with abandon and without mercy. He crunched through her skin and then bit deeper immediately after, her screams cutting off as the man screamed into the speaker the name 'Alidia', the MTs just watching.

It wasn't five seconds, the word 'fire!' being shouted out from a terrified voice into the speakers right then, before Noctis had sucked her neck dry. The suction had been so incomparably and immensely strong without his need or want for restraint, that it was almost unbelievable. Her blood had flown freely into his mouth, and was currently spreading to the rest of his body with insane speed, his body hardening, his mind sharpening. He could feel his muscles squirm in anticipation for the delightful boost, and the massive supply of human blood was all too eager to please him.

Time seemed to slow down as the MTs guns started to fire, the two Angelus’ missiles lighting up and shooting for the position he was standing in. The bullets travelled towards him with some speed, the prince acknowledging the trajectory and rate of each and every single one of them. He just stared at the barrage of incoming attacks, each tiny object possibly being fatal upon interception with his body.

Noctis grinned widely.

 

 

Prompto was brought back to the present when the flash of the photo from his phone lit up the cell, his body unable to move. 

"Ooh, this is so fucking cruel... I love it!" the bald man giggled as he readjusted the phone so he could fiddle with the buttons. Prompto couldn't bring himself to care about anything that the guy did. He was in too much pain.

Noctis said that he'd come for him... but that was what felt like weeks ago, but in reality, only being about two days. That was still such a long time... were they taking a break on the road? Did the three find something more important to do with their time?

"And... sent!" the bald guy laughed once more as he dropped the phone onto the ground, the chocobo keyring bouncing along with it. "I've had so much fun with you these past two days, I don't want it to end! Aren't you sad, as well?"

Prompto still couldn't speak, his voice unable to leave his throat. His eyes couldn't focus, and he was drugged. It was a long time ago, but he was still slouchy. Maybe if he tried really hard... but he couldn't find the will to do so. He felt beyond helpless. He wanted to die more than anything. Maybe even more than he wanted Noctis.

"Well, my colleagues will be down here soon to take you away. After all you went through, and now the King is dead. How sad... Poor you... Et cetera...."

...Did he hear that right? Did this guy just say that Noctis was... dead?

"How's it feel, knowing that your king has just been shot down right above your head?" the guy sneered at him for what felt like the millionth time.

Noctis was here? His friends came to rescue him? And... Noctis has been killed...?

Suddenly his head space was filled with an empty ringing. An image of his best friend lying dead on the ground sparked before his eyes, and he fought in vain to dispel the illusion. This couldn't be happening.

Prompto was so busy trembling that he didn't even realize that the Imperial asshole had picked up his own phone, and was talking urgently. The gunner had to focus to even make out the words.

"...hell do you mean, he destroyed them all?! He's powerless, that's impossible! ...Daemon?"

Prompto couldn't make sense of what this monster was saying, but he did suddenly register that he was distracted, his back to the gunner. A sudden rage started to fuel the blonde, Prompto forcing movement into his abused and stiff limbs. He couldn't move his right arm, and so he had to bite his lip and raise his left. 

It took a second before the limb responded, but when it did, it screamed in pain, the burns excruciating. Somehow, the agony spurred him on even more. Struggling to keep his screams within himself, Prompto crawled up off the ground, making it onto his feet, much to his own surprise.

"He's coming for you?!" the bald guy screamed, terror in his voice, "I'm not going to help you, I have to get myself out!"

Prompto could've cared less about what this asshole was saying. The memory of him torturing the blonde this whole time paled in comparison to his last words to him. Noctis was dead, and it was all this guy's fault. Everything was _this guy's fault._ Prompto didn't feel anger towards the thing he was slowly approaching, bending over on damaged legs to pick up the razor sharp machete the guy had used to chop at his legs and heal right after he had bled out enough. What he was feeling right now was so much more...

"...Hello? _Hello?!"_ the man screeched urgently, his voice expressing genuine fear, "Oh, fuck, I gotta get outta here!"

He spun around, screaming as he jumped back from Prompto's form suddenly being in front of him. "What the fuck are you doing?!" he screamed in outrage at the blonde's standing up figure. Only a matter of time before he saw the machete.

And he certainly did so; but only when Prompto raised it as if he would've a bat. The man gave a short cry of fear, not even dodging, instead raising his hands. And they were the first to go, Prompto's left arm slicing viciously in a wide arc, cleanly slicing off chunks of the guy's fingers.

The man howled in anguish, clutching his hand whilst screeching out curses. Prompto paid his mouth no attention, bringing the machete back with another ferocious arc, cutting through clothing and slitting open the officer's stomach. Crying like a wounded animal, the man took steps back, right before slipping in one of the puddles of vomit that Prompto had spewed during one of their 'sessions'.

Slamming his head on the hard floor, the man cradles his severed hand to his chest, his other to his blood-gushing belly, the fabric of his shirt immediately getting soaked in the red liquid. "Please!" he begged pitifully, tears streaming down his ugly face, "Please, I beg of you! Show mercy!"

Prompto would've snorted, but his mind was too overclouded with horror and despair. Noctis was dead...

"...You want mercy...?" Prompto whispered, his voice hoarse and pained from the sheer amount of screaming and begging of his own, "You shouldn't have killed the one I love most."

The man's eyes widened a great deal as Prompto raised the machete above his head. 

"N-No! He's not-"

The machete flew downwards, slicing through the bald man's head and lodging itself into his skull. Prompto kept his hand on the blade, his other arm painfully dangling with no movable ability. He was in so much pain right now, he couldn't bare it alone. He needed to share it; even if it meant spreading it to someone who wouldn't feel it. 

And so, with some effort, Prompto ripped the machete out of the bald guy's skull, the corpse’s eyes rolling back into his head, tears staining his slack face. Prompto collapsed to his knees on either side of the man's hips, the body’s blood flowing against his naked body. He couldn't care less.

Raising the blade over his head with his burnt, searing arm, Prompto let a scream of pure agony tear out of him, one that he had been holding in, right as he brought the machete down once more.

 

  
He had to admit; that had been fun. The way the guy had tried to run away from him once he sniffed him out was almost comical, going to run in all directions at once, and ending up almost jogging on the spot. Noctis revelled in the way his screams came out after he had shoved his finger through his throat. He didn't taste as good as the woman, though. 

Ah... he was supposed to be doing something right now, wasn't he? This guy wasn't the one from the photo, and so he...

Oh, yeah. Prompto. He was supposed to be finding Prompto. Because where Prompto was, the desired guy was there also. And he couldn't place a finger on why, but right now, he hated no one more in this entire world, and he was pretty sure he hated the entire fucking world.

His senses were clouded by the sheer amount of bloody human essence and smoke from machines in the air, and so he took a walk. A few seconds later, for he walked _fast,_ he ended up at some little building of some sort, like a shed, with no doors or windows. The scent of human activity was strong, and so he entered the cramped space, a staircase leading down underground. Bingo.

Taking one step at a time, Noctis couldn't stop himself from grinning like crazy at the idea of what he was going to do to this guy...

Screaming. Rough, tortured screams were being emitted from somewhere down here. The sounds were bouncing off the walls, resonating off every surface. Was someone still being tortured right now?

Noctis found himself going a bit faster, the screams getting louder and closer as he turned a corner. The voice was so strained it was hard to recognize, but there were hints of something familiar...

His heart beat faster. It pulsed, with the help of the amulets around his neck. He had already tried to rip them off, but his hands couldn't go anywhere near them. Shame.

Quickening his pace, Noctis passed foul-smelling cages, each and every one devoid of any human life. The screams were now only a few cells away from him, along with a repetitive sound like metal chopping into something soft, like meat. Continuing along the hallway, Noctis finally made it to his destination; and the smell is definitely what hit him first. Holy fuck, that smelt bad.

Peering through the iron bars, Noctis couldn't help but notice a man without a face on the floor, along with a filthy, bloodied, naked, and disfigured blonde man on top of him, using a sharp-looking machete to make mince out of the guy's brains all whilst screaming with what sounded like raw fury. It looked like fun, to be honest.

"H-Hey!" Noctis called out, wanting to see if the naked guy was the one he was looking for. Although, now that he thought about it, he was looking for a bald man, and blonde didn’t fall underneath that category. At the memory of torturing said man, he could feel his heart resume the way he wanted to; dripping with hatred.

The naked guy stopped his coarse shouting, leaving the large blade in what was left of the dead guy's head. Slowly, he turned to face him, tears streaming down his freckled face as he limped away from the body. Noctis' heart didn't even bother pulsing, a full-on lightshow of holy magic bursting within him as well as within the amulets, eradicating his previous negativity with emotions so strong he could barely breathe.

"P-Prom...?" Noctis whimpered as if in pain, the blonde just staring at him with confused eyes.

"...Noct?"

Noctis didn't even hesitate as he kicked the iron barred door, the frame bursting off its hinges and slamming into the wall at the end of the cell with a fine burst of dust after the initial impact. It wasn't a second before he was crouched down next to Prompto, his arms hesitating right over the gunner's body, unable to find a place to hug that wasn't... hurt.

"Noct?" Prompto repeated once again, a curious expression of disbelief painted onto his features for a reason the Noctis couldn't at the time comprehend. "...Am I dead?"

The prince pulled back slightly, his head shaking furiously. "I'm here to get you out of this place, Prom! We have to get you healed, right now!"

Prompto's body was shaking fervently, each breath that managed to escape from within him sounding pained and forced. Despite himself, the blonde lowered his left arm in an attempt to cover his privates out of shame. He was still crying, and Noctis had no idea how he'd get him out of the base without touching him.

"I missed you so much..." Prompto whimpered, not making eye contact with the prince, his words strained and weak. "I-I... I thought you weren't coming for me..."

"What?!" Noctis demanded in disbelief, staring at the dying man in front of him, "How could you think that? Prompto, you're the most important person to me! I couldn't live with myself if you were killed..."

Instead of responding, Prompto seemed to take in the information slowly, nodding simply after a moment. Even with his enhanced vision and capabilities, Noctis didn't know how to stop the blonde from edging towards him, more or less falling onto him, the gesture perceptible as a hug. Prompto cried out as he nuzzled into Noctis' blood-covered neck as if he didn't care, big tears streaming down his face as he started to repeat his name over and over, the prince frozen in shock.

"...Prompto, stop it," Noctis whispered, Prompto crying out his name until the point that it could be considered screaming. The gunner howled as he tried to push even tighter against the prince, his limp arm flopping onto the ground repetitively, most likely causing the most unimaginable pain to him.

"S-Stop it, Prom!" Noctis yelled as he placed his hands on Prompto's shoulders to push him away, his friend obviously having hysterics. He could only quickly rip his hands away as quickly as possible, Prompto letting out a strangled scream as soon as pressure was applied. 

Going against his better judgements, Noctis threw caution to the wind, wrapping his arms around Prompto and holding him tightly, the blonde halting his struggles. It was only when he blinked did Noctis realize that he himself was crying there as he hugged the spasming form of his best friend. Prompto was no longer saying his name, the man just sobbing loudly as he was cradled as gently as Noctis could manage.

"...I thought I would never see you again," Prompto whimpered softly, not managing to raise his voice even to a whisper. If it weren't for his heightened hearing abilities, Noctis wouldn't have heard the words.

"Even if it would've cost me my life, Prom," Noctis whispered as he gently stroked down the blonde's bare back, his fingers brushing against so many bumps, welts, and streaks of blood that he couldn't even believe it. "...I would've come for you."

"...Noctis?"

"Yeah?"

"...Noctis?" Prompto repeated after a second.

Blinking twice, Noctis frowned, as he turned his face to look at the side of Prompto's head against his own in an attempt to read his expression. "What's wrong?"

Prompto just kept staring straight over his shoulder, his shivers having come to a stop. "...I can't see."

And with that, Prompto went completely limp, his head dropping and hanging over the prince's shoulder without another word. "Prompto!" Noctis cried as he pulled the man off of him, staring at his now-closed eyes, "Prompto!"

After his initial distress, Noctis was certain that Prompto had fainted, and he was more or less glad for it. That would mean he couldn't feel anything for the duration of the next few minutes. Standing up quickly, Noctis ripped the filthy blanket from the metal bed in the corner of the cell, placed it over Prompto's body, and scooped the blonde up into his arms.

Noctis had to tell himself that everything would be fine; that Prompto, would be fine. He didn't hesitate as he dashed through the hallway that he entered through with the gunner in his arms, holding him tightly to his chest, reminding himself of his current strength as he relieved some of the pressure.

He could only pray to the Six as he streaked out into the moonlight, the love of his life dying in his arms. He could only pray that Prompto wouldn't die. There was just no way that after what they had both been through, it would all be for nought. Not after all of that. There was just no possible way for the world to be that cruel. 

Noctis felt a tear slide down his cheek without his say so as he clutched the limp form of Prompto as gently as he did firm. If he died right now, the prince wouldn't be able to cope with it. If he died...

 

The daemon could have him.


	13. Getting Over It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Noctis makes it back to his Shield and advisor, the prince heals Prompto. After a while, the gunner wakes up, and tries to cope with what had just happened in the last three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for the support for this story, it really means a lot to me! X3
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment down below and tell me what you think!

Noctis was on the verge of overflowing tears, tiny shivers circulating through his entire frame as he had to blink constantly in an effort to deny the act of crying. There were many possible culprits lined up to take the blame for the liquid that consistently threatened to brim over the edge, but he couldn’t place a finger on which one it was; not when he was feeling them all at the same time. The prince was horrified at what he had done, the rageful mist that had clouded his mind and vision no longer effective, what was once profuse and overwhelming now having lost its darkly vigorous effects.

This left him with constant distraught and self-loathing thoughts. He surrendered to a daemon. He wanted the hate to possess him; to control his acts... he was so weak that it hurt to even think about it. Noctis could still taste the blood of that woman on his tongue, how the stream had flooded down his throat and pooled up in his stomach, gracefully dancing through each and every vein within him whilst coating his insides with the lifeblood of the woman he murdered.

Thoughts of how his finger had so easily punctured through that man’s neck, and like how as if turning on a tap, a fresh supply of blood would come pouring out, all the more for him to viciously devour, ignoring the feeble resisting screams. And he chose to do that; he chose to become a daemon.

But the mental distress that was caused by his actions were only half of what was on his mind. Memories of exiting Formouth Garrison came bubbling up to his head, the scene somehow mentally replaying over and over. After he had managed to open the front gates of the now-lifeless base, Ignis and Gladiolus were just standing there, eyes wide as they took in the blood covered forms of both him and Prompto. It was probably obvious how each of them had their own mass of red painted onto their frames.

Noctis’ lower face was drenched, blood soaked into his shirt and jacket, staining the dark material with an eerie shade of crimson. The blanket that the prince had used to cover Prompto was more or less white when he had placed it over him, now smeared and splattered blotches of red obviously indicating what was underneath the bloody cloth that concealed the body of the gunner. 

But Noctis couldn’t even bring himself to care what the two thought about him, or Prompto, for that matter. He just ran impossibly fast back to the Regalia that was still where he had seen it last, his enhanced hearing catching how his Shield and advisor’s running footsteps hurried to catch up. The prince dodged the metal remains of the MTs that had dropped from the Engine from earlier, Noctis having to force himself not to rip the door off of the car, trying to be gentle as he hastily placed Prompto’s limp form over the backseat. 

Now well away from the runes that the Imperials had set up, Noctis summoned a Phoenix Down from the Armiger, shoving his arm over Prompto's blanketed frame before finally crushing the quill, brilliant illuminations of fiery magic radiating as it eagerly searched for a host, pouring itself into the body beneath its both healing and reviving mass.

Bright pulses of flame spiralled around Prompto, Gladiolus and Ignis having caught up to the two men, stopping silently beside Noctis to examine the effects of the valuable curative with widened eyes. The prince pulled the blanket down to Prompto’s waist, observing how injuries healed, what was deformed and impaired healing over with restored skin and tissue, awful swelling settling down quickly as the magic worked its way through his abused body. 

Skin burnt red paled considerably, the tones of his flesh blending together and evening out across his upper half, his lower body most likely doing the same under the feeble seclusion that the worn blanket provided. 

The disgusting image that was Prompto’s arm snapped suddenly, a gut-wrenching crunch resonating as the limb visibly shot forwards against the seat, bones realigning. Ignis audibly grinded his teeth together.

The three men peered down at Prompto, trying to look past the filth and blood that littered his mended exterior, the effort almost facile to Noctis. The gunner’s right arm was palm-side down and completely healed, his chest having also escaped any permanent scarring. His neck and stomach moved gently as the blonde breathed, but they were both void of any marks. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for his left arm. Nothing too extreme, thank the Astrals, but there were noticeable discolorations against his skin; an almost grey tint blossoming here and there along his forearm and shoulder, like bruises. Most likely due to the sheer amount of time they remained on him without treatment.

But that was something that the prince would worry about later. Noctis could’ve avoided so much stress if Prompto had woken up right then—but he didn’t. The gunner remained stubbornly unconscious, his eyes barely moving under the lids. Ignis had mentioned something like the curative having no effect on Prompto’s mind, and that it needed some time to heal after what he went through.

That sounded much too close to the state of a coma, and so Noctis willed himself to ignore it. His very best friend, along with a title that he couldn’t place a finger upon, laying down across the backseat and resting against the prince’s lap, was simply tired. Sleepy, after being trapped in that filthy little cell and tortured within an inch of his life.

And it was here that Noctis was stuck, his mind crumbling down with anxiety. What if Prompto didn’t wake up? What if his brain was damaged, or completely ruined? The prince had no way of knowing. There were no professionals that they could go to at the moment, and so they had tried to cure whatever it was with magic.

Powerful elixirs, remedies for the mind, concoctions to combat confusion, and even spiritual essence in hope of cleansing him from his excessive fatigue. None of these prevailed to any immediate result. 

Ignis was currently driving in silence, Gladiolus snoring typically loud from the passenger seat. They were making the hours-long trip down to Galdin Quay, wanting to rest at a proper hotel room for the night. All of them were beyond exhausted, the sun having risen shortly after their departure. Noctis wanted to stay up for as long as possible, but he wasn’t sure that he could. The daemonic hate that was lingering within him was being pushed down with large quantities of holy magic, but it wasn’t just the amulets that had to work.

Whenever Noctis heard a residual whisper from within him, he’d slam it down as hard as he could. He’d wash it over with the most positive thoughts and feelings he could conjure up. However, these thoughts would almost immediately be followed up with his apprehensive fears, that aggravating laugh deep inside of him resurfacing, the prince’s patience sparking as he remembered what he was doing, and so he’d slam it down a little harder than the last time. And... repeat. Again, and again... 

It wasn’t fifteen minutes before Noctis had lost himself in his own thoughts, colourful imagery from outside the window blending with his own exhaust-driven delusions as he surrendered to sleep, hand softly brushing against Prompto’s blonde locks as he felt his head lose its strength and gently fall against the window. They’d be alright... He was gonna wake up to Prompto’s beautiful, blue eyes. As he slept, he dreamt of that very scenario, a warm feeling dancing around his heart at the idea. 

It was the best sleep he’d had in the last two days.

 

Prompto woke up suddenly in a small, dense contraption, his head on someone’s lap. His vision was abhorrently blurred, a warm, blinding light stinging against his eyes. The first thing to come to mind was approaching fire, and so his first instinct was to scream. And scream he did.

There was an abrupt curse that came loudly from a man somewhere in front of him, the floor beneath Prompto suddenly unexplainably swerving back and forth, as if on a boat. If it weren’t for the sound like screeching tires on tar, he would’ve thought that he was on one.

Prompto nearly squeaked in surprise when he shot up from his position, the drugs evidently having lost their effect. This was his chance, he noted, as the contraption stopped moving altogether. 

...Wait. Drugs? Where did that thought come from?

Despite the confusion that was enrapturing him and his eyes still waking up and struggling to focus, Prompto raised his arms to defend himself, the blanket from the bed falling down to his hips. At the back of his mind, Prompto wondered why he was naked.

“P-Prompto!”

Blinking in surprise, Prompto slowly rose his head from looking down at his body, making eye contact with the man just ahead of him. There were no figures trying to rush him, and so he gradually lowered his guard, wiping his eyes with his hands. He blinked repeatedly, the bright light slowly becoming more bearable.

And just like that, he could focus. Prompto stared ahead of him, Ignis gaping at him with his jaw hanging lower than the time he walked in on the blonde touching himself. And that was a feat in itself.

“...I-Iggy?”

“Holy Astrals...” Ignis muttered, a shaky hand lifting up to adjust his skew glasses. “Wake up! You two, wake the hell up!”

It was only then did Prompto finally realize that he was in a car, the interior strikingly familiar. The Regalia.

“H-Huh?! Who’s there?!” Gladiolus sputtered as if in a stupor, his words slurred as he forced himself to wake up.

“Noct! _Noct, get up!”_ Ignis roared, his voice urgent instead of angry.

Prompto’s eyes widened, his gaze following Ignis’, the gunner peering over to his size. And sure enough, there sat Noctis, a noise halfway between a grunt and a choke escaping the prince as he gracelessly woke up, drool pooling lazily at the corner of his mouth.

“W-Wha...?” Noctis murmured resonantly, hastily drawing his wrist across his mouth, removing any traces of dribble. Switching gazes from advisor to Shield whilst humming in question, the prince peered over to Prompto, the blonde staring back at him with quivering eyes. Was he really looking at Noctis right now? He wasn’t in the cell?

It wasn’t a second before Noctis had his arms around wrapped around the gunner with such force and speed that Prompto cried out in shock, the warmth and pressure around him instantly softening and pulling away in the next moment. 

Noctis stared up and down his body with haste, as if observing for injuries. “Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?” he blurted out with immense speed, looking terrified at the possibility of him having hugged too tight. How unlike the other day.

“N-No...” Prompto muttered out, his gaze still switching from man to man, flabbergasted at his surroundings, “...I was just a bit... shocked, is all.”

The pressure was immediately returned, a massive sigh of relief emitting from the prince as he firmly clasped Prompto’s body to his own, the strength of the hug startling.

“A-Ah ha, that doesn’t mean you have to squeeze me so tightly!” Prompto chuckled nervously, gradually placing his own arms around Noctis, “I like my organs where they are.”

Prompto could feel his jaw drop stories when Noctis pulled away from him with tears in his eyes, all three of his friends staring wordlessly at him with wide eyes.

“...I’m still alive, right?” Prompto questioned cautiously. Or maybe this was just one hell of a drug-induced dream.

And there it was again. _Drug_ induced. Why did he have drugs on his mind?

And then Noctis gave out a single laugh, the sound cracking with the unknown emotion that was surrounding him at that moment, but a laugh none the less. For some reason, Prompto was just immediately alleviated. He knew he probably shouldn’t feel like this, considering he had no clue what was going on. Would he wake up? Was he dead? What even was reality? This felt too good to be true.

“I was so worried about you...” Noctis spoke softly, possibly an effort not to choke up on the words, “We all were.”

“How do you feel?” Gladiolus inquired from the front seat, the Shield’s body twisted to maintain eye contact.

Prompto let out a breath, and paused to evaluate the question. How _did_ he feel? Well, he felt fine. Not a scratch on him. That bullet wound was healed, and his insides were just peachy, along with... along with...

It felt like a car had just crashed into him, his head inexplicably sparking in vague recollection. His mind opened up, like a slowly blossoming flower, memories flooding through him at a dangerous pace. Calling Noctis on that phone whilst having that monster inside of him. The screaming, the begging. Being unable to move as the animal on top of him destroyed his body. 

The remembrance of what he just went through shuddered through Prompto’s frame, a soundless moan crawling out of his throat. How on Eos could he have forgotten?

Blinking twice, Prompto felt a weight start to push down on his figure, and yet no one was touching him. Nausea came swirling in, attacking from all directions; there was no escape. His arm—at the recollection of his apparent naked body, the blonde unconsciously concealed his wrist against the blanket—being broken. The feeling of that fire licking away at his skin, the stench of burning flesh and smoke fulling his lungs.

...He was rescued from the base. Noctis, being covered in blood, had rescued him from the cell. Well, now that he really thought about it, of course he was freed by his friends. He couldn't comprehend how such a massive experience could slip his mind. Prompto narrowed his eyes to himself, trying to sort his memories out. They were sort of... blurred. Mixing together, creating fake realities before unwelding and floating towards separate thoughts to try and piece together how exactly Prompto got into this car.

“Prom?” Noctis’ voice called out to him warily, but the gunner was too fixated on his stupid brain that was seemingly malfunctioning.

It was almost aggravating, trying to recall what happened in the swirls of memories. Whenever he tried to reach out to one of the echoing strings, it would slip away right before he could get a firm grip. As he said; aggravating.

He remembered... lying on the floor. He was drugged, and the officer was holding a phone. Who’s phone was it, again...? And then... something happened... and he was standing up. Prompto realized he was reliving the memory, somehow looking through his own eyes. There was a weight in his left hand, and he peered down to reveal a sharp machete.

The rest came to him naturally.

Prompto cried out suddenly, Noctis, Ignis, and Gladiolus all jumping as one, the gunner folding in on himself as sobs started to abruptly rock through his body. The feeling of thinking that Noctis was lost, of never being able to see him again. The memory of slamming down that blade into the man’s head until there was nothing left. It was all too much for Prompto; too sudden. He wanted to forget again.

“Prompto!” Noctis exclaimed once again from next to him, but the gunner was too busy trying not to scream. 

The disgusting feeling of that man’s grubby hands slithering against his wounds, aiming to hurt him. Bile rose at the back of Prompto’s throat at the very thought, and he fought vigilantly to hold it all back. The gunner kept his eyes screwed shut. He knew it was irrational, but he was honestly terrified to open his eyes. What if he woke up in the cell? No no no, that was impossible. He remembered leaving. But he still couldn’t help but fixate on the dreadful question.

All of a sudden, a strong grip placed itself upon his shoulder, and Prompto inadvertently pulled away as fast as he could, a whimper escaping his lips as he curled his body away, shooting his head to try to stare down... Noctis.

The prince’s hand was wavering there in the air, brilliant cobalt eyes shimmering in the sunlight as they stared in distress at the blonde, Prompto realizing what he just did.

“...I-I’m so-sorry...” the blonde whispered breathless, Prompto not having realized he’d been panting so heavily.

“Ignis, drive,” Noctis commanded suddenly, “We can’t be far.”

Prompto glanced at the advisor, the man looking hesitant as he stared. “Very well.”

The car gently rumbling to life, Prompto felt the vibrations of the movement, but it did very little to placate him. He felt like he was being strangled. He wanted help; no, he needed it. He wanted nothing more than Noctis whilst he was suffering at the hands of that officer. Now, looking up, Prompto had him. What had he wanted to do once they got back together?

“Prom?” Noctis whispered gently, the voice that he was so used to calming him ever so slightly. He had half a mind to flat out tell the prince to just keep talking to him. Would he mind?

“Prom, please talk to me,” Noctis softly begged, sticking to his position on his seat, making no move towards him. Did the prince think that he was scared of him? Previously, he was just shocked. He wouldn’t do it again. Prompto went to tell him that, but nothing came out of him. He realized he didn’t even move. “What’s the matter?” Noctis continued, “Are you in pain?”

Tears blurring his vision, Prompto let out a stuttered breath as he blinked past the liquid in his eyes, edging closer to Noctis. The prince’s jaw dropped increasingly low at his approach, but the gunner didn’t care. He just wanted comfort at this moment. He wasn’t hurting, but he very well might have been. 

Persistent shivers accompanying, Prompto crawled the last distance between them, pushing gently against Noctis as his body was sapped of the measly strength left in him, collapsing against the prince. He kept his wrist turned down, but then again, what was the point? There was no way he couldn’t have already taken notice.

Gladiolus audibly grunted, Noctis making a similar noise. Prompto felt the prince re-wrap the blanket around his lower half that had slipped off in his advance. He couldn’t bring himself to care; he just let himself be embraced by the prince as he sobbed his heart out against his leg. 

For what felt like hours, Prompto cried until his eyes burnt as Noctis rubbed down his hair, back, and sides whilst whispering sweet things to him, the words and sensations the only thing keeping the blonde together. He didn’t do anything other than focus on Noctis’ voice and hands, the way they felt when they brushed along his bare skin. 

It helped that Noctis could even bear to touch him. Prompto couldn’t imagine Noctis being able to make physical contact with him after what he’d just been through. Prompto felt disgusting; he felt tainted. He wanted so badly to wrap himself up in the blanket and conceal himself from the world. For all the wonders the curative that must’ve been used on him did, it couldn’t purify his mind; couldn’t suppress what he saw on himself. 

Prompto peeked through his lashes to observe his skin. He tried to see the pale, smooth colouring that he had days ago, but that was an image that was long gone. Now, all he could see was flesh that was dirtied by a savage. He swore he could see fingermarks all over him, sickly prints marking his body in grotesque shades and colours. Prompto could still smell that monster on him, and it made him gag. He tried to ignore it, but the feeling got stronger and stronger.

The car abruptly slowed down, before ultimately stopping.

“Noct,” Ignis announced in an obvious manner, “We’re here.”

“Okay, okay,” Noctis nodded slowly, “Prom?”

He was going to be sick, he was going to be sick, he was going to be sick...

“Prom?” Noctis asked again, caution and a sliver of urgency lacing his tone.

Prompto clutched the blanket with his arms as he pushed himself off of the seat, yanking the handle down and shoving the door of the Regalia open. He only had time to relentlessly thrust himself onto his hands and knees against the road before he threw up, the setting sun gleaming behind him. Considering that he hadn’t exactly eaten all that well in that cell, he didn’t understand what it was that he was puking up, but his wonder didn’t stop his body from vomiting severely. The only good thing to note was that there were no traces of blood escaping his mouth. Be grateful for small mercies, he guessed.

“Prompto!” one of the men yelled, most likely Noctis, but it was hard to tell with all of the doors suddenly opening at the same time. And also because he was hacking up a stream of stomach juice.

Seconds later, a choked cough reverberated through Prompto’s entire frame, before finally he was finished. His mouth, throat, and somehow his whole head burned grievously, a ringing in his ears once again.

Sudden hands placed themselves on his back. Prompto couldn’t even bring himself to pull away, the disgusting taste in his mouth overwhelming all of his senses.

“Prompto, are you okay?” Noctis demanded as he knelt down next to him, hand on his bare back once again. At least the blanket he dragged with him covered most of his lower regions.

The gunner spluttered slightly, coughing twice before answering. “N-No...”

Prompto’s head felt so light then, that he didn’t even realize that he was being half-dragged, half-carried over the walkway to the hotel. Prompto just kept mentally chanting that he wouldn’t throw up again, and fixated on the words until they became a reality.

Words were spoken. Ignis’ voice, and a woman’s. Minutes later, they were in a hotel room, similar to the one they shared after leaving Costlemark Tower. Prompto reckoned that he ought to know what was going on, and so he finally forced himself to pull it together.

Noctis, still covered in blood, placed him on the bed, Ignis and Gladiolus behind the prince, but Prompto refused to lay down. He just sat there staring at... something, right before he was startled out of the daydream. “Prom?” Noctis asked gently as he stared deeply into his eyes, “Prompto, can you hear me?”

“Of course,” Prompto responded immediately, slightly confused at the question. “Why wouldn’t I be able to? I mean... like, my body’s fine; I’m not even bleeding.”

Noctis grimaced, but it was a look of sympathy. It didn’t make sense for the prince’s features to be expressing such an emotion. 

“Prom...” Noctis murmured softly, bending over to match Prompto’s height on the bed, “We’ve been here for twenty minutes. You’ve been staring at the wall and ignoring us this whole time.”

Prompto gaped in silence as he replayed the words, glancing around the room to spot the advisor and Shield. They were nowhere to be seen. “What?”

“We tried moving you, using a potion, but you’ve been completely unresponsive up until now. Ignis and Gladio have left to grab dinner.”

...No way. Prompto just sat down, there was no way he’s been sitting here on this bed for _twenty_ minutes. They just walked into this room!

“That isn’t funny, Noct,” Prompto tried, desperately hoping for a smile. He didn’t get one.

“I’m serious, Prom. I don’t know why, but you completely shut down.”

Prompto couldn’t help it. Tears bubbled to his eyes. It was stupid, to be crying this much, but he just... couldn’t help it. “I... I-I'm sorry...”

“Don’t be sorry!” Noctis replied instantly, a look of exigency and regret on his face, “You’ve done nothing wrong!”

Looking down through teary eyes, Prompto saw that he was still wrapped up in the filthy blanket from the cell. He wanted to wrap himself up completely, and burn the revolting fabric at the same time.

“I should be the one apologizing,” Noctis continued, catching Prompto’s attention immediately as he wiped away the tears in his eyes, “I... I’m so, so sorry Prom... I’m sorry that I let you go... If only I’d... If only we didn’t...”

Prompto went through a lot since waking up, but nothing was as bad as seeing Noctis regret what they had spent together before he was captured. 

“Noct,” Prompto's voice was a bit wonky, but he spoke firmly, despite his apparent fragile body and mind, “I regret many things. But I’ll never regret what we shared. What you gave to me...” Prompto took a breath before continuing, his tears having faded away during his little speech, “...It wasn’t your fault, me being taken. It’s just... one of the things that happened whilst on the job. It was... just a little worse, than others. But like always, we’re all fine.”

“You’re telling me that you’re fine?” Noctis inquired in a flat tone, eyes staring at the floor shamefully.

“...I will be. I just need some... time,” Prompto responded slowly. He didn’t even know if that was true, but he’d like to believe it.

Noctis looked so vulnerable at that moment, so delicate, that Prompto remembered that he wasn’t the only one suffering. He had no idea what it felt like to lose his parents. To have the weight of the world on his shoulders. To have accepted that position, and then to have it threatened by a daemon that tried to destroy him from the inside. To be stuck with that daemon?

It sounded awful. 

Prompto didn’t have any real trauma after Noctis had pushed him off of that rock and had drank his blood, so why should he now? The pain he went through was inflicted by his best friend and crush at the time, and this time the pain he went through was inflicted by a stranger who was now dead. Maybe it sounded impractical and flawed, but Prompto decided that he shouldn’t focus on what he’d just been through. After all, Noctis was still here for him, after going through what he had to the whole time.

All Prompto was doing now was making Noctis worry, and even worse, making him feel bad towards himself. That was the last thing the gunner wanted.

And so Prompto shook his head furiously, clearing his brain space from anything dampened and murky. Noctis stared at him in sudden confusion.

He wanted to be strong like the prince. He didn’t want to be a hindrance of any kind.

“What’s done is done,” Prompto stated clearly, pressing down the urge to go hide in a corner, “I’m not going to fixate on the past. You and I have both been practically ripped open, and yet we’re still here. I’ve been completely healed; I’ll just take these last few days as experience and move forwards, right?”

“You can’t just move on from something like that, Prom...” Noctis whispered, his voice miserable, “I saw what happened to you. Not just anyone could move on from that.”

“Well, I’m not just anyone,” Prompto announced loudly, Noctis startling at his sudden and unexpected flamboyancy, “...I’m not going to lie, Noct. I’m not just... instantly okay, now. It’ll take some time to fully... overcome, the things that happened. But I’m not going to let it drag me down, nor the people around me.”

Noctis stared at him in awe, mouth hanging open slightly. “Maybe _you_ should be the king.”

Prompto gave a short laugh, and it felt so weird to be coming out of him, that he laughed some more. It felt good. “No one is better suited to that role than you, Noct. And besides, you’re my inspiration to be a fighter, so you must’ve done _something_ right, y’know?”

Noctis just gazed at the blonde for a moment, eyes glimmering in the light from the ceiling. “I could kiss you right now.”

“Please don’t,” Prompto responded immediately.

Noctis’ eyes widened for a second, a look of dejection flashing over his features before Prompto further elaborated. “I just threw up. _I_ can’t even stand the taste of my mouth.”

And with that, Noctis grinned in relief, Prompto’s insides warming up promptly at the image, the last time the gunner having seen the prince with such a smile the morning of his kidnap. Gods, how he missed that dazzling smile.

“Ew...” Prompto suddenly complained as he normally would’ve, the air of casualness easier to be in than the blonde would’ve thought, “I’m all gross and sticky. I’m gonna hit the shower, and change into some actual clothes.”

Standing up quickly, despite his grimy, filthy skin and blood slick blanket, Noctis hugged him tightly, arms curling around him with a tender squeeze. “...I love you, Prom.”

The words, although he’d heard them before, still took him by surprise. Lying in that cell, Prompto didn’t think he’d ever hear them again. He nearly exploded out of happiness.

The gunner tightly clutched the prince to his chest, right before pulling away, smiling widely. “Now let me go before I stink this entire room up.”

Noctis laughed as he released the blonde, Prompto making for the bathroom. 

“Oh, Prom!” Noctis suddenly called out, Prompto spinning around to see what he wanted.

“Your wrist,” Noctis pointed at his right hand, staring at the tattoo there.

That good mood that he was just experiencing? Yeah, it just got flattened. Prompto slowly gazed down at his wrist, the tattoo practically glowing against his pale skin. He had forgotten about that.

“...Do you know why they gave you a barcode tattoo?” Noctis inquired without malice.

Prompto stared at him. “...Huh?”

“Those Imperial scumbags. Kind of a dick move to permanently mark someone that they were going to release days after. And a barcode, of all things! Makes you look like a robot that you’d buy at some Niflheimian black market.”

What was this feeling inside of him? Was it relief, or was it nausea...? He couldn’t decide.

“Y-Y-Yeah... I-I have no clue...” Prompto whispered back, not trusting his voice to not crack in the lie.

“Well,” Noctis stated matter-of-factly, “Maybe those wrist bands you like wearing could hide it.”

“...Yeah...” Prompto murmured softly, refusing to make eye-contact with the prince. Was that it? Was his massive secret let off as a bad tattoo design? Was this real?

“Prom?” Noctis called out suddenly.

Prompto’s attention snapped up along with his eyes. “Y-Yeah?”

“You’re just standing there. Go shower before they get back with dinner,” the prince making a 'shoo' gesture at him.

“R-Right...” Prompto responded robotically, spinning around on his heel before making his way into the bathroom closing the door softly behind him.

Did he just dodge a bullet? Well, if so, he just dodged a really, _really_ big damn bullet. It almost seemed too easy.

Prompto showered for a while, the hot water working wonders on his... perfectly fine back. Huh. He imagined that after being captured by the enemy, your next shower would be some camera angles of water dripping down your newly acquired scars. The hot water would try to untangle your strained and abused muscles as you held yourself up on the wall with one hand whilst staring downwards with a serious and depressed look on your face.

Prompto tried to do the pose, but he just felt stupid.

Turning the water off, Prompto left the shower to dry himself off. It appeared that Noctis was in here, because there were folded clothes waiting for him on the counter that weren’t there before. He didn’t even notice him go by. Did he peek on him? Did Prompto even care? Please, Astrals, tell him he didn’t see him do the abused guy poses.

The clothes were the same things he was wearing days ago, Prompto eager to get inside of them. It felt good to not be naked. He didn’t feel free whilst nude, just vulnerable. Now it was like he was wearing layer upon layer of armour. Noctis even put down a wristband for him, the design slightly different then his usual, but good nonetheless. Prompto slipped it on, an indescribable feeling bubbling inside of him as he watched the dark material slide over the barcode. ...There was no way he’d tell Noctis the truth.

Now fully dressed, Prompto observed himself in the mirror. It was like the past few days never even happened. Freckles, blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, all still there. It didn’t escape Prompto’s notice, the discolourations on his arm. The gunner forced himself not to think about it.

Sighing heavily, Prompto opened the door of the bathroom, slipping out into the living room, Noctis lying across the couch in a fresh, clean outfit. 

“Hey, Prom!” Noctis called out as he jumped up, holding something behind his back.

“What’s up?” the gunner asked cautiously at the prince’s apparent energy.

Noctis pulled out his hand from behind his back, Prompto’s camera resting in his palm. Prompto gasped aloud. ”It’s not broken?”

“No dummy,” Noctis responded with a grin, “But remember that blurry picture we took? Let’s take a proper one now, before those slowpokes get back. They’re probably eating all the meat to spite me.”

Prompto found himself grinning once again, snatching the camera and rushing to Noctis’ side. The blonde repositioned them to get better lighting, before finally snapping a selfie, Noctis turning his head and kissing his cheek in the last second. 

Laughing heartily, Prompto opened the gallery to observe the image of him and the prince.

It came out beautifully, an unblurry, adorable picture of Noctis giving him a peck on the cheek as he began to laugh, the lighting only adding to the happy effect.

“That’s one we can’t show the other two,” Noctis commented with a mischievous grin, resting his head upon Prompto’s shoulder.

“Figures,” Prompto remarked, ”You'd be fine with them knowing that we had sex, but a picture of you giving me a kiss on the cheek? Beyond explicit.”

“I’m weird like that.”

Prompto laughed at the prince's apparent idiocy, looking back at his camera. It was only then did he notice that the picture he just took wasn’t the only one in the folder marked 'today'. With a curious frown, Prompto opened the other image, and focused on it.

It was a steamy shot of a very much naked him posing embarrassingly with a hand against the shower wall, face down whilst wearing a smoulder.

Prompto spent the rest of the time of Gladiolus and Ignis’ absence yelling at the prince.


	14. An Aftershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally getting Prompto back to them, Noctis tries to help Prompto cope with the struggles that he has obtained since being kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of the many reasons why this story is EXPLICIT. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this one, I hope everyone enjoys it ^w^
> 
> Also, I'm a day late, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO NOCTIS!!! X3

After a wonderfully spent night of relieved snuggling between him and Prompto, it was seemingly all ruined by the start of the morning. Prompto had woken up screaming, and even punched the prince in his delusional effort to get away. Even after the profuse apologies and never-ending streams of affirmations that he was fine, and that it was just a dream, Noctis could never quite rid himself of the anxiety and worry that he felt for the blonde, no matter how hard the man in question tried to get him to cheer up.

It was ridiculous, the idea that _Prompto_ would be trying to comfort _him_ right now, and yet it was still happening. And he hated it.

Noctis spent the entirety of the next day, after grabbing himself something to drink from the coast, with only one thing on his mind; and said thing was in front of him right now, once again claiming in the same, monotonous voice that ‘he was fine’. The prince didn’t exactly understand why he kept saying it to him over and over; he was only trying to be helpful to him whilst he recovered from his awful experience. He was obviously acting different; like he was holding something in.

“Stop being difficult, Prom,” Noctis argued with a concerned expression, “I’m just worried about you. Is that so bad?”

Prompto stared at him without animosity, eyes narrowed slightly. “You just asked me if I needed help to go to the bathroom.”

“...Ah, yeah? So? What if something had happened to you? I just... wanted to make sure you’d be okay.”

“And what would you have done whilst you waited for the microscopic chance of me slipping on the dry floor? Held my hand as I peed?” Prompto shook his head at what seemed to be the very thought of that occurring, Noctis crossing his arms in disagreement, “And besides, you let me shower by myself yesterday, and absolutely _nothing_ happened. In fact, the only issue there was _you,_ you perv. So ease up, and for the last time, I am _fine.”_

“To be fair, Prompto,” Ignis spoke up from the bed that he was lying on, the afternoon sun gleaming from behind the advisor, “I believe that it is only natural for Noct to be worried about you, especially considering what you’ve just been through. We all are.”

Turning his head slowly, Noctis could only stare with glimmering eyes as he gazed at his agreeing and understanding advisor. Leave it to good ol’ Ignis to understand what he was going through.

“Although it’s blatant that he’s being a tad extreme,” Ignis continued.

“Yeah, sorry about that blondie,” Gladiolus agreed with a sad nod of his head from next to Ignis, “But he’s the prince, so just humour him.”

It was hard to keep his composure with the two arrows that were now piercing through his chest, but Noctis managed it anyways, gradually turning his head back to peer over at Prompto, a miserable pout on his face.

“I’m glad that you care about me enough to actually do half of the things you’ve been telling me you’d do, but I’ve got everything I want right here,” Prompto smiled warmly as he spoke, suddenly placing his hand against the prince’s chest in a sweet gesture of fondness.

And with that, a furious blush rose to the prince’s cheeks, the entire atmosphere of the room curling and twisting into a different, more robust colour, a silence accompanying as Noctis stared deeply into the gunner’s eyes, stuck for words. ...But there was something else.

“...I’m gonna go for a run,” Gladiolus announced loudly and abruptly, shooting back a quick ‘see ya’ as he shut the door behind him. It wasn’t exactly subtle, but Noctis appreciated the Shield giving them some privacy anyways.

Ignis seemed rather hesitant before finally deciding to speak up, eventually spouting some half-hearted lie about having to go as well, the advisor fixing his glasses as he too left the room.

And then they were alone, the sudden silence almost awkward.

Without the presence of company, Noctis figured it would be easier for him to be straight with the gunner, not having to mind his words or the reactions of his other friends. He knew Prompto; he knew him _very_ well, and he knew for a fact that his sweet words were definitely used as a tactic; he wanted to change the subject. Which meant he had something to hide.

“Prom...” Noctis eventually said in a soft voice, “How are you feeling? For real?”

There wasn’t even a hesitation, Prompto just narrowing his eyes at the prince with authentic frustration. “Noct, seriously; just drop it. I’m fine. Don’t you remember what I told you?”

“You told me that you weren’t okay. And of course, you’re not. I admire what you’re trying to do, Prom, I really do. But I can help... I want to.”

“Noct...” Prompto murmured whilst staring deeply into his eyes, the blonde’s own conveying an unrecognizable emotion, “Really, I’m fine-”

“Don’t lie to me,” Noctis snapped suddenly, Prompto immediately shutting up. “Don’t you dare try to pass this off. I’m not buying it, Prom. You never wanted to cause any trouble for us; I know you didn’t, and you still don’t. But do you really think that trying to pretend nothing is wrong to us, and struggling to cope by yourself is helping anyone? Prom... I... I love you, and I...” Noctis stuttered for words, that flush from earlier glazing across his cheeks again, “...I can’t stand the idea of you suffering for my sake. ...I’ve had enough of that.”

“N-Noct, I told you that it wasn’t your fault...” Prompto spoke urgently, looking distraught at the prince having said that.

“It doesn’t make it any less true, Prom. But I’m going to try and do what you said; not fixate on the past, and take it in as experience. But just saying that doesn’t deprive it of any effort. And if I have to struggle to overcome something like that...” Noctis’ voice wavered slightly as he continued, “...I can’t even imagine what you must be going through. So... please, Prom. Please, let me just... _try_ to help you.”

Prompto didn’t speak, the gunner just staring at him from a now-frozen body. But eventually, that stiffness dissipated, the blonde’s eyes suddenly blinking quicker as they were filled with tears. Moving in a jittery manner, Prompto edged closer to Noctis as the prince held out his arms widely, the man crumbling into his embrace with precipitated, ragged sobs tearing through his body.

“I-I... I was so scared! It... It hurt so much...!” Prompto wailed as his hands fisted into Noctis’ shirt, face burying into his shoulder.

Suddenly trembling himself, Noctis hugged the blonde tighter, sudden emotions that he didn’t even know were pent up bursting from within him, tears confoundingly welling up in his own eyes.

“I... I tried to be strong... But I...” Prompto cried in-between rapid breaths, “But I... I...”

Instead of finishing, Prompto just half-yelled into the prince’s shirt, Noctis clinging tightly to his trembling form, sudden guilt building up within him without his authorization. “I-I’m... I’m so sorry, Noct!” he howled in distress, the prince having no idea that the Prompto from five minutes had this much horrid dejection and depression amalgamating within his psyche.

“W-Why are you apologizing, Prompto?” Noctis inquired in a soft but confused voice, leading the both of them over to the bed, Prompto collapsing down onto his lap, the position now much like it was in the car. Noctis just sat there, caressing down everywhere he could touch in an attempt to comfort the crying man.

“T-They gave me a choice... and I chose to betray you...” Prompto whimpered into the prince’s pants, the words slightly muffled, but completely understandable. And they were insane.

“Prom, you were forced!” Noctis argued in a louder voice than from before, “You had no choice!”

“But I...” Prompto trailed off, taking a breath before continuing, “I did have a choice, Noct. It was a simple choice, and I made it. I chose for you... for you to...”

The blonde letting out a remorseful sob, Noctis could only brush his hand down the gunner’s body with a tentativeness that conveyed conciliation, waiting for him to continue.

“It’s just that... I can’t help but feel like... I’ve let you down; and... that I’m no longer worthy, of... of your...”

But the words never came. 

“Of my what, Prom?” Noctis inquired, squeezing his shoulders with a firm grip, the shivers dying down slightly, “Of my friendship? You could never jeopardize that, you know that.”

“Not that. B-Bigger, then that,” Prompto mumbled, refusing to look back at the prince, his breathing hesitant and strained.

Something bigger than friendship? The implication to Noctis immediately referred him to ...Oh.

“Prompto...” Noctis whispered a bit louder than before, his tone slightly incredulous, “Do you think that I don’t love you anymore...?” 

The words coming out of his mouth felt like they were poisoned, the prince not wanting anything to do with them. That was a path that he refused to walk. It was impossible, and it was ludicrous.

There was a pause of silence, before Prompto finally pushed himself up off of his lap, taking a seat next to the prince’s unmoving body. Sighing slowly, Prompto eventually gazed into the prince’s eyes, Noctis realizing just how red-rimmed they were, the gunner’s cheeks shining in streaks from where tears had slid down.

“No, I don’t think that, Noct...” Prompto murmured to him, a melancholic expression painted over his features. Noctis hating having to see him like this. “It’s about... me. I chose myself over you, Noctis. I chose _my_ life, over yours. Something that I told myself I’d never do. Loving someone means putting them above yourself. To be willing to sacrifice for them. ...And I chose myself. I chose to risk your life, for myself.

“How can I be worthy of your love, when I chose to have you killed in order to save myself? How can you... H-How can you even look at me...?”

“Prom, no...” Noctis whispered as he threw his arms around the blonde, hugging him tightly as he himself started to cry. It was pathetic, the very fact that Noctis allowed the tears to fall. Comparing his own distress to Prompto’s, it felt like they were unreservedly inferior; and yet he couldn’t help himself, eventually pulling away from the blonde to speak once more.  
.

“I want you to destroy any doubts within yourself that I think any less of you, Prom. The idea that you have done anything wrong is nothing but a spectacularly farcical delusion. You did _not_ ask for any of this; but it happened anyways, and you pulled through it. ...And I cannot possibly convey to you how... relieved I am that you managed to do it, Prompto. And to be completely honest... I believe that you weren’t convinced that I would die. Even if it was subconsciously, you must’ve counted on my... daemonic powers, to help me pull through. Prompto, do you truly believe that you, in your right mind, would try to do something that could hurt me?"

Prompto stared at him with glistening eyes, his breaths now hasty and shallow. "N-No...?"

"Of course not, idiot!" Noctis exclaimed emotionally as he gripped the gunner's shoulders, squeezing tightly as he continued, "Prompto, you are an amazing person! You are wonderful, and strong, and loyal, and unbelievably considerate. You are the most... beautiful person that I know. And I've fallen for you, Prom; so much more than you even know. And if anything... I don't think that _I_ deserve _you."_

Prompto was silent for the longest time, just gazing at him with emotions flickering like channels across his features, eventually settling onto one that portrayed a sense of something like hope. "...Do you mean that, Noct? You think that... _I'm_ like that?"

"Words cannot describe how brilliant you are, Prompto. They cannot convey how I feel about you. I... I love you so, so much, and I..." Noctis closed his eyes slowly, the prince trembling slightly as he struggled to express himself, his unrelenting, passionate affection seemingly unidentifiable even to himself.

A soft pair of lips suddenly pressed ever so tenderly onto his own, Noctis letting out a gentle breath as he opened his eyes, startled at the sudden sensation. Prompto was just before him, teary eyes shut as his head tiled slightly, faintly parting his lips. 

The blonde's hands grazed up the prince's sides, one finally trailing up his neck, resting upon Noctis’ cheek as he continued the slow, gentle kiss, the sentiment behind the gesture overwhelming. Noctis slowly began to kiss back, tasting spilt tears upon the gunner's lips. 

Closing his eyes once more, the prince lifted his arm to carefully brush past Prompto's spilling bangs with the back of his hand, simply losing both himself and his worries in the act, washing out his system of sorrow, purging the seeping negativity that lurked in the corners. The two men just held onto each other, emptying their minds of everything that wasn't the complete and blinding present.

After a few moments of the senseless euphoria, they both carefully pulled away from each other, their audible breaths mixing with the gentle sounds of the pleasant sea breeze. 

“Prom...” Noctis whispered, blinking slowly as he gazed into those strikingly blue eyes of the blonde, the moisture in his eyes long forgotten.

“I... I want you to help me...” Prompto muttered softly, wavering there on the spot, “Please, Noct.”

And so the prince pulled the gunner into his arms once again, giving him a hug that expressed so much more than just love. Noctis was grateful. He was grateful that Prompto had been able to open up to him, to let him in. 

 

 

Thinking about it just a little more, Noctis understood that he was not exactly qualified to be dealing with a damaged mind. But still, he took the job upon himself, aiming to at the very least help Prompto through what he was dealing with. He didn’t know exactly how to do that, but he would very well damn try his best.

He didn’t know why, but what Noctis wanted more than anything was to observe. He didn’t know whether or not it would just bring up painful memories for Prompto, but he wanted to understand just what he went through. The prince thought that maybe he could avoid situations that would resemble practically anything from what had happened, if he himself had a basic knowledge of what to watch out for. 

And so far, the two men standing in the bathroom alone together, all he knew was that he’d have to be more careful with fire.

“He... burned you?” Noctis murmured in dismay, brushing his fingers along the monochrome splatters of discoloured skin, tracing the patterns all the way up the side of Prompto’s arm. 

“...Yeah. He poured some petrol on me, and set it alight. I mean, I’ve been burned before, of course. But... to not be able to move, is just...” Prompto trailed off, in obvious horror of the recollection of the occurrence. Noctis hated that he had to go through this, but he felt like this was a sure way to be able to help in some way.

“Did he drug you for any other reason, other than to just immobilize you?” Noctis inquired cautiously, continuously glancing up at Prompto’s features in an attempt to examine or analyze his state of mind. It was pained, yes... but it wasn’t half as bad as he thought it could be.

“I don’t think so. He was... a rather crap fighter, and I guess he was cautious of me after I knocked him out that first time.”

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that, Prom...” Noctis apologized yet again, knowing full well that the blonde had told him not to; but he just couldn’t help it. It sounded absolutely monstrous, the heinous and vile actions that Prompto had partially described to him making his stomach curl. He couldn’t help but try to audibly sympathize, feeling like he would be a heartless animal if he didn’t.

Thankfully, at the current moment, Prompto didn’t seem to mind. Calmly standing there in nothing but his underwear, trying his best to remain that way as Noctis continued to observe his every curve as if he was some science experiment. Yeah... okay, maybe this hadn’t been the best idea. But hey, it was too late to stop now.

“And your right arm? Besides that tattoo, there’s absolutely nothing wrong with it? Please, if there’s anything at all that you think could be wrong, tell me,” Noctis tenderly stroked the arm, sometimes applying pressure to certain parts. Maybe it was useless, but the prince wanted to be certain that there wasn’t any real permanent damage, of any kind; no matter how trivial it may seem.

“I think... I think it’s fine, Noct. It’s just...” Prompto trailed off, his face slightly red. Was he in pain?

“What is it? Is there something that hurts?” Noctis demanded quickly, suddenly terrified of the response.

“N-No no, it’s not that. It’s just that...” Prompto murmured in a deeper voice, staring at the wall to their sides, ”I’m not wearing anything, a-and... with you just, _staring_ at me like that, I... I sorta...”

The words were only starting to make sense to the prince, but at that moment, he, of course, decided to lower his gaze. He was... rather close to the gunner at that point, and so he was greeted to a sight that left _very_ little to the imagination, the bulge in the underwear that Prompto was wearing easily definable. Every curve and stretch was right before the prince’s eyes, the boner now directly facing him, like it was trying to say hi or something.

Instead of spinning around as Noctis would have done, Prompto just raised his arms in front of his face, partially blocking out his flushing features. “C-Could you just hurry up, Noct...? Aren’t we done?”

Okay. If Noctis so happened to be a professional, he would understand fully well that he should just ignore what was happening, and instead finish his examination and questions. But, it was only blatantly obvious to the prince that he was definitely _not_ a professional, and memories of Prompto doing something other than laughing and hugging him came to mind. 

“Not just yet, Prom. Okay, then,” Noctis mumbled gently, ducking down onto his haunches, Prompto letting out a surprised cry at the sudden action. Now he was only that much closer to his hips. 

Letting his hands wonder, Noctis’ fingers made a trail up to Prompto’s thigh, gently massaging the pale skin there, the bulge twitching in response.

“A-Ah, Noct...” Prompto murmured as he continued to hide behind his arms, the man beginning to pant slightly.

This was _not_ the direction in which things were supposed to be going, the direction that Noctis had initially planned, but now lust was beginning to cloud his mind, and his better judgement was currently in a losing battle with his hormones.

“And...” Noctis continued in a low, husky voice, “What about here?”

The prince’s hand had slivered across the flawless skin of Prompto’s thigh, currently passing into the domain of the ass, gently gripping the firm globe as the gunner’s breathing hitched, his member throbbing excitedly from within its confines, Noctis grinning to himself.

Okay, this was supposed to be _serious!_ Prompto had just been captured by the enemy, tortured for days, and now he was just trying to cope with it. And so, obviously, the prince decided to help him by sexually pleasing him.

...How the hell was he going to explain _this_ one to Ignis?

“Oh, Noct...” Prompto moaned sensually, much to the prince’s surprise, but still refused to move from his embarrassed state. It was actually erotic to him, and so he happily continued.

That was, until Prompto suddenly let out a strained gasp as Noctis’ hand neared his ass’ cleft, letting out a choked cry as he pulled away abruptly, Noctis yanking back his own hand immediately. 

“W-What...?” Noctis inquired, feeling as if he was at a loss for words. Did he take this too far?

Prompto just stood there, a little bit from the prince, panting with widened eyes, his erection somehow already nearly completely faded away, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

“Y-You... can’t touch t-there...” Prompto choked out, seemingly terrified at the very idea.

Noctis just stared at him, confusion washed over his face. Was Prompto afraid of bottoming? Was that the cause of this reaction? It’s not like Noctis was aiming for that, the prince instead having gone for some stimulation, all for the complete finale of eventually going down on the blonde. Even though the mood was thoroughly disrupted, he still tried to explain his intentions.

“Prom, I wasn’t like, uh, preparing you or anything, I’m sorry if it seemed that way...” Noctis tried, flushing immensely as he heard the words once they came out, “I was just messing around, to be honest. I... I’m sorry, this was stupid of me, I shouldn’t have-”

“It’s not that, Noct...” Prompto interrupted in a hasty, but small voice. “It’s not that I didn’t want it... It’s just that I...”

Noctis was now totally bewildered, mind blank at the reason behind Prompto’s sudden distress. “It’s just that...?” he eventually prompted, “What’s wrong?”

Prompto looked incredibly uncomfortable, and almost shameful. “It’s just that... _you_ can’t touch there. It’s... dirtied, and gross...”

Relief washed through Noctis as he began to understand. So Prompto was just shy, and thought it embarrassing to have the prince play with such a private area. It was almost cute.

“...Well, if you think that, Prom, I understand. We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to. I’m not like, agreeing to you thinking that you’re not clean or something, but I don’t want to do anything that you don’t like. Okay? We cool?”

Prompto was staring at him with a look between sorrow and trepidation, the look having no place on the blonde’s features now that the prince had explained himself. It was frustratingly confusing to him. “I... I don’t think you understand, Noct...”

“Prompto,” Noctis quickly amended, “I _totally_ understand, we don’t have to-”

“I didn’t say dirty, Noct...” Prompto whispered, the small noise almost being lost from behind Noctis’ words, but the prince stopped anyways. “...I said _dirtied.”_

...What? What was the difference? That didn’t make sense; or at least to the prince, it didn’t. “Prom, I don’t understand. What’s the matter?”

And to Noctis’ utter amazement, a tear slid down Prompto’s cheek as he began to sob, the blonde’s gaze dropping to the floor. “In the cell... I was... dirtied...”

Noctis pieced the meaning together all too quickly. “...What?” he demanded in an angry tone.

“I-I... I couldn’t stop him, he just...” Prompto cried, pushing himself into the corner and leaning against it, arms clutching at his sides as if he was holding himself together, Noctis staying where he was. 

But... how? Why? How could someone do that to him?

“...When?” Noctis asked in a hollow voice, not even caring about the answer. He just wanted words to fill the empty noise that was buzzing in his head.

Prompto sniffed quickly, brushing his palm against his eyes. “...When I called you.”

“...What?” he inquired once again, only this time in a dull, dull voice. Suddenly, Noctis did care about the answer.

“He thought that it was a good idea...” Prompto whimpered softly, “He wanted it to be... as horrible for me, as possible...”

The words were too awful. They were too horrendous, he couldn’t even understand them right away himself. “So you’re saying... that when I called you, your voice... was because...?” 

Noctis trailed off after that last word, not even having to continue to get his point across.

Not being able to get the word out, Prompto simply nodded his head solemnly, his bottom lip trembling as he stood there in silence.

The prince knew that he should be supportive, and try to help Prompto out like he had tried to in all of the other situations, but he just couldn’t bring himself to at that moment. He was too busy trying to push down the sudden rage that was building up inside of him. Those... Those...

Those fucking animals dared to _touch_ Prompto...?

Taking a step towards the sink, Noctis lashed out viciously at the hotel toiletries that stood there, the bottles and various objects clattering to the floor.

“Fuck!” Noctis howled, his head suddenly filled with anger for the people that they had already murdered. He felt like he was being angry _for_ Prompto, because he had every right to be; and yet he wasn’t.

“I-I’m sorry, Noct...” Prompto apologized, the sudden, nearby noise startling Noctis, the gunner now next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I... I shouldn’t have told you.”

The flying anger that was swirling around Noctis’ head suddenly began to die down, the prince promptly speechless at Prompto’s genuine apology. 

“Prom... you did _nothing_ wrong. I’m just... I’m just so _pissed_ at those Imperial assholes right now...”

Prompto said nothing, so Noctis spun around and hugged him, embracing the blonde tightly as he held his head against his shoulder. “I’m so, so sorry you had to go through that, Prom. I...”

Noctis choked up before he could continue, instead just opting to stay silent, the man unable to trust his own voice. 

“It’s fine, Noct...” Prompto whispered from against him, ”I’m just still trying to get over the feeling of him... having that power over me...”

“If I had known, Prompto, I’d have never even _tried_ to... to touch you like that...”

Noctis’ head was turned gently, Propmto placing a quick kiss to his lips, startling him completely.

“Prom...?” he inquired from surprised lips.

Prompto gave him another chaste kiss before speaking. ”When you touched me... and I wanted you to stop... you did,” Prompto gave him another kiss, “You didn’t grab me, you didn’t force yourself down onto me. I... I want to do that again.”

Lights suddenly blaring, Noctis stared at the gunner’s face in shock. “You... do?”

Nodding slowly, Prompto brought himself in for yet another kiss, but this one was _definitely_ different, the blonde’s tongue sliding across the prince’s bottom lip as he tilted his head, Noctis being unable to hold back the moan that built up inside of him.

So what Prompto was desiring... was dominance? He wanted the closure of knowing that he was in control... Now that the prince thought about it, that actually made sense.

And so Noctis let himself be pushed against the wall, not even knowing if Ignis and Gladiolus had already made it back, the two making all the noise that they desired 

“What do you want...?” Noctis inquired in a breathless voice, hands roaming gently across the blonde’s firm and defined chest, but never making any surprising moves.

“B-Blow me,” Prompto commanded sensually, the lustful tone in his voice making Noctis all too happy to oblige, the prince sliding down to his knees, Prompto standing flat against the wall.

The erection from earlier was once again standing proudly, the prince slowly gracing the length with his tongue through the underwear, Prompto gasping wildly at the sensation. Relishing in the noises that he was dragging out of the gunner, Noctis brought his mouth over the covered head of his cock, a cry of pleasure emitting from the blonde as he clutched Noctis’ hair, keeping his mouth over the tip, the warmth overwhelming.

“A-Ah, Noct... T-Take it out...” Prompto practically begged from between hefty breaths, curling his fingers into the prince’s raven locks.

Hands gliding up Prompto’s thighs, Noctis released his wet, oral grip on Prompto’s hard member, a trail of saliva connecting them still, before swiftly pulling down his underwear, the gunner’s cock springing free with eagerness, the tip already soaked with precum. 

Grabbing the base with his right hand, Noctis tilted Prompto’s member until it was pointing right at him, engulfing the head right away. He began to lap at the tip with his tongue, swallowing all of the liquid as Prompto let out a string of moans and gasps, indicating that he was doing _something_ right.

Releasing the head from his mouth, Noctis slid down the side with his tongue, all the way down to the base, until stopping right at the gunner’s smooth balls.

“May I?” Noctis inquired in a dirty voice, giving a quick, teasing lick to indicate what was to come. Prompto could only nod furiously, the prince grinning before taking one of the firm sacks into his mouth, teasing the other with his finger tips, Prompto shooting up his hand to cover his mouth in order to not scream.

Still focusing on the balls, Noctis’ other hand began to gently jerk Prompto off, every now and then his thumb brushing against the tip and collecting the pre that was accumulating there, the most delicious noises shooting from the blonde’s mouth.

After both of the balls had gotten equal attention from the prince’s hot, wet mouth, Noctis decided to go back to sucking him off, taking in inch by inch of the gunner’s cock, but never making it to the bottom. Prmopto’s hands were digging into his hair again, applying pressure to the thrusts he made with his mouth, hollowing his cheeks for extra suction.

“D-Deeper,” Prompto moaned, thrusting shallowly into Noctis’ mouth as he stopped sucking. Well, if he could do it, he would, but he just couldn’t get that much-

Prompto thrust forwards much harder than before, the hands in his hair pulling towards the intruding member, successfully fitting his entire member down Noctis’ throat, the prince choking as tears collecting into the corners of his eyes.

“I-I’m so close...” Prompto warned in an exhilarated voice as he continued to face-fuck the prince, seemingly totally oblivious to what exactly he was doing, but Noctis was not even denying that he enjoyed this the slightest bit, even using his tongue as the gunner continued his rough motions. Was it normal for Royals to enjoy getting dicks stuffed down their throats? Hell if he knew.

Noctis brought his hands to tug at Prompto’s balls once again, hollowing his cheeks and humming all at once, bringing Prompto to the edge immediately, the blonde pulling out just before he released.

Cum shot out of Prompto’s cock rapidly as the gunner screamed out in pleasure, stream after stream of hot, thick liquid coating Noctis’ face as he left his mouth open, taking in what he could just to add extra effect to the intense eroticism.

Both men panting as they came down from their highs, they both collapsed to the floor whilst holding onto each other, ending up lying down on the floor.

“Hah... you didn’t cum...” Prompto panted out as he stared up at the ceiling, Noctis doing the same.

“I actually... uh, did,” Noctis admitted with a flush, Prompto turning to face him with surprise.

“You got off that bad to sucking my dick? Your Highness, how dirty...” 

“Shut up,” Noctis grumbled as he craned his neck to give Prompto a quick kiss, “You loved it.”

“Yeah, I did...” Prompto nodded, laughing twice as he propped himself up on his arm, “Thank you, Noct. That was... that was really great.”

“No worries,” Noctis smirked in response, the prince relieved that he at least did _something_ right for the day.

“And I’m sorry if I got a bit too rough there at the end,” Prompto grinned without hostility, ”I guess I got a bit... lost in the moment.”

“Can’t blame you there, Prom. I guess I’m just really good at this.”

“Har har,” Prompto smiled warmly as he took his finger and placed it on Noctis cheek, brushing against some of the cum that still adorned the prince’s face, and popping it back into his mouth. HIs face immediately scrunched up.

“And how is it? How is your own taste?” Noctis inquired with an angelic smile.

“I was expecting something a little less... salty,” Prompto frowned as he wiped his wrist across his mouth, “How do you swallow that stuff?”

Noctis blushed considerably, thinking his next words carefully. “Well... if it’s you, Prom... I guess, I don’t mind...?”

“...How romantic,” Prompto teased.

“Shut up!” Noctis yelled as he wiped more of the liquid coating his face and flicked it at the blonde, Prompto squealing in protest. 

“Hey!” a voice called from outside the door, the sound easily being recognizable as Gladiolus.

Both men shut up and waited.

“It you are both quite finished, I gotta take a piss.”

Noctis and Prompto just both roared with laughter, rolling over on the floor as their cares completely melted away, the sudden enlightenment doing both of them wonders. It was easy to forget your worries and just hang out with your boyfriend, and it...

Noctis froze as he realized what he had just thought, the final noun being key. “...H-Hey, Prom...?”

Prompto was busy cleaning himself off, before tucking himself back into his underwear. “Yeah?”

“Um... Will you, uh...” Noctis fumbled for words, his cheeks flaming red. “...Will you be my boyfriend?”

Staring down at him with a shocked expression, there was a few seconds of silence that proved more awkward than anything else in the history of ever, the prince suddenly regretting his words. Was it a stupid question? Well, maybe it was, considering that normally confessions of love come _after_ the establishment of boyfriends and girlfriends. Maybe they were just beyond that...? The dreaded thoughts buzzed around his head until, however, Prompto eventually grinned with a look of such happiness that Noctis found himself smiling as well.

“Of course, Noct,” Prompto flew towards the lying down prince, plopping next to him as he pulled him in for a passionate kiss that Noctis found himself melting into, pulling away with a dazed head and love-struck eyes. “Of course, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment down below, your kind words and criticisms are much appreciated! ^w^


	15. On Second Thought...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis starts to doubt how good of an idea asking Prompto to be his boyfriend was, and how it could negatively affect them both. Around the same time, he starts to question the remaining potency of the daemon's essence inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys my latest update! This story shouldn't be too much longer! At least, I don't think it'll be... XD
> 
> Don't forget to give your comments down below to tell me your thoughts or to leave criticisms! I treasure each one! >w<

It wasn’t until after the two had left the bathroom, Gladiolus staring them down with a raised eyebrow as they did so, did it occur to Noctis that maybe he _hadn’t_ completely thought things through with Prompto. That is, involving the whole ‘boyfriend’ ideal. Sure, of course the prince wanted that, and it was belatedly obvious that Prompto had a matching sentiment, the very knowledge of the title being able to be referred to the two men enough to make both men twitch in delight.

And their ‘secret’ relationship was so transparent that they figured they shouldn’t even hide it. Well, Prompto had a few doubts about being so open about the whole thing, the main reason being how it would make Ignis feel, but the prince brushed it off, reassuring him that it didn’t matter. Noctis would have a word with Ignis, just to be certain, and it would all turn out fine. Or at least, in that department, it would be fine.

However, what kept resurfacing with tenacious recurrency in the prince’s mind was Luna. The four men were still at the hotel in Galdin Quay, just letting the days go by, and it was often that Noctis and Prompto found themselves alone. Whether this privacy was intentional or not, the prince didn’t know. And whilst he was kept _plenty_ busy with certain... ‘experiences’ with Prompto, it didn’t really distract him from the reality of everything. 

Of course, he didn’t exactly regret asking Prompto to be his boyfriend. It was just... he hadn’t really thought about exactly what he was asking for, there in the moment.

He had... particular feelings for the Oracle, yes, having known her for as long as he did. But it had recently occurred to him over the past few days that he might’ve had the same feelings that he held for the girl, as he possibly would’ve had for a sister. It was more than his affection towards Iris, surely, but it just wasn’t enough confirmation for a romantic relationship.

However, it was evidently clear to Noctis how he felt for Prompto. He knew the way he liked to eat, as amusing as it was, and how his hair looked a lot better pushed over to one side. The way the man would laugh whenever they were alone together, a laugh that was solely for him, the chiming giggle that wouldn’t be used with anyone else. He could recall how his lips tasted when they pressed against his own, and the expression he wore whenever Noctis would gently observe the faint traces of stretch marks that adorned his stomach. The mellow memories of counting the freckles across the gunner’s defined body, and tracing indefinable shapes around the bruises that had been afflicted upon his figure. An apparent reminiscence of the blonde’s bare skin, and the prince kissing every inch of it as the man in turn played with the hair that spilt over his eyes.

It was love, and he couldn’t deny it; neither of them could.

.. they had just received a call from Iris, informing them that the boat was finished. The boat that would take him to Altissia. And he was going there to get married to none other than the Oracle herself.

Noctis still couldn’t get himself to forget the expression that Prompto wore once they had heard the news; the horror that abruptly washed over the gunner‘s features, replacing what was once happy with barely contained sorrow and dismay. And it hurt the prince so, so badly, to see his boyfriend like that.

And yes, he had decided to think of Prompto as that, even though the circumstances were so undeniably problematic. How could he not? That kiss they shared the night that the blonde took him out to get something to drink, or the moments they indulged in each other’s presence along the way to the chocobo post. And most of all, the night they spent together in that tent.

How could he just forget all of those things, and marry a girl he hadn’t seen for eight years? How could he, when everything he wanted was right here in front of him?

And thus, he was mentally stuck, lying down against the sandy beach of Galdin Quay, the waves curling against themselves at his feet, the prince gazing up at the ever-changing sky. With the gentle sounds of the sea breeze blowing, the evening sun was almost hitting the horizon, the rays spewing forth streaks of dazzling light, painting the sky with vibrant colours of orange and yellow. Noctis was content with just watching.

“Hey,” a voice suddenly called out to him, mildly startling him out of his thoughts. It was the familiarity of the way the simple word was spoken that prevented him from actually getting frightened. “You mind?”

“Of course, not,” Noctis spoke softly, his breath mixing with the wind, a faint essence of salt on his tongue. He didn't mind.

Moving a bit slower than usual, Prompto bent down to join the prince, planting himself there in the sand next to him. It was so nice at that moment, both men staring out towards the vast ocean, that neither party said anything for the longest while.

"...The sun will go down soon, Noct. It's not safe to be this far from the lights," Prompto eventually murmured, his fingers gently playing in the sand visible in Noctis' peripheral vision.

His own hand travelling up to his chest, the prince brushed his fingers across the amulets that continued to hang from his neck, the holy magic cleansing even now. "I wonder..." Noctis began with a sigh, clutching the intricate metal frames with curiosity, "We've been here for a while now, and I haven't gone anywhere near berserk. And you, Prom. Most importantly, I've gotten you back to me. And I sort of feel like now I want you forever, y'know?"

Those words seemed to linger around them, Prompto narrowing his eyes fractionally. But Noctis still noticed. "Yeah, Noct. I'm always yours."

"These feelings..." Noctis continued, shrugging off the blonde's hesitant response, "They're human, Prom. I haven't heard voices, I haven't craved anything... meaty, even though I still have to drink blood. I was just wondering... that maybe... the daemon's would target me now?"

Prompto discarded his oceanic gaze to peer over towards Noctis, the gunner's eyes almost shimmering in the sunlight. "That's an experiment that I wouldn't condone, Noct."

"I know, I know," Noctis added hastily, the prince momentarily getting lost in the gunner's eyes, trying to mentally pry into his thoughts. To no avail, obviously.

It was odd, especially since arriving here at Galdin Quay, for Prompto to not consistently be found either snuggled against the prince, or straight-up on top of him. So, it was confusing to Noctis why the blonde was now keeping his distance, not making any movements to close the distance between them. It almost made him feel anxious, not being able to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. There had to be something wrong...

And then there was silence, aside from the sounds of the gentle, calming waves in front of them. Noctis was about to break, a barrage of questions waiting to flood out of him, to ask the blonde what was bothering him so much; but he was beaten by said man by less than a second.

"H-Hey, Noct?" Prompto spoke softly as he returned to staring at the waves; too softly, the prince surprised he even heard it. 

"Yeah?"

Another silence was succumbed to, a mix of tension and awkwardness floating around them, despite how especially close they had become these past few days. It was borderline infuriating, knowing that there was something bothering Prompto, and Noctis being able to do nothing but wait for some kind of explanation.

"...Are you gonna do it?" Prompto whispered in a small voice, his voice just noticeably cracking despite his hushed tone. "Marry Lady Lunafreya, I mean. Are you... are you still gonna marry her?"

Ah. So that was what this was about.

Sighing heavily, Noctis pondered the question as he too gazed back over to the ocean, tilting it around in his mind, considering the taste. He was going to Altissia, yes; but not _just_ for Luna. He needed the Leviathan's blessing, and once he made it to the city, that was what he planned to do. However, the last time Luna had sent him a note via Umbra, he had sounded confident in their reunion, even having thought of something almost romantic to add to his message. 

Luna was most likely waiting for him to arrive, and after these long, past eight years, the two having spent Gods know how long sending notes back and forth to each other, finally, they could be together. They could see each other, and would at long last embrace one another like they used to, so very long ago.

And now, suddenly, without any warning to her, Noctis didn't want that anymore.

No matter how he tried to place his own desires first, the prince couldn't help but fixate on the fact that Prompto was, by all means, _male._ There could be no offspring with him, no continuation of the Lucian line. It would be outrageous, at the very least, for Noctis to have fallen in love with a man; and as much as he hated to admit it, Prompto wasn't, according to the population's beliefs, anyone. He was just some random guy who served the Crownsguard; to them, he was disposable.

It felt... almost, necessary, to marry Luna. Not only was it what they were all planning this whole time, but it also just made sense. It was easy, and less complicated. And Luna _was_ incredibly special to the prince. To be able to marry someone like her would've been a dream come true.

...A dream come true, had it been a few weeks ago.

"I... I don't know, Prom," Noctis finally admitted after going through his thoughts one last time, trying to find mental holes for him to penetrate, to try and salvage some trace of insight, hoping that any perceptivity, any at all, could prove to make the choice easier for him. But of course; there was nothing.

"D-Do you... want to...?" Prompto inquired after a moment, the gunner looking over at the prince again, Noctis in turn doing the same.

He wanted to lie, or to say something about how he would never want them to be apart; but he couldn't bring himself to just lie to him. "If... If there was nothing else to be considered, Prom, then yes; yes, I would."

Prompto nodded slowly, absorbing the information without any obvious haste. "And... with all things considered?"

"It's...complicated," Noctis sighed in defeat, having given up trying to think of a way for this whole thing to be any easier. "It's obvious how I feel for you, Prom. And I find it obvious to see how you feel for me. But this, all of this, my whole life? It was, and still is, all about the people. My people. And what kind of king would I be if I just followed my heart and went with you; to put my needs and wants first? To be adverse towards tradition, and to not bear a child?

"...If it was another time, and another life; of course, I would choose you, Prom. You're all I want, all I'll ever want. And I would do anything to get that, believe me. But the reality is... this isn't about you and me. The role that I have to play, the role that I have chosen, has put the needs of Lucis above the needs of myself. And... that involves you as well."

There was a horrid, grotesque quietness between the two after the words were spoken, and Noctis wasn't shocked at all when Prompto slowly pulled himself off of the ground, grains of sand crumbling back down from his lower half.

He _was_ shocked, however, when the gunner walked the few steps that it took to get over to him, and plopped down with a soft thud onto the sand next to him, gripping his arm tightly as he rested his head against the prince's shoulder.

"This must suck for you, huh?" Prompto murmured miserably, Noctis unable to speak momentarily. How like the blonde to be thinking of Noctis instead of himself.

"This sucks for both of us, Prom..."

"I..." Prompto hiccuped, Noctis only now realizing that the gunner was crying against him, his voice having cracked completely on the word, "I don't suppose our dear Lady Lunafreya will be up for a three-way...?"

And with that, Noctis let off a light chuckle; but even to him, it wasn't anywhere near sounding gleeful. It was a sorrowful laugh, and it expressed a lot more than just words. "I'll ask, okay?"

Prompto sniffed once, giving a short laugh as he nuzzled into the prince's shoulder even more, the tears now freely flowing down the gunner's cheeks, soaking into Noctis' shirt. All the prince did in response was brush them away with his finger, glazing Prompto's cheeks with the salty water.

"I'm sorry about this, Prom. I'm sorry that I let it come this far, only to drop it all. I... I shouldn't have asked you earlier. That was... wrong of me, and I apologize."

Prompto released his arm for a second, only to wrap his arms around the prince's waist, his face nestling into his shirt. "Don't be sorry, Noct. I-I... I'm just glad we got this far. After all this time, to be able to finally call you my boyfriend... even though it was just for a few days, I don't regret it at all."

Tears forming in his own eyes, Noctis grinned widely as they spilt, liquid falling gently onto the already saturated sand. Wrapping his arms around the gunner as well, the prince hugged him tightly to his chest, the position awkward, and yet he didn't want to ever let go. "Thanks, Prom."

"Hey... I was thinking," Prompto started, his voice noticeably different from earlier, "This might be our last night together as a couple. We shouldn't spend it... moping around, right? Maybe..."

Prompto leaned up towards the side of the prince's head, whispering some words into his ear. It wasn't ten seconds before Noctis just laughed heartily in response, grabbing the blonde and rolling over, the prince lying atop of the gunner as their hands already began to travel under cloth, smirking as they decided to just forget about the world for now. The two kissed once more, the gesture somehow meaning so much more than it had the day before, their bodies bathing in the brilliant, evening sunlight, their souls intertwining.

 

  
It was rather late, and the others were all fast asleep. Prompto was pressed up against him, the sheet cool against their skin. Ignis and Gladiolus were on the opposite bed, the Shield’s snores sounding undisturbed. Good.

Being as quiet as he could possibly be, Noctis crawled out of the covers, the whole experience reminding him terribly of that day after Costlemark Tower. Holding his breath, the prince tiptoed across the room, sliding the door open with tenderness, thanking the Astrals that it wasn’t squeaky. And then he was outside, the moon hanging brightly there in the sky, not doing anything more than just glowing.

Well, actually, Ignis had told him years ago that it was reflecting light from the sun, and therefore it didn’t glow by itself. 

...Where were his thoughts going right now?

Shaking his head to dispel any loose notions, Noctis took a quick breath, making his way across towards the entrance. Enjoying the short stride across the wooden walkway, the prince took his time as he crossed the parking lot, the Regalia still parked where they left her.

Vaulting over the railing, he proceeded forwards, his light sleepwear flapping in the strong wind. It would’ve been chilling, if he hadn’t been so distracted. 

This was probably a really, _really_ bad idea; but he didn’t have another choice. He just needed to make sure, and that was it.

Trying to calm his ever-increasing breathing, Noctis picked up the pace, the lights that were once so strong and bright dimming down with the distance he put between them, the prince facing the campsite along the shoreline; but that wasn’t his destination. In fact, he didn’t really know where his target goal was, and so he just kept moving, hugging his arms together.

And then he heard it. A heavy, growl-like crumbling from the ground in the distance, his eyes snapping up to the position the noise was coming from. And sure enough, an iron giant was pulling its massive frame out of the ground, its massive sword following.

Noctis watched it for a little while longer, right until it was fully out, its giant hand curling around the sword and lifting it with ease. And then he walked forwards.

Approaching the daemon seemed like a fairly stupid idea, especially since he was alone, and considering that he was literally in his sleepwear, having no armour of any kind besides the two amulets around his neck. But his own distress seemed more pressing at that moment; Noctis needed conformation, any kind at all, that he wasn’t what he so dreaded he was. This was something he had to do, whether he liked it or not. 

The giant seemed to observe him for a moment, as if pondering what it was supposed to do. Noctis just waited, staring it down with narrowed eyes. The sword was picked up. He tensed, waiting. The giant started running towards him, a vile roar resounding from its impassive head. And that was all he needed.

Noctis turned to flee, because _of course_ he wasn’t going to take on the daemon alone, not without his daemonic strength, at least, when suddenly he gasped out loud, jumping backwards. But he was too late, even after trying to dodge the Arachne’s sharp, swinging leg. The attack slashed across his stomach, blood being drawn as he gasped and doubled over, trying to regain his bearings in the same second.

Summoning his sword just in case, Noctis turned cold as he heard the overwhelming groan from behind him, that sound usually being followed up by a giant blade. His sword dissipating into crystalline flecks and the prince diving to the side, Noctis just barely managed to dodge the downwards slash, the iron giant’s weapon crashing into the ground, the clamorous shockwave of sound reverberating. 

Shooting up from his position and both summoning and using a potion on himself, Noctis just barely finishing before having to phase past the Arachne’s pouncing attack, twirling to meet the iron giant’s fist shooting towards him, the prince phasing through that too. Summoning his sword once again, Noctis made to throw his weapon and warp away, but the action was interrupted by the Arachne’s strike, the motion of his sword having been used instead to block the onslaught of her deadly talons.

He just couldn’t catch a break, the strength of the giant and the speed of the Arachne, Noctis finding himself panicking as he tried to catch a break, waiting desperately for an opening for him to escape. If only he had his daemonic strength right now, he could have ended this long ago. He would’ve crushed the spider, and he would’ve broken the giant. He would’ve been capable of himself. But as it was, he couldn’t do it; he wasn’t powerful enough. He was useless without those powers, and now he was stuck with two daemons trying to kill him, and there was _nothing_ that he could do about it. 

Struggling to dodge yet another attack, Noctis threw his sword outwards, but his body was slammed to the side by the giant’s heavy fist, the breath being knocked out of him as he crashed to the ground, his sword falling uselessly in the distant sand. Noctis tried to phase towards it, but he was too disoriented, the punch having shaken him up, the prince momentarily seeing two.

He could hear the Arachne just behind him, and tried to crawl away, his head swimming. Shit, shit, shit-

There was a strangled screech from the daemon's direction, the Arachne wrenching to the side as she screamed in both pain and shock, Noctis bending to see that there was now a dagger lodged into her neck. And then there were hands helping him up, the feeling familiar and distinct.

“Iggy?” Noctis demanded in a shocked and incredulous voice as he stared at his advisor, the man also in his sleepwear. He glanced at the prince for a second before reverting his attention back to the giant, the Arachne’s body already burning away. 

“Be on guard,” Ignis warned loudly, Noctis summoning his sword back into his hand, the two charging towards the daemon, the prince’s aching all but forgotten; that feeling of uselessness was mindlessly and abruptly disregarded.

The giant sliced downwards once again, Noctis going one way, Ignis the other, both men charging towards the daemon’s exposed stomach, stabbing at it with both sword and pole arm. There was an inhuman roar as their weapons hit home, slicing into the giant’s body, black blood shooting forth.

Noctis was about to strike again, right when he noticed Ignis was already doing just that, the giant glaring down at him and aiming to strike him down once again. Taking the distraction to his gain, Noctis hurled his sword into the sky, phasing above the daemon as it failed to hit the advisor, and flew downwards with a yell. The sword, being held in both hands, plunged into the back of the giant’s neck, a savage holler being emitted from the daemon as it flailed around, before ultimately crashing to the ground. Noctis, having phased to Ignis’ side before it collapsed, just staring as the giant’s body began to disintegrate, a foul smell taking to the air.

And then it was finished, the only sounds being the ocean and the rough winds. Noctis gazed over at his advisor, just waiting for the chastising, the scolding for going out by himself, without any warning. Or maybe just him demanding what the hell he was thinking; that fit as well.

“Are you okay?” Ignis inquired after a moment, startling the prince; he was waiting for something else, to be honest.

“U-Uh, yeah,” Noctis murmured, his breathing still a bit rushed.

“Let’s get back to the light; it’s dangerous.”

The prince just nodded, keeping pace with his advisor as they made their way back to the parking lot. The wind was still absolutely chilling, the prince hugging his arms tighter as they speed-walked to the parking lot. Their bodies were just being bathed in the light when Ignis finally spoke up. “What was that about? Are you trying to get yourself killed, Noct?"

"Uh, no... I just wanted to check something," Noctis spoke hesitantly, fully aware that that sounded like nothing but a crap excuse.

Ignis sighed heavily as he came to a stop, Noctis in turn doing the same, the man fixing his glasses. "Well, that's what I thought."

"Uh... it is?" Noctis inquired both sceptically and suspiciously, wondering what exactly Ignis was referring to. ...Did he miss something?

"...I don't think I've ever been so pleased to see a daemon attack you, Noct," Ignis nodded, gazing into the prince's eyes through his glasses, his expression somehow... joyous? Only then did it finally click.

"Y-You... _know?_ Why I did this, I mean?" Noctis inquired incredulously, wondering how his advisor guessed it.

"Noct, it wasn't exactly hard to figure it out. Once I heard you get up and leave, I watched your trajectory aim for beyond the lights, and so I figured that you were going to do something careless and reckless, and I pieced it together."

"So..." Noctis murmured, the sudden awkwardness startling to him, "Why did you follow me?"

"I couldn't risk the chance of you being killed, Noct. And thank the Six I did; your body might not still have been in one piece right now if there wasn't someone to help you. Daemons are unpredictable, and you should never, ever let your guard down."

"I would've been okay," Noctis pouted, grumbling as he gazed over to the side.

"And I just wanted to make sure. I don't know what I'd do if something like that happened to you, Noct."

"Lose your job, probably," Noctis joked halfheartedly, wanting them to just go back to the hotel. He got what he came for, after all. 

"Not just because it's my _job,_ Noct," Ignis added with a serious note, knocking any more jokes out of the prince's head, "I wouldn't want you to die because you're important to me. Don't forget that."

It was obvious to the prince that Ignis cared about him, yes; but somehow, with him saying it just then, it felt... more than that. Considering what Prompto had told him that night after the caravan incident, he figured that it probably did.

Noctis wondered why Ignis had never said anything to him. After all this time, all the years they spent together; and not a word? And then his advisor had to deal with knowing that he and Luna were to be betrothed, and the prince could only imagine how that made him feel. But for him, he did it. And just to rub salt into the wound, before that even happened, Noctis had fallen in love with Prompto. But even then, more or less, Ignis just kept quiet, holding it in.

And in the end... Ignis had pushed down his feelings, and let them be together. Noctis couldn't understand why his advisor would be willing to ignore his own feelings and sentiments to such an extent, just for his sake. It felt... wrong, of the prince to just dismiss that.

"Ignis," Noctis spoke clearly, his advisor blinking as he stared into his eyes, "Why didn't you ever say anything about your true feelings for me?"

There was a silence that followed, Ignis looking most stunned, which was a feat in itself, the wind continuing to blow without any restraint.

 _"Excuse me?"_ he croaked out in a voice much unlike his usual, composed tone, his jaw hanging slack. 

Noctis just waited.

"D-Did... Did Prompto...?" Ignis trailed off, obviously implying to where he got the information.

"No, no!" Noctis quickly reassured him, even though it was technically a lie, but he just didn't want to throw Prompto under the bus. "I was listening to you two that night. Through the window."

"...I-I shouldn't be surprised," Ignis muttered whilst shaking his head, "You eavesdropped back at the palace, too."

The prince wanted to apologize for that, but he had more pressing questions. "How long?"

"...It doesn't matter. A while," Ignis eventually responded with apparent reluctance.

"A _while?"_ Noctis uttered incredulously, "And you never said anything?"

"What good would it have done, Noct? Completely ignoring the fact that you are royalty, and what it would've meant for you to be with someone like me, it's always been evident that you viewed me as nothing more than a friend; as an advisor. I knew it would only make things awkward for us if I mentioned that... I held certain feelings for you."

"And yet you let Prompto? I viewed him as nothing more than a friend my whole life."

"No, you didn't," Ignis replied with a faint splash of anger, Noctis hesitating at the sound of it, "Whenever you would come back from school, you'd always go on and on about him, every day. You spent so much time with him, that even Gladiolus joked to me about how you two were banging behind our backs."

Noctis flushed at that, the crude joke sounding _exactly_ like something his Shield would’ve said. 

"I always wondered why you and him didn't have some type of affair, but after the news of Lady Lunafreya, I dismissed it. I should have seen that even _that_ couldn't have stopped you two."

After hearing those words, Noctis mentally paused. "But... it has."

At that, Ignis frowned, and it was in genuine confusion. "What do you mean?

"Prompto and I... understand, that this isn't just about us. If I married Luna, it would be better for the kingdom. With me and my role, it only makes sense to choose that which would benefit all of Lucis. And that... doesn't include Prompto."

Ignis appeared to be rendered speechless, his eyes widened as he stared deeply into the prince’s eyes, Noctis confused that his advisor wasn’t just immediately supporting their sacrifice. "And... do you want that? You'd be fine with giving Prompto up? You'd be happy with that...?"

He was to be king, or technically he already was, and the needs of Lucis were then to be his needs as well. He had to accept that, and move on. He'd learn to be content with whatever he'd turn up with, as long as it meant being beneficial the kingdom; even if it meant giving up on love. For such was the role of a king ...right?

Suddenly, a flicker of doubt and uncertainty blossomed into the prince’s mind, and only began to grow. His sudden demeanour was abruptly broken, exasperation for the subject unrelenting.

"Of course, not!" Noctis cried out with such sudden frustration that his words distorted into screams, "But it's not up to me, Ignis! This isn't about my happiness; it never was! I _have_ to marry Luna... I can't just ignore who I have to be...!"

To the prince's utter astonishment, tears were forming in his eyes, the liquid brimming over the edges within seconds. He roughly brushed them away with his arm, only for more tears to replace them. He didn't even care that Ignis could see him cry; he was too upset with himself for not just getting over Prompto. If it was for the sake of his kingdom, he would do anything, right...? Why couldn't he just ignore his feelings for Prompto, like Ignis had for him...?

"Don't."

Noctis blinked back into reality as the single word was very plainly spoken out, the prince gazing up into Ignis' eyes. "W-What?"

"Don't do it. Don't marry Lady Lunafreya."

Noctis couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What are you saying, Ignis? I can't do that..."

"Yes, you can. It's simple. Screw what suits the kingdom; you don't need to be with her," Ignis reiterated once again, his voice sounding assured and confident.

"...Are you sure you're feeling alright, Ignis?" Noctis inquired cautiously between sobs, wondering when that iron giant had hit his advisor's head without him taking notice.

"Damn it, Noctis," Ignis huffed with sudden haste, "Your happiness is all that ever mattered to me. I believed that you wanted to be with Lady Lunafreya; I was also convinced that what you had with Prompto was just a fling, some pent-up hormones that needed to be released. At least, I had that; right until I saw how you acted when Prompto was captured. You nearly drove yourself crazy; and it was obvious how distressed you were knowing that he might've been getting hurt. The last person I’d seen you get that... perturbed for, was your father.

"After getting him back... I've never seen you so relieved. You were so high off of the feeling, in the ride here with Prompto in your lap, sometimes you wouldn't even hear us speak to you. You just kept hugging him, whispering to either him, or yourself. You shut off everything else, just because he was finally in your arms again. It was then that I realized... it was more than just a 'fling'. I realized then that you truly loved him; and these last few days, it's been staggeringly clear that he loves you, as well. 

"Noctis, you can be rather annoying, and your tendency to do the exact opposite of what I say can turn out to be rather frustrating."

"...um."

"But even so," Ignis continued without paying him any mind, "I've loved you, and it'll most likely stay that way for a while. But there is something worse than not being able to share that love with you..."

Ignis took two steps forwards, his body now right up to the prince's. His advisor gently took his hand, and held it tightly in his grip. It was warm, and somehow reassuring. It was the same feeling that just somehow made Noctis feel like things would be okay.

"...and that's seeing you unhappy," Ignis finished with a tone so emotional that Noctis found himself squeezing his advisor's hand back. "Don't marry her, Noctis. Just be happy; that's all I ask."

“B-But... what about Lucis? What about an offspring...?”

“There is no law forbidding love betwixt to men; I doubt there is a difference for you. Public opinion is not law. And considering that we are successful in our journey, Noct, and it comes down to such a thing, then I don’t see why an insemination wouldn’t be plausible. It is _your_ choice, anyways; as king, you can just literally change any law that could stop you.”

Noctis could barely believe what he was hearing. “So... you mean...?”

Ignis just nodded genuinely, grasping what the prince was going for.

...And suddenly it was so simple; so clear. His endless dilemmas that kept attacking his mind day and night, the horror of knowing that he had to let Prompto go just... vanished. 

"...Noct?" Ignis called out gently, the prince suddenly realizing that he had lost himself in his own thoughts.

His advisor had just given him something so absolutely amazing, that he didn't even know how to thank him. At that moment, he needed to do _something,_ anything to express just how grand a scale this advice that Ignis had given him. It was beyond hope; it felt like he'd just been given everything.

So, without giving it a second thought, Noctis gently clutched at Ignis' shirt, and pulled his advisor in for a kiss; it was gentle, and loving— _definitely_ not sensual, what with the noises Ignis was emitting as their lips were connected, the prince finally pulling away after a few short moments.

Ignis just stared at him with eyes filled with... something close to amazement, his mouth hanging open with no indication of closing anytime soon.

"Thank you, Iggy. For everything," Noctis nodded genuinely, grinning up at his still-shocked advisor.

And for the first time in a long, long time, Noctis watched Ignis truly blush, as in the tip of the ears and everything, as he struggled for something to say, the man’s breathing having both visibly and audibly increased. "A-Ah, y-yeah. Any... Anytime." he stuttered out awkwardly, Noctis laughing good-naturedly at the strained response.

It proved infectious, and soon they were both just standing there, laughing like idiots. Noctis didn't care.

Once their laughs finally died down, Ignis gingerly pulled the prince in for a hug. "I've... wanted to do that for... _such_ a long time..." he whispered in his ear, the words somehow so passionate that Noctis was in awe.

"Hope I didn't disappoint, then," Noctis joked, Ignis pulling away from him with a fond, and somehow mischievous smile.

"Eh... for me? Not enough tongue," he shot back after regaining his usual composure, Noctis nearly choking.

"...Easy, fella!" the prince finally managed to get out, bursting into laughter at a second thought of how the night had so spectacularly turned out.

He suddenly felt light, almost weightless; his stresses having faded away along with his worries. And now there was only one more thing left to do. Dashing past his advisor with the wind helping by carrying him along, Ignis had to sprint to catch up with the prince as he streaked up the walkway to tell Prompto that he loved him more than anything, and that he wasn’t going to let him go. 

He would _never_ let him go. It felt official; they were going to be together, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >w<


	16. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has a nightmare, and once he wakes up, he goes to find Noctis. ...Explanations are necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys my latest chapter! And thank you all so much for 200 kudos! I'm so happy! >w<
> 
> And thank you for sticking with this story for so long! It won't go on much longer, but I'm still ecstatic that people still enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to leave your comments down below! X3

Prompto was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming, because he couldn’t move. It was like when he’d been drugged; and so, he knew that he was asleep. Noctis had rescued him, and there was no way he was back in that cell. 

But even with the knowledge that he was sleeping, he couldn’t wake himself up. He was just paralyzed, somehow propped up on something, and he couldn’t dispel the illusion. The blonde scanned the somehow hazy room, but it was just pitch black; and yet he could still see. It was confusing, and it defied reason, and yet here he was.

Suddenly, there was a voice talking, and it was familiar; but not in a good way. Prompto could recognize the way the voice wavered as it wordlessly spoke, the raspy tone as annoying as it was disgusting. Disgusting because it belonged to the monstrous, bald man from Formouth Garrison; the same, malicious man that was currently standing beside him, staring down into his eyes.

Prompto’s stomach dropped at the very sight of the dead guy that seemed very much alive right then. There was absolutely _no way_ this guy was still alive; the blonde remembered the exact motions and pressure he used to crack his skull in.

And yet he looked so real, this all felt _so_ real, that he couldn’t help but let a slither of doubt enter his mind. It felt like the nightmare he had once they had gotten Noctis back from Myrlwood Forest, and he dreamt that Ignis and Gladiolus had slit his throat against his will.

Only back then, he woke up, albeit screaming; but now he could only lay there, frozen. He didn’t know how this imperial bastard had made his way into his head again, but Prompto wanted nothing more than to eradicate him from his mind. He wanted Noctis to wake him up. He needed to get out of this illusion.

This feeling of hopelessness was something he didn’t want to remember.

“How did it feel...?” the man murmured, so softly, and yet Prompto being able to hear the words completely, “...How did it feel to murder me?”

Prompto just stared off in the opposite direction, willing this all to disappear. He didn’t know if he could speak; but he had nothing to say.

“I wasn’t going to kill you. We both knew that...” he continued, his voice perturbed, “But you still killed me. You murdered me. You’re a killer.”

“You deserved it!” a voice suddenly snapped, the sentence confusing to the blonde, considering that it was his own voice that spat the harsh words. He could somehow feel that it was him who just spoke. He didn’t mean to, but he could feel his eyes were narrowed. His face was definitely expressing anger. He could only look through his own eyes, a silence denying his screams.

“So, no judge, no jury?” the guy inquired in the same sick voice, his lip obviously curling in distaste, “You play a God, take it upon yourself to decide?”

“...Anyone would’ve agreed that someone who gets off on torturing people should die,” his own voice spoke with revulsion filling his tone, Prompto just waiting for a reaction. For some reason, he cared.

“...Maybe,” the man eventually said, his eyes not even blinking as they eerily stared down into his own, “Maybe not.”

“Whatever.”

“...I wonder what the king thought about your little act of violence, hmm?” the imperial smiled sinisterly; more like a hateful sneer.

“Shut up,” his voice snapped. Actually, he didn’t know if it was really just his voice or not, considering that even he meant to say it. This asshole had no right to speak of Noctis.

“Perhaps that's why he doesn’t want you anymore.”

The words crashed into Prompto like a bus, the blonde feeling his eyes widen as he stared at the Imperial in shock. “What are you talking about? That's ridiculous.”

It was _definitely_ Prompto who had said that, the blonde suddenly able to move his own lips, panting unexpectantly.

“He’s taking the first excuse he can,” the man sneered grossly, “and he’s ditching you. He doesn’t want you. Getting married is just a perfect chance for him to take to forget about you.”

“You’re insane,” Prompto snapped angrily, “Noctis loves me. He just... can’t be with me. If it was for the choice of me, or the entire kingdom, of course he would choose the latter. It isn’t his decision to make.”

“But of course, it is,” the man continued, his delight obvious on his fleshy face, “He’s the king. You know it. You know that he has the power to do what he wants. And he doesn’t want you. He’s lying to you, because he doesn’t want to hurt you. He’s a nice person. And he’s choosing to be with a nice girl that he doesn't even know.”

The imperial gazing down at his somehow bare wrist, Prompto instinctively tried to pull away; but he was still rendered immobile. “He doesn’t want someone like you,” the man continued, his eyes glued to his exposed wrist. “He doesn’t want a filthy liar. He doesn’t want a murderer.”

“...He killed people to get to me, didn’t he? He killed bad people, too,” Prompto couldn’t believe he was saying these things, but for some reason the desperation inside of him was crushing enough that the words could slip out.

“He wasn’t in his right mind. He had a daemon inside of him, and couldn’t control himself. You have no excuse. You saw a chance, and you took it. You chose to take away my life. ...And you enjoyed it, didn’t you?”

“N-No!” Prompto protested, the fact that he was actually fighting with this monster beyond him, “...I did what I had to do.”

“Keep telling yourself that... and say goodbye to the love of your life for me, would you?” the man sneered once more, his body somehow turning transparent, and continuing until he was barely visible. “Do it before he discards you, like the unlovable creature that you are. After all... who could love a monster?”

There was a final glance down to his wrist, and then the imperial was gone, and Prompto was alone once again.

A silence washed over him, both internally and within the dream. A feeling was starting to form inside of him, ugly and tiny, but the gunner forced himself to ignore whatever it was accumulating into. He didn’t want anything to do with that feeling.

The dream was over, wasn’t it? Prompto just wanted to be able to move, to embrace Noctis like he so loved doing. There was no way he would believe anything this animal said; this was just a nightmare. A very, _very_ lucid nightmare.

But he couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t move, and he couldn’t see anything beyond the abyss that was his surroundings. Prompto tried screaming, tried crying for help; but nothing happened. He was stuck, and he was alone.

“Prom?”

Prompto’s eyes shot to the side at the sudden voice, Noctis standing there in his usual attire, totally chill and unharmed.

“N-Noctis!” Prompto cried out in relief, somehow forgetting that this was just a nightmare, “Get me out of here!”

“Why?”

The blonde hesitated for a moment. “W-Why...? Noct, it’s me!”

“Why should I help you?” Noctis inquired with a bored, steady voice.

“Noct, come on, this isn’t funny!” Prompto yelled in sudden agitation, his body still unable to move, “Let me out, I’m stuck!”

“What are you?”

“W-Wha...?” Prompto startled anxiously, his struggles not even noticeable, “Noct, this is crazy! It’s me, Prompto! What’s the matter with you?!”

“You lied to me. You affirmed to me that it was some stupid tattoo they gave you. But that’s just a lie. You’re not a real person,” the prince peered down at his wrist, and Prompto’s stomach dropped. “I don’t know what you are.”

These were the worst things in the world that he could ever imagine, both happening at the same time. Noctis admitting that he didn’t care for the blonde, and finding out the truth about the mark on his wrist.

“...N-Noctis, please!” Prompto eventually begged, tears suddenly prickling at the corners of his eyes, “Please let me out!”

“Why?”

“Because I love you, damn it!” Prompto screamed hoarsely, his body trembling as sudden sobs started racking throughout his chest. Sudden emotions were attacking from all sides, that feeling from earlier exploding and coating his insides, a nauseating cloud pulsing within him. 

“I love you so much... “ Prompto cried miserably, his useless struggling now completely forgotten, “and you’re leaving me...”

“Of course, Prom. You’re just part of the Crownsguard. You _work_ for me. I have no obligation to have to please you. It took me too long to realize that someone like you is not who I want.”

The cruel words shot through Prompto like an arrow, his breath hitching as the tears began to cascade down his cheeks in uncontrollable streams of sorrow. “...How could you? How could you pretend to love me, just to drop me when you saw the chance? What about how I’d feel...?”

“I don’t know how you have feelings, Prom,” Noctis replied simply, his face blank, “But I don’t care if I’ve offended some unhuman thing. You’re lucky that you even got a shot with me, and you know it. You know that you’re a worthless, weak, and intolerable nuisance that we have to pull around. ...There’s no way I could love something like that.”

Prompto was now just soundlessly wailing, frozen there on the table, the darkness surrounding them looking as if it was smiling back at him.

“Keep that in mind,” Noctis whispered as he clicked his fingers.

And then Prompto woke up.

He didn’t make any sudden movements, but it felt like there was a tornado blaring within him. The gunner brushed his arm under the covers to feel for Noctis, for some source of relief, but for some reason, he couldn’t find him.

Pushing himself up quickly, Prompto realized that the prince wasn’t on the bed.

Silent shivers swirling around his body, the blonde peered over to the opposite bed, just to see Gladiolus there, the obvious source of the incredibly audible snores. Glancing down at his hand, he realized that his wristband was still clutched against his skin, concealing the tattoo underneath.

Getting up slowly, Prompto hugged his own body as he got to his feet; not because he was cold, but as if in an attempt to keep himself together. He felt like he could fall apart. That nightmare was just one of many, but Gods, did it make him regret sleeping at all.

It was only then that the blonde realized that Ignis wasn’t in the bed with Gladiolus. Did the two go out? At this time? Well, Prompto didn’t really know what time it was, but it was _definitely_ late.

Checking the bathroom just in case, Prompto eventually found himself outside, the chilling sea breeze blowing against him with immense force. It felt sort of good, as if it was trying to blow away the sudden and substantial depression that was threating to drown the gunner.

He strode over to the restaurant, but still no sign of Noctis, or Ignis. He doubted that they decided to go for a walk at this time. Maybe they just stuck to the lights, and went for some late-night fishing?

Well, whatever; he was a grown man, he could decide to go check for them... he didn’t need Gladiolus. And chances were, they were probably just talking. 

Either way, he didn’t care. All he wanted right now was comfort; the kind that only Noctis could give him.

And so, the blonde walked all the way across the walkway, staring at his feet as his thoughts continued to try and consume him.

_”I have no obligation to have to please you.”_

_“You know that you’re a worthless, weak, and intolerable nuisance that we have to pull around.”_

_“...There’s no way I could love something like that.”_

‘It was just a dream, it was just a dream,’ Prompto mentally chanted as he continued to move along the wooden walkway, the sound of his breath getting blown away by the wind.

He didn’t care whatever stupid dreams he got. Noctis had helped him; he had saved him from that horrid trauma, and helped him move on from it. He didn’t have to care how his nightmares made him feel; because in the end, they were just dreams. His anxieties were silly... Noctis loved him, and he knew it. There was no way, after what they’ve been through together, that he could doubt that.

It was just that the prince had to put Lucis first; he could understand that.

He reached the end of the walkway. His current pace was thwarted, and he finally looked up, sighing as the cold wind sent shivers down his spine. He should’ve brought a jacket.

He spotted them immediately. Ignis and Noctis were busy talking by the far railing. Neither of them noticed him, but he didn’t exactly want to make his presence known. They looked... tense. What if Noctis was busy discussing to Ignis the whole Noctis and him loving each other thing like he said he would? He didn’t want to chance it, and so he settled for going back to the hotel. 

He doubted the prince would take long, and he partially just wanted to see Noctis. And now he has.

And it just occurred to Prompto that he looked sad. ...Well, maybe not sad, but definitely shocked. Possibly incredulous. Did Ignis say something bad about their relationship? The blonde tried to home his hearing, but it was impossible to, considering the distance and the wind.

Noctis’ mouth spoke what looked like three words, and Ignis nodded in response.

A short span of time passed, Prompto feeling like he was spying on them. Well, technically, he was...

The prince grabbed Ignis’ shirt, and pulled the advisor in for a kiss.

Prompto watched in silence, the wind continuing its nerve-ending force, blowing at the gunner’s outfit. His mind went blank, and he was rendered cold; even more so than the wind had made him. He couldn’t rip his gaze away, not even after the two had pulled apart. Some more time past gradually, the moments somehow taking forever; and then Noctis was speaking again, his grin perfectly visible to the blonde.

And then they were both laughing. They looked ecstatic. _They_ were happy.

Prompto was busy crumbling inside, a wretched, possible realization washing over him with scary force. He felt empty, void of anything. _He_ was appalled and currently crying his eyes out, frozen on the spot.

The two continued to laugh, as if they were trying to rub his misery in his face, the tears continuing to fall without any restraint. 

 

_”...There’s no way I could love something like that.”_

 

Ignis pulled Noctis in for a hug, which he happily accepted, and Prompto bit his tongue. It was so hard it drew blood, but he had no choice; it was either that, or to let his scream tear through the air.

They eventually released from their embrace, exchanged some more words, before Noctis burst out laughing once again. Prompto’s heart felt as if it might burst, his breath coming out in ragged pants.

There was apparent body movement, and Prompto dashed behind the small shop to his right; he didn’t want Noctis to know that he saw him. It would only make things worse between them.

Trying to keep his breath steady, Prompto could only wait for the two to pass. The gunner startled as Noctis sprinted past and up the walkway, Ignis in tail. Maybe they wanted to rush back to make sure that he and Gladiolus wouldn’t notice that they had snuck out to steal a kiss.

...There had to be some mistake, right? Someone was forcing Noctis to do that. Prompto mentally paused at the mentality of how plausible _that_ was. Since when had the prince expressed any interest in Ignis? Was it just that he was really good at being subtle about it? Damn it, he didn’t know!

And suddenly it occurred to the blonde that he was out here. Noctis and his advisor would open the hotel door and realize that he wasn’t there. What was he supposed to do? Walk back? It would be obvious due to his direction of approach that he would’ve seen them. Could he just stay here, and freeze to death in this blasted wind?

Taking a massive breath, Prompto tried to make sense of what he had just witnessed. It made no sense to him; not one bit.

And yet he saw it. There were no illusions, no dreams to blame his feelings on. It was reality; and that was that Noctis was leaving Prompto behind, and was maybe even instead opening up to Ignis? Which made absolutely _no_ sense.

Clutching his sides almost painfully tight, Prompto wiped his tears away with his arm, and made his way back to the hotel. Noctis had feelings for Ignis, Noctis didn’t have feelings for Ignis; it didn’t really matter.

Either way, Noctis had let him go. He stupidly had a tiny speck of hope stored within him, but that was now crushed. It now seemed official. They weren’t going to be together, ever.

 

 

Noctis slammed the door open, excitement bubbling with such ferocity that it was nearly blinding.

The harsh noise of the door crashing into the wall startled his Shield awake, a strange mix of a gasp, groan, and a snore all trying to escape the man at the same time. It would've been amusing to the prince, had his current priorities been rearranged.

"Prom?" he inquired loudly as he noticed their empty bed, Ignis reaching the door behind him.

Rushing to the door of the bathroom, Noctis knocked loudly; but there was no response. Trying the knob, the prince was surprised when it opened, the light within turned off.

Spinning around on the spot, Noctis glanced around the room, mentally wondering why he was scanning the corners to see if the blonde was just huddled into one like an animal. 

But it was to no avail.

"He's not here?" Noctis audibly questioned mostly to himself, his exhilaration mixing with confusion and enquiry, "...Where the hell is he, then?"

Ignis looked alarmed, but Gladiolus seemed much too tired for action, a heavy shrug of the shoulders the only source of communication he provided. "Perhaps he's down at the dock? Getting some air, pissing into the ocean; something like that?"

Noctis didn't even have time to consider the Shield's later words, his excitement carrying him along like the wind, the prince ignoring the stares of the people around him as he dashed for the stairs at the end of the restaurant, taking two at a time.

...Prompto wasn't there.

Okay, this didn't make sense. How long had Ignis and him been out? It wasn't even twenty minutes; how could they just _lose_ Prompto?!

"What the heck?" Noctis demanded as he stared across the dock, scanning the empty spaces for any source of human movement, even Dino being absent from the scene. 

Ignis was just beginning to say something, right when the prince spun around and ran back up the stairs, effectively cutting off whatever his advisor wanted to suggest. And right then, he didn't really care. All he wanted was Prompto in his arms.

His steps were hasty, right up until they abruptly stopped completely. Noctis just stared off across the restaurant, a sight that he never wanted to see again standing there before him. Prompto, his hair blown across by the wind, his features reddened and drenched in sorrow, eyes visibly teary even at their current distance. 

No one around them seemed to take notice of the blonde, but Noctis couldn't take his attention away from him. What in the Astrals' names had happened?

Making his way towards Prompto with emergent precipitation, Noctis wrapped his arms around the blonde as soon as they were close enough, the gunner recoiling a bit at the abrupt force, his breath hitching.

"Prom, what...? Gods, are you alright?" Noctis demanded as soon as he pulled away, observing the miserable expression on the blonde's face, "Did you have a nightmare, again?"

Prompto stared into his eyes, his own startlingly empty. "...Yeah."

"Aw, Prom..." Noctis murmured sympathetically, taking a step and leaning in to hug him once again. 

And it was then that something... _odd_ happened.

The gunner took a step back.

Noctis landed forwards, the action he had in mind thwarted. His surprise probably obviously written on his face, the prince gazed upwards into the gunner's eyes, the tears still pouring, glistening against his blue irises. Not a word for spoken for a moment.

"Prom?" Noctis inquired, the worst possibilities crashing through his brain space first. Did Prompto decide that they were officially over, meaning the prince couldn't just hold him like he wanted to anymore? 

No, that was stupid. He had always been able to touch Prompto, albeit more in a friendly or playful manner. So, what was...?

Ignis walked up beside him, Gladiolus probably snoring again by then, and the three of them just exchanged wordless stares. 

"Prom, what happened...?" Noctis tried again, still flabbergasted at what the gunner had just done. So simple, and yet it nearly blew him away.

Prompto hiccupped as he gazed into the prince's eyes, his grief painfully obvious to Noctis. "I..." the gunner trailed off before sighing deeply, the breath stuttered against the tears and hiccups that kept emitting from him.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, Noctis startling as he peered over to affirm it was just his advisor.

"Prompto..." Ignis spoke after a few moments, suddenly gazing off towards the long, wooden walkway, "Did you... see us?"

Prompto abruptly stiffened, whilst Noctis frowned. 

He didn't get it. _Seen_ them? What the hell did that even mean? The prince tried to piece together the puzzle, the gunner’s reaction obviously proving that Ignis had guessed correctly.

But... it didn't make any... 

...Oh.

A dreadful silence washed over them, Ignis not speaking, Prompto averting his teary gaze, and Noctis just staring in abject horror.

"...I-I," Prompto whispered, his quiet voice hoarse, "...I'm not mad at you, Noct."

As soon as the gunner said that, Noctis wanted nothing more than to just erase them from the world, given the context of the words. He would’ve done so immediately, had the realization that the blonde had seen him kiss another man not been clouding his thoughts.

"I know that you and I aren't... compatible," Prompto's voice cracked on the last word, and Noctis opened his mouth to deny it, to destroy any doubts within the gunner's head that they weren't meant for each other, and-

"Prompto," Ignis spoke loudly and clearly, cutting Noctis off before he could even start, the blonde gradually peering over at the advisor as he waited, "...I am afraid that you are mistaken."

Prompto just stared at Ignis, then at Noctis, and then back to him once again, the gunner hastily wiping his arm across his eyes. "W-What do you... b-but... I _saw_ you..."

"It wasn't romantic," Ignis spoke firmly and truthfully, the confidence behind his tone startling even Noctis. "Noctis was... rather recklessly and carelessly just expressing his thanks to me. It didn't mean anything."

After the words were spoken, Prompto just wordlessly gaped at the advisor, the only movements he made the hiccups that occasionally bounced through his body.

"Prom," Noctis cut in, struggling to just ignore the jibe that Ignis had inflicted upon him, "I'm so sorry you saw that... But Ignis it right, there weren't any... _feelings_ behind it. I was just stupidly acting... I didn't take into consideration how it could affect you, let alone the chance that you were _watching..."_

"But... so what?" Prompto finally inquired in a small, defeated voice, Noctis startled at the response, "So what if you two kiss? You and I..."

The gunner took a quick breath, his voice wavering. "We aren't... together, anymore."

"Prom,” Noctis breathed, the gunner’s words stabbing at him with regret, “...that's where you're wrong. Ignis sort of-"

"Noctis," Ignis cut in suddenly, "Perhaps you could find a more private place to converse...?"

Suddenly comprehending exactly where they were, their position in a very open restaurant, passing faces staring at their apparent tense demeanour, Noctis coughing softly. “A-Ah, yeah...” he quickly agreed.

They made their way back to the hotel room, the door closing gently behind them. The sudden awkwardness of the three of them just standing in silence, besides the annoying resonance that Gladiolus' snores provided, proved too much for Noctis to handle, the seriousness of what he wanted to talk about now making itself known.

“Um...” he murmured uncomfortably, “On second thought, maybe Prom and I will just go down to the dock...”

“...Very well,” Ignis nodded, before making his way towards the bed that he shared with Gladiolus, not paying them any mind. The prince was glad this wouldn’t be difficult; at least, not in the way of them having to handle present company.

Taking Prompto’s hand gently, the gunner eventually relaxing into the touch, Noctis led him across the restaurant, the blonde avoiding the looks of the people, knowing full well that his face wasn’t looking top-notch at the moment.

After reaching their desired destination, Prompto pulled away softly, Noctis letting him. He had every right to be angry, or at least distraught. 

And then there was silence, the wind continuing to blow against their clothes.

“Um, well... shit...” Noctis muttered, scratching the back of his neck in discomfort, “...Prom, I’m sorry. I... shouldn’t have kissed him. It was a mistake, I know; but I just... _did_ it...”

“...Why?” Prompto whispered, his eyes not conveying anger, but rather hurt. “Why did you... _kiss_ Ignis? Were you feeling bad about you and I, and needed some... _comfort?_ Is that it...?”

“No!” Noctis denied instantly, eventually backtracking, “I mean, I _did_ feel bad about you and I; I felt horrible. But it was... something he told me; something... extraordinary. I was so happy, and that was because of Ignis... so I just... kissed him, y’know?”

Noctis realized how the words were coming out his mouth, and he cursed himself in frustration, shaking his head angrily.

“...What?” Prompto inquired after a moment, “What did he tell you? Is it about... the daemon?”

“N-No, it wasn't...”

The rest of the words didn't come out immediately, but Prompto just stared, looking as if anything, anything at all, could make him feel better.

And then Noctis just let it all out. He told the gunner about how he had snuck out, his encounter with the daemons, and how they had attacked him. Prompto’s eyes widened once he said that, but he couldn’t stop there. The prince explained how Ignis had come and saved him, and how they had made it back to the parking lot.

Finally, Noctis told Prompto what Ignis had told him, the gunner’s expressions flashing like channels, and then the prince expressed his own inner feelings; and ultimately, his answer. Noctis told Prompto that he wasn’t going to leave him; that he was still his boyfriend, and that no matter what, it wouldn’t change that fact. He explained future possibilities, and all in all, it kept with the manner that everything would work out. 

Saying it out loud, in front of Prompto, suddenly the chance of things working out became a reality, the measly doubts within the prince’s mind eradicated as he spoke. The reality coursing through his once more, Noctis found himself smiling, his sentiment now untroubled.

“...So, you mean...?” Prompto whispered, his mouth quivering in stupefaction.

“Yeah, Prom,” Noctis nodded quickly and genuinely, his grin growing with anticipation of the current outcome, “We’re still together. ...I’m still yours.”

Prompto’s arms were around him in the next moment, and the blonde's lips were also on his own, Noctis startled at the sudden embrace, but quickly relaxing into the sensation. The prince began to kiss back passionately, the two men just clutching at each other with sublime zeal, the emotions that Noctis was experiencing overwhelming him as tears began to spill down his cheeks.

After a long, perfect while, they pulled away, their eyes connecting immediately, both men breathing fervently. 

“Oh, Prom...” Noctis murmured radiantly, the gunner’s tears spilling as well, albeit the massive, shining smile that was plastered onto his face.

“...Gods, I’m so happy, and relieved...” Prompto squeaked suddenly, looking as if he could barely keep his emotions contained within him, Noctis laughing heartily in response.

Brushing his own tears away, the prince reached over and did the same to the blonde. “Me too, Prom... Me too.”

And then they just held each other there on the dock, the waves below them churning restlessly, their bodies bathing in the moonlight.

Noctis wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kya~ X3
> 
>  


	17. And We're Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chocobros make their way to Cape Caem, with their long-awaited destination in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little run in with the hospital for a few days, I'm so glad I wrote a lot of this chapter beforehand XD
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys, and don't forget to drop a comment! ;D

With his current revelation being refreshed into his mind at almost every moment, Noctis constantly found himself smiling, be it when he and his friends were just mindlessly chatting, or whether they were packing up to leave Galdin Quay.

It was obvious that his change in demeanour was noticeable, Gladiolus and Ignis giving him occasional, curious glances; but he didn’t care. He could’ve been floating up on a cloud for all he knew, and there were plenty of reasons for that particular feeling.

For a first, being he and Prompto had practically overcome the biggest issue in-between them, the outcome looking and sounding sweeter and more wonderful every time it crossed the prince’s mind. Also, because they had had mind-blowing sex early that morning on the beach once his advisor and Shield has fallen asleep again. The second time was somehow even more satisfying and passionate than the first, Noctis striving to meet every one of Prompto’s desires and wishes, not wanting a smidge of discomfort to stain the lingering moments, nor the sensual memory. Thankfully, it seemed that the blonde enjoyed himself just as much as the prince did, the ardent act gracefully gliding with an incomparable smoothness, not a single rough distortion to be found.

They stuck to a safer spot, with nobody around, and just lost themselves in each other’s presence. It was sensational, and was _most definitely_ a commemorative moment to their insighted conclusion of their relationship. Well, that and the rather scandalous picture they took together, Prompto making sure to sneak it into his pocket.

Another reason for his felicity being because of his now-certainty that the daemon’s presence within him was dying, the dull, heinous glow dimming like a candle. 

...And with it, the power that he had found himself relying on on multiple occasions, the miscellaneous capabilities corrupt and vigorous. 

Once upon a time, even though in reality it was actually just but a few couple of days, he had doubted his own exclusive abilities. His personal strength was a mental aspect that balanced across his mind with capricious scrutiny, the uncertain weights always yanking his head towards diverging beliefs and doubts. 

It was just the reminder that he was still human that helped him overcome such odious worries. The remembrance that he wasn’t alone on his journey, and could rely on his friends, with no judgement whatsoever retaliating; it was enough for him to be able to kiss whatever the hell kind of poison that was inside of him goodbye, not a hint of regret lingering within his system.

Both him and Prompto had overcome their sinister depressants, the two now having forged a bond stronger than ever before, indecision and uncertainties blown to the wind. And it was undeniably for the better, to be able to call the blonde his boyfriend, to be able to call him _his..._ albeit having done that before, to now savour the prominent sensations without a single sliver of regret or dubiety; it was a whole new level of love for him to indulge into.

Evidently, the knowledge of his alleviation had also had a brilliant impact on Prompto, the very moment since the informing words had been spoken, the gunner always having been glued to the prince's side. It was either that, or he was very close by, patently losing himself in his own thoughts, his expression nowhere near as distraught as it had been the previous day.

Not that Noctis minded, of course. Ignis had made it _very_ clear that he was now completely fine with their relationship, and in fact rather selflessly encouraged the act, the prince's happiness at the forefront of his mind.

As for Gladiolus... well, there was a cheesy jibe here and there, nothing too serious. But that was just him, Noctis not having expected anything else. Other than the meek and sleazy shots he threw, his Shield more or less advocated their union, claiming that sex with someone as eager to please as Prompto would make him less of a grouch.

...It was mildly reassuring that it appeared obvious that Gladiolus was oblivious to that very morning.

With a light-hearted and somehow quaint goodbye to the beauties that Galdin Quay provided, the four set off once again, the feeling of them driving once again giving the prince both nostalgic and grievous memories; but it was with a quick and reassuring squeeze of the hand of his boyfriend that once again returned the smile to his face.

Noctis noticed his Shield roll his eyes in the rear-view mirror, muttering something about 'lovesickness' at the sight of their relieving, loving grasp and rather intimate gazes. 

...And so what if he was? Now that Noctis thought about it, it was definitely true. He was lovesick, and at the moment, he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his days with none other than the man that was currently intertwining fingers with him, the beaming smile that the prince could stare at forever plastered onto his face.

It was with glinting things like that in his mind, shifting focuses of Prompto's styled hair, pale and freckled skin, and deep, indigo eyes, all whilst exchanging jokes and questions, that Noctis spent the long, scenic drive over to Cape Caem. 

They spent the night camping, Prompto and him not basking in anything especially intimate, what with his advisor and Shield lying right next to them, instead just opting to snuggle together and embrace in the warmth that their bodies created. Ignis and Gladiolus thankfully didn't have anything to say about how their usual 'sleeping routines' now exclusively involved the two of them cuddling next to each other apart from the other two, leaving the poor advisor to suffer through the Shield's officious and closer snores, along with the extreme mass that he provided.

It was a fate in which the prince was willing to part with, bidding Ignis his sleepy and ever so slightly uncaring condolences. He was all but content with his current position, Prompto's breath a warm and reoccurring sensation against his chest, the rhythmic repetition somehow calming him considerably.

Noctis dreamt of the ocean that night, the tingling feelings of the swirling currents and the breath-taking visuals of the microscopic specks and plankton that adorned the water's vast and never-ending surfaces colourfully lighting up his mind. Lying there in the water, his body weightless and powerful, that potent essence seeping through his veins...

The thought had leered in the corners of his mind, but now, with certainty, Noctis confirmed that it wasn't what he wanted; not even in the slightest of manners. And it was because Prompto wasn't in that future, where he was almightily powerful and capable. He wouldn't be able to have a lover if he was forever part daemon. Noctis had no desire, not even the slimmest hope, for a life without his boyfriend. And so, he was content with what the occurrences now were, and what they'd always be; nothing but an echoing memory.

Because presently he was making newer, better memories; and not even the possibility of undying strength could ever manage to change that.

 

The four made it to Cape Caem at around noon, them having left their campsite brain-numbingly early, Noctis’ eyes having struggled to keep themselves open. He was just glad Ignis was driving, so he could nap in the backseat until they got there.

He woke to blinding sunlight and once more, a strong, scented sea breeze. Stretching across both Prompto and the entirety of the backseat, the prince sat up after a few moments, fiddling with the hair that he could feel standing up down with gentle strokes and pats. 

“Let’s go, Noct,” Ignis glanced back from the front seat, Gladiolus already getting out of the Regalia. 

Fatigue washed all over him, Noctis nodded gradually, his hand shooting up to block a drowsy yawn.

Warm hands gripped his arm, shaking his body from side to side. “Come on, Noct!” Prompto sang with a grin, “Wakey wakey!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis mumbled lethargically, mildly happy just to see his boyfriend in such a good mood. It was weird, and yet made total sense.

Getting out of the car with a stiff body, the prince groaned with discomfort, willing his body to start cooperating, and to just wake the hell up. Prompto leapt out of the other door, dancing around the Regalia and ending up at his side, latching on with a spontaneous laugh. It would’ve been weird and uncomfortable if it had been anyone other than the blonde. As it was, Noctis just let himself get gently manhandled, internally enjoying the sensation of being loved to such an extent.

Not that he’d ever make that little fact known out loud. He’d never hear the end of it.

The four made their way up the big hill to the lighthouse with unhesitating steps, little strain on Noctis’ mind. They were finally doing what they’ve been waiting to do for ages, only now the prince had the love of his life literally clinging to his body, humming the ringtone of his own phone. Welp, Prompto was just cute like that.

Maybe the reason there was a slight twinge of unease within him was because he was literally on his way to see Luna, the girl that he was on his way to ‘marry’. And he had never really rejected a potential fiancé before, let alone... well, _Luna._

However, no matter how badly the pulsing anxiety flashed in his mind, the loving body beside him always reminded him that he had more to lose if he fell through with such a thing. 

Noctis was gonna be a bit selfish, and right now, he didn’t care. Lucis would survive the comprehension that a royal was banging another dude, but the royal wouldn’t be able to survive if he couldn’t.

...As crude and awkward as that sounded, it was quite true. 

Once nearing the top of the hill, an excited, bubbly Iris skipped lively from the house at first glance towards them, her energetic beam hitting them at full force, all four of them unable to hold back their smiles.

“Prince Noctis! Gladdy!” she exclaimed as she came to a halt, her hair blown across by the wind, along with her quick momentum. After a few moments, that gleeful look soured into a girly pout. “You didn’t tell me how it all went! Is everything okay?!”

At those last words, her gaze landed on Noctis, the prince blinking. “Uh...”

“Everything’s fine, Iris,” Gladiolus confirmed in a gruff voice, nodding as he said the words, “Prom over there’s better than ever for more than one reason, and as for our princess over here...”—a crude gesture over to the prince—”it shouldn’t be a problem anymore.”

Ah. Noctis had almost forgotten that his Shield would’ve informed his sister about their varying situations. 

“Phew!” she sighed dramatically in apparent relief, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, peering back over at the prince, and then to Prompto, “I’m so glad you’re both okay.”

The final words were spoken a lot more genuinely, and it made Noctis smile, Prompto at his side doing the same. “Were you worried about me?” the prince inquired light-heartedly as he cocked his head to the side.

A fetching blush blossomed across the girl’s cheeks, her previous pout resurfacing, only now with increased intensity. “O-Of course, I was! ...A-And Prompto, too! I... was worried about both of you...”

She trailed off with an even more furious flush, Gladiolus concealing a grin, Ignis’ expression not making any visible change, instead the advisor just adjusting his glasses.

It was Prompto who made the most movement, pulling on the prince’s arm once more with a sulky pout of his own. “No-oct!” he whined in that way that only he could pull off without being annoying, “Stop teasing her!”

The words were coming out before he could even consider exactly what he was saying, or how he was saying it, the ambience so homey he didn’t even think about it. “Is my teasing then just reserved for you, Prom?”

Noctis caught himself much too late, Prompto blushing immediately, his eyes widening slightly as he awkwardly released the prince. The words weren’t exactly dirty, but they definitely could’ve _implied_ something suggestive, considering that their relationship was acknowledged first-hand. Adding to that, the way he said it was just too questionable, their positions too close, too suddenly uncomfortable. The blushes didn’t help.

With that in mind, the prince had _definitely_ detected a sharp twitch from his advisor, Gladiolus snorting loudly. Iris just stared with curious eyes, the sudden change in atmosphere visibly changing.

“Try to keep that kind of talk _away_ from the presence of a female, Noct?” Ignis suggested casually after a long moment, “I doubt Iris shares your lack of taste in humour, no matter how truthful it is.”

“Yeah, my _sister...”_ Gladiolus agreed jocularly, obviously finding the entire situation amusing.

As much as the prince hoped Iris would just pass it off as some guy joke, she wasn’t an idiot; it was almost comical how her eyes changed shape over the seconds as the apparent knowledge washed over her.

“You?” she demanded as she stared at Noctis with a gaping mouth, her gaze shooting over to Prompto next, “And you? As in... _both_ of you?”

Silence accompanied, Iris’ eyes shooting back and forth between the two men. Ignis just sighed, Gladiolus, the dirty bastard, just kept holding back laughs, Prompto and him just standing there like two deer in headlights. 

“U-Uh, yeah...” Noctis eventually mumbled, the discomfort surprisingly extreme considering that he had no qualms about his correlation with Prompto, “We’re... sorta a couple now.”

Prompto wordlessly stared, his flush not disappearing, Noctis just waiting for the inevitably shocked response. The memory of how Iris low-key flirted with him back in Lestallum flashed before his mind, or how the girl believed that he was on his way to get married to a completely different woman.

Either way, this must've been outrageous news for her. She was probably speechless.

Iris' hands slithered up to her face, a quaint, petite 'kya' emitting from her slightly curved lips as she pressed her palms against her cheeks.

...Okay, not exactly the response he was expecting.

And then it was finally Gladiolus' turn to be distressed. "Oi, what are you even doing...?" he inquired with slightly narrowed eyes, obviously perturbed by the idea of his little sister evidently mentally enjoying the combination that the gunner and prince provided, "Y-You shouldn't know about this kind of stuff, I'm taking you inside."

"Whaaa?!" she exclaimed with an abruptly stirred expression, "B-But Gladdy, together they both look so _cute!"_

"No, enough...!" Gladiolus shook his head furiously, as if trying to dispell the words that came out of his sister's mouth, moving faster than necessary to drag her off towards the home, her feeble struggles against the massive Shield considerably mirthful, "You're too young to know anything about that kind of thing. A-Actually, you _don't_ know anything about that kind of thing. So, don't ask."

"What?! You can't just _decide_ what I don't know, stupid Gladdy! Lemme go, I have questions...!"

And the rest of that conversation was history, the two's voices dispersing as the door to the house was closed behind the siblings.

Prompto and Noctis were both stupefied to their appropriate positions, the prince replaying the words that Iris had spoken before being carted away against her will over and over. Prompto and him as an item wasn't unappealing, wasn't strange, or plain-out gross...?

...Together they were... _cute?_

A flush blossomed across the prince's cheeks at the endearing word, Noctis never, ever having imagined that he could be associated with such a term, even less so once he was affiliated with Prompto. Glancing over at said man, the prince noticed the rosy tinge adorning the gunner's cheeks as well, Prompto staring at him with widened eyes that matched his own.

Millions of thoughts, and strangely, reassurances to worries he didn't even know he had, both dancing through his head in a single moment, Noctis could only stare at Prompto with his heart leaping with unprecedented joy. The blonde's face expressed something similar, but mixed in was an adorable blend of embarrassment.

There was nothing more right then that Noctis wanted than to just take Prompto and pull him in for a kiss, and to never stop. Somewhere, deep down, he had been worried about what people, not just Luna, would think about his and Prompto's... situation. It wasn't really his style to care about other people's opinion of himself as a person, but for this subject he found that he did. 

And to have the first person who wasn't there the whole time experiencing it with him, to say... _that._ It was a surprisingly big confidence booster. ...It made Noctis slightly less afraid and strained to move onto the next person. Less troubled about telling Luna.

"Sorry to interrupt the inner monologue," Ignis suddenly stated from beside him, startling the prince enough to make him squeak and somewhat jump, Noctis spinning around to glare with abashed vexation at his advisor, "...But we have places to be."

Eventually just sighing annoyedly, Noctis begrudgingly nodded in agreement, not that hasty for the reminder. He just wanted to have some time alone with his boyfriend; was that too much to ask for, right at that moment? ...And possibly to change that previous wish to a longer time alone?

Maybe it was because he was young, or perhaps because Prompto was officially his now, but for some reason Noctis often just wanted to get the gunner naked. ...Like, all the time. It was distracting, how no matter what the blonde did, it would be seen by the prince as something cute and attractive, and he'd instantly want to ravage him there on the spot.

...Yeah, he'd maybe just blame _that_ on young love, and not because he was just a helplessly horny individual. He had _some_ sort of ego to maintain, after all.

After a group photo with nearly everyone in it, loads of goodbyes were spoken, and good lucks were even more commonly received, Noctis and his companions eventually fluttering back together once at the docks, his dad's Royal Vessel resting impressively on the water.

Cid and Cor nodded their farewells, Talcott full-blown waving his entire upper body. Once Gladiolus parted with Iris and boarded the boat, the girl approached the prince once more. 

"...I think it's great. You and Prompto, I mean," she gently explained with genuine authenticity, her smile both on her face and in her voice, "Prompto would always go on and on about you, so I guess it's not a surprise... Either way, I'm just glad that you and him get to be happy, too, considering what you're doing for all of us..."

Noctis took a moment to just fully encompass her thoughtful words. "...Thanks, Iris. And hey, we're all gonna come back, you know? This'll be a piece of cake; so, no worries, okay?" 

It took a few moments, Iris probably evaluating the words that the prince had spoken, before she finally gave a heartfelt smile, humming jubilantly in agreement as she gave an energetic nod.

And then, with all four of them onboard, Noctis headed for the wheel, waves exchanging between them and the people on the dock the entire time. He wasn't as worried, wasn't as... scared, after all of that. They'd definitely pull through this, he'd receive the blessing of Leviathan, and then they'd move onto the next. Prompto parking by his side, an alleviating grin on his face, the prince pulled on the main lever, and the boat began to move.

And then they were on their way to Altissia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked ^w^


	18. Ask And You Shall Receive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making it to Altissia, Noctis makes a not-so-well-thought-out request of a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yes, I may have forgotten that Cid went with them to Altissia, so here's this. XD
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys! ^w^

The boat ride was passing by quite mellowly, the gentle motions of the calm ocean rocking the vessel lightly as it grazed over the surface with comfortable speed, Prompto sighing leisurely. It was beautiful, out here on the sea, the vibrant wind blasting and yet soothing all at once. He almost didn't want it to end.

Conversation consistently slipped from the mouths of the other three, but Prompto more or less tuned out, making a hasty and often mindless response whenever he was asked something directly. Somehow each of them had made their way to the little room in which Noctis steered, the powerful winds having dragged their voices away when they had spoken casually from the seats. It was crowded, but nowhere close to unbearable.

It was here that Prompto tried to control the raging whirlwind that constructed his thoughts. Just because things appeared to be going well for each of them, it didn't necessarily mean they would. Was everything with Lady Lunafreya to go by without a hitch? Would Noctis receive the Leviathan's blessing without any major trouble, and then they'd all move onto the next goal?

...Even though it wasn't specifically him who had to overcome and deal with these situations, he still fretted. He worried for Noctis, and it was with strikingly substantial concern in which he did so with.

Feeling troubled felt as if it would've most definitely been an understatement, and yet even so he kept his mouth shut, smiling whenever Noctis made eye-contact with him. He didn't want to worry the man with his nonconstructive, and possibly even irrational, fears.

He liked to think that he was fairly honest with the prince, and with their relationship having been established, especially to such a high and steadfast extent, he guessed he should be even more so; but he couldn't even bring himself to think about adding even more strain or stress to Noctis' plate. Even though the prince didn't express it, internally he might've been astronomically anxious or nervous, but didn't show it; most likely for his, or Ignis', or maybe even Gladiolus' sake.

Considering that right now the blonde was smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world, and yet inside he felt like curling up into a worried little ball, he wouldn't have been surprised if that _was_ the case.

The voices around him continued to flow without restraint, and the gunner had had enough of them fiddling with the thoughts in his head. Uttering an easy 'excuse me' as he took a deep breath, the blonde carefully made his way to the seats laid out against the back of the vessel. He promptly sat down with a small groan in the direction facing Lucis, the spray of the boat engine against the ocean's water somewhat mesmerizing. 

He completely lost himself in his mentations, the motions of the moving boat affecting his thought process, his mind flowing like the sea. Completely succumbing to the sensation, Prompto didn't even realize Ignis had sat next to him until he had made his presence known with an audibly intentional clearing of his throat, the gunner startling with a sharp gasp.

"A-Ah, sorry," Ignis amended hastily, swallowing thickly for a reason unbeknownst to the blonde, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Uh, it's fine, Iggy," Prompto assured hesitantly, staring back off to the ocean after a few moments had passed, the blonde just making sure the advisor didn't want to talk to him about anything.

"...Actually, Prompto... I wanted to speak to you," Ignis finally got out, surprising the gunner considerably, the man unfamiliar with the apparent discomposure coming from the advisor, "Privately, I mean."

Mouth hanging open the slightest bit, Prompto glanced backwards to see Noctis and Gladiolus still talking to each other, their gestures and body language somewhat indicating that they weren't going to finish any time soon. Peering back over to Ignis, Prompto nodded once whilst humming an affirmation. "Yeah, sure. Shoot."

Clasping his hands together in his lap, Ignis took a deep breath, staring right into the gunner's eyes, the advisor's own clear and fairly sophisticated-looking behind his glasses. "I... actually wanted to apologize."

"A-Apologize?" Prompto reiterated confusedly, completely stumped at the direction in which the conversation had so suddenly turned, "Is this... about you and Noctis...?"

"No," Ignis quickly reassured, "It's not about... _that._ It's something that's been... _biting_ at me, and I just can't... take it anymore."

As ominous as something like that sounded, Prompto's interest was unmistakably piqued, savvy and composed Ignis straining to get a sentence out a rare occurrence, even for someone who literally spent all their days with him.

"...I wanted to apologize for that morning at Wiz's," Ignis confessed at long last, the remembrance of that day making the gunner's stomach drop like a stone. 

Not even having woken up next to Noctis after the amazing night they had spent together could've overridden the view and notion of the later occurrence, the very thought about it enough to make Prompto want to block it out from his head immediately.

"...What about it...?" Prompto finally uttered, suddenly unable to meet the advisor's gaze. It felt like his sudden distress could be seen in his eyes, and so he just couldn't bring himself to maintain eye-contact. It may have looked rude, but he just... couldn't.

"I... I-It was my fault, Prompto."

At that, the gunner had no choice but to gawk at the advisor, the words that emitted from the man incomprehensible to him. "W-What?"

The response was _not_ what he was expecting, the simple word all that the blonde could get out.

"That morning, when I... got angered, and disappointed with you. I let my emotions get the better of me, and it completely clouded my judgement, and I let it out on you... If I hadn't been that foolish, if I had taken into consideration the circumstances... You wouldn't have... wouldn't have had to..."

Ignis trailed off without finishing, but his further continuation was unnecessary. Prompto understood very well what the advisor had meant.

"...There was no way you could've known, Iggy," the blonde eventually replied in a soft tone, Prompto neither being calm nor upset, but still wanting to convey genuinity with Ignis, considering that it would correspond to what the man was expressing towards him in turn, "Not that I would've ran away like that, nor the intentions of those Imperials. ...You had every right to be angry with me, Iggy..."

"It doesn't matter," Ignis interjected cursorily, a definite grimace engraved onto the advisor's features, "What I did was inexcusable, Prompto, and considering the outcome of it all... it only proves the fact of the matter further. I was out of place, and you paid the price for my actions..."

The sincere tidings being provided so authentically from the man had taken him by such surprise it was confounding, Prompto not even having given it much thought. The memory of how distraught and horrified he had felt when he thought that the relationship between him and Ignis had been endangered resurfaced, but the previously strong and immediate desire to salvage it, along with the mental necessity for him not to do anything wrong in general for them, were both currently numbed. It was possible that it wasn't his top priority or requisite at the moment, but it was also not that implausible for him to just... care less.

"...Why are you telling me all of this now?" the blonde inquired at long last, a wisp of disdain interlacing with his strained tone. It wasn't the right response, he knew that much, Prompto even noticing the shallow, yet sharp reaction from the advisor. But he didn't regret the question. It was something he very much wanted the answer to. 

If all this time Ignis had felt bad about back then, why wait until now to just tell him? Why let it eat at him, as he said? Why hold it all in, at the expense of true and sought for alleviation?

It reminded Prompto of himself to such an extent that it was more or less infuriating. The irrational impression that periodically holding back and suppressing how you felt would end up being the better choice, instead of just immediately coming clean; it was most definitely a feeling he could relate to.

"I..." Ignis breathed out after some time, staring off towards the ocean, "I guess... I was afraid."

Prompto was frowning as soon as the man had finished, replaying the response in his head. Ignis was... afraid? Of him? It didn't sound possible.

"What do you mean?" Prompto eventually inquired, his eyes still narrowed.

Sighing deeply, Ignis closed his own before elaborating. "One of the main reasons is that... I was worried about your response, Prompto. I felt panicked that you would be unrelenting, or disturbed and angered by my words. I didn't demonstrate to you my sincerest feelings, for I feared that I would only make things worse." 

The advisor took a small break from talking, Prompto not saying anything. After a few seconds, he finally turned to look the gunner in the eyes once more. "...Seeing how happy you were with Noctis these past few days−I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that state; not after what I had already done. With you taking the role which I had wished to portray, the role by Noctis' side; it deluded me into thinking that I should be ireful towards you. But with these past few days of reflection... I now realize that it is _you_ who should be angered with _me._ You have yet to do anything truly wrong, and yet you have suffered a great deal for reasons that don't even regard your actions; and on top of that, I have been giving you an unjustifiably hard time, for nothing other than petty spite.

"I understand that I cannot take back what was done, and I dare not ask for your forgiveness, Prompto," Ignis admitted in conclusion to his heartfelt speech, "But truly... I am so, so sorry."

The expression 'rendered speechless' could not have been more accurate to describe the gunner's current state, Prompto's jaw downcast without any applicable indication of every sealing once again. He had never, _ever_ expected to be in a situation like this with Ignis, not in a million years.

It was only a little while before the blonde realized that he was literally just gawking at the advisor wordlessly, Prompto finally shutting his mouth with a flush against his cheeks, making a weird coughing noise as he hurried to attempt to regain what was left of his composure. "I-Iggy..." 

He struggled to find the words to express his current thoughts, his emotions. The thought had crossed his mind, the possibility of the advisor always just hating him because of his involvement with Noctis. Had he known that he'd get apologized to like that, he'd have... he didn't even know what he'd have done. It was just too mind-boggling.

"...O-Of course, I forgive you!" Prompto quickly piped up again, making sure to add a just amount of sincerity into his voice, but blushing when he realized it had been louder than he had anticipated, "I-I mean, we're all in this together, right? And I'd hate for there to be any... _tension,_ surrounding us; especially from someone as important as you! And... if you're truly okay with Noctis and I... then we certainly don't have any issues. I could never hate you, Iggy. I haven't in these last few days, nor could I ever."

Ignis stared wordlessly, his eyes glistening through his glasses against the sunlight, the spectacles also catching much of the gleaming luminance. "That's... relieving to hear."

The feelings and stress that Prompto was experiencing moments ago had faded away with the sea breeze, a bubbly relief having suddenly taken over, much to the gunner's solace. His rekindled relationship with the advisor may have been unrelated to his previous worries, but the alleviation obscured and overcame the straining pressures of the near future, and for that Prompto was thankful.

He didn’t know what to say, so he just blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "...I get that we made up, and I'm happy with what you said; but we don't need to kiss or anything, right?"

It wasn't a second having passed before the advisor laughed, and it was a light, contented chime that proved infectious, the two's elated state radiating.

"Hey, what are you two babbling about?" Gladiolus suddenly inquired loudly from behind them, the Shield striding towards them with ease, Noctis peering over his shoulder from the wheel.

"Nothing," Prompto winked gleefully in a sing-song voice, giving Gladiolus a smirk.

“Okay, just a sudden hunch, but warn me if you two are secretly screwing,” the Shield nodded as if he was serious, his flippant voice giving him away, “I’d like some first-hand awareness in advance this time.”

The gunner prepared a witty retort, but was beaten by the advisor at the last second. “Nothing of the sort, Gladio. But, and this is also just a sudden hunch, if you’re interested, do let me know. Jealousy corrupts, if my memory serves me correctly.”

“Please,” the Shield snorted with a roll of his eyes, “Your tits aren’t nearly as large enough for my tastes.”

“Vulgar, heteronormative male,” Prompto cried in mock disdain, flipping his hand to his forehead dramatically, “How can you manage to live with yourself?”

“...What are you guys talking about?” Noctis called out from the wheel.

“If you ain’t got the plush merchandise, then I ain’t buying,” Gladiolus explained simply with a nod of his head, ignoring the prince’s question, “And if you didn’t get the hint, that generally implies a va-gi-na.”

“How would you know if Ignis has a vagina or not?” Prompto inquired ridiculously, not even half-serious, but asking nonetheless, “You’ve never seen him naked.”

“...At least, that’s what you think,” Gladiolus retorted with a half grin.

Now it was Ignis' turn to frown. “I think I will vary better mentally if I convince myself to believe you’re joking.”

Prompto could barely hold back his laugh. “About Gladio seeing you naked, or us considering the possibility that you’ve got lady parts?” 

“Okay, seriously, what are you guys talking about?” Noctis asked again.

The idiocy of their current conversation could’ve possibly trumped previous records, but it was damn enjoyable whilst it lasted. With everything that was going on, they were still the same, goofy dudes as they were when they left the Crown City. It was rather relieving to the gunner. He felt like the most drastic events and changes they've experienced had irreversibly marked them; especially both him and the prince.

To be completely honest, the gunner was somewhat afraid of... change. He was scared of going on this trip and leaving behind his home, and whilst he had done so in the end, he had feared the outcome of everything on top of it; of what would happen to Noctis after he had a wife at his side. He was mostly frightened that he'd somehow end up alone, without his best friend, and then rendered unnecessary to the advisor and Shield. It was illogical, he knew, but it felt real; it _was_ real−at least, to him it was.

With that in mind, it was just a kind reminder that change could also be both beneficial and just plain out swell; after all, if he had succumbed to his fears, and hadn't come along, Noctis would most probably have married Lady Lunafreya after making it to Altissia. Taking into consideration all of their actions along the way, most things had worked out to the best of their possible extents. It had pretty much all changed for the better, for once. Groundbreaking, if the blonde wasn't mistaken.

Prompto was smiling again, but opposed to the expression of a few minutes ago, this grin was no longer feigned, and it felt as natural as it felt pleasant, resting there upon the gunner's face. He had once again joined Noctis at the wheel, the subject matter of Ignis' apparent conversation with him not popping up. It was probably for the best, for all of them to just forget what had been done, and to move onto better, more positive things. 

And so he made jokes around the same amount of times he laughed at Noctis' own, and just indulged in the presence of his prince, Gladiolus and Ignis sticking to the seats. It may have appeared like they wanted privacy, but that hadn't been the case. Not really. But now that they had it... it was definitely plausible to say the blonde didn't want them to be disturbed. 

They were nearing Altissia, and Prompto knew that the city of water was bustling; the moments they shared right then might be the only period of calmness that they could get for a while, and so the gunner reckoned he ought to make the most of it.

And so that was what he did.

 

 

It was only a little while before the four reached Altissia, Noctis landing the vessel by the dockside without much difficulty, the men eventually standing before the counter of the hotel. They had chosen to eat earlier, but the prince still couldn’t bring himself to stomach any of it. ...He’d have to find something else, later.

From there they all went their separate ways, Gladiolus spotting some sign amongst the stands, Ignis wondering off to a location unbeknownst to the prince, and Prompto jogging off in a similar direction with his camera raised.

A sudden bark alarmed him, only for the man to spin around and spot the furry sight of Umbra, the dog wagging his tail happily as he trotted eagerly up to him. Noctis pat his head immediately as he knelt down, smiling momentarily.

"Hey, boy," he murmured fondly as he continued to caress the softness that the animal provided, Umbra not complaining at the attention, "Did Luna send me a message?"

There was an affirmative bark, and the prince managed another smile. Receiving some more written words in their notebook had never made him feel anxious before, and so the current sensation was rather startling and uncomfortable; he found himself hoping that it wasn't anything too... sweet sounding.

As soon as he opened the book to the appropriate page, he scanned the wording quickly but thoroughly.

_'I look forward to seeing you once again, Noctis. I've awaited our convergence for countless nights, and I can only hope that you are as well as I imagine.'_

...It wasn't exactly _too_ sweet sounding, but he'd definitely make an effort to shield the expressive words from Prompto if that situation somehow occurred.

Taking a breath there on his knees, Noctis took a moment to get his wording. There was something that he was hoping for; something that the Oracle might be able to provide. It was a long shot, but could turn out to be of certain value to both his mind and well-being. Considering that there were no guarantees, Noctis wrote down quickly, and decided he'd keep it a secret from the others; just in case it wouldn't work out−after all, there was no need to cause any worry for anyone. He had considered the risks, and decided to just go for it. He could only hope that it would turn out alright.

Closing the book with a satisfied sigh, Noctis gave Umbra another smile, and a quick nod. With a satisfied bark, the dog rushed off, disappearing into the crowds.

And that was that.

They regrouped and did some more exploring, along with taking some occasional photos that Prompto eagerly begged for, the prince happily obliging, before they finally made their way to their desired location. It was their where they met with the first secretary, Camelia Claustra, the woman inviting Noctis back to her estate for a meeting of sorts. When the time came, the prince made sure to show his respect; the woman he spoke with was rather stern, but her care for the city shined through the atmosphere, and they both shared a common interest. 

By the time he had made his way back to their fancy hotel room that night, the others already waiting for him, he was quite fatigued after the day’s duration. As soon as the door was opened, the questions from the men within came pouring out, Noctis barely managing a groan.

“How did it go?” Ignis inquired first, standing up from the bed he was resting upon.

“Fine, more or less," Noctis replied after a moment, rolling a stiff shoulder backwards, “We reached a compromise; Luna can still summon Leviathan. We’ll also need to pour our efforts into the safety of the citizens.”

“Of course,” the advisor nodded seriously, sitting back down.

“So, what was it like?” Prompto asked with sudden curiosity, “To be with such a powerful woman? Were you intimidated?”

“Blondie,” Gladiolus smirked, “You _do_ realize that Noct over there is actually a king, right? When it comes to social status, there would appear to be some debate on who trumps who.”

“Yeah, but like...” Prompto frowned in thought, “Noct isn’t that old. So, he doesn’t have the experience, to talk and act all regal and stuff, y’know?”

“Standing right here,” Noctis grumbled as he collapsed onto the bed, “And hey, I could be regal if I wanted to be. I could totally be the most regal person ever.”

“Su-ure,” Gladiolus smirked as he too fell back across his own bed. The gunner’s small, building smile didn’t go unnoticed, either.

“Hey, I thought you were supposed to be on my side,” Noctis pouted at the blonde, Prompto grinning sheepishly in response.

“I _am_ on your side, Noct. I am _totally_ on your side.”

“Words,” Noctis murmured as he looked up at the ceiling.

Even in his peripheral vision, he could notice the easily definable smirk cross Prompto’s features, the gunner pouncing onto the bed next to him. It wasn’t that action that really surprised the prince, but rather the quick and gentle kiss that brushed across his lips despite their current company, Prompto pulling back with a cheeky grin.

“Does _that_ prove I’m on your side, Noct?” Prompto winked playfully as he lay back onto his side, head propped up on his arm, gazing deeply into the prince’s eyes.

Noctis couldn’t speak right at that moment, but the smile eventually replaced his shocked expression.

“I’d say get yourself a room,” Gladiolus muttered amusedly, “But I guess that'd be wrong.”

Noctis could see that Prompto was about to retort, and the prince was ready to do the same, but a sudden, feminine clearing of a throat interrupted any thoughts of doing so within his head. Each of them peered off towards the source of the noise, near the door, and they all gasped as one. Time seemed to freeze.

Luna stood there silently, the cloak she was wearing having the hood down, her light, blonde hair framing her smiling face.

“Hello, Noctis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >;3


	19. A Healing Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna does what Noctis requested from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had loads of fun writing this chapter, I hope everyone enjoys! ^w^
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment down below and tell me what you think~ X3

If what had just happened was actually Noctis having been petrified into stone, his apparent, expressive response would've most likely have been the same. All he could do was stare wordlessly at the calm, smiling Oracle before him, his friends not being able to do much else reaction-wise, either. 

Luna’s hair was the same, pastel blonde colour that she wore twelve years ago, only now it was adorning down her right shoulder, the style most likely due to the hood of the cloak upon her shoulders preventing anything fancy. Her face was different, and yet undoubtedly the same; she looked like the girl that he had always known—only now, she had developed into a beautiful, young woman.

"It's... good to see you again," she said after a few moments, Noctis mentally scrambling for words.

He knew it was most likely appropriate for him to have rushed her in a swooping embrace after all these years of absence, but he was too blown away to move as of yet. "Y-You came?"

It was a stupid question, because _obviously_ she had come, her standing right in front of all of them having been his first clue, but somehow it felt like a fantastical illusion; an impossible occurrence that needed outside confirmation to even be believable.

"Of course," she replied as if it was evident that she would've come, "Your words sounded as if it was serious; considering that we're no longer children, I assumed that it was a grave matter. I risked coming here because I was worried."

All eyes quickly settled on the prince, and Noctis had to work hard to disregard the intense pressure of each of the men's perplexed and suddenly demanding gazes. "But... how?" was all he managed to get out, as he pushed himself off of the bed, standing up straight. It crossed his mind that he should’ve already had a guess, considering that he had asked her here.

The sudden, almost wistful smile that pulled at the corners of the woman's lips was almost startling. "It's good to see you haven't changed much, Noctis; still not fully thinking things through before acting."

The words proved to be more sweet than anything, and weren't spoken with any evidently ill intention; and yet the prince still found himself lightly blushing at the line. 

Figuring that Noctis wasn't going to reply, Luna continued. "It's a rather... long story. But you must understand that I don't have much time. I was thoroughly careful, making it all the way here—but there is only so much I can do."

It wasn't a second having gone by after the Oracle had finished her explanation before the prince had rushed forwards and wrapped his arms around her cloaked figure, sighing relievedly at the sensation of her petite frame embracing him in response.

"I... I can't believe you're actually here, in front of me right now..." Noctis admitted with a mildly shaky voice, pulling away from the girl after a few more moments.

Luna's eyes just gazed intently into his own, her twinkly features mesmerizing. 

"Okay," Ignis finally spoke up, catching both of their immediate attentions, "What is going on? Lady Lunafreya, what are you doing here?"

"Lady Lunafreya..." Prompto breathed out with widened eyes, the blonde sitting up straighter as he gazed at the woman with intense wonder.

"It's..." Noctis trailed off with a bite to his own lip, "...I asked her here."

The sudden look of trepidation on Ignis' face was to be expected.

"So... you're Lady Lunafreya?" Prompto piped in with what appeared to be strain, the gunner quickly licking his lips, "I'm... Prompto.."

The final word lingered in the already small voice it was spoken, but Luna, having been peering at the blonde as soon as he began, smiled with sincerity, and nodded her head slightly in greeting. Prompto squeaked at the elegant and regal gesture, but probably only because it had come from someone as graceful as the Oracle.

"Hello, Prompto. And everyone else, as well. My greetings extend to all of you," she affirmed as she gazed around the room, the presence of the girl making them all somehow end up on their feet, "Thank you all, for taking such good care of Noctis. I am indebted to each of you for your loyalty."

It appeared that none of the men knew how to verbally respond to something like that, so each of them just found themselves nodding. 

A few seconds past. 

"Uh, guys...?" Noctis eventually spoke up, his voice anticipating them to read the situation, "I know this doesn't really make sense, but... vamoose."

Mixed expressions bordering from curiosity to discomfort crossed his friend's faces in flashing and continuous instants, but it seemed that an explanation was unnecessary. Each of them quickly muttered some things like 'of course' and 'yeah' as they started fluttering around, before ultimately walking out the door and disappearing from their sights.

And then they were alone. Silence accompanied for a few seconds.

“So... how are you?” Noctis inquired vacuously, the first, mindless question to come to his mind.

“I am content, so long as I am able to accomplish the duties in which I am to undertake for the sake of our Star. And personally... seeing you again, Noctis—it brings me great satisfaction; even if it’s under these circumstances.”

“It’s... great to see you too, Luna.

There was a question that was practically eating away at Noctis' soul, but he was so afraid of asking it, the decision to speak up seemed equally bad as to just letting it linger in ignorance.

Leading the Oracle over to the bed he was sharing with Prompto, they may have exchanged another round of small talk, but his mind was overclouded by the raging thoughts within him. As they sat down, the prince decided to just go for it. 

"So, um... when did you... arrive?"

It wasn't exact, but he was sure Luna got the gist of what he was trying to convey. 

"Even with this disguise, I had to be cautious; getting to this hotel took a little while."

...She didn't get it.

"Uh... Luna..." Noctis trailed off miserably, his heart pounding erratically, "I meant... in this _room._ When did you get in here?"

As soon as he had spoken, he wanted to scrub the words away. With vigour. The sudden and immense tension that seemed to burst forth from all around them obviously didn't help his distress.

"I'm... afraid I interrupted what I can only assume was meant to be private..." the girl eventually murmured.

"So..." Noctis whispered shamefully, distraught over the idea of having been caught by none other than the Oracle herself, "...you saw? U-Us, I mean...?"

Luna nodded gently.

Noctis nearly passed out. He wanted nothing more than to jump out the window, or to crawl down into a tight, little hole and wither away; anything to avoid having to hear what Luna's reaction to such a scandalous thing would be. Astrals knew what she thought of him _now,_ after everything that was to be expected between them. 

"...I think it's great."

Blinking once, and then twice, Noctis had half a mind to quickly twist his finger into his own ear, just to clear out whatever the hell had managed to contort the Oracle's words into the innovative response he had just heard.

"Noctis..." Lunafreya averred lightly after a moment, "You need not worry so. Your concerns, albeit understandable, are unnecessary."

"W-What are you saying?" Noctis spoke louder than he intended to, but he was too blown away to take immediate notice, "W-We're talking about... _me,_ and... and _Prompto!"_

"I understand that, Noctis. And it is that very, endearing subject that I believe to be of utmost eminence."

Noctis could no longer form a coherent sentence, instead a stuttering string of babbles that sort of got caught in his throat emitted, the prince quickly forcing himself to just shut up altogether. 

He took calming breaths before he chanced the opening of his mouth again. "So, you mean...? You're just... _fine_ with it? ...But, what about the... _wedding?"_

Suddenly the word 'wedding' and anything relating to it irrationally seemed to become blasphemy to him, his tone noticeably changing pitch on the word as it was spoken.

"Noctis... yours and my betrothal was a decision made by those of a higher position and power; it was nothing but a potential possibility. ...If it had been so, I would've done my best to accompany you to the best of my capabilities; but you have certainly made a fine choice in Prompto. ...He makes you happy, yes?"

He couldn't believe he was having this kind of conversation with Luna, especially since they hadn't spoken face to face in twelve years. "W-What do you...?"

"Does he?" the Oracle inquired again, her voice still gentle, but audibly more intense, "Does he make you happy, Noctis? Does he care about you as much as you for him? Or is it... a fling?"

The precarious word coming out of Luna's mouth startled Noctis, but he fought to ignore it. "...H-He makes me happy. Like... _really_ happy. And... I love him, Luna. ...I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear... but it's true."

"Nonsense," Luna replied without skipping a beat, "Your happiness has always crossed my mind, despite my role, Noctis. If you are content with your relationship, and I'm quite certain there aren't any doubts on that matter for either of you—then I have not a single obligation to tell you otherwise. I will always hold you dear in my heart; this doesn't change that fact in the slightest."

"I-I care about you too, of course!" Noctis quickly piped in, a sudden, paranoid dread of the Oracle having thought that he was rejecting her or something popping into the prince's head, "A-And I will always feel... a-affection, towards you. Just not... of the romantic variety."

"Noctis... I understand completely," Luna affirmed with a kind smile, the hair flowing down her shoulder glowing against the light, "And I'm glad. I'm delighted for you and your love. With everything that's going on, you deserve the least bit of happiness you can contain."

"...Thanks for understanding," Noctis mumbled with a flush on his cheeks, the outstanding outcome so perfect it was blinding. 

Lunafreya just nodded sincerely. 

"I... wish we could converse properly, but I'm risking... quite a bit, being here."

Oh, yeah. Noctis had almost forgotten. But hey, it was understandable, given the position he was just in. And plus, the blissful state he succumbed to after the Oracle's enlightenment was also rather distracting.

"The... grievance, that you mentioned in the notebook; what is it?" Luna inquired with a quaint and delicate purse of her lips.

Ah, back to arduous reality; it was rather depressing, really.

"U-Uh, Luna..." Noctis spoke slowly and hesitantly, unsure of how to approach the casual subject of him harbouring the essence of a bloodsucking daemon within his veins, "I was actually wondering if you could do me a favour."

"A favour?" Luna repeated in a soft voice, "How can I be of service?"

"Um...” the prince murmured, narrowing his eyes in discomfort, “Could you possibly... like, do a scan on me? With your magic, I mean."

It was an odd thing to ask; _that_ he was sure of—but it seemed to be easier than just coming out and telling the Oracle that he was fostering more than love inside of him.

"Of course," Luna responded eventually, oblivious to his current state, "Is something worrying you? Headaches? An uncertain ailment?"

It was almost uncanny how right on the money she had landed on the latter, although he wondered if she actually believed herself when she suggested ‘headaches’ as a reason, considering what lengths they both went through to get both of them at their current spots. "U-Uh, yeah... you could say that..."

Nodding promptly to herself, the Oracle gestured for the prince to present his hands to her, and so he did. Her touch was slightly warm, and as soon as they made the gentle connection, a pulsing light emitted around the contact of their hands, an unbelievably soothing warmth spreading up his arms. It was most definitely a result of her magic.

It wasn't even seconds having passed, but Noctis immediately took notice of the increasingly deep frown that etched itself onto Luna's features, the calming sensation now hitting his shoulders.

And then she ripped her hands away, the warmth dissipating as fast as it came.

Luna stared at him with widened, shocked eyes, her breathing suddenly erratic and uncertain. _"...Daemon?"_

His mouth having dropped considerably, Noctis fought to hurry up and speak up again, the look of... something he didn't like, engraved onto the Oracle's face. He wanted nothing more then to eradicate that expression from existence; he never wanted to see the girl look at him like that again.

Right then was probably an appropriate time to have explained himself; at least, of what had happened to him. And so, he did. 

Noctis didn't go into vast detail about his more or less recent struggles, but he informed Luna of just enough for her features to shift more into an expression of sympathy and regret. 

"And so, I tried to call you here..." Noctis finally finished, the Oracle having been a bit more caught up with everything now, "Because I was hoping that you could cure whatever is left inside of me. I want it... eradicated. Would it be... possible?"

Lunafreya contemplated him for a moment. "I've treated many people, Noctis; but I have never encountered a daemon that spreads its own essence like _venom._ ...Give me your hands again, if you wouldn't mind."

The prince obeyed, the sweet warmth of the Oracle's magic travelling up his arms once again.

"It has... form," Luna spoke softly with some strain, her concentration obviously elsewhere from proper speech, "I don't think... it's that different from Starscourge. It is cradled inside of you; and it seems to be leeching off of your... I don't know. It doesn't appear to be going for your blood, as much as your... heart."

That was a situation Noctis already knew the answer to. The parasitical nature of the daemon needed a host without emotion; without a proper heart. It would feast off of him until it took control—once he was devoid of humanity. The prince hadn't properly explained that to Luna, but it didn't matter. Not anymore.

"Can you get rid of it? Could you try?" Noctis asked with vast amounts of hope lacing his voice, even though he knew he shouldn't have allowed himself to feel such things, just in case the entire situation proved to be ineffective. But he couldn't hide his eagerness to rid himself of this... _disease_ that was afflicted upon him. Noctis felt like this was the end of it.

Luna just nodded in response, eventually drawing her hands away. "Lean forwards," she instructed in a light tone, Noctis allowing her to lead him to the correct position.

Maybe it was a subconscious thing, but the prince found himself closing his eyes as their foreheads connected, a short period of silence accompanying. 

Tingle. There was a tingle in his head, and it began to spread, buzzing to all of the corners of his brain, the sensation indescribable. 

"I think..." Luna whispered, "I need to use more. Don't... pull away, alright?"

Noctis couldn't move anything above his neck for a reason unbeknownst to the prince, which was a frightening aspect when he really thought about it, but he still managed to hum an affirmation to Luna.

...His head turned numb. The only thing he could feel was the crazy prickles of the tingling travelling to his neck. 

It wasn't like earlier, and this time Noctis let out a pained whimper. It _burnt,_ the source of the pain pulsing startlingly from the side of his throat; it was where that daemon had sunk its fangs into him.

If the sounds he was making distressed Luna, she didn't show it. Instead, she just kept her focus on the magic she was inducing to him, and Noctis could only fight not to scream.

It was getting worse, and before his neck had managed to numb, the sensation had flowed down into his chest. It was there that he couldn't hold back the horrified screech that flew out from deep within him and out of his lips, the Oracle flinching harshly, but not stopping.

His insides were being covered in Lunafreya's magic, and it was a feeling that he was startlingly familiar with. It was the feeling of the daemon touching the holy amulets that were still around his neck; the holy magic within resisted the touch of the daemon, and prevented any hand contact in an attempt to remove them.

It was the same sensation, except the pain was multiplied. It was a much more extreme version of the daemon's contact with the holy amulets, only now the prince couldn't pull away; he could only slowly endure the blazing agony that the immense heat provided, Noctis' insides feeling as if they were being cooked on a fiery grill.

His heart was pounding, and he tried to focus on the numb feeling in his head, as if he could will it to spread over everywhere immediately. It was but a few moments until his neck was free from pain, and the magic didn't even try to travel to his arms or legs.

Instead, the concentrated influx of holy magic quickly compressed within him, cornering his heart from every angle. He could actually feel it penetrate the stained organ. This time, he screamed louder than before. He would've pulled away long ago, but he forgot how to move his body. Nothing worked, and so he could only sit there frozen, screaming louder than what felt like ever before.

The door audibly burst open, sets of footsteps rushing into the room. The prince's screams were most definitely the reason behind the harsh entrance.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gladiolus' voice boomed loudly, only to be drowned out by Noctis' own cries.

"Stay back!" Luna warned severely, Noctis seeing blinding lights before his now closed eyes, "I'm nearly finished, I-"

The rest of her words were drowned out by the sudden stream of thoughts and memories that abruptly poured into his brain space, although the prince was unable to fixate on the passing images, the excruciating pain he was currently experiencing much too great for him to be able to concentrate. 

He had heard something about 'nearly finished'. After what felt like hours, the prince began to doubt that sentiment.

His heart felt as if it was going to burst. Most certainly. It was only a matter of time. The numbness had overtaken everything except for his beating heart, the sound the organ was making booming to his ears. It was too much. He couldn't...

Like the pop of a cork, the pain, the magic, the burning; it all suddenly vanished. The numbness had overtaken everything. And with it, fatigue exploded so violently that he forgot how to open his eyes. He forgot what his name was. He forgot who he was, or what he was doing.

Nothing mattered, except for his need to rest in the abyss that he was floating in.

The last thing he heard was a voice calling out to him, and for some reason it was somewhat familiar to him; but he was already so gone that he couldn't even bring himself to care.

And then he closed the eyes he was looking out of from within his mind, and collapsed into emptiness.

 

 

Noctis. The name resonated quickly, along with hundreds of other facts and recollections that came to him within seconds. It felt as if it would take a little while for his mind to completely mend itself, to turn itself back on; but eventually, he remembered how to move. He remembered how to feel.

And he couldn't feel that pain. He wasn't completely numb, either; the buzzing in his foot as uncomfortable as it was relieving to feel. However, it was nothing compared to what he had experienced earlier. Earlier being... a while ago? It felt like he had slept for years. It was as if he had left his body and hibernated in space, only to return to the husk he had left behind, and tried to get it working properly.

There was some sort of light pressure against his right hand. He twitched his fingers, only to identify what felt like another hand pressed up against his own.

It may have been his undying curiosity as to where he was lying, or what the feeling against his hand was, but one of the two fuelled his sudden need to be aware of... anything; and finally, he managed to open his eyes.

The ceiling light stared back at him, and the prince squinted at the sudden and blaring light. Far, far too bright.

He let out a sudden sigh of breath he didn't know he was storing, and tilted his head achingly to peer to the side. Prompto lay snoring softly next to him, his face twitching in his sleep. It was cute. Noctis found himself staring for a while.

The numbness was slowly disappearing, and suddenly there was a sharp pain in his chest; not a burn, but rather like something that was trying to heal. It was strangely itchy. Noctis groaned at the annoying feeling.

"Noctis!" a voice suddenly called out in an alarmed tone, the prince turning over to face where the loud noise came from. 

The opposite bed lay where he saw it last, Ignis sitting up straight upon it, staring through widened eyes into his own. 

"Hey, Specs," Noctis mumbled tiredly, dragging his buzzing hand up to cover a yawn.

"Wake up!" Ignis suddenly demanded, the prince frowning to himself at the loud and sudden exclamation. He was already awake, wasn't he...?

"Noct!" a startlingly loud voice called from right behind him, scaring the hell out of the prince, the man jumping out of frightened instinct.

Ah, his advisor was waking up the other two. That actually made a lot more sense. 

...Gods, he needed to wake up.

Rubbing his eyes with his fists, Noctis stiffly pulled himself up into a sitting position, the man strangely lightheaded.

"How do you feel?" Ignis inquired quickly, measuring him over with his eyes.

"Uh... achy, I guess," Noctis frowned at the recollection of his encounter with Luna's magic, "What the hell happened?"

Gladiolus and Ignis both looked at each other, and then back at him. “What do you remember?”

“Um...” Noctis hummed as he brushed his bangs back, the prince unsure of how his body was doing, “Luna was doing her... magical cleansing thing. And it hurt a lot. And then everything... went black.”

Ignis sighed in what appeared to be relief. “Thank the Astrals you haven’t lost you mind.”

“...Yeah,” Noctis agreed after a moment.

“What were you thinking?” Gladiolus suddenly demanded with narrowed eyes, “You were going to ask the Oracle here and have her try to _heal_ you? ...Would it have hurt to have run that by us first?!”

The prince flinched slightly at the words, but he understood the reason for his Shield’s apparent distress and anger. “I... didn’t want to worry you. Any of you,” Noctis murmured after a few seconds, “And plus, there was a massive chance Luna wouldn’t even have been able to make it. I was shocked that she even did. I didn’t want to alarm you over something that was probably not going to happen, anyway. It wasn't really well thought out... And calling her here... I guess it wasn’t one of my best ideas.”

“You don’t say,” Prompto grumbled from behind him, leaning over to pull him into a tight and somehow emotional embrace. “I was worried sick, you big idiot. Seeing you screaming like that, and being unable to do anything about it... Don’t even think about trying something like that again.”

It was obvious that the gunner was upset with him; it could’ve been because he had brought pain upon himself, or possibly just because he didn’t mention his intentions to the blonde. Either way, he was at fault.

“I’m sorry,” he said to Prompto with utmost sincerity, and then he gazed over to his advisor and Shield. “Truly.”

Sighs reverberated around room, and some of the tension also steamed away.

“So, where is Luna?” Noctis eventually asked, his eyes on his advisor.

“She had to leave once she was finished with what you asked for,“ Ignis told him, “It was reckless to have inquired her presence at such a perilous time, Noct. It only makes sense that she had to flee as soon as possible.”

Noctis nodded slowly, the reprimand ringing in his ears. “...How long has it been?”

“A few hours,” was the response, “The sun will rise soon.”

...Huh. 

“It feels like I’ve slept forever,” Noctis admitted, sighing deeply as he lay backwards against Prompto, the gunner mindlessly caressing down the prince's body.

“It is possible that the daemon was powering you a lot more than you thought. Now you get to be tired like the rest of us.”

“Joy,” Noctis sarcastically remarked.

“Wait!” Propmto interjected, Noctis and the others peering over at the blonde, “So did it work? After all of this, did the magic work? Are you... cured?”

All eyes fell upon the prince.

“Well... I guess there’s only one way to settle that,” Noctis murmured as he pushed himself off of the bed, feeling the heated gazes of his friends on his back as he made his way over to the hotel room’s kitchen counter. He picked up one of the snacks that were advertized in the basket.

“Noct, you realize that they charge a fortune for those, right?” Ignis inquired.

Noctis stared at his advisor with weary incredulity. “Really? You really gonna give we stick about _that?”_

“I’m just saying.”

The prince rolled his eyes as he picked up the wrapped cracker thingy. He tore off the protective packaging, and contemplated the item within his grasp.

He was... honestly scared of it. What a thing, for a prince and future leader of a kingdom to be afraid of a cracker. He hesitated before biting into it, and let it hang there just in front of his lips.

Looking beyond the food in his hand, Noctis watched how each of his friends were practically gawking at him with what appeared to be utmost invigoration, not tearing their eyes away from him for a second.

And then he slowly, and hesitantly, bit into it.

He chewed, then moved it around in his mouth, and chewed again. The texture was predictable by the look of it, and it would've most likely been the kind of thing Ignis would've disapproved of. But for what it tasted like, however...

“Ew...” Noctis remarked as he scrunched his face up at the taste, swallowing the small mouthful with disdain for the little snack he had nibbled from.

The sudden, distraught looks of horror and disappointment that washed over his friend’s faces were almost comical, Prompto and Ignis' features resembling those of people who had just witnessed a cat getting hit by a truck.

“...It’s not sweet enough,” Noctis finished with a roguish grin, knowing full well that he was most likely going to burn in the pits of Ifrit's fiery realm for his more or less impish ways.

But he didn't regret it. Because he’d never forget how nice it felt to be yelled at as much as it did that day.

The day he was cured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >3<
> 
>  
> 
> Story's almost done now, feels like it's been forever since I started XD


	20. An Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale.

Noctis was optimistic during his attempt to gain the Leviathan's blessing. He remained that way even after the Empire showed up; after all, it wasn't as if anyone was surprised at their entirely expected and predictable interference. His positivistic attitude persisted even after the city began to flood beyond their control.

It wasn't until Ardyn's dagger had sunk into Luna's defenceless body, the Oracle having collapsed to the ground wordlessly as blood began to soak through her already damaged dress, did Noctis begin to fully comprehend the severity of their situation. 

In the end, he had acquired what he had come for—the Goddess' blessing. It was just at the expense of the Oracle's life, and not to mention his advisor's eyesight. 

He had failed to protect Luna, and he was now down yet another loved one. Ignis had been a close call; but what if hadn't made it, either? Was the prince truly incapable of defending the people he loved? It was on the train ride to Tenebrae did Noctis finally just let the rugged piece of composure that was hanging by little more than a thread slip out of his grasp. Biting his lip until it drew blood, he had made his way to the in-train room they each shared whilst the others stayed in the passenger carriage, Prompto next to a blind Ignis, and Gladiolus elsewhere.

He didn't want to see his Shield at that moment. It was evident that Gladiolus didn't appreciate his depressed and 'self-pitying' ways. The prince was supposed to take everything into his stride, and sacrifice everything for the people, and not give it a second thought. He should've been feeling sorry for those worse off than him, and not himself. Because along with the weight of the world upon his shoulders, even if he hadn't asked for it, he also wasn't allowed to have emotions that could affect his calling. He wasn't allowed to just be human. 

A childhood best friend, and his father; he was doing this for them, because they had sacrificed themselves for his success. If he failed, he would let them down. He would fail everybody. And the stress that these constant reminders pushed down upon his shoulders with relentless weight? He was to forget about it.

...So what if he felt suicidal? So what if he wanted to wash everything away, forget his responsibilities, and just claw out any remembrance of the deaths of the people he had cared so greatly for who had released their final breaths?

He had a higher purpose, right? Everything was on him. Every choice, every mission, every complication; anything and everything he did had a consequence that could potentially prove to be so dire, it could plunge the whole kingdom of Lucis into more chaos than it already was.

He had no room for failure. He had no space for something as pathetic as regret, or self-pity. He was apparently expected to be beyond those, wasn't he?

For such was the way of a king.

As soon as the door to the room had closed behind him, Noctis curled up into a corner and had cried so hard, and for so long, that it literally began to hurt. His sorrows and distress, his angers and regrets, _everything;_ he liked to think they were washed away alongside the countless tears he had shed in that small, inferior room.

It was most probably an hour before Prompto was sent to check on him, and the prince didn't even bother to try and hide his pained, dejected expression from the gunner as he entered the dull and cramped enclosure. Noctis was tired of hiding his troubles; the least he could be able to do was let a little bit of his inner self seep out in front of his boyfriend. A façade would’ve been too much for him to manage at that moment.

At least he was able to weep behind closed doors. And someone such as Prompto would never have judged him, no matter the situation. This sliver of knowledge managed to warm the icy cave the prince's heart felt as if it had merged into, the gunner having pulled him into his arms there on the bed, and then just simply held him tightly to his body.

By that point, the prince had no more tears left to cry, and so he just vigilantly tried to relax into the blonde's presence. Even with everything that was going on, he could still manage to feel the slightest bits of alleviation in Prompto's arms. He didn't even ask the prince anything; it was likely that his current condition or thoughts were obvious, anyways. The gunner could only sympathize with him, and try to help in any ways he could, moral support having been the most applicable implementation.

...It was enough for Noctis.

After the train was attacked by Imperial forces, hallucinations of Ardyn had begun to abruptly assault him, although at the time, he didn't know any better.

He could still recall the exact amount of strength he had lashed out at the Chancellor's illusion with due to his blinding anger on the roof of that train, the wind having whirled around him as they streaked along the rails. He also couldn't bring himself to forget the horrified look of Prompto's face as he, due to the prince's actions, fell off the speeding train.

After the words had been spoken informing him that they weren't able to turn around, the reeling nausea and horror that seemed to consistently wash over him again and again began to be the only thing he could think about, and Gods, if he didn't fixate on them...

As soon as they had stopped at Tenebrae's station, the prince's mind was so erratically unstable that he threw up, and then ultimately fainted. He was woken to the sight of Ignis, Gladiolus, and a surprisingly placed Aranea.

One thing led to another, and after an encounter with Shiva herself, they were speeding through dangerous, enemy roads, bullets raining down upon and around the Regalia as they raced for the closing gate in Niflheim’s capitol.

The car didn't make it, and in the end, he and both his advisor and Shield were separated, and he was left to explore Zegnautus Keep on his own.

The disgusting, vile voice of the Chancellor kept forcing its way into the prince's head, Ardyn’s words echoing throughout the endless hallways as Noctis scaled the laboratory, the man’s caution with his surroundings at an all-time high with his inability to be able access the Armiger.

After what felt like hours of mental torture due to Ardyn’s consistent habit of ‘playing’ with him, the numerous hallucinations having begun to merge with reality, the four of them had reunited.

Just the recollection of the three ending up at a cell with Prompto visible within, propped up and against a metal frame surrounded by countless wires, his body beaten and bloody... 

Having slammed a button to release the clasps that held fuss against the gunner’s wrists, ankles, and waist, Noctis caught Prompto as he folded and collapsed, the feeling of the man in his arms somewhat eccentric due to the interval of disunion spanning from the last time they had even seen each other.

“Hey, you alright?” Gladiolus asked with urgency at the apparency of the blonde’s weakness.

“Are you hurt? Do you need help?" Ignis inquired in the next moment, unable to do much else with his current condition.

“...I’m fine,” Prompto muttered as he struggled to keep himself up, even despite Noctis’ efforts. After a few seconds, the gunner gazed up at the prince, his face battered and bruised, before adding, “Thank you, Noct.”

Taking hefty breaths, it seemed that Prompto found some strength from within his injured limbs, kneeling backwards onto his knees for support.

It was after he had changed into this position did the blonde ask a most startling question to the prince. “Tell me... were you worried about me?”

It didn’t really click at first, Noctis having been incredulous to such a degree that it was distracting, before suddenly realizing, or more so remembering, that the last his boyfriend had seen him, he had perspectively been trying to kill him; an action which resulted in the man falling off a moving train.

With that horrid recollection, Noctis took a heavy breath, an immense sorrow building inside of him, despite finally being reunited with Prompto. Even though it was by then most likely within the gunner’s knowledge what had actually happened, now having a comprehension of the Chancellor’s more dubious abilities, the prince still felt an immeasurable quantity of guilt for his deluded actions. “Of course, I was...” he nodded with a voice as sincere as he could manage, “What kind of question is that? Prom... there was no doubt...”

“...Of course," Prompto affirmed as if to himself, staring at the space in front of him, “That’s why you came, like I believed you would.”

The words shot straight into the prince’s heart, the man unable to immediately move as the other brought himself up, albeit shakily, to his feet. “Prompto...”

“That’s why I told myself I couldn’t die,” the gunner spoke softly, the words obviously taking an effort of some sort, “Not until I could see you and hear you tell me that I’m not a fake—that I’m the real me.”

The words at the time hadn't exactly make perfect sense to him, but he could only have imagined what Ardyn had inputted into Prompto’s mind during their absence. He didn’t know what else to respond with, so I murmured an apology.

“Don’t be,” Prompto had replied to his sorry with a pained smile, “Everything’s alright now.”

It was shortly after those words were spoken, Noctis having held the blonde’s hand for the entire, yet brief journey towards the device that was sealing his powers, the effect much like that of the runes at Formouth Garrison, did Prompto finally reveal the secret he’d been keeping from each of them for his... entire life.

“So, MTs...” he muttered after he opened the door containing the machine blocking out Noctis’ abilities, “They’ve got these codeprints... just like I do.”

Noctis had just waited, blinking once as he contemplated the words being spoken.

“Yeah... So, as it turns out... I’m one of them. ...Not exactly something I could tell people growing up in Lucis.”

It was obvious the man had been disgusted with himself, and evidently horrified of their awaiting reactions. It also became apparent to the prince that Prompto had lied to him when they arrived at Galdin Quay after his encounter at Formouth Garrison; although he could hardly blame him for that. Noctis had been rather sceptical himself over the whole ‘tattoo’ on the gunner’s wrist, even though it had seemed more or less plausible at the time. But either way, it hadn’t mattered to him. Prompto was too valuable as a person, and as a friend; and for his case, a lover. Far too much so to even consider being able to judge him, and possibly even abandon him, for something as trivial as a birthplace. Something Prompto had had no control over, the mere and trivial fact unchangeable. So what would’ve been the point?

He made sure to express his true, albeit slightly disregardful feelings. His teammates didn’t skip a beat to agree, as well. The stunned look on the blonde’s face had been nothing short of bedazzled, and Noctis could only smile at the fond memory, his latest being rather sombre and muddled.

Because he had been trapped within the Crystal for ten years, he had evidently missed out on quite a portion of Prompto’s life. Of each of his friends’ lives.

So now, in a truck with a now-young-man Talcott, he had butterflies in his stomach for the first time in... a while. 

The surroundings were odious and grim, the entire landscape filled with both numerous and various forms of daemons, their vile grunts and growls radiating throughout the night air. It was cold; although, he guessed that was to be expected. Passing through the roads leading to Hammerhead, Noctis felt his heart twitch at the absence of any signs of humanity, the overwhelming atmosphere all he could fixate on. 

He felt horrified that his friends had been living in a world like this for so long. 

With all the daemons running amok, it was all thanks to the intense lights on the small truck Talcott was driving that prevented them from being massacred. 

Conversation flowed more or less, small talk appearing here and there, but mostly just inquiries of how his friends were doing. Talcott had mentioned something about 'Prompto trying to impress Miss Cindy', Noctis squinting ever so slightly as he contemplated the words, but decided to just let it go. Who knew what ten years of absence had done to their relationship?

It was quite a while before they finally reached the station, and when they did, Noctis’ breathing was picking up. He was eager, anxious, nervous, and excited all at once. He had peered into the rear-view mirror shortly after he had entered the vehicle, and a glimpse of himself was shocking to say the least.

His hair, both on top of his head, and his face, were totally different. The hair on his face was different more so because it was actually there at all. He looked so much more mature it was startling. His features resembled that of one who was intensely grave and serious, despite feeling a whole lot different than his looks implied. He was a complete adult, and yet he hadn’t felt like he had matured into the face he saw there in the mirror. It was just the face that came with the situation.

...It would do.

Pulling up to the station, Noctis thanked Talcott for the ride, and got out of the truck. His friends had already be alerted of his coming, and it was there that he saw them again for the first time in ten years, the last time their faces had been in his direct line of sight having been when they were each fending off the massive barrage of daemons sent to ambush them at Zegnautus Keep.

They looked older, and stronger, but they were still the same. They were still the people he'd always known. Gladiolus' hair was partially pulled back into a ponytail, and he was still clad in the rather revealing Crownsguard uniform he always used to wear. Ignis' clothes were also of Crownsguard tier, the glasses he was wearing concealing much of the scars underneath. His advisor's hair was also styled differently, and possibly a bit longer.

It was Prompto who hadn't changed much at all. The outfit, the hair... It was what he had left behind that was currently gaping at him. And speaking of hair, he had a rather questionable patch of blonde disarray that was obviously struggling to grow against his chin.

...If it had been a different life, when this had all been over, he and the blonde would've gotten amazing shaving treatments together. Just the thought of something so laid-back with everything going on made him want to laugh.

"Hey," Noctis greeted with a smile as they approached each other, not know what else to have said right at that moment. His grin only grew at the sight of Prompto yanking onto Ignis to indicate who was in front of them, his own expression beyond exuberant and conveying a certain note of unbelievability.

"'Hey'?" Gladiolus snorted, shaking his head despite the smile upon his own face, "That's all you have to say for yourself, after all this time?"

Prompto's eyes had grown increasingly larger the longer the prince was in his visible sight. "Noct... it's you! It's really you!"

"It is? I hadn't realized," Noctis joked as he unconsciously, joyously skipped a little as his emotions hit a boiling point, rushing over to the blonde and pulling him into a tight embrace, the smell the same as it had been all those years ago.

"Well, well," Ignis tuned in, gazing in the general direction of the noise the prince—or king, really, but Noctis felt like prince better described him on a spiritual level; ...the explanation made more sense in his head than in reality—was making, "You kept us waiting."

Finally managing to pry Prompto's hands from his body, Noctis made his way over to his advisor, placing a firm, loving hand against his shoulder. "...Not like I wanted to, y'know?"

Ignis smiled without moving his head. "I guess so."

"...We've got catching up to do," Noctis spoke almost wistfully, unable to prevent himself from eyeing all of his friends once more.

"Let's head inside," Ignis suggested, soon after each of them making their way to Takka's Diner, Prompto latching onto the prince's side like he had done at Cape Caem when they were preparing to depart for Altissia, the memory seemingly lifetimes ago. 

And it was there where they conversed about a decade of undiscovered experiences and occurrences.

They talked about many things, mostly questions being asked and answered. Prompto and Ignis had questions about what he was doing, or where he was, Gladiolus inquiring how he had disappeared when he had left for the Crystal. Noctis made quite a number of questions himself, varying from people to places, wanting a general knowledge of the circumstances the world had been succumbing to after his departure into the Crystal. How was Iris, Cindy, Holly, Cid, Cor, and such.

It was a while before he chanced his next question, but eventually decided to go for it. It wasn't like he'd live his whole life regretting it. "So, Prom, I hear things aren't going as well as you'd have hoped for with Cindy, eh?"

Prompto's jaw nearly hit the floor. Gladiolus smirked, and then tried to cover it up with a cough, Ignis smiling ever so slightly.

"W-What gives you that impression, Noct?" the gunner squeaked out, twitching suddenly.

"Something Talcott mentioned," he responded. It occurred to him that he might've just been being mean to the poor guy, but he enjoyed the amusement it brought.

"To answer your question," Prompto pouted slightly, "I may have been a bit... _too_ friendly with her, but it was just because I didn't have anyone else to talk to. And you know I get weird around..."

He didn't finish, instead a blush creeping up into his cheeks. 

"Boobs?" Gladiolus suggested.

Prompto looked like he might've exploded.

"Dude," Noctis chuckled heartily, the entire situation stupid and lighthearted. He was infatuated. "I totally understand. We've all been caught staring at Cindy's... _assets,_ at least once, right?"

"I don't believe I have," Ignis cut in.

"So, no judgement," Noctis smirked, ignoring his advisor.

"Yeah... no judgement," Prompto seemingly agreed, although the flush didn't disappear. It was so adorable, Noctis kept getting distracted by it.

It felt like they chatted for hours, the prince forgetting how much something like conversation was taken for granted. To be able to talk to his friends like he was right then... he wouldn’t have traded it for anything else in the world.

They were going to rest at the nearby camp for the... night, he guessed. But there were still apparent tasks for his friends to undertake before then. Having had no clue that the prince would’ve returned when he did, Gladiolus had evidently made a promise to run an errand for a female hunter, Prompto telling him that he had a suspicion that they were secretly dating.

Not like Noctis cared, of course. His absence had obviously taken a toll on each of them, not to mention the entire world, and any happiness his friends found, be it physical or mental, Noctis would approve of it.

But back to the task at hand. Noctis offered to come, claiming that he wanted to do anything to help in the horrid state of all of Eos, but his Shield politely declined, revealing that he both asked and agreed to take Ignis instead. ...It somehow felt like it was some plot of theirs to leave him and Prompto alone once again, but considering that there was no possible way for them to have foreseen his arrival, he let it slide. He felt selfish for more or less wanting it. To be alone with Prompto for one last time, before...

Shaking his head vividly, Noctis smiled as Gladiolus and Ignis bid their farewells, promising to be back within a few hours. He smiled at the sight of his Shield helping his advisor into the passenger side. He smiled all the way through their departure, Prompto at his side, holding his hand.

He wondered if it looked weird to the people around them, for two thirty-year-old men to be holding hands like love-struck teenagers. He decided he didn’t care.

Cindy had a spare room around the back of the Station, the structure connected to the woman’s own room, that Prompto said she let them use, considering all the free work they each did around the now more or less deserted plains of Hammerhead.

Their grip was maintained as the gunner led him around to the back, the two ending up in a rather bare and dull room with harsh light streaming through the windows. There were definite signs of human habitation, a wrapper or empty cup of noodles here and there littering the floor, along with the small table top.

“We each occasionally share this room,” Prompto explained as he crossed the space and pretty much fell onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling, “Although rarely at the same time. We... don’t really hang out as much as we used to. And it seems with Iggy not able to point out every non-clean surface, nothing of the cleaning variety gets done between me and Gladio.”

Noctis murmured an affirmation to show that he heard what the gunner had said as he too sat down on the bed. The sudden silence was allowing his thoughts to take over. He couldn’t handle being alone with them right now. ...In the end, he knew what he had to do. What use was fixating on it?

He just wanted to cling onto what he had left, right at that moment, and forget.

“So...” Prompto murmured after a moment passed, the prince thankful for the start, “What’s with the beard? You weren’t allowed to shave in the Crystal?”

After a moment, Noctis snorted in amusement despite himself. “Speaking of which, I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“What, this?” Prompto grinned as he pointed to his chin, the hair there rather unimpressive, “Doesn’t it make me look so much cooler, Noct? It took forever to grow, but I think it was worth it.”

He held his tongue. And his smirk. “Sure.”

“I think your beard looks pretty cool, too," he added, smiling up at the sitting prince.

“I’m beginning to question your tastes.”

“No, seriously!” he affirmed, pushing himself up to match Noctis’ position there on the bed, “It looks really cool! I... I think it looks sexy.”

At that, the prince couldn’t hold in his laugh. He focused on the words being spoken. He mismatched them, and found even more humour in it. ...It helped. “I can just imagine what Ignis would say if he could actually see it. He used to tease me about any hair that would try and crawl out of my face.”

“Ew, dude,” Prompto cringed despite laughing, “Don’t say it like that. You make it sound like a bug.”

“But seriously, what’s so good about hair on your face?” Noctis asked eventually, getting lost in the illusion that he was twenty-years-old, and he was simply talking to his best friend, and boyfriend, Prompto. He just wanted some relief in the time he had left. “I think I looked fine before. I can only imagine what eating something is gonna be like. What if I spill? What if something gets caught in it?”

“It’s a risk,” Prompto admitted as he nodded seriously, “But it’s worth it.”

“You are so weird.”

The smile that grew upon the blonde’s face was nothing short of brilliant, Noctis finding his own beginning to grow. “I... feel a bit weird talking to you, like this. For me... it’s the same you and me as always, Prom. You’ve gone an entire _ten years_ without me.” The smile that had grown had slowly faded, and was now lost to him. ”Are we... supposed to just talk like normal? Or are we too old for it? Should we talk serious? I... I don’t know-”

“Noct, chill,” Prompto cut in, his own smile twitching downwards, gradually fading as well, “You’re overthinking things. Let’s just... let’s just be us for now. What’s on your mind?”

Well, wasn’t _that_ a question.

‘I’m thinking about all of the things I would’ve done differently with you, because I haven’t had enough.’ ‘I want to know how many times you nearly died whilst hunting daemons because I was taken from you.’ ‘I don’t know how you feel about me after all this time, and it makes me beyond nervous.’ ‘I’d like to know if you’re dating someone right now, because I want you so badly it hurts.’ ‘If you are with someone else, I want to do something distracting, because I can’t help but focus on the fact that these few hours are the last times I’ll be able to see your faces.‘ ‘I want you to tell me everything’s gonna be okay, because even though I’ve accepted my fate, I am still scared.’ ‘Prom... I’m really scared.’

“Stupid stuff, nothing important,” Noctis muttered as he peered at the gunner beside him, focusing on memorizing Prompto’s every feature that has changed over their time apart. The realization that he was getting lost in his thoughts, the exact thing he was trying to avoid, dried up any will to act civilized. Now that he was in, he couldn’t get out. His insides started twitching. Nausea blossomed against his will. Shivers streamed across his body, and he could only hope it was unnoticeable.

“Are you sure?” Prompto laughed suddenly, partially diverting the prince’s daze, “Coz you’re staring at me like I just sprouted feathers.”

Noctis tore his gaze away, biting his lip as he mentally cursed himself. He was living in the period that as to be his last. He should focus on the good, and what they had achieved. On what he already has. Just the good. 

...Why couldn’t he do it? “Ah, sorry, you’ve just... changed a bit. Physically, I mean.”

“Ten years does that to you. And don’t think that we’re the only ones who are old now, y’know? You get to be old with us.”

“...Yeah,” Noctis mumbled, unwillingly pondering with the term ‘old’. It was so weird, knowing that he wouldn’t get ‘old’. He had to go away. He had to leave, so that the world could come back. It was as simple as that. He was doing a wonderful thing. For Prompto, Luna, his father... and everyone else. He would be the saviour of Eos.

And yet he couldn’t bring himself to be happy about it. Not completely.

He wanted to be with Prompto for longer. He wanted to apologize for all of the stupid things he got him into when they were younger. He wanted to tell Ignis how sorry he was for being difficult all those times, and how truly thankful he was that his advisor was always there for him. He wanted Gladiolus to know that he understood what he had to do, and that he didn’t need to worry so much. ...He wanted to be with his friends forever.

“...Noct?” Prompto’s voice cooed gently from beside him, grazing the prince’s attention from his own inner thoughts and emotions. It was only then did he realize that there were tears in his eyes. 

Noctis’ mouth dropping ever so slightly, the prince gazed over at Prompto through blurry liquid staining his vision, an expression mixing between shock and desolation painted onto the gunner’s features as they locked eyes. 

“I-I...” he whispered, his voice cracking as he brushed away his tears with renewed vigour, “I’m sorry...”

“What’s wrong?” Prompto demanded in a dread-laced tone, evidently unknowing what he should be doing with his hands, “What’s the matter, Noct? Are you okay?”

“I-It’s not something like that,” Noctis quickly assured, hiccuping as the tears continued to flow against his will, “It’s just... I’m a bit scared, is all. I know it’s stupid; nothing is going to change the outcome of it all...”

Noctis was struggling to form coherent words by this point, his entire frame trembling as teardrops continued to cascade down his cheeks. The last sentence was the hardest of them all, and he could only manage it in a whisper. “...But I don’t really want to die...”

Darting arms curled around him in the next instant, the prince melding into the gunner’s warm embrace, unable to do anything else. He hadn't wanted to show how he really felt. He wanted to be as kingly as possible, and have his friends bid him farewell knowing that this was what he wanted, and remembering him as the man who fearlessly charged towards the coveted, restored future of Eos, for the sake of his people. 

Not the bubbling mess that couldn’t even keep himself from crying whilst just thinking about it.

“Noct... oh, Gods, I’m sorry...” Prompto breathed out as he cradled the sobbing prince in his arms, squeezing him tightly to his own body, "I want to help you, but I don’t know... I don’t know how. What can I do? Please, Noct, what can I do?”

“Prom...” Noctis whimpered in a broken voice, unable to look Prompto in the eyes, instead settling for the fabric of the shirt his face was currently crying into, “I... I’m sorry for all of the awful things I did to you. I’m sorry for the bad things that happened because of me when we were younger, and I’m sorry for the horrible things I did to you at Myrlwood. I’m sorry for letting you get caught by the Empire, and for what you had to go through because I was too helpless to do anything about it. I just... I wish I had realized how I felt about you so much earlier, and that none of the bad had to happen, because I’m not ready to leave you, Prompto. I know I have to, but... I don’t know how. I don’t want to leave you alone again, because I can't stand the idea of leaving you forever, without giving you my all. And now, there's not enough time to, because I have to go soon. And I'm... I’m just so _scared.”_

Prompto didn’t speak, and Noctis didn’t check on why. He was too ashamed of himself. Prompto was going to live even once he was gone; and now he was going to remember him like this. Unwilling, and miserable. He had no one to blame but himself.

“...Well, I’m not sorry about those things,” the Prompto eventually said in a clear voice, the certainty of the statement startling to the prince. Noctis pulled himself away from the gunner, gazing up to his face. His thoughts blew off into oblivion when he saw the tears in the blonde’s own eyes. “I’m not sorry for getting to meet you. I’m not sorry for all of the trouble we got into, because each time we were is now a cherished memory for me. It’s cherished because you were in them. You’ve given me everything I’ve ever wanted, Noct. A friend. A family. You’ve even given me love. I love you more than anything, and it’s because of everything that we went through that I feel this way.

“I don’t regret anything that happened between us. Because without everything that happened, I wouldn’t be where I am now. I wouldn’t change anything, because now, as long as you’re here, I couldn’t be happier. And... even when you’re _gone..._ I know you’ll still be here. You’ll forever be in my heart, Noct. ...I have no idea how you must be feeling, knowing what you have to do... but know that I’ve already gotten everything I wanted. I’ve already got you. Not even something like death can change that.”

And then it was just a room with two, crying men sitting on a bed, staring at each other without speaking another word. Nothing else needed to be spoken.

Noctis leaned forwards and pulled the blonde in for a firm, yet passionate kiss, Prompto showing no resistance whatsoever. The two just melded together, the feeling of having the gunner on his lips being refreshed into his memory with utmost joy, the prince forgetting about his flowing tears. The only thing that could register in his mind was Prompto. Him, and the other people he loved. When he truly thought about it, what else did he care about, other than them? He'd gladly give his life if it meant that the gunner could be happy; even if he wasn't at his side to witness it. 

He wasn’t going to leave him behind, thinking that he himself was being taken away without the chance to give him everything he could possible give, the man defenceless whilst in a dying world filled with monsters.

He would leave knowing that what they share could not be broken. After everything, Prompto would be okay. He was strong, and he was fine, and would grow up in a world that could still see sunlight, void of the daemons corrupting the land. He would live there with the family they had all created together, and he would be happy, knowing that Noctis wished him the best he was able to. He would be okay. ...Noctis liked to think that he would always watch over him, after it was all over. He was just going to go be with Luna, and his dad. And eventually, Prompto would join him, too. Along with Ignis, and Gladiolus, and everyone else he loved.

Afterall, it wasn’t really goodbye, right? They had an eternity to spend together, when the time came. An eternity that he was going to make sure would come to light.

But currently, they were still physically together. They were both on the same plane, and in the same room. And so, for the last time, Noctis just lost himself with Prompto, both in body and soul, the tears that were spilt but a moment ago being left as nothing more than a memory. He engulfed himself in the pure sensation that their reunion had ignited, and glided along with the sounds of their enchanting heart beats.

Noctis decided he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm finally finished with this story! Gotta admit, I had loads of fun writing each of these, thank you all for your support and kind words, it really helped and motivated me to finish this within the schedules I laid out. 
> 
> I considered the possibility of changing the horrid, tear-inducing ending that FFXV moulded into my brain, but I figured I should just stick to the canon XD
> 
> I hope all of you enjoyed reading this as much as I did making it! And once again, thank you all who did, I love you all! >w<


End file.
